Ai no Ame Ga Furu
by Riou-san
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, gadis berambisi kebahagiaan keluarga, teman dan sahabat sebagai prioritas utama. Bertemu dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, laki-laki berisik yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kehidupan Rukia dan memberikan 2 prioritas lain dalam hidupnya.
1. Opening

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

Disaat fic yang sebelumnya belum diupdate authornya malah buat fic baru. Tak apa lah yah, sedang dapat inspirasi jadi sayang kalau tidak digunakan dengan baik.

...

Asal-Usul :

Sebagian cerita datang dari beberapa kejadian nyata yang ga tau kenapa terpintas dipikiran author mungkin akan seru kalau Rukia dkk yang akan memainkannya. Tapi secara spesifik ga semuanya kisah nyata, hanya ada beberapa kejadian ajah dan sisanya lebih banyak cerita tambahan yang muncul begitu saja biar seru.

...

Perkenalan Karakter :

1.) Rukia Kuchiki, seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun, murid kelas 3 SMA disekolah khusus Soul Society Gakuen, sekolah yang disegani para pelajar didaerahnya. Memiliki IQ tinggi diatas rata-rata, berturut-turut semester mendapatkan peringkat pertama dalam hal pendidikan disekolahnya. Tak diragukan, prestasinya mampu memenangkan perlombaan edukasi antar sekolah dan mampu membuat pihak sekolah berbangga hati terhadapnya yang selalu membawa harum nama sekolah dengan baik. Karena prestasinya itulah 2x ia mendapatkan rekomendasi atas naik 1 tingkat lebih cepat semasa sekolah.

2.) Ichigo Kurosaki, 19 tahun. Seorang anak laki-laki keluarga Kurosaki dan pewaris tunggal Kurosaki corp. Laki-laki berotak encer ini merupakan Idola perempuan seantero Karakura University, tempat dimana dirinya menjadi salah satu mahasiswa disana.

3.) Byakuya Kuchiki, calon Kakak ipar Rukia. Merupakan Presiden Direktur utama termuda ーdiusianya yang ke-27ー di Jepang dari sebuah perusahaan terbesar dunia, Kuchiki corp. yang pada dasarnya bergerak dibidang komunikasi pertelevisian. Namun perusahaannya telah mendirikan berbagai cabang perusahaan lain yang berbeda-beda. Bahkan nama Kuchiki sendiri menjadi sebuah label merk terkenal nomor satu dunia.

4.) Hisana Kuchiki, 23 tahun. Ia adalah Kakak kandung Rukia dan Kekasih Byakuya. Merupakan alumni Karakura University jurusan Seni. Kini ia adalah salah satu pengamat seni yang terbilang muda diusianya. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan seorang entertainer yang cukup sukses semasa kariernya sampai saat ini.

5.) Ishin Kurosaki, ayah dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Presiden Direktur utama dari Kurosaki corp. terbesar expor-impor di Jepang yang bergerak dibidang farmasi. Kurosaki corp. juga memiliki cabang perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pertelivisian dan sedang mencoba bersaing dengan perusahaan telivisi lain. Selain itu Kurosaki juga dijadikan sebuah nama Rumah Sakit nomor satu diKarakura.

6.) Masaki Kurosaki, istri Ishin Kurosaki dan ibu dari ketiga anaknya ーIchigo, Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki ー. Ia berteman baik dengan Hisana Kuchiki karena sama-sama berada didunia entertain.

7.) Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki, adik kembar Ichigo. Murid kelas 1 SMP yang bersekolah diKarakura Junior High School.

8.) Unohana Retsu, Bibi dari Rukia. Seseorang yang terjun didunia entertain lebih dulu dari Hisana maupun Masaki, ia memulai karirnya didunia hiburan sejak umur 7 tahun dan mengawali debut pertamanya sebagai penyanyi cilik. Kini Unohana menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan suaranya yang khas didunia industri musik.

9.) Ukitake Juushiro, kedekatan hubungannya dengan Unohana membuat Rukia menganggapnya sudah sebagai pamannya sendiri. Ukitake juga merupakan dosen Fakultas Kedoketaran diKarakura University.

10.) Kisuke Urahara, teman baik Ishin Kurosaki. Ia memiliki sebuah Production House, karya-karya film drama maupun layar lebar produksinya menjadikan dirinya sebagai sutradara handal yang terkenal.

11.) Yoruichi Shihouin, memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kisuke Urahara. Ia seorang kepala unit kemahasiswaan bagian bimbingan konseling Karakura University.

12.) Kaien Shiba, salah satu mahasiswa Karakura University Fakultas Kedokteran yang berusia 19 tahun. Ia merupakan teman masa kecil sekaligus Senpai Rukia sewaktu masih bersekolah diSoul Society Gakuen.

13.) Renji Abarai, murid kelas 3 SMA sekolah khusus Soul Society. Usianya 17 tahun, selain teman masa kecil dan mantan Senpai Rukia dulu, kini ia juga merupakan teman sekelas yang dekat dengan Rukia.

14.) Toushiro Hitsugaya, teman masa kecil, teman sekelas dan rival Rukia Kuchiki ー walaupun anggapan rival hanya sepihak dari Toushiro saja ー. Usianya sama dengan Rukia, dalam hal otak mereka cukup seimbang. Ia juga merupakan salah satu murid yang memiliki prestasi dan selalu disandingkan dengan Rukia disetiap perlombaan olimpiade edukasi antar sekolah. Tak heran ia pun mendapatkan rekomendasi dari pihak sekolah yang sama dengan Rukia.

15.) Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, sama halnya dengan Kaien Shiba ia merupakan mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran berusia 19 tahun dan berteman dekat sekaligus Senpai Rukia sewaktu diSoul Society Gakuen.

16.) Matsumoto Rangiku, mahasiswi jurusan Design Karakura University. Senpai Rukia dan sudah dianggap seorang Kakak oleh Rukia. Rangiku pun menganggap Rukia sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

17.) Hinamori Momo, 16 tahun. Saudara sepupu yang cukup dekat dengan Rukia. Ia pernah menuntut ilmu diSoul Society Gakuen, namun karena suatu hal ia harus pindah ke Rukongkai menetap dan bersekolah disana. Ia pintar dan juga pernah mendapatkan rekomendasi sewaktu bersekolah diSoul Society dan Rukongai Gakuen, namun kemampuan intelligence-nya belum menyeimbangi Rukia maupun Toushiro.

18.) Ulquiorra Schiffer, masih merupakan saudara dekat Rukia. Seorang mahasiswa Fakultas Seni bidang musik Karakura University berusia 18 tahun.

19.) Yamada Hanatarou, saudara dekat kesekian Rukia Kuchiki. Usianya sama dengan Rukia, namun level pendidikannya tak seperti Rukia. Saat ini Hanatarou menjalani hari-hari normalnya sebagai anak kelas 1 SMA Hueco Mundo Gakuen.

20.) Nemu Kurotsuchi, saudara sepupu Ichigo. Ichigo menganggapnya sudah seperti Kakak kandungnya sendiri karena kedekatan mereka sedari kecil. Nemu merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Design Karakura University. Ia berteman baik dengan Rangiku.

21.) Ishida Uryuu, mahasiswa Kedokteran Karakura University yang kadang bisa menjadi rival dan teman baik Ichigo.

22.) Orihime Inoue, mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran ini juga merupakan teman masa kecil Ichigo bersama dengan Tatsuki dan Ishida.

23.) Yasutora Sado, teman dekat Ichigo. Memiliki background sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Seni bidang musik Karakura University.

24.) Arisawa Tatsuki, mahasiswa Fakultas Seni bidang lukis Karakura University. Teman masa kecil Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime.

25.) Asano Keigo dan Muzuhiro, mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi jurusan Broadcast Karakura University. Mereka juga merupakan teman dekat Ichigo sewaktu diKarakura High School hingga sekarang.

26.) Hisagi Shuuhei, teman Ichigo dijurusan yang sama.

27.) Sosuke Aizen, Dosen Fakultas Ilmu Psikologi diKarakura University. Dia merupakan teman baik dari Byakuya Kuchiki.

28.) Ichimaru Gin, asisten Dosen Aizen. Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan Ilmu Psikolog. Dan salah satu orang kepercayaan Byakuya diperusahaannya yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris sekaligus penasihat pribadi Byakuya.

29.) Yamamoto Genryuusai, pemilik seluruh cabang sekolah Karakura University. Memiliki hubungan kerabat dekat dengan Byakuya Kuchiki dan Ishin Kurosaki.

30.) Ashido Kanou, mahasiswa Fakultas Tekhnik Sipil dan Perencanaan jurusan Arsitek.

31.) Senna, mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi jurusan Broadcast.

32.) Kira Izuru, memiliki background yang sama dengan Ashido.

Nb : Beberapa pairing lain yang mungkin akan muncul nantinya sebagai pemeran tambahan.

Segala Yang Terkait :

* _Ai no Konran wa-u Ga furu (Ai no Ame Ga Furu)/The Turmoil of Love When It Rains (Gejolak Cinta Ketika Hujan Turun)_, didalam hidup kita pasti kita pernah dan bahkan sering mengalami yang namanya gejolak dalam kehidupan terutama cinta. Disekeliling kita banyak sekali cinta dalam segala hal seperti, dikeluarga, persahabatan, bahkan dengan seseorang. Itu sebabnya fic ini saya beri judul demikian dengan kesimpulan, _gejolak yang kita rasakan dikehidupan kita bahkan dikala hujan turun gejolak yang kita rasakan seolah lebih terasa mendalam_.

* Soul Society Gakuen, merupakan sekolah khusus dan ternama diSoul Society. Sekolah ini memberikan rekomendasi khusus bagi murid yang berprestasi untuk naik peringkat kelas lebih cepat.

* Karakura University, sebuah Universitas ternama diKarakura dan sangat disegani oleh banyak orang diJepang. Selain Universitas terdapat juga cabang-cabang sekolah Karakura lain yang dimulai dari TK hingga Universitas itu sendiri. Pemiliknya adalah Yamamoto Genryuusai.

Summary :

Rukia merupakan seorang gadis genius diusianya yang terbilang muda.

Kehidupan Rukia kecil memaksanya untuk hidup lebih mandiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain.

Saat visi dan misi hidupnya lebih didominasikan untuk mengejar kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya sesuatu malah menahannya.

Keluarga, teman, sahabat adalah prioritas utamanya lebih dari apapun.

Dan...

Hingga akhirnya Kurosaki Ichigo masuk kedalam kehidupannya yang memberinya 2 prioritas lain dalam hidupnya.

This is _**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_...


	2. New Beginning!

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

Sebuah rumah sederhana ーtidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecilー terletak disebuah lingkungan asri berjejer dengan rumah lainnya dikota Soul Society, salah satu daerah dengan pemandangan yang cukup bagus diJepang.

Rumah yang hanya berpenghuni seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun itu terlihat sepi. Tidak begitu banyak aktivitas menonjol yang dilakukan sang gadis semenjak kepindahan keluarga kecilnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini siswa yang akan melepas masa kelas 3 SMA-nya disekolah khusus Soul Society Gakuen itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan seseorang ditelepon.

''Selamat Rukia! Aku bangga padamu!'' suara berat milik seorang laki-laki terdengar diujung telepon, sepertinya ia turut bergembira dengan kabar yang baru saja ia terima.

''Hm~ Terimakasih Kak!'' gadis bernama Rukia itu tersenyum, ''Bisakah Kakak sampaikan pada kak Hisana juga?'' tanyanya kemudian.

Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung, ''Aku?''

Melihat mimik muka calon Kakak iparnya dilayar kaca ponsel via vidio call saat itu membuat Rukia tersenyum kembali, ''Iya, Kak Byakuya...''

''Kenapa tidak kau saja? Dia akan lebih senang jika mendengarnya langsung darimu Rukia.'' terang Byakuya.

''Tadi aku sudah coba menghubungi Kak Hisana tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya sinyalnya terganggu.'' Rukia menjelaskan.

''Begitu rupanya,'' ujar Byakuya pelan ketika melihat kekecewaan diwajah Rukia, ''Baiklah, nanti akan aku beritahu.'' sambungnya, mencoba menghibur Rukia.

Sepertinya Byakuya berhasil. Terlihat dari betapa senangnya Rukia sampai tak sadar ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya hingga kamera vidio call dari ponsel yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu tertutup sempurna sembari berkata, ''Wah! Terimakasih yah Kak!''

''Hei, Rukia! Wajahmu jadi tidak kelihatan!'' Byakuya membuat nada bicaranya menjadi seperti orang marah walaupun sebenarnya bermaksud bercanda.

Rukia yang tersadar akan hal itu langsung memposisikan ponsel dan dirinya seperti semula, ''Ups! Maaf Kak~ Hahaha~''

Mencoba memastikan waktu yang ia miliki sekarang, mata Byakuya melirik jam yang terbingkai didinding ruang kerjanya, ''Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku ada rapat. Sampai disini dulu yah Rukia.''

Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya ketika mendengar Byakuya harus mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu, ''Hmmm~ Sudah sore saja masih ada rapat... Baiklah...'' nampaknya ia terlihat kesal.

Akibat ulah anak gadis itu, Byakuya kali ini tertawa geli. Setidaknya cukup sebagai hiburan setelah seharian melewati hari-hari dengan wajah yang sangat serius baginya dikantor, ''Hahaha~ Hei! Kenapa wajahmu begitu?''

''Tidak,'' singkat Rukia masih terlihat kesal.

''Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Rukiー''

''Kau tidak tahu Kak Byakuya,'' Rukia langsung saja menyambar kata-kata Byakuya dengan cepat.

''Kalau tebakanku benar bagaimana?'' Byakuya menantang calon adik iparnya itu. Meskipun tadi ia bilang harus menutup telepon karena ada rapat lain yang akan menunggunya tetapi sepertinya bercanda dengan Rukia yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan dan lebih penting. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

''Dan bagaimana jika Kak Byakuya salah?'' Rukia balik menantang calon kakak iparnya tersebut.

Byakuya kembali terkekeh geli, meskipun Rukia bukan adik kandungnya namun ia sangat suka sekali menjahili adik dari kekasihnya itu. Rindu rasanya bercanda bersama dengan keluarga kecil Kuchiki walaupun belum resmi terbentuk karena Byakuya dan Hisana belum terikat janji suci pernikahan.

Kini Byakuya dan Hisana berada jauh dengan Rukia. Sementara Rukia diSoul Society, Byakuya dan Hisana telah menetap diKarakura semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tepatnya Byakuya dan Hisana telah menetap diKarakura karena karier masing-masing yang tengah dipertaruhkan disana. Sementara Rukia tidak bisa meninggalkan bangku sekolahnya diSoul Society Gakuen.

''Kau yang menentukan Rukia.''

''Hmmm~'' Rukia terlihat tengah berfikir, ''Kalau Kak Byakuya salah belikan aku chappy baru. Dan jika Kak Byakuya benar belikan aku chappy baru, bagaimana?''

''Ha? Untung bagimu, tidak untung bagiku!'' ujar Byakuya kesal, namun setelahnya ia malah tertawa dengan sisi humoris Rukia yang baru saja ditunjukkan.

''Hahaha~ Ya sudah Kakak mau apa?'' tanya Rukia yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang langsung saja Byakuya berkata, ''Kau harus pakai gaun super feminin dihari pertunganku dengan Hisana nanti.'' Byakuya yang sebelumnya sempat serius kini malah kembali tertawa.

Rukia cukup terkejut mendengar ide gila yang begitu saja terlontar dari mulut kekasih dari Kakak kandungnya itu, ''Ha! Never ever Brother!'' tolak Rukia mentah-mentah.

''Mana bisa begitu! Lagi pula apa salahnya sih? Hanya memakai gaun tidak akan membuat hidupmu berakhir, Hmph~'' Byakuya menyembunyikan suara tawanya yang hampir saja pecah didepan Rukia.

Ya, memang Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata feminin. Jangankan untuk memakai gaun, sewaktu pertama kali masuk sekolah sebagai anak SD yang harus mengenakan rok saja harus dibujuk dibelikan mainan chappy terlebih dahulu. Menggunakan riasan wajah hanya pada saat acara besar Kuchiki atau hari besar dan penting lainnya. Dan itu semua sekali lagi harus dipaksa dan dibujuk lebih dulu.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Rukia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis feminin bahkan cenderung seperti anak kecil adalah ketika bermain dengan setumpuk boneka-boneka chappy kesayangannya dan chappy-chappy yang terkait lainnya.

Rukia masih nampak kesal, terlihat dari bagaimana kedua sudut alisnya seperti kutub positif dan negatif yang saling tarik-menarik mencoba untuk mendekat dan menyatu satu sama lain.

''Kenapa? Lagipula belum tentu aku benar kan?'' Byakuya masih menantang Rukia.

'Benar juga, lagipula kalau dia benar pun aku kan bisa berbohong kalau dia salah. Sesekali berbohong tidak apa-apa. Hihihi~' pikir Rukia.

''Jangan mencoba berbohong jika nantinya aku benar, Hisana tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbohong untuk hal sekecil apapun kan?'' Byakuya menaikkan sedikit sebelah sudut bibirnya.

'Dia bisa baca pikiranku!' Rukia kembali membatin.

''Huh~ Aku yakin aku yang akan menang. Baiklah, memang apa tebakanmu?'' tanya Rukia begitu percaya diri.

Byakuya memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sambil menarik nafas panjang terlebih dahulu, ''Kau ingin bicara lama denganku kan? Paling tidak juga dengan Hisana? Itu sebabnya tadi kau terlihat kesal waktu aku bilang tidak bisa berlama-lama menelepon, aku benar kan?''

'Bingo! Kak Byakuya bisa baca pikiran orang! Bahaya!' batin Rukia mematung ditempat ketika mendengar jawaban yang tepat dari Byakuya.

''Kelihatannya aku benar,'' Byakuya memberikan cengirannya hingga deretan bagian depan giginya terlihat sangat jelas. ''Dan jangan karena tebakanku yang sedari tadi, kau jadi menganggapku berbahaya yah.''

Rukia malah semakin terperanjat mendengar calon Kakak iparnya berkata seperti itu, 'Aku harus menyembunyikan pikiranku!'

''Baiklah! Sampai bertemu pada hari dimana kau akan mengenakan gaun yang kumaksud itu yah adik ipar! Hahaha~'' Byakuya menggapai ponsel miliknya yang sedari tadi diletakkan diatas tempat ponsel khusus dimeja kerjanya.

''Apー''

''Sekali lagi selamat yah! Jangan lupa kami menunggumu disini secepatnya Rukia, dah~'' sambungan telepon itu pun diputuskan begitu saja.

''Kak Byakuya tunggu!'' kelihatannya Rukia sudah terlambat mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Byakuya.

Gadis yang tengah duduk didalam kamarnya itu menaruh ponsel miliknya begitu saja diatas meja belajar, ''Hhh~ Main diputuskan saja! Dasar!''

Sebuah kertas dihadapannya yang sempat ia anggurkan ketika menelepon tadi kini ia raih kembali. Tak lama kemudian ia pun tersenyum lebar.

''Baiklah! Ini akan menjadi sebuah awal baru bagiku! Ganbatte Rukia!'' tangan kanan Rukia mengepal kuat diarahkan kelangit-langit kamarnya.

Tepat ketika melakukan hal itu ponsel lain milik Rukia berbunyi, nada pesan masuk. Langsung saja Rukia meraih ponselnya dan membuka flip dari ponsel tersebut.

From : Shiro-chan

'Aku sudah mendengar kabarnya. Selamat yah! Dan nampaknya kita akan bersaing lagi Rukia! Hahaha~'

Rukia tersenyum ketika ternyata pesan masuk tersebut datang dari temannya Toushiro. Tak lama ia pun tersadar dari kalimat terakhir yang terdapat pada pesan itu, ''Bersaing... Lagi...?''

Rukia melebarkan kedua matanya, ''Jangan-jangan!'' buru-buru Rukia memainkan jari jemarinya diatas setiap tombol pada ponsel miliknya.

...

Ditempat lain, Toushiro yang tengah asik berkutat dengan game playstation dihadapannya itu begitu santai menekan tombol pause pada sticknya dan meraih ponsel touchscreen berwarna putih bercorak silver yang telah berbunyi didekatnya.

From : Rukia-chan

'Ya, ya, ya arigatou! ^^

Tadi kau bilang bersaing lagi? Apa maksudnya Toushiro? Apa kau sama denganku!'

Toushiro hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun saat ini tentunya termasuk teman senasib sepenangungannya itu.

...

Rukia buru-buru membuka pesan balasan dari Toushiro yang baru saja masuk. Terlihat bagaimana antusias dirinya yang menekan tombol begitu nafsu.

From : Shiro-chan

'Kupikir kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Rukia.'

''Ugh! Anak ini apa-apaan sih! Selalu saja singkat tapi tidak jelas begitu!'' Rukia yang sudah geregetan duluan akhirnya mencari nomor kontak Toushiro untuk ditelepon.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Rukia menunggu Toushiro mengangkat teleponnya, ''Hn?'' jawab Toushiro yang terdengar malas-malasan.

''Kau ini! Kau menggunakan rekomendasi itu untuk mendaftarkan diri disana juga? Lalu diterima sama sepertiku? Kau satu jurusan denganku?'' tanya Rukia tanpa berbasa-basi.

''Hei! Satu-satu kalau bertanya!'' Toushiro terlihat kualahan dengan pertanyaan Rukia yang menyerang dirinya.

''Iya! Iya! Sudah cepat jawab yang tadi!'' ujar Rukia lebih antusias lagi.

''Hhh~ Iya, semua dugaanmu itu benar.'' jawab Toushiro sembari tersenyum.

''Wahhh! Selamat yah! Kalau begitu aku tidak sendirian disana nanti! Hahaha!'' Rukia begitu senang sekali mendengar kabar dari teman yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

Toushiro semakin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapatkan reaksi Rukia yang tak ia duga-duga sebelumnya, ''Kapan kau kesana?'' tanya Toushiro.

''Lusa, kau kapan?'' Rukia memasang telinganya lebar-lebar untuk menangkap jawaban pasti dari Toushiro.

''Sama lagiー''

''Yeah! Hahahaha~'' Rukia melayangkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

Toushiro menjauhkan jarak ponsel dari telinganya ketika mendengar teriakkan Rukia yang menggema diujung telepon ''Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku bisa tuli mendadak nanti!''

''Hahaha! Maaf Toushiro! Aku hanya terlalu senang saja, hahaha~''

''Hhh~ Kau selalu saja begitu. Ingat sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa, setidaknya ubahlah sedikit sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu Rukia.'' hal ini membuat Toushiro terlihat seperti orang tua yang tengah menceramahi anaknya.

''Hmmm~ Kau juga sama Toushiro. Aku berani taruhan! Sikapmu yang terlalu dingin dan stay cool seperti itu akan merugikanmu nanti!'' Rukia nampaknya kesal dengan Toushiro yang menceramahinya barusan.

''Hm, we'll see,'' Toushiro malah menanggapi kata-kata Rukia sebagai candaan belaka.

''Huh! Sini biar aku cubit dulu pipimu! Uuu!'' Rukia mengerutkan seluruh wajahnya, seolah mengahayati khayalannya yang tengah mencubit kedua pipi Toushiro.

''Aduuuhhh! Sakittt!'' Toushiro ikut menghayati perannya seperti Rukia.

''Hahahaha~'' Rukia tertawa lepas.

''Hari ini kau tertawa, tapi besok kau akan menangis Rukia.'' kali ini Toushiro mencoba sedikit lebih serius.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya seraya meminta penjelasan atas perkataan Toushiro barusan, ''Kenapa begitu!''

''Besok hari terakhirmu bersama dengan teman-teman kan? Selain itu, hari terakhir menjadi anak sekolah...'' nada bicara Toushiro terdengar melemah.

''Toushiro... Benar juga yah...'' Rukia yang semenit lalu masih sempat tertawa kini malah termenung. Matanya menerawang jauh kelangit yang terlihat gelap lewat jendela yang terbingkai dikamarnya.

''Kau sudah packing?'' tanya Toushiro.

''Belum, kau?'' Rukia balik bertanya.

''Sama, aku jadi malas.'' Toushiro mendesah setelah mengucapkan apa yang telah ia katakan.

''Hm~'' Rukia tersenyum tipis.

''Ya sudah, lebih baik cepatlah mengepack barang-barangmu. Aku yakin waktu sehari tidak akan cukup.'' Toushiro memecahkan kediaman yang sempat melanda mereka berdua.

''Ya, kau juga Toushiro.'' jawab Rukia.

''Baiklah, besok mau kujemput?'' tanya Toushiro lagi.

''Bukannya biasanya begitu?'' kata Rukia mulai terdengar ceria.

Toushiro tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban Rukia, ''Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok, dah~''

''Ya, sampai jumpa, dah~'' dan Rukia pun menutup percakapan via telepon itu.

''Hhh~ Baiklah! Beres-beres dulu baru tidur! Osh!'' kemudian Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membereskan seluruh barang-barang miliknya kedalam koper yang sebelumnya sudah ia ambil didalam lemari.

...

''Tidak Byakuya, nanti saja...'' suara lembut seorang perempuan menggema disebuah ruang tamu kediamannya.

''Tidak bisa! Harus sekarang Hisana,'' Byakuya terlihat memaksa Hisana melakukan keinginannya.

''Tapi, ini sudah malam. Rukia pasti sudah tidur.'' Hisana kembali menolak.

''Hhh~ Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ini untuk Rukia? Tadi saja sewaktu telepon-teleponan dengannya terlihat jelas sekali ia ingin bicara denganmu! Seharusnya kau sebagai Kakak bisa mengerti perasaan adiknya, Hisana.'' Byakuya nampaknya sangat menginginkan Hisana memenuhi permintaannya untuk menelepon Rukia malam itu.

''Aku... Aku tahu Byakuya, hanya saja ini sudah larut malam. Pagi-pagi Rukia harus sekolah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Rukia tidak bisa tidur setelah aku meneleponnya.'' Hisana nampak bingung.

''Percayalah padaku, ketika mendapatkan telepon darimu dia pasti bisa tidur lagi. Malah akan mendapatkan mimpi indah karena Kakaknya yang cantik dan baik hati ini telah meluangkan waktunya ditengah malam untuk meneleponnya.'' Byakuya menggenggam kedua tangan Hisana begitu erat.

Kedua mata Hisana menatap dalam tatapan kekasihnya tersebut. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan seorang laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya, mensupportnya, mengerti dirinya bahkan amat sangat memperhatikan dirinya dan sang adik terkasih, Rukia.

Hisana berpikir sejenak mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata Byakuya tadi sembari mengambil keputusan yang tepat, ''Baiklah,''

Byakuya pun tersenyum setelah mendengar keputusan Hisana. Sebelum ia memberikan ponsel Hisana yang sedaritadi berada digenggaman tangannya yang cukup besar, Byakuya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

''Byakuー''

''Aku mencintaimu,'' Byakuya berbisik pelan dihadapan Hisana sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan permainan game playstationnya ーyang sempat tertunda karena harus membujuk sang kekasih tadiー sekedar untuk melepas penat setelah hampir seharian penuh bekerja keras diperusahaan.

Hisana yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu kontan langsung saja mendaratkan jari-jemari lentiknya diujung bibir, tepat dimana Byakuya telah mendaratkan ciuman singkat tersebut.

'Dasar~' batin Hisana sembari tersenyum.

''Tunggu apa? Cepat telepon,'' ucap Byakuya yang sadar akan Hisana yang terdiam ditempat sembari terus melihat kearahnya.

''I-Iya...''

...

Sebuah ponsel touchscreen ーberwarna putih, bercorak sebuah butir besar salju berwarna violet dan tergantung sebuah gantungan chappy kecil ー yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar sebuah kamar, berbunyi ditengah malam saat pemiliknya sudah tertidur begitu pulas.

''Hm~'' pemiliknya sedikit mengigau ketika suara dari ponselnya berbunyi.

Akhirnya kedua mata yang tertutup rapat sedaritadi itu kini mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sadar dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi, ia layangkan tangannya kearah meja belajar disamping tempat tidurnya dan mencoba mengambil ponsel yang terletak disana.

Dengan mata yang kembali tertutup gadis yang masih mengantuk itu mengangkat teleponnya, ''Hm~ Hallo...?''

Hisana yang sudah lama tak mendengar suara adiknya tersebut langsung saja menyambar dengan semangat, ''RUKIA~ Kakak mengganggu?''

Sontak mata Rukia terbuka sepenuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal diujung telepon, ''Kak Hisana! Betul ini Kakak?''

Hisana tersenyum dengan respon Rukia yang langsung mengenalinya hanya dari suara, ''Iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?''

''Aku baー eh... Luar biasa Kak! Bagaimana dengan Kakak?'' walaupun sebelumnya Rukia terlihat mengantuk, namun sekarang matanya nampak lebih segar. Mungkin karena mendapatkan telepon dari Kakak yang sangat ia rindukan.

''Hahaha~ Kakak juga luar biasa Rukia... Ngomong-ngomong Byakuya bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Apa itu Rukia?'' Hisana melirik kearah Byakuya yang tengah asik bermain game terlihat seperti anak kecil. Melihat itu ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

''Ha? Apa Kak Byakuya tidak menyampaikannya pada Kakak?'' tanya Rukia.

''Tidak, waktu aku tanya ada apa dia malah tidak mau bilang dan menyuruhku harus meneleponmu,'' jelas Hisana, kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia Loudspeakerkan saluran telepon itu.

''Ugh! Dasar paman Byakuya menyebalkan!'' Rukia berteriak keras sekali.

Byakuya yang sedaritadi sedang asik dengan game-nya kini menghadap kebelakang dimana suara itu berasal. Ketika melihat Hisana tengah tertawa kecil sambil memegang ponselnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari suara Rukia diujung telepon yang telah diloudspeaker Hisana.

''Aku dengar Rukia!'' sambung Byakuya tiba-tiba saja.

Sontak Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lain yang tengah menganggur.

''Kak Hisana! Jangan diloudspeaker! Aku tidak mau si Kakek tua itu dengar!'' Rukia akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan situasi ini untuk mengeluarkan sisi humorisnya.

Hisana yang mendengar itu jadi semakin tertawa geli. Byakuya yang merasa dipermalukan didepan kekasihnya itu jadi tidak terima.

''Ugh! Dasar anak pendek!'' dengan spontan Byakuya mengatakan hal tersebut.

''Kau menghinaku sama saja menghina Kak Hisana! Kak Hisana ayo pukul Kakek tua itu yang keras!'' nada bicara Rukia terdengar aneh karena terlalu dibuat-buat.

Byakuya yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada Hisana. Dan benar saja ternyata Hisana juga merasa tersindir. Hal itu terlihat dari cara Hisana menatap Byakuya.

''Aー Maksudku Rukia bukan kau Hisana, lagipula kau lebih tinggi 5 centi dari dia,'' ujar Byakuya terlihat salah tingkah.

''Akan kita selesaikan nanti...'' jawab Hisana singkat kepada Byakuya. Dan Byakuya hanya bisa menunggu hukuman apa yang nantinya akan diberikan oleh perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

''Baiklah, Rukia. Dipersingkat saja, nanti kan kau harus sekolah. Jadi ada apa?'' tanya Hisana.

'Ini sudah malam, nanti juga dia pasti kerja. Walaupun ada banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan dengannya tapi... Baiklah,' batin Rukia.

''Kak Hisana, karena ini sudah malam jadi aku kirimkan message saja yah apa yang ingin ku beritahu padamu. Lalu sisanya tanyakan pada si Kakek tua itu saja,''

Byakuya tidak terlihat marah kali ini ketika Rukia kembali menyebutnya 'Kakek tua'. Ia malah terlihat bingung.

''Loh? Kenapa Rukia?'' tanya Hisana.

''Kakak memperhatikan aku yang akan sekolah sampai Kakak memintaku untuk mempersingkat waktu. Semua itu agar aku bisa istirahat cukup dan menerima pelajaran dengan baik dikelas nanti kan?'' jelas Rukia.

''Tentu saja sayang,'' jawab Hisana lembut.

Rukia yang mendengar kata-kata Kakaknya barusan jadi tersenyum, ''Aku juga ingin mempersingkat waktu, supaya Kakak bisa cepat-cepat istirahat dan tidak kecapean besok saat bekerja... Walaupun aku ingin sekali bicara banyak dengan Kakak, tapi... Aku rasa aku masih bisa menahannya sampai lusa,'' terang Rukia.

''Rukia...'' Hisana cukup terkejut dengan perkataan adiknya.

''Biar bagaimanapun juga, Kak Hisana adalah orang yang paling penting buatku. Jika Kakak merasa senang, aku senang. Kalau Kakak merasa sedih, aku sedih. Saat Kakak merasa capek, aku capek. Dan kalau Kakak sakit, nanti aku yang paling sakit melihat Kakak sakit.'' jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

''Rukia...'' tangan Hisana mengepal cukup kuat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja mendengar sang adik yang begitu polos mengatakan hal tersebut meskipun bukan dihadapannya secara langsung.

Byakuya yang mendengar hal itu pun tersenyum. Jauh didalam hatinya ia kagum dengan ikatan yang dimiliki Hisana dan Rukia. Bahkan sempat terfikir olehnya cinta yang ia miliki untuk Hisana mungkin masih kalah besar dengan cinta Rukia kepada Kakaknya itu.

''Baiklah kalau begitu Rukia,'' Hisana mencoba menyembunyikan isakkan tangis yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Rukia tersenyum, ''Baiklah, Kak Hisana istirahat yang cukup yah! Dan kau Kakek tuaー''

''Aku bukan Kakekmu Rukia~'' Byakuya menyela dan menanggapi begitu datar.

''Jaga Kak Hisana yah, Kakak ipar~'' Rukia mencoba menyenangkan hati kekasih dari Kakaknya itu.

Byakuya tersenyum, ''Sudah pasti!'' sautnya begitu lantang.

''Eh! Rukia jangan ditutup dulu!'' sambung Byakuya sebelum Rukia sempat menutup teleponnya.

''Hm?'' hanya itu respon Rukia.

''Lusa, kabar-kabari yah... Akan aku usahakan meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputmu,'' sambung Byakuya. Hisana hanya terdiam ditempat dan nampak seperti orang kebingungan.

''Iya... Kau juga tidur Kak Byakuya, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan jaga Kak Hisana nanti... Sudah yah, dah~'' Rukia langsung saja menutup teleponnya.

Buru-buru Rukia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu dimeja belajarnya. Memposisikan surat tadi yang tergeletak rapih diatas meja agar terlihat sempurna saat akan ia foto.

...

''Lusa? Menjemputnya? Sebenarnya ada apa sih?'' tanya Hisana yang terlihat bingung.

''Tunggu pesan masuk dari Rukia dulu baru aku jelaskan,'' jawab Byakuya.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Hisana berbunyi. Pesan multimedia dari Rukia ternyata sudah masuk. Langsung saja Hisana membuka option open untuk melihat apa yang tengah ingin Rukia sampaikan padanya sampai berhasil membuat dirinya penasaran.

From : Rukia Imotou-chan

Subjek : Our Proud of *Hopefully* ^^

Institute of Karakura University

Dengan ini kami dari kesatuan unit Karakura University, dengan bangga dan terbuka menerima Nona Rukia Kuchiki menjadi salah satu mahasiswa kami atas rekomendasi Soul Society Gakuen.

Pihak yang telah disebutkan namanya diharapkan mengurus segala administrasi, berkas, data-data dan dapat memulai aktivitas belajar mengajar pada 31 Juli 2011.

Info lebih lanjut dapat dilihat melalui situs resmi Karakura University atau mendatangi secara langsung Universitas kami.

Sekian, Terimakasih.

'Sampai jumpa lusa Kak Hisana, istirahatlah!^^'

Byakuya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan expresi yang ditunjukkan Hisana karena ia tahu expresi keterkejutannya itu akibat kabar dari sang adik, Rukia.

''Bya-Byakuya! Rukia!'' Hisana mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Byakuya.

''Itulah sebabnya aku bilang lusa akan menjemputnya, keinginanmu agar Rukia bisa cepat tinggal dan menetap disini akhirnya terkabul Hisana.'' Byakuya berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah Hisana.

Hisana memeluk Byakuya begitu erat, ''Hhh~ Syukurlah!'' betapa senangnya ia akan kabar ini.

Byakuya balas memeluk Hisana tak kalah eratnya. Hisana pun berucap, ''Terimakasih Byakuya!''

''Aku? Berterimakasihlah kepada Rukia, dia yang telah berjuang untukmu.'' ucap Byakuya pelan.

''Tidak akan sesempurna ini tanpamu! Diusianya yang begitu muda sudah masuk kuliah, ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak merekomendasikan sekolah khusus itu kepada Rukia. Ditambah lagi... Aku masih berhutang padamu...'' Hisana menangis tetapi ia menangis bahagia..,

''Bicara apa kau? Hutang apa? Aku tidak pernah mengumbar cintaku kepadamu lewat materi Hisana... Aku melakukan itu karena memang keinginanku! Lagipula aku hanya membantu sedikit... Bukankah kau yang dihari libur sering pergi pagi pulang malam untuk konser, jam kuliah minta ijin untuk take vocal, waktu luang bersamaku kadang kau lupakan hanya untuk bekerja mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai segala keperluan adikmu... Setiap aku berusaha menanggung semuanya, kau malah menolaknya bukan? Membantu yang sebagiannya itu pun aku harus bertengkar denganmu dulu sampai aku didiamkan hampir seminggu...'' jelas Byakuya panjang lebar.

Kali ini Hisana tertegun. Ia baru menyadari semuanya ketika Byakuya merincikan satu per satu segala yang dia lakukan selama ini termasuk hal yang cukup membuat Byakuya terlihat kecewa.

''Maaf, Byakuya...'' ucap Hisana pelan.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya Byakuya.

''Mengatakan hal tadi seolah aku menganggap semua yang kau lakukan tadi adalah jasa, lalu bertengkar denganmu, dan mendiamkanmu hampir seminggu,'' Hisana tertawa disela-sela tangisannya.

Byakuya tersenyum, ''Pastikan semua itu ada ganjarannya,''

Hisana melepaskan pelukannya, namun kedua tangannya masih dikalungkan pada leher Byakuya, ''Maksudmu?''

''Tentu kau tahu maksudku,'' Byakuya menatap kedua mata Hisana.

''Hhh~ Baiklah aku bersedia menerima hukuman dari Presiden Direktur utama Byakuya Kuchiki,'' Hisana mengatakan hal itu dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

''Hm, itu kesekian kalinya kau mengecewakanku,'' Byakuya memasang wajah cemberut dihadapan Hisana guna menanggapi perkataan Hisana barusan.

''Hahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda!'' Hisana terkekeh geli melihat wajah Byakuya yang seperti itu. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentil sang kekasih dikening.

''Aw! Itu sakit Hisana~'' sebelah tangan Byakuya yang sempat melingkar dipinggang Hisana kini terayun menuju kening yang sempat disentil.

''Hahahaha~'' Hisana hanya tertawa jahil.

''Baiklah hukumanmu akan lebih berat kali ini,'' Byakuya mulai terlihat serius.

''Aku takut sekarang, Hmph~'' Hisana menahan gelak tawanya yang hampir saja keluar.

Namun Byakuya terlihat lebih serius dari yang sebelumnya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh kemarahan. Hisana yang melihat itu pun menghentikan candaannya.

''Maaf... Baiklah apa hukumannya?'' tanya Hisana, nampaknya ia menyesal dengan perbuatannya barusan.

''Ini hukumanmu!'' suara itu terdengar kecil namun juga tegas. Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut Byakuya ternyata menggelitik Hisana sebagai hukuman.

''Hahahaha! Hei! Hentikan Byakuya! Geli!'' Hisana meronta kesana-kemari.

''Tidak! Sebelum hukumannya selesai!'' tegas Byakuya, namun ia juga tertawa bersama Hisana setelahnya.

''Kau! Daripada jadi Presdir lebih baik jadi aktor! Actingmu itu sungguh tak kuduga! Byakuya! Hen-tikan!'' ucap Hisana disela-sela tawanya.

''Hm... Kalau begitu aku akan beracting, aku akan bernyanyi, aku akan masuk kedalam dunia entertain, sementara kau akan menggantikanku sebagai Presdir yang selalu jenuh menunggu klien untuk rapat, meeting sana-sini, presentasi ini-itu, dan menandatangani setumpuk berkas yang sebelumnya harus dibaca dan dipelajari berjam-jam. Bagaimana?'' jelas Byakuya masih menggelitik Hisana.

''Ti-Tidak! Hahaha~ Hen-Hentikan Byakuya!'' Hisana menanggapi dengan begitu singkat.

Byakuya yang terlihat lelah menggelitiki Hisana pun menghentikannya.

''Hhh~ Ngomong-ngomong... Aku teringat soal menghina Rukia 'anak pendek' tadi Byakuya,'' Hisana kini berwajah serius, sepertinya ingin balas dendam dengan Byakuya.

Byakuya yang teringat hal itu hanya mematung ditempat, ''Ta-Tapi yang aku maksud dia, bukan kau Hisana,''

''Menghina Rukia sama saja menghinaku, rasakan ini!'' Hisana kini mencoba menyerang Byakuya.

Byakuya yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang pertahanan guna memblokade serangan Hisana malah merasakan sesuatu yang bukan sakit maupun serangan lainnya.

Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Byakuya memejamkan matanya sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkis serangan Hisana, ternyata Hisana menghentikan serangannya didepan Byakuya. Dan ketika Byakuya membuka matanya serta menurunkan kedua tangannya lebih rendah lagi, ''Kukira kau akan menyerangku,'' katanya.

''Memang, rasakan ini!'' Hisana menarik leher Byakuya dengan kedua tangannya, ia mencoba mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dengan gerakkan yang begitu cepat akhirnya membawa bibir Byakuya menyentuh bibir Hisana.

Byakuya sempat terlonjak kaget ketika hal itu terjadi. Namun tak lama kemudian ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan dirinya. Kedua tangannya diperintahkan untuk melingkar sempurna pada pinggang Hisana, sementara kini ia membalas setiap kecupan yang tak kalah mesra dari Hisana.

Disela-sela ciuman hangat itu Hisana membisikkan sesuatu, ''Aku mencintaimu Byakuya...''

Sedangkan disela-sela ciuman Byakuya, ia tersenyum sambil berbisik, ''Aku mencintaimu juga Hisana...''

...

Suasana Soul Society Gakuen pagi ini sama seperti biasanya, begitu ramai. Selain kedatangan murid-murid didepan gerbang sekolah, keramaian juga sudah terlihat dilapangan sekolah itu. Halaman, koridor serta tiap-tiap kelas pun seolah tak mau kalah.

Siswa laki-laki disana ternyata memilih menggunakan semangat pagi hari mereka untuk bermain sepak bola. Sedangkan yang perempuan sepertinya lebih memilih untuk berdiam dikelas bersama teman-teman perempuan yang lain untuk bergosip. Entah hal apa yang menarik perhatian mereka untuk digosipkan, mungkin soal dorama yang baru saja tayang perdana semalam. Paling-paling seputar pemeran utama laki-lakinya yang terlihat tampan dan serasi dengan pemeran utama perempuannya.

Meski begitu, tak sedikit juga yang memilih waktu dipagi hari mereka untuk belajar. Entah karena nantinya ada ulangan atau memang sekedar hobi membaca dan mengulang catatan yang sudah menghiasi buku tulis mereka.

''Pagi Rukia!'' sapa salah satu teman dekat Rukia dikelas.

''Hai! Pagi Senpai!'' balas Rukia yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu masuk kelas 3-1.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Senpai oleh Rukia itu kini mengerutkan dahinya, ''Sampai kapan sih kau mau memanggilku Senpai? Sekarang kan kita sudah sederajat! Lagipula aku sudah mengingatkanmu berkali-kali panggil namaku saja!''

''Eh? Aduh, bagaimana yah... Habis aku merasa tidak sopan saja kalau hanya memanggil namamu,'' kata Rukia.

''Tidak enak apa sih? Aku biasa saja kok! Pokoknya mulai saat ini juga dan seterusnya biasakan panggil aku Renji!'' anak laki-laki bernama Renji itu mengacungkan jempolnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

''Errr~ Mungkin akan sulit, Senpai...'' Rukia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

''Pokoknya panggil Renji!'' Renji mulai kesal sampai harus menarik hidung Rukia karena masih saja dipanggil Senpai.

''Eh! Aduh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas Senpai!'' Rukia mencoba melepaskan tangan Renji yang tengah mencapit hidungnya.

''Kata kuncinya dulu!'' Renji masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Rukia.

''B-Baik! Baik! Lepaskan Renji!''

''Mana tolongnya?'' kata Renji.

''Tolong lepaskan Renji!'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Renji pun menjauhkan tangannya dari hidung Rukia.

''Hhh~ Hhh~'' Rukia mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen untuk ia hirup.

''Rukia? Ada apa?'' tanya Toushiro dibelakang Rukia yang baru saja masuk kelas setelah selesai memarkirkan motornya terlebih dahulu.

''Dia menggangguku Toushiro! Cepat balaskan untukku!'' Rukia berlari kebelakang Toushiro.

Toushiro melirik kearah Renji yang sempat ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Rukia, ''Malas ah, bukan urusanku~'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Toushiro duduk disebelah meja Rukia kemudian menaruh tasnya.

Rukia mematung ditempat, sedangkan Renji hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya didepan Rukia.

''Ugh! Teman macam apa kau ini?'' Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk Toushiro menggunakan jari telunjuknya sambil berteriak didepannya.

''Hei! Pagi-pagi jangan berisik Rukia~'' dengan santai Toushiro mengatakan hal demikian.

''Ugh! Toushiー''

''Daripada itu lebih baik berpamitanlah,'' kata Toushiro datar.

Semangat pagi Rukia yang tadinya sempat berkobar-kobar kini hilang seluruhnya hanya karena seuntai kalimat dari Toushiro yang baru saja terlontar.

Renji mengangkat kedua alisnya, ''Apa maksudmu Toushiro?''

Toushiro melihat Renji yang tengah duduk dibangku milik Rukia, ''Mau aku yang katakan atau kau?'' Toushiro melirik Rukia.

Rukia tersentak ditempat. Ya, memang mau tak mau, cepat atau lambat Rukia harus mengatakan soal kepergiannya besok, ''Renji... Iniー''

''Selamat pagi anak-anak!'' sapa Ochi-Sensei yang baru saja datang.

''Pagi Sensei!'' murid-murid hilir sana-sini dikelas untuk duduk ditempat masing-masing.

''Aduh! Kalian ini kebiasaan sekali! Guru datang baru duduk ditempat masing-masing!'' ketus Ochi-Sensei.

''Loh? Kuchiki kenapa tidak duduk?'' tanya Ochi-Sensei kemudian.

''Ah! I-Iya Sensei!'' jawab Rukia, ''Renji minggir!''

''Ya sudah tidak apa! Langsung saja kedepan kelas Kuchiki, Hitsugaya juga.'' kata Sensei itu.

Renji yang tadinya sempat terbangun dari tempat duduk Rukia kini merasa heran dengan permintaan Ochi-Sensei, apalagi sewaktu kata-kata Rukia tadi belum terselesaikan.

Ketika Rukia dan Toushiro sudah berada didepan kelas Ochi-Sensei pun berbicara, ''Nah anak-anak Sensei punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk... Kabar baiknya, Sensei bangga sekali dengan kedua murid yang tengah berdiri diantara Sensei pagi ini,''

Murid-murid didalam kelas masih menyimak Senseinya.

''Kita tahu bahwa selain kedua anak ini pintar, telah memenangkan berbagai perlombaan hingga membawa nama baik sekolah dan mendapatkan rekomendasi beberapa kali untuk naik peringkat kelas lebih cepat, kedua anak ini kembali memberikan kabar gembira dengan diterimanya mereka diKarakura University!'' dengan bangganya Ochi-Sensei bertepuk tangan untuk kedua anak muridnya tersebut.

Murid-murid lain dikelas sempat terkejut hingga akhirnya ikut memberikan tepuk tangan kepada Rukia dan Toushiro.

''Tapi! Kabar buruknya, ini adalah hari terakhir kalian dapat belajar bersama Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya, karena besok mereka sudah masuk universitas dan menjalani hari-hari sebagai mahasiswa.'' perkataan Ochi-Sensei cukup menyentakkan seluruh murid dikelas tidak terkecuali Renji.

Wajar saja teman-teman dikelas tampak sedih harus berpisah walaupun belum ada sebulan penuh mereka saling mengenal, Rukia dan Toushiro adalah teman yang sangat baik dimata mereka masing-masing. Selalu membantu teman-teman sekelasnya mengerjakan PR, memberikan contekkan, selalu aktif dalam tugas kelompok, mudah diajak kompromi, dsb. Selain itu sifat Rukia yang selalu membawa keceriaan dikelas membuat teman-temannya merasa nyaman dengan Rukia.

Sedangkan Toushiro, meskipun terkenal dengan sifatnya yang begitu dingin namun pengertian yang diberikan Rukia kepada teman-temannya menganai Toushiro jadi membuat mereka mencoba untuk berusaha berteman lebih dekat dengan Toushiro hingga akhirnya hal itu berhasil. Lagipula, didalam kelas pun mereka selalu solid dalam hal kerja sama.

''Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, ada kata-kata perpisahan?'' Ochi-Sensei merangkul kedua muridnya itu.

Rukia melirik Toushiro, sedangkan Toushiro hanya memajukan dagunya kepada Rukia bermaksud mengatakan 'Kau saja,'

Rukia tahu Toushiro memang tidak pandai berbicara banyak apalagi didepan umum dan harus menggunakan kata-kata manis.

''Untuk Sensei dan teman-teman, kami tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena aku yakin dilain hari kita masih bisa bertemu jadi menurutku kata yang tepat adalah sampai jumpa...'' seusai berkata begitu didepan kelas, Rukia melirik lagi Toushiro disebelahnya.

''Terimakasih, selama ini mau menjadi teman kami dan memperlakukan kami layaknya seorang teman yang sepantaran dengan kalian tanpa kalian merasa minder ataupun memperlakukan kami berbeda,'' sambung Toushiro yang sepertinya juga sudah mulai memberanikan diri untuk memberikan kata-kata perpisahan.

''Juga Sensei yang selama ini banyak membantu kami dalam segala hal, Terimakasih.'' Rukia melirik Ochi-Sensei.

''Jangan lupakan kami yah Rukia, Toushiro!'' kata salah satu murid dikelas.

''Kalau ganti nomor bilang-bilang yah! Supaya kami bisa menghubungi kalian!'' saut murid yang lain.

Suara riuh dikelas pun semakin menjadi. Teman-teman Rukia dan Toushiro berlomba-lomba memberikan pesan kepada mereka berdua.

''Teman-teman...'' tiba-tiba saja air mata mulai menetes dari mata Rukia.

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sepi.

''Rukia! Kenapa menangis? Bukannya seharusnya kau memberikan senyuman untuk kami dihari terakhir ini?'' ucap salah satu teman Rukia.

''Aku... Pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian!'' tak tahan sudah Rukia membendung tangisnya. Terlihat juga sebuah senyuman yang ia pancarkan setelahnya. Ia senang ketika menyadari teman-temannya begitu menyayangi dirinya.

''Sensei! Teman-teman! Karena ini adalah hari terakhir untuk Rukia dan Toushiro, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perpisahan kecil-kecilan?'' kata salah satu murid lagi.

''Wah! Ide yang bagus! Baiklah anak-anak mari kita membuat perpisahan untuk Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya!'' Ochi-sensei menyambut ide salah satu muridnya itu dengan senang hati.

Maka dengan ini, selesailah sudah hari-hari Rukia dan Toushiro sebagai seorang murid sekolahan yang masih mengenakan seragam dilorong-lorong sekolah setiap harinya.

Dengan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka membuat kenang-kenangan kecil bagi Rukia dan Toushiro. Terakhir, mereka berfoto bersama didalam ruang kelas tersebut sebagai salah satu objek yang akan dikenang Rukia dan Toushiro sepanjang masa.

Akhirnya, dari awal hingga akhir jam pelajaran mereka gunakan untuk perpisahan melepas kepergian kedua murid dan teman terbaik mereka diSoul Society Gakuen tersebut.

Mulai besok hari yang cerah pastinya akan menyambut Rukia dan Toushiro yang baru.

...

''Sedang apa kau? Cepat pakai helmnya, mau pulang tidak?'' tanya Toushiro yang kini tengah menaiki motornya.

Rukia tercekat, ''Ah! Iyah~''

''Rukia!'' Renji memanggil dari kejauhan.

Rukia membalikan tubuhnya kearah Renji, ''Senー Eh, Renji? Ada apa?''

''Kenapa kau tidak bilang besok sudah masuk universitas? Padahal baru saja beberapa hari kau berada dikelas 3 dan satu kelas bersamaku...'' ujar Renji yang terlihat kecewa dengan kabar yang baru saja memeriahkan seluruh isi kelas tadi.

''Aku baru dapat kabarnya saja kemarin Renji, aku ingin mengabarimu kemarin tapi aku belum siap...'' Rukia mencoba menjelaskan.

Renji terdiam namun tak lama kemudian, ''Ya, sudah kalau memang begitu. Lagipula aku masih bisa main kerumahmu~'' ujar Renji santai. Dia masih belum tahu kalau Rukia juga akan pindah ke Karakura.

Rukia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kali ini. Mendengar ia akan masuk universitas saja Renji sudah seperti ini, apalagi jika ia tahu akan pindah ke Karakura?

''Kelihatannya tidak bisa Renji,'' Toushiro menggantikan Rukia berbicara.

''Hei! Apa hakmu berkata begitu?'' Renji terlihat kesal dengan perkataan dari Toushiro.

''Itu memang benar, Renji...'' kata Rukia.

''Apa? Kenapa!'' tanya Renji semakin kesal.

''Ka-Karena...'' Rukia menggantungkan kata-katanya.

''Karena kami akan pindah dan tinggal diKarakura mulai besok,'' Toushiro kembali menggantikan Rukia yang seharusnya berbicara.

''Apa!'' sungguh Renji tidak dapat mempercayai kata-kata Toushiro barusan.

''Maaf Renji,'' ucap Rukia.

Melihat Rukia yang begitu lesu membuat Renji tidak tega untuk marah-marah ataupun komplain.

''Tunggu aku,'' kata Renji.

Rukia yang sedari tadi menekuk kepalanya kini menatap lurus kearah Renji, ''Tunggu aku diKarakura. Aku akan menyusulmu Rukia!'' ucap Renji sambil tersenyum.

''Renji?'' kata Rukia pelan.

''Sampai hari itu tiba, tunggu aku yah!'' lagi Renji berucap.

''Hhh~ Bicaramu itu! Sok eksis sekali! Aku ingin muntah Renji! Memangnya kau siapanya Rukia?'' Toushiro nampaknya sedikit geli dengan perkataan Renji, seolah-olah seperti seorang pahlawan yang tengah ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

''Suka-suka aku! Kenapa kau yang protes? Rukia saja biasa-biasa saja! Ya kan Rukia?'' kata Renji.

Rukia tertawa pelan melihat hal itu, ''Hihihi~ Iya~''

''Hhh~ Terserah,'' ujar Toushiro seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

''Aku harus pulang sekarang, sampai jumpa lagi Renji,'' sesudah mengatakan hal itu Rukia naik keatas motor Toushiro dan Toushiro menyalakan mesin motornya.

''Jaga kesehatanmu Rukia! Toushiro jaga dia yah!'' pesan Renji sebelum kedua temannya itu melaju.

''Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukannya!'' Toushiro memandang Renji begitu jutek.

Rukia kembali dibuat tersenyum oleh perkataan Toushiro yang satu itu, ''Tenang saja Renji, kau juga yah baik-baik saja. Jaa ne!'' dan akhirnya motor milik Toushiro itu pun melaju meninggalkan Renji dibelakang yang tengah melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

...

''Baiklah! Aku harap kalian dapat mengemban tugas ini dengan lebih bijaksana dan sekali lagi aku peringatkan jangan sampai menggunakan kekerasan dalam bentuk apa pun. Kalau sampai ada yang melanggar, nilai kalian yang menjadi taruhan. Mengerti!'' seorang wanita paruh baya tengah mementori mahasiswa kepercayaannya.

''Mengerti, Yoruichi-san!'' jawab beberapa mahasiswa tersebut.

''Baiklah, Mereka terdiri dari 3 calon mahasiswa. 2 berasal dari sekolah khusus Soul Society Gakuen dan seorangnya lagi dari sekolah khusus Rukongai. Nantinya 1 calon mahasiswa dibimbing 3 orang dalam satu kelompok dan satu ketua. Maka puluhan dari kalian aku hanya akan memilih 9,'' wanita bernama Yoruichi itu berjalan mondar-mandir didepan aula rapat kemahasiswaan. Suaranya yang begitu total juga menggema disekitar ruangan.

Yoruichi mulai memilah-milih nama-nama orang yang telah ia tetapkan.

''Kelompok pertama, Hisagi Shuuhei kau ketua kelompoknya, anggotamu Ishida Uryuu dan Orihime Inoue,''

''Kelompok kedua, ketua kelompok Ichigo Kurosaki, anggotanya Kaien Shiba dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques,''

''Kelompok ketiga, diketuai Rangiku Matsumoto, anggota Nemu Kurotsuchi dan Ulquiorra Schiffer,''

''Besok pagi kelompok tadi ambil undian yang akan menentukan siapa mengiringi siapa, undian diambil secara urut dari kelompok satu hingga tiga. Hari pertama hanya berikan semua perkenalan yang menyangkut tentang Karakura University serta tugas untuk ospeknya itu sendiri... Ospek diadakan dan berakhir pada lusanya.'' tegas Yoruichi.

''Jadi, mereka hanya ospek dalam satu hari saja?'' tanya seorang perempuan berambut orange agak kecoklatan.

''Ya, Inoue...'' jawab Yoruichi begitu singkat.

''Enak sekali, dulu kami saja tiga hari.'' keluh seorang laki-laki agak berambut ikal.

''Itu karena mereka murid rekomendasi dan masuk dipertengahan akhir semester, Asano.'' kata Yoruichi.

''Masih ada pertanyaan?'' tanya Yoruichi kemudian, ''Jika sudah jelas, kalian boleh bubar dan silahkan berdiskusi untuk besok jika mau.''

...

''Hei, Toushiro cepat!'' entah sudah berapa kali Rukia mengatakan hal itu kepada Toushiro.

''Iya-iya sabar,'' Toushiro hanya menjawab begitu santainya.

''Bagaimana aku bisa sabar! Kemarin kau sendiri yang minta aku packing barang-barang supaya bisa langsung pergi, tapi kau sendiri!'' Rukia semakin emosi dengan gaya santai Toushiro yang terkadang selalu tidak tepat.

''Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ngantuk sih jadi aku tidur saja.'' masih dengan gaya dan nada santainya.

''Ugh! Kau ini! Sudah masukkan asal saja! Sampai disana juga nanti diberesi lagi!'' Rukia mengambil tumpukkan pakain yang telah dikeluarkan oleh Toushiro begitu saja kedalam koper.

''Hei!'' Toushiro terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia.

''Perjalanan menuju bandara itu 1 jam, dan pesawatnya lepas landas 1 jam setelahnya! Kita tidak punya waktu!'' mendengar penjelasan Rukia yang baru menyadarkannya, Toushiro mau tak mau memasukkan barang-barangnya secara asal kedalam koper.

...

Menempuh perjalanan dengan terburu-buru sampai menyuruh sang sopir taxi menerobos lampu merah. Bodohnya si sopir mau saja. Nasib untung tidak ada mobil polisi yang menyalakan sirine dibelakang taxi.

Sudah lewat beberapa menit semenjak Rukia dan Toushiro turun dari Taxi. Sekarang mereka sudah ada didalam pesawat yang sudah lepas landas sedaritadi.

''Sampai disana kau akan tinggal dimana Toushi?'' tanya Rukia.

''Entahlah,'' jawab Toushiro begitu singkat.

''Entahlah? Kau belum mencari tempat tinggal? Memang tidak ada sanak saudaramu disana?''

''Kebiasaan! Kalau bertanya itu satu-satu...'' kata Toushiro.

''Iya, iya! Ya sudah jawab yang tadi!'' kata Rukia.

''Hhh~ Ya aku belum cari tempat tinggal. Dan aku tidak punya sanak saudara disana,'' jelas Toushiro.

''Jadi, kau mau tinggal dimana?'' tanya Rukia lagi.

''Aku akan mencari hotel sementara, lalu mencari apartemen.''

''Hotel? Apartemen? Itu mahal! Apalagi kau tinggal sendiri kan? Itu berbahaya,'' Rukia tampak mencemaskan Toushiro.

''Nada bicaramu seperti mencemaskanku,''

''Tentu saja aku cemas!'' saut Rukia.

Toushiro memalingkan wajahnya kearah Rukia.

''Kita berteman sedari kecil! Mana mungkin aku tidak cemas! Ingat kata Renji kita itu kembar~ Dan aku pun merasa begitu, seolah punya kontak batin denganmu layaknya anak kembar Toushiro, Hihihi~''

''Aku tidak mau jadi kembaranmu!'' Toushiro membuang mukanya kearah jendela pintu pesawat.

''Ayolah Toushi! Ingat kata Renji tidakー''

''Tidak ingat,'' Toushiro menyela kata-kata Rukia.

''Aku belum bilang!'' lanjut Rukia.

''Aku tidak minta kau bilang,''

Rukia memanyunkan bibirnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, ''Renji selalu memanggil kita boneka toru-toru kalau sedang bersama-sama padahal harusnya kan boneka teru-teru, dan itu karena toru singkatan nama kita berdua. Karena katanya kita seperti anak kembar jadi nama kita digabungkan dan setelah digabungkan namanya jadi seperti kembar betulan, ingatkan! HAHAHAHA~''

''Tidak,'' jawab Toushiro pelan sambil melihat gumpalan awan dimalam hari dari luar jendela pesawat.

''Ada lagi, sewaktu aku lewat didekatmu dan teman-temanmu lalu aku menyapa mereka, setelah mereka membalas sapaanku dan hendak memanggil namamu mereka malah menyebut Toushiru! Toushi itu kau dan Ru-nya aku... Sejak itu sebagian teman-teman futsalmu sering menggodamu dengan memanggilmu Toushiru, terdengar manis yah? Kau ingat? HAHAHAHA~''

''Tidak! Dan itu lebih terdengar menjijikan daripada manis,'' nampaknya Toushiro malas mengingat yang satu itu.

Rukia yang melihat Toushiro sudah merespon ceritanya kembali menceritakan kejadian yang selalu ia ingat dan ingin ia ceritakan kembali didepan Toushiro.

''Lalu, waktu pentas drama akhir tahun! Seenaknya saja mereka mengubah nama kita menjadi Toushi dan Ruki, bahkan kau diubah jadi perempuan dan aku jadi laki-laki. Dan kau tahu? Waktu itu kau manis sekali, aku rasa kalau kau benar-benar wanita dan aku laki-laki aku akan menyukaimu dan mengejar-ngejarmu Toushi! HAHAHAHA~'' Rukia semakin tertawa geli.

''Lalu bagaimana dengan realitanya?'' ujar Toushiro ditengah tawa Rukia yang membahana.

''Ha?'' Rukia nampak terlihat bingung.

''Pada kenyataannya aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan, masih menyukai dan berniat mengejar-ngejar aku?'' Toushiro berbicara asal.

''Kau ini bicara apaー''

''Jawab saja,'' saut Toushiro.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, ''Tentu, aku menyukaimu... Kau itu 'temanku' yang lucu Toushiro!'' Rukia beralih mencubit kedua pipi Toushiro.

''Hei! Sakit!''

''Hahaha~'' Rukia masih mencubit kedua pipi Toushiro sambil tertawa pelan.

Setelah melihat wajah Toushiro yang mulai memerah Rukia pun melepaskan cubitannya itu.

''Keterlaluan, tak tahu sakit ya?'' ketus Toushiro sembari mengelus-ngelus kedua pipinya yang sudah semerah buah tomat.

''Hm~'' Rukia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

''Hhh~'' desah Toushiro, ''Biasanya kau paling suka duduk didekat jendela Rukia, kenapa sekarang tidak mau?'' tanya Toushiro mengisi topik.

''Aku takut ketinggian...'' jawab Rukia pelan dengan sepasang mata violetnya yang menerawang jauh lurus kedepan. Menebak Rukia tak mau mengungkit alasannya, Toushiro memilih untuk diam. Meskipun sebenarnya tanda tanya besar muncul dalam kepalanya untuk ingin tahu alasan sang gadis yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

...

''Ada apa Byakuya?'' Hisana yang baru saja selesai take vocal kini telah dijemput oleh Byakuya.

''Rukia bilang hari ini dia tiba dibandara, cepatlah masuk!'' kata Byakuya.

Hisana buru-buru membuka pintu mobil mercy berwarna silver metalic itu dan masuk kedalamnya, ''Bukannya besok?''

''Dia baru sadar jadwal keberangkatan pesawatnya hari ini,'' jawab Byakuya.

''Hhh~ Anak itu aku akui pintar, sayangnya ia ceroboh.'' Hisana menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Hm, sepertimu,'' Byakuya tersenyum.

''Tentu saja tidak,'' Hisana menampik.

''Dan yang itu seperti Rukia,'' Byakuya masih tersenyum. Sedangkan Hisana hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya dihadapan Byakuya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

...

Penerbangan yang memakan waktu hampir 3 jam itu kini telah sampai ditempat tujuan Rukia dan Toushiro, Karakura City.

''Hei Ruki, bangun...'' Toushiro membangunkan Rukia yang tertidur.

''Hm? Kita sudah sampai?'' Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

''Iya, ayo cepat,'' Toushiro menuntun Rukia berjalan keluar dari pesawat yang mereka tumpangi.

...

Byakuya dan Hisana tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk menyambut kedatangan Rukia. Baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu mereka sampai, hingga akhirnya mata jeli Hisana menangkap keberadaan adiknya.

''RUKIA!'' teriak Hisana tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang sekitar.

''Kak Hisana!'' Rukia berlari meninggalkan Toushiro yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

''Rukia! Kakak rindu sekali padamu!'' Hisana Memeluk Rukia begitu erat.

Rukia membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya, melepas kerinduannya kepada sang Kakak tercinta.

''Aku juga Kak!'' kata Rukia.

''Selamat datang Rukia,'' sambut Byakuya yang berada tepat dibelakang Hisana.

Rukia tersenyum kearahnya, ''Hm~ Hai Kak Byakuya,''

''Kau... Bersamanya?'' tanya Byakuya sembari menunjuk Toushiro.

''Ah! Iya, Kak Hisana dan Kak Byakuya ingat dia kan?'' tanya Rukia.

''Tentu saja sayang... Selamat datang yah Toushiro,'' ucap Hisana lembut.

Toushiro tersenyum kearah Hisana, ''Ya, Apa kabar Kak?''

''Baik, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Toushiro juga bisa bersama Rukia?'' tanya Hisana kemudian.

''Kakak seperti tidak tahu kami saja,'' kata Rukia sambil merangkul Toushiro.

''Apa?'' tanya Hisana.

''Apa jangan-jangan... Kalian direkomendasikan bersama lagi?'' tanya Byakuya kemudian.

''Begitulah, hihihi~'' jawab Rukia.

''Wah! Kalau begitu selamat untukmu Toushiro...'' sambut Hisana, Toushiro hanya mengangguk pelan seraya mengucapkan terimakasih.

''Baiklah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kita cepat pulang,'' kata Byakuya.

''Eh iya! Kak Byakuya, apa boleh Toushiro tinggal bersama kita?'' tanya Rukia harap-harap cemas.

''Hm?'' Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dihadapan Rukia.

''Dia belum mencari tempat tinggal, apalagi ini sudah malam,'' jelas Rukia.

''Eh, tidak! Tadi aku hanya bercanda saja dengan Rukia Kak, kalau begitu aku pamit duluan yah,'' sambung Toushiro dan hendak melangkahkan kaki.

''Tunggu, memangnya kau mau tinggal dimana?'' tanya Rukia.

''Aku sudah pesan hotel,'' jawab Toushiro singkat.

''Apa nama hotelnya? Dan dimana?'' tanya Hisana kemudian.

''Ho-tel... Errr...'' sepertinya Toushiro ketahuan berbohong.

''Ikutlah dengan kami,'' ajak Byakuya selanjutnya.

''Ah! Ti-Tidak terimakasih, nanti merepotkan.'' Toushiro menolak.

''Apa sih? Kan kau selalu mengantar-jemput aku kesekolah, sudah jangan sungkan... Anggap saja ini rasa terimakasihku,'' kata Rukia.

Toushiro melirik Hisana dan Byakuya dibelakang Rukia, ''Ba-Baiklah, mungkin untuk sementara waktu aku akan menyusahkan kalian tapi terimakasih banyak!'' Toushiro membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu dalam untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya.

...

''I-Ini! Rumahnya!'' Rukia nampak sangat terkejut dengan rumah mewah yang berada dihadapannya sekarang.

''Hm~ Ayo masuk,'' ajak Hisana.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah tersebut bersama-sama.

''Nah, karena ini sudah malam dan besok hari pertama kalian masuk kuliah jadi perkenalan ruangan disini kapan-kapan saja yah... Langsung kekamar kalian, ayo Kakak tunjukkan,'' Hisana menuntun Rukia dan Toushiro dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya dilantai 2 yang merupakan letak dimana kamar mereka berada Hisana berucap, ''Rukia ini kamarmu dan Toushiro kamar tamu diujung sana bisa kau tempati,'' kata Hisana, sebuah senyuman pun tak pernah luput diwajahnya.

''Terimakasih Kak Hisana,'' ucap Toushiro.

''Jangan sungkan, nah sekarang tidur dan istirahatlah... Besok bangun pagi-pagi untuk kuliah,'' kata Hisana.

''Baik~'' ucap Rukia dan Toushiro bersamaan.

...

''Hhh~ Merepotkan sekali sih tugas seperti ini,'' kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari rapat gedung bersama dengan teman sekelompoknya.

''Mau bagaimana lagi, kita kan badan kemahasiswaan aktif.'' jawab temannya.

''Tapi kenapa harus aku, padahal masih banyak yang lain... Tugas makalah dari Ukitake-san terpaksa harus aku tunda lagi, padahal kan deadline-nya hanya sampai akhir minggu...'' anak laki-laki itu kembali menggerutu didepan teman-temannya.

''Kau pikir itu hanya menjadi tugasmu, Ichigo?'' ujar temannya yang lain.

''Setidaknya kalian berdua sudah konsultasi beberapa bab dan tinggal menyelesaikan bab akhir, sedangkan aku? Bab 1 saja harus direvisi ulang,'' laki-laki bernama Ichigo itu nampak semakin kesal.

''Salah sendiri ayahmu punya perusahaan yang harus mengikut sertakan anaknya disetiap rapat, memangnya ayahmu tidak punya asisten lain apa?'' saut temannya.

''Itu karena aku ahli waris perusahaan, itu sebabnya ayahku selalu mengikut sertakan aku disetiap rapat investor penting. Soal asisten aku juga tidak mengerti, nampaknya ayahku belum menemukan orang kepercayaannya selain anaknya sendiri Kaien.'' jawab Ichigo.

''Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama? Dengan begitu kau juga bisa mempelajari bab sebelumnya dilaporan kami, setidaknya kau bisa dapat gambaran,'' usul salah satu teman perempuan Ichigo.

''Boleh, aku sih tidak keberatan tapi yang lainnya bagaimana?'' tanya Kaien.

''Baiklah, kami ikut membantu,''

''Terimakasih yah, Inoue, Kaien, Grimmjow, Hisagi dan.. kau Ishida,'' kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

...

''Aku pulang duluan yah!'' kata Kaien diparkiran yang tengah menaiki mobilnya.

''Aku juga,'' satu per satu teman-teman Ichigo pamit pulang dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih sibuk diparkiran, entah sedang apa.

''Kurosaki, aku pulang duluan yah,'' Orihime berdiri tepat diareal parkir kendaraan Ichigo.

''Ah, ya Inoue...'' Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Orihime, ''Hm? Kau tidak membawa kendaraan hari ini?''

''Tidak, mobilku sedang dibengkel,'' jawab Orihime.

''Kalau begitu biar kuantar saja, ayo!'' ajak Ichigo.

''Ah! Ti-Tidak usah, meropatkanmu Kurosaki... Aku bisa pulang sendiri,'' tolak Orihime malu-malu.

''Ini sudah malam, tidak bagus seorang perempuan jalan sendirian ditengah malam begini... Sudah tidak usah sungkan,'' Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya.

''B-Baiklah,'' terlihat wajah Orihime memunculkan sedikit rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Orihime berjalan kesisi lain pintu mobil depan Ichigo, membuka pintunya kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Tak lama kemudian suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar dan setelahnya mulai melaju meninggalkan parkiran luas milik Karakura University.

...

''Selamat pagi semuanya!'' sapa Rukia yang kini tengah berada diruang makan.

''Hhh~ Sudah bangun paling siang, sekarang malah paling berisik,'' kata Byakuya.

''Huh~ Aku kan memberikan salam Kak Byakuya...'' Rukia menarik kursi meja makannya yang berada disamping Toushiro kemudian ia duduk.

Rukia melirik kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang, ''Kak Hisana belum bangun yah Kak Byakuya?''

''Dia tidak sepertimu yang bangunnya disiang hari,'' ledek Byakuya datar sambil memakan rotinya.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, ''Lalu, mana dia?''

''Dia sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu, ada latihan vokal untuk persiapan konser.'' jawab Byakuya lagi.

''Padahal ingin menyapa dan berpamitan dengannya dipagi pertama ini,'' Rukia nampak kecewa.

''Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu... Ayo cepat makan rotimu, ini hari pertama kita masuk univeritas Rukia, bersemangatlah!'' ujar Toushiro sambil menepuk punggung Rukia.

Rukia pun melihat kearah Toushiro kemudian tersenyum, ''Hm~ SEMANGAT! Hahaha~''

''Ayo kalian berdua cepat habiskan rotinya, sebentar lagi kalian masuk kan? Aku juga bisa telat kekantor kalau terlalu berlama-lama,'' kata Byakuya disela-sela makan paginya.

''Baik~'' ucap Rukia dan Toushiro bersamaan. Sedangkan Byakuya menanggapi hal itu hanya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya hari-harinya dirumah akan dipenuhi lagi oleh kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Kuchiki, apalagi ada satu penghuni baru disana.

...

''Silahkan ambil undian kalian disini, setelah itu langsung keluar menuju gerbang masuk Karakura University dan sambut calon mahasiswa dengan baik,'' kata Yoruichi diaula sambil menyodorkan kotak undian, ''Dimulai dari kelompok Hisagi, Ichigo baru kemudian Rangiku,''

Setelah Yoruichi selesai mengatakan hal tersebut Hisagi dengan sigap maju kedepan mengambil undian. Setelah undian diambil, ia dan kelompoknya langsung menuju gerbang utama yang dimaksud dan membuka undiannya ditengah perjalanan. Disambut dengan kelompok Ichigo setelahnya baru Rangiku.

''Tunggu Kaien, dimana Ichigo?'' tanya Yoruichi yang tersadar akan ketiadaan salah satu anggota kelompoknya itu.

''Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia sudah datang tapi tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menelepon, sepertinya urusan bisnis keluarganya lagi Yoruichi-san.'' jelas Kaien.

''Hhh~ Ada-ada saja, tidak memberitahuku lagi.'' Yoruichi terlihat menggerutu.

''Katanya tadi dia sudah menelepon Yoruichi-san tapi tidak diangkat.'' sambung Kaien begitu saja.

''Hm? Oh! Mungkin dia menelepon keruanganku, seharian ini aku mementori kalian dan belum sempat menyinggahi ruang kerja.'' jelas Yoruichi, ''Jadi, kapan dia kesini?''

''Nanti siang dia akan mengabari lagi katanya, Yoruichi-san.'' jawab Kaien.

''Hhh~ Ya sudah kalau begitu. Nanti setelah dapat kabar darinya beritahu aku, Kaien.''

''Baik!''

...

Hisagi membuka kertas yang mencantumkan nama calon mahasiswa yang akan ia bimbing ketika hampir menuju gerbang utama Universitas tersebut. Ketika kertas terbuka sempurna langkahnya pun terhenti.

''Ada apa Hisagi?'' tanya Ishida.

''Siapa namanya?'' tanya Orihime kemudian.

Hisagi berbalik arah menatap kedua temannya itu, ''Rukia... Kuchiki?'' katanya pelan.

''Ku-Kuchiki?'' Orihime memastikan apa yang dikatakan Hisagi barusan.

''Kalau tidak salah, nama Kuchiki itu pemilik perusahaan nomor satu diJepang kan? Dan... Kalau tidak salah pemiliknya Byakuya Kuchiki, memang dia punya adik?'' sambung Ishida.

''Mungkin ini Kuchiki yang lain,'' jawab Hisagi asal.

...

''Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar sampai kedalam?'' tanya Byakuya memastikan.

''Iya... Baiklah aku duluan yah, Kak Byakuya hati-hati dijalan,'' kata Rukia.

''Terimakasih Kak Byakuya atas tumpangannya,'' sambung Toushiro.

''Ya, kalau sudah pulang telepon aku saja nanti aku akan menjemput kalian,'' kata Byakuya.

''Ah! Tidak usah kak! Kakak kan pasti sibuk, biar nanti kita berdua pulang sendiri saja.'' jawab Rukia sambil membuka pintu mobil.

''Mana mungkin! Ini kan hari pertama kalian di Karakura, pasti belum hapal jalan!'' Byakuya sudah mengomel dipagi hari karena perkataan Rukia barusan.

''Ah! Kakak tenang saja! Kalau begitu untuk apa taxi diciptakan? Sudah yah Kak nanti aku telat, Jaa~'' seusai mengatakan hal tersebut Rukia menarik tangan Toushiro dan berlari menuju gerbang Karakura University.

''Hei! Hhh~ Anak itu!'' karena sadar dirinya bisa terlambat kekantor, Byakuya langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali dan melaju menuju kantornya.

...

''Ayo cepat Toushiro!'' teriak Rukia bersemangat sekali.

''Iya! Iya! Tapi jangan ditarik begini!'' Toushiro terlihat malu-malu.

''Kalau tidak begini kau lamー''

''Berhenti!'' Hisagi yang merasa asing melihat Rukia dan Toushiro mengenakan seragam sekolah memberhentikan mereka berdua.

''Kalian murid baru yang direkomendasikan?'' tanya Hisagi kemudian.

''I-Iya,'' tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjadi gugup melihat wajah sangar yang ditunjukan laki-laki tersebut.

''Yang mana Rukia Kuchiki?'' tanya Hisagi lagi.

'Pertanyaan bodoh...' batin Ishida melirik kebodohan Hisagi.

''A-Aku...'' Rukia masih memegang tangan Toushiro dan tangan itu tidak sengaja menggenggam tangan Toushiro begitu kuat karena sanking gugupnya.

Hisagi memperhatikan Rukia dari atas hingga bawah yang masih menggunakan seragam khusus sekolahnya. Seragam rukia yang pas ditubuh ーdibalut rompi hitam, serta dasi kupu-kupu yang menari-nari akibat terpaan angin, dan rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah bergaris hitam diatas lututー dan begitu rapih, cukup menarik perhatian Hisagi.

Kekaguman Hisagi semakin mencolok ketika matanya melihat wajah Rukia dengan penampilannya ーrambut yang dikuncir satu dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut didepannya, serta poni khas milik Rukia ia jepit dengan jepitan berbentuk Chappy. Ia tak menggunakan bedak atau apapun untuk merias wajahnyaー nampak sederhana namun terlihat cantik.

Hisagi membatin, 'Manis...' kemudian ia beralih menatap mata Rukia, violet yang begitu menyejukkan terlihat indah.

''Umh...'' Rukia yang diperhatikan seperti itu jadi semakin merasa tidak enak.

Hisagi yang melihat kecemasan pada Rukia langsung saja berucap, ''Ah! Aku yang akan menjadi pembimbingmu selama masa ospek, namaku Hisagi Shuuhei, yang ini Ishida Uryuu dan yang ini Orihime Inoue.''

''O-ohh begitu,'' kecemasan Rukia pun berakhir sudah setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

''Namaku Rukia Kuchiki salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya,'' Rukia membungkuk didepan mereka bertiga.

''Salam kenal, kami juga yah Kuchiki,'' Orihime membalas sapaan Rukia dan membungkukkan tubuhnya juga.

''Kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa ikut kami Kuchiki,'' sambung Ishida.

''T-Tunggu, temanku? Bagaimana?'' tanya Rukia.

Hisagi melihat kearah Toushiro dan tangan Rukia yang menggantung pada Toushiro membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat segerombolan kelompok yang lain tengah menuju tempat tujuan yang sama.

''Kau lihat 5 orang disana? Mereka juga kelompok seperti kami, tanyakan pada salah satu dari mereka siapa yang akan membimbingmu, jelas?'' tanya Hisagi dengan ramah namun cukup tegas kepada Toushiro.

''Ya, terimakasih,'' sebelum Toushiro berlari menuju kearah orang-orang yang ditunjuk Hisagi, ia mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya didepan Rukia, ''SEMANGAT!''

''SEMANGAT!'' jawab Rukia sambil membuat jari tangannya membentuk huruf V didepan Toushiro. Sedangkan Toushiro membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian mulai berlari menuju 5 orang yang ditunjuk Hisagi tadi.

'Imut...' batin Hisagi.

'Sepertinya anak yang ceria...' Ishida sedikit tersenyum.

''Waaa! Manis sekali!'' kata Orihime, ''Ayo Rukia Kuchiki,'' Orihime menggandeng tangan Rukia dan menuntunnya berjalan bersama yang lain. Sedang Rukia hanya tersenyum mendapat perlakuan yang hangat dari gadis ini.

...

08.00 : Rukia sampai diKarakura University.

08.15 : Rukia dibawa keliling Karakura University.

10.00 : Perkenalan dosen Karakura University.

11.00 : Perkenalan peraturan dan tata tertib.

11.30 : Perkenalan antara Rukia dengan kelompok pembimbingnya.

12.00 : Perkumpulan diaula umum bersama dengan kelompok pembimbing dan calon mahasiswa yang lain.

''Oh, Sudah berkumpul duluan yah?'' kata Hisagi yang mengintip dijendela.

''Ya! Kau lama sekali Hisagi!'' kata Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk dipanggung aula.

''Hahaha~ Maaf...'' jawabnya santai, ''Ayo masuk,'' Hisagi mempersilahkan Rukia yang berada dibelakangnya.

''Umh~'' Rukia tampak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

Seluruh penghuni yang berada diaula semakin penasaran dengan 1 calon mahasiswi yang belum mereka lihat sedaritadi. Maklum saja setiap kelompok berjalan sendiri-sendiri dan baru dikumpulkan saat ini.

''Ayo, jangan malu-malu,'' Orihime menyemangati Rukia yang sedaritadi bersembunyi dibelakang.

Sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, menundukkan kepala, dan menutup kedua matanya, Rukia masuk perlahan-lahan menampakkan diri.

''RUKIA!'' Kaien terbelalak ketika melihat Rukia.

''A-Apa! RUKIA!'' Rangiku pun menunjukkan expresi yang sama.

''RUKIA!'' Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra berlari kearahnya. Tak lama kemudian Rangiku dan Kaien ikut berlari dibelakang mereka.

Rukia yang nampak kaget banyak orang yang memanggil namanya dengan nama kecil kini membuka matanya. Ia penasaran siapa mereka dan suara mereka terdengar familiar ditelinga.

Baru membuka mata tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluk kemudian menggendongnya secara berputar. Hal itu membuat Rukia seperti tengah melayang diudara.

''Hei! Leー Senpai?'' Rukia semakin terkejut siapa yang ia lihat saat ini.

''Rukia! Kami tidak menyangka kau masuk kesini secepat ini!'' kata Rangiku begitu semangatnya.

''Kami menunggumu Rukia dan sekarang kau datang!'' kata Kaien yang langsung melakukan hal yang sama seperti Grimmjow ketika Rukia sudah diturunkan.

''Kami merindukanmu Rukia!'' kata Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra bersamaan.

''Hahahaha! Aku juga rindu kalian semua! Mati-matian aku berusaha selama ini dan kini usahaku tidak sia-sia!'' Rukia yang tengah digendong Kaien melepaskan kedua tangannya melayang diudara, rasanya seperti benar-benar terbang.

''Dia ceria seperti biasanya yah Toushiro,'' kata seorang anak perempuan yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

Toushiro tersenyum, ''Kelihatannya dia senang sekali dengan reuni kecil-kecilan ini... Tunggu sampai dia melihatmu Momo,'' Momo pun ikut tersenyum.

''Hei! Kalian kenal dengannya?'' tanya Hisagi.

''Dia itu adik kelas dan teman masa kecil kami,'' jawab Rangiku.

''Oh, begitu... Lucu sekali yah bisa bertemu disaat seperti ini pasti sangat menyenangkan, '' kata Orihime.

''Ya sudah ayo masuk! Yang lain sudah menunggu disana,'' kata Ishida dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam aula.

''Ayo Rukia-chan,'' Rangiku menggandeng Rukia menuju teman-temannya yang lain.

''Rukia, ini Nemu Kurotsuchi,'' Rangiku memperkenalkan Rukia didepan Nemu.

''Salam kenal,'' kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

''Hm~ Siapa namamu?'' tanya Nemu yang membalas senyum Rukia.

''Rukia Kuchiki,'' jawab Rukia.

''Rukia~'' sapa seorang perempuan disamping Toushiro.

Rukia yang merasa dipanggil pun mencari asal suara yang tengah memanggilnya. Mata Rukia terbuka lebar, ''Mo-MOMO!'' Rukia menghambur kearah Momo kemudian memeluknya.

''Hahaha~ Apa kabar Rukia?'' Momo balas memeluk Rukia.

''Baik! Eh tidak! LUAR BIASA! HAHAHA~'' Rukia nampaknya sangat senang dengan reuni yang tak diduga ini, ''Bagaimana kabarmu momo?'' Rukia melepas pelukkan itu namun tangannya masih menggandeng kedua tangan Momo.

Momo tersenyum, ''Luar biasa~'' Momo membuat huruf V pada tangannya persis seperti yang sering dilakukan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tertawa.

''Hinamori temanmu juga Kuchiki?'' tanya Nemu.

''Bukan, dia saudaraku...'' jawab Rukia.

''Baiklah, nostalgianya cukup... Sekarang kita makan siang dulu,'' kata Ishida yang tidak ingin mengganggu jadwal acara yang sudah disusun sedemikian rupa.

''Dan setelah itu siapkan alat tulis kalian yah, catat yang harus kalian bawa untuk besok...''

Dan kemudian seisi ruangan pun menikmati jam istirahat mereka.

''Kaien, kau daritadi bawa-bawa kamera itu untuk apa sih? Tumben sekali~'' tanya Ulquiorra.

''Ah? Oh~ Merekam kegiatan mahasiswa baru hari ini,'' jawab Kaien.

''Ha? Tumben sekali, biasanya tidak pernah kan?'' Ulquiorra melirik kelayar kamera vidio Kaien yang masih menyala.

''Ya~ Aku juga tadinya berpikiran sepertimu. Tapi kelihatannya ini bukan sebuah kebetulan.'' Kaien memalingkan pandangannya kearah Rukia yang tengah menggunakan jam istirahat bersama yang lain.

Ulquiorra mengerti maksud Kaien, ''Hm~ Aku senang dia bisa ada disini, secepat ini.''

Kaien melirik Ulquiorra dan tersenyum, ''Aku juga~''

...

''Besok aku masih harus mengikuti rapat lanjutan. Jadi, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang lagi.'' kata seorang laki-laki diujung telepon.

''Hhh~ Memangnya tidak bisa yah sesekali kau bolos dari titah ayahmu, Ichigo?'' tanya lawan bicaranya.

''Walaupun aku ingin tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Kaien,'' jawab Ichigo.

''Hah! Anak yang berbakti! Hahaha~'' Kaien tertawa kecil.

''Cih! Sudah yah sebentar lagi rapatnya dimulai. Sekali lagi maaf dan tolong sampaikan ini kepada Yoruichi-san yah Kaien,'' kata Ichigo kemudian mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

''Heiー Hhh~ Sudah ditutup. Apa sebegitu sibuknya?'' guman Kaien.

...

''Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai disini... Kita bertemu lagi besok dan jangan ada yang telat yah!'' teriak Hisagi diruang aula.

''Baik~'' jawab Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo serentak.

Hari yang sudah sore menjelang malam itu pun diakhiri dengan kepergian masing-masing dari mereka yang meninggalkan ruang aula dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

...

''Cukup sekian presentasi dari saya, terimakasih atas kehadiran anda semua. Semoga kerja sama kita kedepannya akan menjadi bisnis yang saling menguntungkan.'' Ichigo menutup presentasinya didepan mitra bisnis perusahaan ayahnya.

Para tamu kelihatannya sangat puas dengan presentasi Ichigo. Terlihat saat mereka keluar dari ruang rapat dengan mengembangkan senyuman yang begitu berarti satu sama lain. Terdengar juga bisikan-bisikan dari teman-teman ayahnya Ichigo yang tengah memuji cara presentasi Ichigo.

''Kau hebat anakku,'' kata Ishin sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo yang mendapat pujian kesekian dari ayahnya hanya tersenyum. ''Ayah, rapat seperti tadi kan bisa ayah lakukan sendiri tapi kenapa harus aku lagi?'' tanya Ichigo yang mulai terlihat serius.

''Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada dunia bisnis perusahaan kita Ichigo... Kelak saat ayah sudah tidak bisa mengemban tugas ayah disini maka kau yang akan menggantikanku nak,'' terang Ishin.

''Tapi ayah... Aku kuliah sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, bagaimana ceritanya jika lulus dari kuliah aku malah jadi pebisnis? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku kuliah dijurusan ini,'' ujar Ichigo panjang lebar.

''Hahaha~ Itu tidak sia-sia Ichigo, kau lupa dengan rumah sakit kita?'' jawab Ishin.

'Tapi... Bukan itu masalahnya ayah...' batin Ichigo. Malas untuk berbicara lagi, Ichigo memilih diam diperjalanan menuju ruang kerjanya.

...

~ keesokan harinya ~

''Ish! Anak itu! Membuatku kesal saja!'' suara seorang perempuan terdengar nyaring disebuah ruangan pribadi miliknya.

''Namanya juga anak tunggal laki-laki dikeluarga Kurosaki, Yoruichi-san seperti tidak tahu saja~'' jawab laki-laki ini santai.

''Iya! Aku tahu! Tapi... Apa harus sampai beberapa kali absennya dipenuhi dengan surat ijin darinya? Ini tempat kuliahan bukan tempat carnaval yang bisa didatangi sesuka hati! Hhh~'' Yoruichi terlihat sangat emosi.

Kaien terlihat kesal, ''Iya! Iya! Tapi kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi? Itu urusan Yoruichi-san dan Ichigo saja. Urusanku sekarang, bagaimana dengan kelompokku? Cuma dua orang dan ketuanya pun tidak ada,''

Yoruichi yang masih terlihat kesal mencoba menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu, hingga kemudian ia mendapatkan solusi atas masalah Kaien.

''Begini saja. Kau jadi ketuanya, lalu untuk satu orang lagi yang akan menjadi anggota akan kuurus nanti,'' kata Yoruichi singkat.

''Diurus nanti? Mana bisa begitu Yoruichi-san! Ayolah, itu tidak adil!'' Kaien membangkang.

''Nanti akan aku suruh cepat-cepat bergabung kekelompokmu!'' perempuan paruh baya ini nampaknya cukup kualahan juga atas masalah kecil yang menghampirinya dipagi hari ini.

''Kau pasti bohong~'' Kaien mencoba bermaksud bercanda untuk memancing emosi Yoruichi. Sepertinya laki-laki ini memiliki sifat jahil.

''Kaien!'' Yoruichi menggebrak mejanya pelan.

''Hahaha~ Iya! Iya! Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah nanti kau cepat tua Yoruichi-san!'' Kaien berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

''Apa katamu!'' Yoruichi semakin terlihat geram kali ini, terlihat dari bagaimana caranya memandang kaien.

Namun hal itu nampaknya tak membuat Kaien merasa ketakutan, ''Hahaha~ Aku permisi dulu!'' setelah mengeluarkan kesekian banyolannya ia buru-buru berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan teriakkan Yoruichi yang terdengar sampai diluar ruangan.

...

''Pagi, Pagi, Pagi...!'' teriak Rukia ketika sampai diruang makan.

''Berisik Rukia...'' kata Toushiro yang tengah melahap rotinya.

''Hmmm~ Loh? Dimana Kak Hisana dan Byakuya?'' tanya Rukia ketika melihat diruang makan hanya ada dirinya dan Toushiro.

''Sepertinya sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, mereka meninggalkan note dikulkas. Lihat saja,''

''Hmmm~ Ditinggal lagi...'' gumam Rukia.

Toushiro melirik Rukia, ''Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat makan sarapanmu... Kita tidak boleh terlambat kan hari ini?''

''Hm~'' hanya itu yang digunakan Rukia untuk menanggapi kata-kata Toushiro.

''Sehabis makan periksa lagi barang bawaanmu, jangan sampai hari ini kau dihukum hanya karena lupa membawa barang-barang yang seharusnya kau bawa,'' Toushiro mencoba mengingatkan Rukia.

''Kau juga,'' kata Rukia sambil mengolesi rotinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya.

...

''Eh? Jadi kau yang mengisi kelompok kami?'' tanya Kaien sambil menunjuk kearah seorang laki-laki yang tengah berada dihadapannya.

''Ya,'' jawabnya singkat.

''Ya sudah. Karena waktunya terbatas jadi langsung saja yah kami jelaskan konsep untuk nanti, dengarkan baik-baik Ashido!'' sambung Grimmjow.

''Ya, aku mengerti. Jelaskanlah aku mendengarkan,'' jawab laki-laki bernama Ashido itu.

Kemudian kelompok Kaien dan Grimmjow langsung menerangkan rencana apa saja yang akan mereka terapkan untuk calon mahasiswa yang akan mereka bimbing hari ini kepada Ashido.

...

Rukia dan Toushiro datang 5 menit lebih cepat. Sesampainya digerbang Rukia sudah dibawa lebih dulu oleh kelompok yang akan membimbingnya. Sementara Toushiro nampaknya harus menunggu karena kelompok pembimbingnya belum datang.

Seperti kemarin, dimulai dari jam 8 sampai 12 siang mereka menjalani segalanya masing-masing.

Diantara Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo nampaknya Rukia yang lebih menikmati ospek hari ini. Semua tantangan ia jalani dengan penuh semangat. Bahkan ketika Hisagi, Ishida maupun Orihime memberiny teka-teki ーyang akan diberi hukuman apabila jawabannya salahー Rukia bisa menjawab semuanya dengan benar. Dan ketika diberi tantangan untuk berjoged diatas meja kantin, Rukia yang awalnya merasa malu mau tidak mau melakukannya. Orihime dan Ishida yang memberikan tantangan pun malah ikut-ikutan berjoged bersama Rukia.

'Setidaknya tidak malu sendirian,' batin Rukia.

Toushiro? Dia sedang asik mengutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati kelihatannya. Jelas saja, selain kelompok pembimbingnya laki-laki semua ーyang sedaritadi galak sekali memperlakukan Toushiroー, ia selalu mendapatkan hukuman berat dari Ashido dan Grimmjow karena selalu salah melakukan tugas yang diberikan. Salah satunya ketika Toushiro disuruh membawa 3 singkong rebus ーharus berbentuk benar-benar bulat tanpa ada campur tangan dalam pembentukan singkong tersebut *itu berarti alami*ー yang salah satunya berbentuk agak pipih sedikit, Ashido malah marah terhadapnya yang menganggap bahwa Toushiro tidak berusaha keras dalam melakukan tugasnya tersebut. Dan sebagai hukumannya Grimmjow menyuruh Toushiro untuk menembak salah satu mahasiswa laki-laki disana.

''Apa! Aku tidak mau!'' kata Toushiro marah-marah.

''Jalani hukumanmu bocah pendek,'' kata Grimmjow santai.

''Apa kau bilang! Ugh! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!'' Toushiro mengepalkan tangannya didepan Grimmjow.

''Hm, mau berkelahi denganku? Lihat dulu kondisimu itu anak kecil,'' Grimmjow terkekeh geli melihat respon Toushiro yang marah-marah seperti itu.

''Ugh! Kau...!'' Toushiro tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

'Untung saja Senpaiku dulu! Dan kalau bukan karena aku baru calon mahasiswa sudah kuhajar daritadi! Dasar, tidak pernah berubah!' rutuk Toushiro dalam hati.

''Hei! Toushiro jangan! Sudahlah!'' Momo yang kebetulan berada didekat sana mencoba menenangkan Toushiro.

''Ada apa sih?'' tanya Kaien yang baru saja datang entah dari mana.

''Temanmu yang satu ini Kaien! Aku rasa sudah gila!'' geram Toushiro.

Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ''Apa kau bilang?''

Mendengar perkataan Toushiro seperti itu Kaien malah bercanda, ''Selain gila sepertinya dia juga tuli. Lagipula Aku tidak punya teman seperti dia, hanya bawa malu dan merusak reputasi~''

''Ohhhhh!'' kuping Grimmjow terasa panas ketika Kaien mengatakan candaan seperti itu.

''Hahahaha~'' Toushiro tertawa begitu saja, tidak lagi terlihat kesal seperti semenit yang lalu.

''Apa sih kalian? Ribut saja, aku perhatikan daritadi kelompok kalian yang paling berisik.'' kata Ishida yang baru saja lewat.

Grimmjow menanggapi kata-kata Ishida dengan santai, ''Sirik tanda tak mampu~''

''Cih,'' Ishida hanya berdecih.

''Sudah~ Sudah~ Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu sekarang, ayo semuanya!'' kata Orihime yang berada dibelakang Ishida.

...

Saat ini badan anggota kemahasiswaan yang tengah membimbing calon mahasiswa baru tengah berada dikantin outdoor super luas milik Karakura University.

Mereka duduk memutar pada sebuah meja persegi panjang yang digabungkan dengan meja lain agar dapat memuat mereka semua.

Walaupun baru 2 hari mereka berkenalan dan status sebagai senior dan junior, nampaknya tidak membuat mereka semua terlihat canggung dalam berkomunikasi disana.

Ya, walaupun memang bagi Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo hanya Hisagi, Orihime, Ishida dan Ashido saja yang nampak asing bagi mereka. Itu disebabkan karena mereka bertiga telah mengenal Kaien dan yang lainnya jauh lebih lama dan lebih dulu. Momo lah yang hanya mengenal mereka lebih singkat diantara Rukia dan Toushiro, karena pada saat ia memasuki masa SMP pertamanya ia harus pindah dari sekolah khusus Soul Society ke Rukongai dan menetap didaerah sana.

Terdengar banyak tawa sana-sini karena beberapa lelucon yang dikeluarkan oleh Grimmjow dan Kaien. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkah konyol dari Hisagi dan perbuatan Rangiku yang sangat suka sekali menjahili Toishiro, persis seperti yang dia lakukan ketika masih bersekolah diSoul Society Gakuen.

Namun terlihat sekali Ashido tidak dapat menikmati suasana itu sepenuhnya, karena sesekali saat ia tertawa ia harus kembali serius berkutat dengan laptop yang tengah berada dihadapannya. Sepertinya tengah mengerjakan sebuah tugas atau suatu hal penting lainnya.

Hal ini layak membuat Rukia yang duduk disamping Ashido menangkap gerak-geriknya sedaritadi.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah menyibukkan laki-laki yang berada disampingnya itu, ia pun melirik kearah laptop Ashido.

Terjawablah sudah apa yang sempat dipertanyakan Rukia dalam hatinya semenit yang lalu. Sebuah sketsa rumah yang dibuat Ahido terlukis dilayar laptop miliknya.

Dari sanalah Rukia mulai menebak-nebak, kelihatannya Ashido tengah kebingungan mengerjakan tugas mata kuliahnya itu. Sedaritadi ia terus saja memindah-menghapus-menggambar ulang setiap sketsa yang ia buat. Tak pelak ia mengacak-acak bagian atas rambutnya sesekali karena merasa kebingungan.

Tanpa rasa canggung dan tak perlu memikir dua kali untuk membantu Ashido langsung saja Rukia mengeluarkan gagasannya sebagai jalan keluar bagi laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

''Apakah fungsi ruangan yang disini untuk ruang kumpul terbuka?'' tanya Rukia sebelum meyakinkan gagasannya.

Ashido sedikit kaget ketika melihat telunjuk Rukia tengah menuju kearah sketsa gambar pada layar laptop miliknya, ''Ha? Ah, iya.'' jawab Ashido singkat dan datar.

Rukia melirik Ashido, ''Apa kau tengah membingungkan penataan tempat beserta objek didaerah sekitar sini?'' Rukia menggerakan jari telunjuknya secara melingkar disekitar sketsa yang ia maksud.

''B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'' Ashido nampak terkejut dengan tebakkan Rukia yang 100% tepat sasaran.

Rukia tersenyum, ''Hm~ Soalnya daritadi aku perhatikan kau hanya fokus dibagian ini saja. Lalu...'' Rukia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit mendekat kearah gambar tersebut kemudian menempatkan jari telunjuknya pada sebuah objek, ''Pintu yang disini, jendela ini dan yang itu, aku rasa penempatannya aneh dan tidak cocok dengan suasana rumahnya.'' Rukia kembali melirik Ashido.

Ashido nampaknya terkejut dengan analisa gadis ini, ''Itulah yang jadi masalahku sejak tadi. Ternyata kau pandai juga menganalisa ini semua. Apa kau memiliki jalan keluarnya juga?'' tantang Ashido sambil balas melirik Rukia datar.

Rukia kembali tersenyum kearah Ashido, ''Aku anggap kau meminta pendapatku yah.''

Gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah layar laptop, ''Kau mengusung tema modern klasik kan? Maka pintu yang ini hapus dan gantikan dengan pintu kaca yang digeser. Setelah itu jangan diletakkan diujung sini tapi letakkan ditengah. Bayangkanlah dulu, bagaimana menurutmu?''

Ashido memang langsung membayangkan apa yang Rukia katakan sedaritadi Rukia menjelaskan, maka nampaknya tak butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Ashido setelahnya.

''Pertama, bagaimana kau tahu aku mengusung tema itu? Kedua, kenapa harus pintu kaca geser? Ketiga, kenapa harus diletakkan ditengah-tengah?'' tanya Ashido masih berwajah datar.

Rukia menarik nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab semua pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut. Seandainya Toushiro yang diberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mungkin dia sudah malas duluan untuk menjawabnya, ''Hhhhh~'' tak lama kemudian, ''Jawaban pertama, itu karena hampir semua objek yang kau gunakan disini menggunakan kayu berbahan dasar jati dan berwarna sedikit gelap dan gold, memberikan kesan ada klasik dan sedikit modernnya juga. Sementara dari setiap sudut ruangan dan penempatan objeknya terlihat lebih banyak unsur modern, motif dinding yang disini rencananya akan kau gunakan wallpaper kan? Itu terlihat agak klasik menurutku.''

Ashido tak bergeming ditempat untuk penjelasan pertama Rukia. Ia masih membiarkan gadis ini menyelesaikan sisa pertanyaannya yang lain.

''Jawaban kedua, kalau kau menggunakan pintu biasa seperti ini akan memakan tempat ketika kau membuka pintunya sedangkan ruangan didepannya ini sederhana sekali, kesannya kurang enak dilihat saja. Selain itu pintu geser juga akan menyeimbangkan tema-mu pada kedua sisi ruangan ini yang saling menghubung.'' jelas Rukia begitu serius.

Ashido mulai membenarkan penjelasan Rukia yang begitu panjang lebar. Nampaknya ia juga mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada gadis disebelahnya ini. Padahal awalnya ia sempat berpikir negatif bahwa gadis ini hanya sok tahu saja.

''Terakhir, dinding sepolos ini mau kau taruh pintu disisi kiri ini? Bayangkanlah sebuah pesawat hanya dengan sayap kirinya saja bagimana menurutmu?'' Rukia mengarahkan tatapannya kearah Ashido.

Ashido yang tengah ditatap pun buru-buru menjawab, ''Tentu saja terlihat... Aneh...''

Rukia hanya membalas kata-kata Ashido dengan senyumannya.

''Analisamu itu... Hebat sekali. Sampai hal kecil saja kau perhatikan, kelihatannya kau tahu banyak...'' tutur Ashido.

''Aku hanya menganalisanya dari sisi seni,'' jawab Rukia.

Ashido membulatkan matanya yang tertuju kepada Rukia, ''Jadi... Kau sedaritadi menghayati dan menganalisa sketsaku berdasarkan seni?'' Rukia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Ashido.

''Mustahil...'' Ashido masih memunculkan raut wajah yang sama.

''Mustahil?'' kata Rukia yang sedikit kebingungan.

Ashido mengangguk, ''Analisamu soal furniture berbahan jati, penempatan ruang dan objek setahuku itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dipelajari dalam seni untuk mengungkapkan tema perancangan sketsa seperti ini. Ini hanya dipelajari oleh mahasiswa jurusan Arsitek saja. Terlebih kau ー''

''Apa? Masa sih? Kalau begitu mungkin aku sedang beruntung saja. Hahaha~'' Rukia tak mau ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Ashido barusan. Padahal bisa dibilang Ashido tengah memujinya.

''Apa jangan-jangan kau calon mahasiswa Arsitek baru disini?'' tanya Ashido.

''Bukan.'' Rukia menggeleng.

''Oh~ Mahasiswa seni yah?'' tanya Ashido lagi lebih meyakinkan.

Rukia tertawa pelan, ''Hahaha~ Bukan juga.''

Ashido menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ''Lalu?''

''Aku calon mahasiswa psikolog disini.'' jawab Rukia.

Ashido semakin terperangah dengan segala kejutan yang ditunjukkan Rukia padanya hari ini. Kecerdasan yang ditunjukkan sosok gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar membuatnya kagum.

'Beberapa menit yang lalu aku menganggap anak ini biasa saja. Tapi anak ini kelihatannya memberikan tamparan yang cukup berarti terhadapku untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Menarik...' batin Ashido.

''Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengerti seni sampai sejauh itu?'' tanya Ashido yang masih penasaran.

''Aku kenal dekat dengan beberapa orang yang menggeluti dan mencintai dunia seni. Ya, sedikit banyak aku belajar dan tahu dari mereka mengenai dunia seni itu sendiri.'' jelas Rukia.

''Hei! Kalian berdua nampaknya sedang asik sekali? Sedang apa sih?'' Hisagi tiba-tiba saja mendatangi tempat Ashido dan Rukia.

''Tidak. Kami hanya mendiskusikan ini,'' jawab Ashido sambil menunjukkan hal yang tengah ia maksud.

Hisagi melirik layar laptop yang tengah ditunjuk Ashido, ''Aku kira apa. Sampai larut berduaan begitu,'' tutur Hisagi sambil melihat kearah Rukia.

''Masa sih Shuuhei-san?'' Rukia balas melihat kearah Hisagi.

''Daritadi kau memanggilku formal sekali sih?'' Hisagi memasang wajah cemberut didepan Rukia.

Rukia membelalakkan kedua matanya, ''Ah! Ha-Habis bagimana yah... Aku merasa tidak enak, kau kan senior.'' Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

''Tidak usah merasa begitu! Anggap saja aku dan senior yang lainnya ini adalah teman dekatmu, jadi panggil nama kecil saja. Iya kan?'' Hisagi melirik kearah teman-teman seangkatannya.

''Tentu saja~'' jawab Orihime mewakili yang lain.

''Tidak mungkin! Denganku dan Kaien saja masih panggil Senpai sampai sekarang, apalagi dengan kalian...'' ketus Grimmjow.

''Senpai?'' tanya Ashido.

''Dulu kami Senpainya,'' jawab Kaien sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia disebelahnya.

''Kaien...'' Rukia menyingkirkan tangan Kaien dari puncak kepalanya.

''Apa! Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Senpai, Rukia?'' tanya Grimmjow sedikit kesal.

''Sudah lama. Sudah tidak usah iri begitu Grimm Senpai, Hahahaha~'' bukannya Rukia tapi malah Kaien yang menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow sambil bercanda.

''Ugh! Awas kau! Pasti colong start duluan!'' ujar Grimmjow yang terlihat kesal.

''Takut~'' jawab Kaien dengan nada bercandanya, tak kelewatan dengan gaya aneh yang ia keluarkan. Hal ini cukup mengundang gelak tawa yang lain.

''Hahaha~ Ya sudah! Yang penting mulai saat ini ingat, panggil nama kecil kami saja! Oke?'' Hisagi melayangkan ibu jarinya didepang wajah Rukia.

''Eh? O-Oke~'' Rukia tersenyum sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hisagi.

...

Jam makan siang sudah lewat sejam yang lalu. Para calon mahasiswa Karakura University beserta dengan mahasiswa aslinya kini tengah berada diaula tempat mereka berkumpul.

''Jadi, kalian berdua satu sekolah dan menjadi Senpai anak itu sejak SMA dimana?'' tanya Ashido yang tengah duduk diatas panggung aula.

''Dia yang dari Soul Society Gakuen dan kami bukan Senpainya waktu SMA~'' terang Kaien singkat.

''Bukannya tadi kalian bilang ー''

''Kami memang Senpainya tapi sewaktu kami SMA dia itu masih SMP.'' saut Grimmjow.

''A-Apa?'' Ashido terlihat kebingungan.

Kaien dan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum, ''Kau pasti tahu kan Sekolah khusus Soul Society? Itu adalah sekolah yang memberikan rekomendasi bagi siswa pintar yang dianggap pantas untuk naik level peringkat lebih cepat dalam pendidikannya.''

''Itu berarti...'' Ashido memalingkan tatapannya kearah Rukia.

''Ya, anak itu bisa dikatakan mahasiswa termuda disini bersama temannya yang berambut putih itu.'' jelas Kaien.

''Berapa umurnya?'' tanya Ashido yang kali ini nampak lebih antusias dari sebelumnya.

''15 tahun~'' kali ini Grimmjow yang menjawab.

Sepertinya jawaban Grimmjow mampu memberikan tamparan kesekian mengenai anak perempuan yang sempat ia katakan biasa dan sok tahu tadi.

'Aku tidak percaya! Seharusnya aku malu pada diriku tadi...' batin Ashido.

Mata Ashido nampaknya masih sibuk memperhatikan anak perempuan yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Terlihat Rukia tengah bercanda dengan Rangiku, Ulquiorra, Toushiro dan Momo.

''Mereka sepertinya akrab, padahal baru 2 hari berkenalan. Hm~'' ucap Ashido sambil tersenyum.

Grimmjow melirik kearah Ashido kemudian berdehem, ''Ehm! Jadi begini, Aku, Kaien, Rangiku dan Ulquiorra adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus Senpainya anak perempuan itu.''

Ashido menatap Grimmjow tak percaya, ''A-Apa?''

''Ya. Lalu anak laki-laki berambut putih itu juga teman kami, teman sebayanya Rukia juga. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang berambut hitam itu saudaranya Rukia, lebih tua satu tahun dengannya.'' jelas Kaien.

''Dan kita semua adalah alumni Soul Society Gakuen sejak dari TK kecuali Hinamori Momo, sewaktu masuk SMP dia pindah ke Rukongai.'' Grimmjow menambahkan.

''Penjelasan kalian lengkap sekali. Dan aku tidak menyangka dengan cerita kalian yang panjang-lebar itu. Berarti kalian semua bisa berkumpul disini itu menyenangkan bukan?'' tanggap Ashido.

''Begitulah~'' jawab Kaien dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

''Baiklah! Sekarang kita mulai lagi ospeknya,'' teriak Rangiku.

''Sekarang kita mengubah kelompok yah! Momo kau berada dikelompok kami.'' sambung Ishida.

''Loh? Aku dimana?'' tanya Rukia sembari menunjuk dirinya.

''Kau bersama kami Rukia-chan!'' teriak Kaien sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya menyuruh Rukia menghampirinya.

''Toushiro kau bersama kami,'' kata Rangiku menepuk pundak Toushiro.

...

Saat ini Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo tengah menjalani ospek tahap kedua mereka bersama dengan kelompok masing-masing namun masih berada satu ruang diaula.

''Jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan sebuah permainan, yah Rukia!'' kata Kaien memberikan efek galak pada nada bicaranya.

''Permainan apa?'' tanya Rukia.

''Seperti ini Rukia, kami akan menyanyikan kepala, pundak, lutut, kaki... Saat kami bilang kepala pegang kepalamu, kami bilang pundak pegang pundakmu dan begitu seterusnya,'' terang Grimmjow.

''I-Itu sih permainan anak TK! Memang tidak ada yang lain?'' protes Rukia.

''Tidak ada, sudah lakukan saja... Itu sudah berdasarkan salah satu dari rencana susunan kami,'' terang Ashido.

''Hhh~ Baiklah! Baik! Ayo cepat mulai!'' nada bicara Rukia tedengar bersemangat.

''Semangat sekali! Baiklah, tapi ingat yah semakin lama semakin cepat! Kalau salah ada hukumannya...'' terang Grimmjow sambil tertawa licik.

'Ugh! Kalau dia sudah tertawa seperti itu pasti ada yang direncanakan,' batin Rukia.

''Baiklah mulai!'' Kaien membuka start.

Tak lama kemudian Kaien menyanyikan kepala, pundak, lutut, kaki secara perlahan. Dan Rukia pun merasa itu adalah hal mudah seperti yang dilakukan anak TK pada umumnya.

Ketika melihat Rukia mulai engap-engapan, Kaien, Grimmjow dan Ashido menyanyikan lagu tersebut secara bergantian dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kaien : ''Kepala,''

Ashido : ''Pundak,''

Grimmjow : ''Lutut,''

Kaien : ''Kaki,''

Ashido : ''Lutut,''

Grimmjow : ''Kaki,''

''Hhh~ Hhh~ Hei! Cepat sekali!'' protes Rukia, namun ia masih menjalani permainan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ditunggu Rukia dari ketiga anak laki-laki tersebut. Mereka bertiga malah terus saja sibuk mengerjai Rukia.

'Jadi seperti ini permainannya! Ini sih menyiksaku!' batin Rukia.

''Fokus Rukia!'' teriak Kaien seolah-olah tengah memberi peringatan kepadanya.

'Fokus untuk apa! Dasar Kaien bodoh!' Rukia masih membatin.

Kaien : ''Kepala,''

Ashido : ''Pundak,''

Grimmjow : ''Kepala,''

''Wahahahahahaha~'' suara tawa Kaien, Grimmjow dan Ashido membahana diaula tersebut.

Seluruh penghuni yang ada diaula yang sama hanya melihat mereka dengan heran. Sedangkan Rukia merasa dirinya telah dibodohi.

Pada saat Grimmjow harusnya mengatakan bait 'Lutut' malah ia ubah jadi 'Kepala', sialnya Rukia tidak menyadari akan kemungkinan itu. Sehingga akhirnya tangan yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menunjukkan kepala malah menunjuk lututnya.

''Kepalamu ada dilutut Rukia? Hahaha~'' ledek Grimmjow masih tertawa, kemudian maju selangkah mendekati Rukia dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Rukia.

''Tak kusangka anak pintar kepalanya dilutut,'' sambung Kaien sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia juga setelah Grimmjow.

Ashido semakin tertawa geli ketika melihat respon Rukia yang tengah diejek oleh kedua mantan Senpainya itu.

''Ugh! Kalian curang!'' Rukia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Grimmjow, Kaien dan Ashido secara memutar. Wajahnya menggambarkan kekesalan namun terlihat seperti anak kecil.

''Curang apanya? Kan tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memperingatkanmu untuk fokus,'' kata Kaien sambil menahan tawanya yang melihat tingkah Rukia saat ini.

''Mana aku tahu maksudnya kalau seperti itu! Kau kan juga tidak bilang saat permainan berlangsung!'' Rukia menolak kedua tangannya pada pinggannya. Alisnya saling bertautan satu sama lain.

''Wahahahahaha~ Rukia! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajah dan tingkah lakumu yang seperti ini!'' Grimmjow semakin tertawa geli.

''Ugh! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajah dan tingkahku?'' Rukia menatap Grimmjow seolah menantang.

''Hei! Sudah Grimmjow, anak ini bisa menangis nanti! Hahahaha~'' sambung Kaien yang kemudian ikut tertawa.

''Kalau dia menangis akan aku gendong sampai diam dan tertidur, seperti dulu... Ya kan Rukia-chan?'' saut Grimmjow dan kembali mengacak-acak puncak kepala Rukia.

''Hahaha~ Ashido kau diam dan tertawa saja, ayo ikut mencela dia,'' kata Kaien.

''Hahaha~ Kalian saja~'' jawab Ashido yang memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nampaknya ia terlalu banyak tertawa samapi perutnya terasa keram.

''Baiklah, Rukia! Terima hukumanmu,'' lanjut Kaien.

''T-Tunggu dulu! Tadi itu kan curang, coba diulang lagi biar adil!'' Rukia berusaha menolak hukuman.

''Tidak bisa begitu Rukia, sudah cepat sebentar lagi kita akan pelepasan ospek,'' terang Grimmjow.

Mau tidak maupun Rukia mengalah dan menerima hukuman yang telah direncanakan Ashido, Kaien dan Grimmjow.

''Semuanya! Tolong berkumpul sebentar!'' teriak Grimmjow.

Mereka yang mendengar teriakkan Grimmjow itu pun berkumpul kearahnya.

''Baiklah. Jadi, Rukia tengah menjalani hukuman dari kami karena dia gagal melakukan permainan. Nah, sekarang hukuman yang akan dijalani Rukia adalah... Berjoged diatas panggung!'' Ashido menepuk tangannya didepan yang lain untuk memancing tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah dari mereka semua.

'Aduh! Bagaimana ini! Yang tadi saja sudah membuatku malu, apalagi yang sekarang!' batin Rukia sambil meremas rok bagian depannya.

''Kaien! Musik!'' teriak Ashido. Kaien pun menyalakan musik yang bisanya digunakan pada balada jaman Jepang kuno ataupun opera humor, terdengar kuno dan aneh.

'Sial! Kenapa lagunya harus begini juga sih!' Rukia semakin merasa dipermalukan. Kedua matanya ia pejam paksa. Selain alunan lagu aneh yang terdengar ditelinganya terdengar juga tawa aneh dan segelintir suara teman-temannya yang memanggil namanya, entah untuk menyemangati atau menyuruh Rukia cepat berjoged.

'Sekali seumur hidup Rukia! Ayolah!' Rukia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri, ''Ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku!'' teriak Rukia yang disambut teriakkan hangat dari para penonton dihadapannya.

Rukia sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang lain tertawa. Terlihat dari caranya menghibur yang lain diaula tersebut dengan tariannya yang mengikuti genre dari lagu pengiringnya itu sendiri, aneh...

Selain mengeluarkan tarian asal, Rukia juga melakukan gaya robot yang cukup mirip dengan gerakan robot asli, serta gerakan pantomim yang terlihat lucu.

''Hahahahahaha~'' semuanya tertawa lepas sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti tempo musik mengiringi Rukia yang tengah asik menari.

Suasana semakin terlihat seru dan lucu ketika Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja naik keatas panggung dan menemani Rukia menari melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang sama lucunya. Salah satunya gerakan pantomim yang diperankan double dan mereka melakukan sebuah alur cerita pantomim mereka berdasarkan imajinasi mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya bisa dibilang mereka tak kalah bagus dari Charlly Chaplin. Walaupun tanpa skenario dan hanya menggunakan mimik wajah dan gerakan tubuh tak lantas membuat mereka yang menyaksikan tidak tertawa dan tidak menikmati.

''Hahahahaha~'' Ashido masih tertawa, 'Anak ini memang menarik,' batin Ashido sambil tersenyum tipis. Yang lain masih asik tertawa dan menyorak nama Rukia dan Grimmjow. Sedangkan Kaien, ia juga ikut menikmati moment itu dibalik layar kamera vidio miliknya.

...

''Semuanya, dengan ini masa orientasi kalian telah selesai dan mulai besok! Kalian resmi menjadi mahasiswa Karakura University,'' sambut Ishida.

Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

''Kami semua mewakili unit kesatuan Karakura University mengucapkan selamat datang Rukia! Toushiro! Dan Momo!'' ucap Rangiku semangat.

''Terimakasih~ Mohon bantuannya~'' jawab Rukia, Toushiro dan Momo serentak.

''Lalu soal permainan yang kami berikan hari ini dan jika ada perlakuan maupun kata-kata yang kurang kalian terima tolong jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati yah, ini semua hanya sekedar untuk bersenang bersama-sama,'' terang Hisagi.

Kaien pun berkata ''Dan dariku khusus untuk Rukia,''

Rukia melihat kearah Kaien ketika mendengar namanya tengah disebut.

''Maaf yah perlakuanku hari ini, apalagi sempat mengataimu dan bersikap galak tadi, mungkin tadi kau sempat berfikir tadi itu bukan aku dan Grimmjow sampai menghina hal yang tidak biasanya tapi maksud kami berdua melakukan hal itu untuk kebaikanmu juga,'' terang Kaien panjang lebar.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan masih setia mendengrkan penjelasan selanjutnya.

''Jadi maksudnya, ini semua bertujuan untuk menguatkan mentalmu itu sendiri. Syukur tadi kau bisa menahan emosimu, karena diluar semua kegiatan ini, didalam ruang lingkup Universitas Karakura nantinya akan lebih banyak lagi kerikil kecil yang akan mengganggu perjalananmu,'' Grimmjow mencoba sedikit memperjelas maksud Kaien, walaupun yang menangkap pengertian itu hanya para mantan Senpai Rukia, Toushiro, Momo dan tentunya Rukia sendiri.

Pidato dari Kaien dan Grimmjow itu pun nampaknya jadi perhatian Hisagi, Ishida, Orihime dan Ashido. Sepertinya banyak perhatian khusus yang sedari kemarin datang membanjiri Rukia.

Rukia semakin tersenyum lebar, ''Aku mengerti! Aku mengenal kalian lama, jadi aku tahu saat kalian melakukan sesuatu padaku itu pasti ada maksud dan tujuannya! Terimakasih!'' Rukia membungkukkan badannya, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih yang begitu mendalam.

''Sepertinya pertemanan kalian memang sangat menyenangkan yah?'' kata Orihime setelahnya.

Kaien, Grimmjow, Rangiku dan Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lainnya melihat kearah mereka.

Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan yang lainnya yang saling memberikan kata-kata terakhir sebagai penutupan penerimaan mahasiswa. Sesudahnya mereka semua keluar dari aula dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

...

''Rukia, Byakuya menjemputmu?'' tanya Grimmjow sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan diKarakura University.

''Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkan Kak Byakuya jadi aku pulang naik taxi,'' jawab Rukia.

''Apa? Naik taxi? Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja,'' ajak Grimmjow.

''Tidak usah Senpai, lagipula aku juga bersama Toushiro... Ya kan?'' Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada temannya itu.

Toushiro melirik Rukia, ''Umh... Aku lupa bilang hari ini aku mau kerumah Momo ada sedikit urusan Rukia. Jadi, lebih baik kau pulang dengannya...''

''Apa? Kau ini bagaimana sih...'' Rukia memasang wajahnya yang cemberut.

''Maaf Rukia,'' jawab Toushiro sembari tersenyum.

''Jadi bagaimana Rukia?'' tanya Grimmjow kembali.

''Ti-Tidak usah Senpai, merepotkanmu nanti,'' Rukia menolak.

''Merepotkan apa sih? Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Dan aku juga ingin main kerumahmu, sudah lama kan kita tidak mengobrol?'' kata Grimmjow.

''Hmmm~ Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu,'' akhirnya Rukia menyetujuinya. Dan kelihatannya Grimmjow pun senang dengan tawarannya yang akhirnya disambut baik oleh Rukia.

''Bagus! Tapi aku mau mengambil tas dilokerku dulu Rukia, kau mau ikut denganku atau menunggu diparkiran?'' tanya Grimmjow kemudian.

''Aku menunggu sa ー''

''Lebih baik ajak Rukia bersamamu Grimmjow, ini lingkungan baru buat Rukia,'' sambar Toushiro begitu saja.

''Benar juga, kalau begitu sampai disini yah! Ayo Rukia!'' Grimmjow menarik tangan Rukia kemudian berlari memasuki Universitas.

''Ah! Dah Momo! Toushiro!'' Rukia melambaikan tangan kearah mereka berdua.

...

Setelah mengambil barang miliknya diloker, Grimmjow dan Rukia menyusuri kembali jalan mereka menuju pintu keluar Karakura University.

Semenjak tadi tidak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun diantara mereka hingga akhirnya suasana tersebut cukup membuat Rukia bosan.

''Kaien, Rangiku dan Ulquiorra kemana Grimm Senpai?'' tanya Rukia memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

''Ehm!'' Grimmjow berdehem, ''Pertama, jangan panggil aku Senpai, sekarang kita sudah bukan anak sekolah lagi Rukia... Panggil saja Grimm-nya atau Grimmjow tidak usah pakai embel-embel Senpai,'' Grimmjow mendaratkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Rukia.

''Kedua. Kaien sedang mencari bahan untuk laporannya, sedangkan Rangiku dan Ulquiorra hari ini ada mata kuliah tambahan katanya,'' jelas Grimmjow.

''Ohh~ Begitu, Grimm-nya...'' Rukia tertawa pelan.

''Apa?'' Grimmjow kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Rukia.

''Tadi kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku panggil Grimm-nya atau Grimmjow? Hahaha~'' Rukia kembali tertawa.

''Hhh~ Dasar anak pintar yang bodoh~'' Grimmjow balik menggoda Rukia.

''Apa? Huhhh~'' Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

''Hahaha~ Imut sekali sih!'' Grimmjow mencubit kedua pipi Rukia begitu gemas.

''Aduhh! Sakit!'' Rukia mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan kekar Grimmjow yang tengah mencubit pipinya.

''Biarkan saja! Habis aku gemas!'' Grimmjow masih belum melepaskan kedua tangannya.

''Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?'' tanya Hisagi yang sedang berjalan dengan segerombolan teman-temannya beberapa centi dibelakang Rukia dan Grimmjow tadi.

Tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pipi Rukia, Grimmjow hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara berasal. Begitu pun dengan Rukia.

Grimmjow tidak memberikan jawaban apapun karena matanya masih diedarkan kearah teman-teman satu fakultasnya itu. Kemudian kedua mata Grimmjow terhenti kearah sebuah warna rambut mencolok milik salah satu temannya yang sejak tadi tidak kelihatan. Dan tentunya sempat membuat dirinya merasa kesal atas 2x ketidak hadiran temannya itu untuk menjalankan tugas yang sempat diberikan kepadanya.

''Bukannya tadi kau bilang hari ini masih rapat, Ichigo?'' tanya Grimmjow sedikit sinis.

''Ya, tapi sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu.'' jawab Ichigo singkat.

''Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Acaranya sudah selesai daritadi.'' ketus Grimmjow.

''Aku kesini bukan untuk itu. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas Ukitake-san dengan yang lain~''

''Oh~ Ternyata masih menyempatkan waktu untuk tugas itu?'' Grimmjow semakin terlihat kesal nampaknya.

Salah satu penyebab kekesalan Grimmjow adalah ketika Ichigo mengatakan ia datang untuk mengerjakan tugas Ukitake-san, itu berarti Ichigo masih menyempatkan waktunya untuk hal itu sementara tugasnya sebagai salah satu anggota badan kemahasiswaan Karakura University sempat ia abaikan.

''Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan baru ada waktunya sekarang Grimmjow. Maaf kalau kau merasa kesal padaku karena melalaikan tugas dari Yoruichi-san dan meninggalkan kelompok kemarin dan hari ini. Tapi itu semua diluar dugaanku~'' jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

''Uuu! Senpai sakit!'' belum sempat Grimmjow membalas kata-kata Ichigo, Rukia telah mencelanya duluan.

Seakan lupa dengan kekesalannya kepada Ichigo, Grimmjow meluapkan kembali candaannya yang sempat terhenti begitu saja kepada Rukia, ''Oh~ Masih panggil Senpai?'' Grimmjow menguatkan cubitan dipipi Rukia.

''I-Iya! Iya! Grimm-nya ampun!'' Rukia semakin merasa kesakitan.

''Passwordnya salah~'' lagi-lagi Grimmjow mengeratkan cubitannya pada kedua pipi Rukia.

''Waaa! Iya ampun Grimm! Cepat lepas!'' Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya diudara.

''Mana tolongnya?'' kata Grimmjow.

''Tolong lepaskan Grimm~'' ucap Rukia sambil memegang kedua tangan Grimmjow, mencoba menjauhkan tangan kekar itu dari pipinya.

''Grimmjow lepaskan, Kasian kan...'' kata seorang perempuan dibelakang Ichigo yang melihat iba Rukia diperlakukan seperti itu.

''Hahaha~ Habis aku gemas dengannya Orihime!'' Tak lama setelah itu pun Grimmjow menarik kedua tangannya.

''Hahahahaha~ Merah sekali!'' Grimmjow yang melihat perubahan kulit putih mulus milik Rukia jadi memerah karna ulahnya jadi tertawa.

''Keterlaluan! Sakit tahu!'' Rukia mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit dan panas.

''Weee~'' Grimmjow menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Rukia.

Orihime tersenyum, ''Hm~ Kuchiki jadi lucu sekali,''

Ichigo yang melihat itu pun ikut tertawa bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

''Hihihi~ H-Hei Grimmjow mau ikut mengerjakan laporan yang kemarin bersama kami tidak? Hihihi~'' tanya Hisagi yang masih terkekeh geli.

''Sayang sekali... Aku tidak bisa,'' jawab Grimmjow.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Aku mau kerumah sibocah ini,'' Grimmjow merangkulkan tangannya kepundak Rukia.

Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang masih sibuk mengelus kedua pipinya itu Ichigo jadi tertawa lagi, 'Siapa dia?' batin Ichigo.

''Aku bukan bocah,'' Rukia menjiwir sebelah telinga Grimmjow.

''Aduh!'' Grimmjow mengaduh, ''Mau perang?'' Grimmjow membalas jiwiran Rukia dengan mencubit pipinya kembali.

''Aduh! Iya baik-baik! Aku lepas!'' Rukia melepas tangannya, ''Hisagi, Ishida, Orihime kok kalian mau sih berteman dengan orang ini? Sudah kasar, jahat, jelek, bodoh lagi,'' ujar Rukia asal sambil mengelus kedua pipinya.

''Ahahahahaha~'' Ichigo dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengar hal itu, ''Justru karena dia jelek dan bodoh jadi seru untuk dijadikan bahan guyonan itu sebabnya kami jadikan teman,'' tutur Hisagi kemudian.

''Like it!'' Rukia menunjukkan kedua jempolnya kearah Hisagi sembari tersenyum. Hisagi yang disenyumi seperti itu memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

''Berisik! Sudah ayo pulang!'' Grimmjow membalikkan tubuhnya.

''Tidak sopan! Pamit dulu!'' kata Rukia.

''Malas,'' saut Grimmjow yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

''Dasar~'' Rukia menggerutu, ''Kami pulang yah,'' Rukia membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah Ichigo dan yang lain.

''Ya, hati-hati!'' jawab Orihime.

Kemudian Rukia menyusul Grimmjow dengan beberapa langkah yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

''Anak kecil itu siapa?'' tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia dan Grimmjow telah berjalan keluar dari pintu masuk Karakura University.

''Anak kecil? Dia itu calon mahasiswa dari Soul Society Gakuen itu loh, Ichigo!'' terang Hisagi.

Ichigo terperangah kaget mendengar hal itu, ''A-Apa!''

''Memang ukuran tubuhnya tidak seperti seorang mahasiswa, itu karena umurnya masih 15 tahun~'' jelas Orihime.

''15 TAHUN!'' teriak Ichigo.

''Berisik! Teriakanmu itu berlebihan!'' ujar Ishida.

''Ah! Maaf... Tapi bagaimana bisa umur 15 tahun? ー''

''Dia anak genius terbaik disekolahnya, itulah yang kudengar.'' jawab Ishida singkat.

'15 tahun?' batin Ichigo yang masih tidak percaya.

''Ya sudah! Jadi mengerjakan tugas tidak?'' tanya Hisagi kemudian.

''Tentu!'' jawab Orihime dengan semangatnya.

...

''Maju sini,'' suruh Grimmjow kepada Rukia. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada diparkiran Karakura University.

Rukia pun mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati Grimmjow. Kemudian Grimmjow memasangkan helm kekepala Rukia. Wajah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain saat ini, sungguh wajah manis Rukia seolah menyihir Grimmjow untuk terpaku terus menatap indahnya wajah cantik milik gadis mungil tersebut.

''Lama...'' ucap Rukia begitu saja.

Grimmjow pun tersentak, kemudian kaca helm Rukia yang sedari tadi terbuka ia tutup begitu saja, ''Cerewet, cepat naik!''

Setelah sebelumnya sempat bergumam kecil, Rukia pun menaiki motor tersebut. Dan setelah Grimmjow menyalakan mesin motornya, motor itu langsung saja melaju cepat...

~ TBC ~

Maaf kalo terlalu banyak percakapan geje maupun slight Rukia dengan beberapa pair yang mungkin kurang diterima, dsb. Soalnya author suka banget ngebayangin Rukia slight sama pair yang lain. v^^v

*Curhat dikit, #pundung nih gara-gara profile author yang belum update-update. Ava-nya aja belum ada... Maklum tiap ada kesempatan online PC selalu lupa buka akun fanfic. Tapi, giliran online diHP baru keinget buat buka akun fanfic... Haduuu~ (''-_-)

Thanks for read it, more thanks if u Review

(~´▽`)~~(´▽`)~~(´▽`~)


	3. Let's start! Tall, odd and Orange?

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

''Maju sini,'' suruh Grimmjow kepada Rukia. Sebuah helm berwana putih polos telah ada dipegangan kedua tangannya.

Rukia pun mengambil satu langkah maju mendekati mantan Senpainya itu, kemudian Grimmjow memasangkan helm kekepala Rukia. Wajah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain saat ini, sungguh wajah manis Rukia seolah menyihir Grimmjow untuk terpaku terus menatap indahnya wajah cantik milik gadis mungil tersebut.

''Lama...'' ucap Rukia begitu saja.

Seketika Grimmjow terbangun dari khayalannya ketika sempat terpaku oleh wajah gadis bermata violet ini. Kaca helm Rukia yang sedari tadi terbuka ia tutup begitu saja dengan kasar, ''Cerewet, cepat naik!'' ucap laki-laki itu sambil menaikkan standar motor miliknya.

Setelah sempat bergumam kecil, Rukia pun menaiki motor tersebut. Dan setelah Grimmjow menyalakan mesin motornya, motor itu langsung saja melaju cepat meninggalkan areal parkiran Karakura University.

...

''Sedari kemarin kita terlalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan mahasiswa baru, rasanya lelah sekali...'' gumam seorang perempuan bercepol satu, Hinamori Momo.

''Ya, dan kegiatan tidak berguna seperti ini sukses membuatku kesal dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh...'' balas laki-laki yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan teman masa kecilnya itu sekaligus saudara dari Rukia, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Momo tertawa pelan sambil melirik kearah Toushiro, ''Seperti orang bodoh? Hanya perasaanmu saja,'' hiburnya.

''Hhh~'' Toushiro hanya menarik nafas pelan tanpa merespon kata-kata Momo barusan.

''Jadi, mulai besok kita sudah menjadi mahasiswa Karakura resmi yah? Aku jadi tidak sabar, bagaimana denganmu Shiro-chan?'' tanya Momo yang kembali mengisi topik diperjalanan pulang.

''Biasa saja,'' jawab Toushiro malas.

''Kau itu selalu saja seperti itu Shiro-chan, tidak pernah berubah~'' Momo mencoba menggoda Toushiro agar anak laki-laki yang tengah berada bersamanya ini bisa bersemangat sedikit. Setidaknya ini adalah sebuah perjumpaan yang telah lama dinanti-nanti olehnya, maka ia ingin perjumpaan ini setidaknya tampak lebih berkesan.

''Jangan memanggilku Shiro-chan, Momo!'' ketus Toushiro sambil memberikan tatapan juteknya kearah Momo.

Momo kembali tertawa, ''Benar-benar tidak berubah,''

''Kau juga sama saja,'' balas Toushiro yang kembali memasang wajah dan nada bicara datarnya.

''Hm~ Ngomong-ngomong selama kepindahanku sejak itu apa saja yang telah terjadi diSoul Society Gakuen, Toushiro?'' Momo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memulai topik baru.

''Banyak~'' jawaban yang masih terdengar datar dari seorang Toushiro.

''Banyak? Apa saja?'' Momo merasa antusias dengan jawaban singkat dari anak laki-laki berambut perak itu. Kepindahannya dari Soul Society Gakuen ke Rukongai beberapa tahun yang lalu sempat membuatnya merasa menyesal karena harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang sudah terlanjur dekat dengannya. Dan kini ketika satu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu terlontar dari mulut Toushiro, terang saja membuat anak perempuan ini menjadi sangat antusias.

''Terlalu banyak aku jadi malas menceritakan,'' jawaban Toushiro sukses membuat Momo menjadi kesal dengan sifat anak laki-laki ini yang terlalu pendiam, dingin dan cuek. Bicara dan bertanya hanya seperlunya, menjawab cukup sekenanya, bahkan caranya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya pun begitu irit.

''Ish! Kau ini! Aku kan penasaran, setidaknya beri tahu saja beberapa kejadian yang paling tidak bisa kau lupa sewaktu aku pindah, Toushiro!'' ketus Momo sambil menarik-narik lengan baju seragam milik Toushiro.

''Hei! Jangan ditarik-tarik nanti robek!'' Toushiro mencoba melepaskan tarikkan kuat tangan Momo dari lengan baju seragamnya itu.

''Biarkan saja! Kau juga tidak akan memakainya lagi kan? Kalau memang mau dilepas ya ceritakan saja,'' jawab Momo terdengar mengancam.

''Baiklah! Baiklah!'' akhirnya Toushiro menyerah dengan ancaman Momo. Ya, walaupun memang kata-kata Momo tentang seragamnya yang apabila robek itu sudah tidak akan dipakai lagi, tapi tetap saja! Itu kan seragam terakhirnya selama menuntut ilmu diSoul Society Gakuen.

''Hhh~'' Toushiro menghela nafas sebentar sambil membenarkan lengan baju seragamnya yang terlihat kusut, tak lama setelah itu ia melirik Momo lalu, ''Hei! Lihat itu!'' Toushiro mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kesuatu tempat dan kedua mata Momo pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Toushiro.

''Hahahaha~'' sukses menipu Momo, Toushiro yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan temannya itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga.

''Hei! Toushiro! Kau menipuku yah! Awas kau!'' teriak Momo sambil berlari mengejar Toushiro.

Entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan saat itu, berlari-larian menyusuri tiap lorong gang kecil sebuah perumahan sederhana tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang lewat didekat mereka dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran. Ya, mereka berdua nampak mengulang masa-masa kebersamaan mereka terdahulu.

...

''Lain kali aku tidak mau dibonceng kau lagi, Grimm!'' cetus Rukia yang mencoba turun dari motor cyber milik Grimmjow.

''Eh? Kenapa?'' tanya Grimmjow tanpa dosa.

''Kau gila! Dijalanan yang padat kendaraan seperti itu kau mengendarai motor seperti orang kesetanan! Untung aku bukan seorang pasien cardiovascular disease, kalau tidak aku bisa mati sebelum sempat merasakan masa-masa menjadi seorang mahasiswi!'' Rukia kelihatannya benar-benar marah dengan Grimmjow. Terlihat dari bagaimana dia memandang Grimmjow penuh emosi.

Tanpa memperdulikan segelintir omelan Rukia, Grimmjow yang masih asik duduk diatas motor kesayangannya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum licik, ''Ya, Ya, Ya~ Orang secantikmu tidak mungkin punya penyakit seperti itu, Rukia. Lagipula dari mana kau tahu istilah itu? Itu kan bahasa kedokteran.'' Grimmjow melepaskan helm yang sedaritadi ia kenakan, kemudian ia sampirkan pada salah satu stang motornya.

''Aku paling tidak suka senyum licikmu itu!'' ujar Rukia sembari memukul pelan lengan tangan Grimmjow dengan helm yang sedaritadi sudah ada dipegangan tangan Rukia dan Grimmjow hanya membalas perlakuan itu dengan cengiran khas miliknya, ''Soal istilah kedokteran itu, aku kan pintar! Tentu saja aku tahu, Hahaha~'' ucap Rukia santai.

''Sombong sekali! Baiklah lain kali aku akan menaruh kepalaku dilutut supaya pintar sepertimu, Hahaha~'' ujar Grimmjow yang teringat akan hukuman Rukia beberapa jam lalu saat acara penerimaan mahasiswa Karakura University berlangsung.

Grimmjow kelihatannya sukses membuat Rukia harus menahan malu lagi atas kejadian tersebut. Tak mau berlama-lama Rukia pun berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang masih asik mentertawakan kejadian bodoh yang sempat menghancurkan reputasi dirinya.

''Mau tertawa sampai kapan disitu?'' tanya Rukia yang tengah berdiri didekat gerbang yang sudah terbuka, sebelah tangannya masih memegang pintu gerbang berwarna hitam menjulang tinggi dikediamannya itu.

Tersadar akan pertanyaan Rukia itu pun, Grimmjow langsung bergegas turun dari motornya dan menuntun motor tersebut masuk kedalam areal halaman depan tempat kediaman Rukia. Setelahnya, Rukia menutup kembali gerbang sementara Grimmjow sibuk memarkirkan motornya. Tak lama kemudian Rukia dan Grimmjow berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam rumah.

...

''Wah! Kalian cepat sekali sudah sampai kata penutup! Sepertinya hanya aku yang masih berkutat dengan bab 1 sialan ini! Argh!'' anak laki-laki berambut Orange itu sibuk mengacak-acak seluruh rambut yang tertanam diubun-ubun kepalanya.

''Bukan sepertinya Ichigo, tapi memang hanya kau.'' kata Ishida terdengar meledek.

''Haaaaahhh... Bagaimana ini! Akhir minggu sudah harus dikumpulkan, mencari 200 nama latin penyakit beserta rincian dan kesimpulannya itu kan tidak mudah! Belum lagi harus mencari salah satu profile nyata yang benar-benar pernah mengalami 1 dari 200 penyakit itu! Ish! Aku bisa gila!'' keluh Ichigo. Beberapa lembar kertas Hvs yang telah terlampir huruf dan angka-angka didepannya kini berantakkan seluruhnya, padahal sebelumnya masih tersusun rapih.

''Sebenarnya tugas ini tidak sesulit yang kau katakan, jika saja tubuh dan pikiranmu itu tidak terlalu dicondongkan dengan rapat perusahaan ayahmu yang mengganggu tugasmu ini Ichigo.'' jelas Hisagi. Sebagai teman sefakultas yang memiliki tugas sama, Hisagi cukup prihatin dengan nasib terbengkalainya tugas Ichigo.

''Aku tahu... Aku juga sebenarnya ingin sekali fokus dengan duniaku ini tapi sepertinya aku selalu tidak punya kesempatan itu. Menyebalkan sekali...'' keluh Ichigo sambil memegang kembali laporan setengah jadi miliknya yang masih harus direvisi karena terdapat beberapa keselahan setelah sempat dikoreksi dosennya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi, teman-teman Ichigo merasa kasihan dengan keluh kesah yang baru saja terlontar dari anak tunggal laki-laki Kurosaki itu.

''Ini,'' kata Ishida dan Orihime bersamaan sembari memberikan beberapa kertas file yang berada digenggaman tangan mereka masing-masing.

Awalnya Ichigo melihat kearah tumpukan kertas itu dengan malas, namun tak lama kemudian ia melirik kerah Orihime dan Ishida penuh tanda tanya, ''Ini...?''

''Beberapa hari yang lalu kami berdua sempat sepakat untuk membantumu Kurosaki. Ini adalah beberapa daftar nama latin penyakit yang kami temukan, mungkin bisa membantumu.'' ujar Orihime, sebuah senyum manis untuk Ichigo tak luput dari wajahnya setelah ia berujar.

''Kalian...'' Ichigo sepertinya tersentuh dengan usaha kedua temannya itu.

''Tapi ingat! Bukan berarti kau bisa menyalinnya begitu saja! Baca dan pelajari dulu lalu ubah kata-katanya sesuai dengan bahasamu, kalau tidak nanti bisa ketahuan Ukitake-san!'' ucap Ishida agak sinis.

Ichigo yang merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Ishida barusan kontan langsung berucap tak kalah sinisnya, ''Memangnya aku seplagiatisme itu! Kau ini...''

''Hm~ Mungkin~'' saut Ishida sambil tersenyum tipis kearah Ichigo.

''Hhh~ Bagaimanapun aku sangat berterimakasih dengan bantuan kalian ini! Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalian akan melakukan hal ini untukku~'' kata Ichigo sambil menerima kumpulan file-file dari Ishida dan Orihime tersebut.

''Berterimakasihlah kepada Inoue, ini idenya.'' singkat Ishida, yang kini tengah sibuk melanjutkan tugas bagian terakhirya itu pada laptop miliknya.

Ichigo membesarkan tatapan kedua bola matanya kepada Orihime. Dan Orihime hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo itu dengan senyumannya lagi.

''T-Terimakasih banyak yah Inoue! Kau baik sekali,'' Ichigo menepuk pelan pundak Orihime begitu saja. Yang memiliki pundak hanya terpaku ditempat dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah.

''Kau sakit Orihime?'' tanya Hisagi yang menyadari perbedaan wajah Orihime.

''Ah! T-Tidak, Hehehe~ Ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan tugas kita lagi,'' jawab Orihime yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak mau teman-temannya bertanya-tanya lebih jauh, Orihime berpura-pura membuka-buka laporannya yang sudah lolos diperiksa beberapa bab oleh Ukitake-san.

''Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak membantuku juga Hisagi?'' tanya Ichigo yang melihat kearah Hisagi dengan tatapan puppy dog eyes miliknya.

Dibandingkan memilih terhipnotis akan tatapan dari Ichigo, Hisagi sepertinya malah lebih memilih untuk muntah sekarang juga, ''Tidak! Dan lain kali jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu Ichigo! Aku ingin muntah rasanya! Menggelikan!''

Kontan wajah Ichigo berubah seketika, tatapannya berubah menjadi seperti orang aneh kepada Hisagi, ''Apa?'' tanya Hisagi sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

''Dasar pelit~'' ujar Ichigo datar masih dengan tatapan anehnya.

''Ish~ Suka-suka aku, daripada aku membantumu tidak ikhlas kan lebih baik tidak usah sama sekali~ Hahaha~'' jawab Hisagi.

''Hisagi...'' Orihime melihat kearah Hisagi, Ishida pun melakukan hal yang sama.

''Apa?'' Hisagi kini diserang tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya selain Ichigo disana, ''Hhh~ Ini tangkap rambut orange!'' Hisagi melemparkan sesuatu kearah Ichigo.

''Jangan panggil aku begitu!'' ucap Ichigo yang baru saja sudah menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Hisagi, ''Hm? Untuk apa flashdisk ini?''

''Didalam situ ada beberapa link dokumentasi pasien yang dibutuhkan dalam tugas ini, cari saja yang mana kau mau.'' jelas Hisagi datar.

''Wah! Ternyata kau baik juga Hisagi! Aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi! Terimakasih banyak yah!'' ucap Ichigo kegirangan.

''Ha! Memang aku baik!'' Hisagi menunjukkan ibu jarinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Orihime dan Ishida tersenyum melihat tindakkan Hisagi beberapa waktu yang lalu, ''Syukurlah Ichigo. Lebih baik kau kerjakan sekarang,'' kata Orihime.

''Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan bantuan kalian ini, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!''

...

''Kak Hisana dan Byakuya nampaknya memang cocok yah,'' Grimmjow berkeliling disekitar areal ruang tamu tempat Rukia singgah.

Ruangan itu cukup besar sehingga banyak sekali pernak-pernik hiasan rumah yang terdapat dimana-mana seperti, pajangan dinding, lukisan abstrak, guci-guci antik, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

''Kalau dilihat dari penampilan memang tapi diluar itu aku rasa tidak,'' jawab Rukia. Ia baru saja datang dari arah dapur dengan sebuah nampan yang membawa sepitcher jus jeruk, dua buah gelas kosong dan cemilan kue-kue kecil sebagai teman berbincang-bincang dengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow melirik Rukia yang baru saja datang, ''Maksudmu?''

''Mereka itu tidak cocok,'' Rukia memindahkan segala yang ada diatas nampannya tadi keatas meja.

''Kenapa kau berkata begitu?'' tanya Grimmjow yang sedikit kebingungan.

''Memang benar kok. Diluar selera dan penampilan, mereka itu tidak cocok sifat dan karakternya satu sama lain.'' ujar Rukia, ''Duduklah Grimm,''

Grimmjow mematuhi Rukia yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk, ''Jadi, apa itu artinya kau tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua?''

Rukia yang tengah menuangkan jus jeruk untuk Grimmjow hanya tersenyum, ''Hei, Rukia?'' panggil Grimmjow masih penasaran atas jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

''Aku tidak bilang begitu,'' jawab Rukia singkat.

''Apa maksudmu? Kalau mau menjelaskan itu jangan setengah-setengah, Rukia.'' Grimmjow mulai terlihat kesal dengan jawaban singkat yang sedaritadi diberikan oleh gadis bertubuh mungil didepannya itu.

Masih kelihatan sibuk menata berbagai panganan diatas meja tidak membuat Rukia harus berpikir panjang untuk mejelaskan jawaban yang diinginkan teman laki-lakinya yang sangat cerewet itu, ''Kak Hisana dan Kak Byakuya itu memiliki sifat dan karakter yang sangat bertolak belakang Grimm, sebenarnya mereka itu tidak secocok yang kau katakan.''

Setelah selesai dengan kesibukannya tadi, kali ini Rukia menyerahkan jus yang sudah dituangkan untuk Grimmjow, ''Sewaktu kecil sampai sekarang yang kau tahu Kak Hisana dan Kak Byakuya itu selalu baik-baik saja kan?'' tanya Rukia.

''Ya, begitulah. Apa aku salah?'' tanya Grimmjow sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya yang sempat menggoda lidahnya semenit yang lalu.

''Hm~ Sangat salah! Kak Hisana dan Kak Byakuya itu kadang sering bertengakar,'' jelas Rukia.

''Uhuk! Uhuk!'' Grimmjow yang mendengar hal tersebut kontan saja langsung tersedak. Seluruh cairan berwarna orange itu kini sudah membasahi baju miliknya dan mulutnya sendiri.

''Grimm! Kau tidak apa-apa?'' Rukia cukup kaget dengan tingkah Grimmjow barusan.

''A-Apa kau bilang barusan Rukia? Apa itu benar?'' tanya Grimmjow disela-sela ia mengelap daerah sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Rukia buru-buru memberikan tisu kepada Grimmjow yang tersedia diatas meja, ''Apa aku pernah berbohong?''

Grimmjow yang hendak menerima tisu dari Rukia tiba-tiba saja jadi terdiam ditempat sambil menatap Rukia tak percaya.

''Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?'' tanya Grimmjow cukup serius. Sebelumnya laki-laki berperawakan seperti preman ini tidak pernah seserius ini jika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain terkecuali Rukia, itu pun masih jarang.

''Aku menceritakannya sekarang,'' jawab Rukia singkat.

''Maksudku kenapa tidak dari dulu? Apa ini semua sulit bagimu?'' Grimmjow sepertinya tengah memastikan bagaimana perasaan Rukia saat ini.

''Sulit?'' Rukia terlihat bingung.

''Ya, Umh... Maksudku, apa kau merasa terganggu saat mereka berdua bertengkar?'' Grimmjow menatap mata Rukia begitu dalam. Mencoba mencari kejujuran atas jawaban Rukia disana.

''Tentu saja. Mereka berdua kalau sudah bertengakar itu berisik sekali, aku sampai terganggu.'' Rukia kembali menuangkan jus jeruk kegelas Grimmjow yang sudah hilang setengahnya.

''Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pisahkan saja mereka berdua Rukia!'' ucap Grimmjow begitu saja.

Rukia berhenti menuangkan jus ketika mendengar perkataan aneh Grimmjow, ''Bicara apa! Mana mungkin! Selama ini mereka berdua begitu nyaman menjalani hubungan mereka, kenapa aku jadi harus memisahkan mereka berdua? Kau ini ada-ada saja Grimm.''

''Kau sendiri kan yang bilang mereka berdua itu sering bertengkar dan mengganggumu? Aku tidak mau sampai hal ini mempengaruhi kondisi psikismu Rukia.'' terang Grimmjow.

''Ha?'' Rukia nampaknya mulai menangkap maksud perkataan Girmmjow barusan, sepertinya teman laki-lakinya itu salah mengartikan maksud perkataan Rukia dan sama sekali tidak mengerti kesimpulan dari maksudnya.

''Hahahahahahaha~'' Rukia tertawa lepas begitu saja. Pitcher jus jeruk yang sedaritadi ia pegang ia taruh begitu saja keatas meja, menyebabkan bunyi nyaring muncul setelahnya.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Grimmjow kebingungan, ''Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Aku serius Rukia!''

''Hahaha~ Aku juga serius Grimm, tapi sepertinya kau salah mengerti maksudku.'' ujar Rukia yang masih tertawa.

''Salah mengerti bagaimana maksudmu?'' tanya Grimmjow yang semakin dibuat penasaran.

''Maksudku, mereka berdua itu sering bertengkar itu sebabnya aku bilang mereka tidak cocok seperti yang kau katakan.'' terang Rukia sambil tersenyum kearah Grimmjow. Rukia tahu walaupun ia mengatakan hal tersebut secara lengkap namun Grimmjow pasti masih belum menangkap maksud perkataannya barusan.

''Kau ini bicara apa sih Rukia? Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti, sudahlah jangan bertele-tele!'' seru Grimmjow tak sabaran.

''Maksudku, itu tandanya mereka berdua tidak cocok tapi pada kenyataannya mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.'' Rukia memandang sebuah jendela kaca besar dibelakang Grimmjow yang menampakkan sebuah taman kecil yang nampak sejuk. Terlihat bagaimana bunga-bunga milik Hisana dan tanaman kesukaan Byakuya tengah bergoyang kesana-kemari diterpa sang angin yang berhembus.

Grimmjow mencoba menerawang perkataan Rukia yang semakin membuatnya bingung, ''Tidak cocok tapi ditakdirkan untuk bersama?''

Rukia kembali tersenyum, ''Kak Hisana mempunyai kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki Kak Byakuya dan begitu sebaliknya. Karena ketidak cocokkan itulah aku bilang kau salah tapi mereka berjodoh.''

''Masa sih? Contohnya?'' tanya Grimmjow. Lalu pandangan Grimmjow teralihkan pada sesuatu diatas meja, kue-kue kecil yang dibawa Rukia tadi kini seolah tengah memanggil-manggil namanya untuk menyentuh dan memakan mereka.

''Kak Hisana itu cerewet! Sedangkan kau tahu Kak Byakuya itu pendiam! Sekarang bayangkan bagaimana jika Kak Hisan dan Kak Byakuya sama-sama cerewet atau sama-sama pendiam, pasti aneh kan?''

Grimmjow yang tengah mengunyah kue-kue itu pun berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tapi, bukan berarti aktivitasnya saat itu jadi mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan Rukia.

''Kak Hisana itu keras kepala sedangkan Kak Byakuya lebih bijak. Maka setiap ada masalah apapun yang tengah dihadapi Kak Hisana disana selalu ada Kak Byakuya yang menenangkannya.''

''Lalu, Kak Byakuya kurang romantis dia itu kaku! Sedangkan Kak Hisana romantis sekali, itu sebabnya mereka berdua selalu harmonis. Karena bagaimanapun situasi dan keadaannya mereka selalu bisa menempatkan diri mereka pada posisi satu sama lain.''

''Mereka berdua sering tidak sependapat satu sama lain sehingga sering bertengkar, tapi karena pembawaan Kak Byakuya yang tenang dan Kak Hisana yang belajar salah satu kelebihan Kak Byakuya itu, pada akhirnya mereka akan berbaikkan dengan sendirinya.''

''Kak Byakuya yang tidak pernah menyapa orang yang tidak dia sukai dan selalu bersikap tegas pun belajar dari kelebihan Kak Hisana yang lebih bersahabat kepada siapa saja dan bersikap tegas tapi tidak terlalu keras, pada akhirnya Kak Byakuya pun jadi sering menyapa orang yang sempat tidak dia sukai termasuk kau kan? Ingat sewaktu dia mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berteman denganku? Pada akhirnya Kak Byakuya membebaskanku untuk berteman dengan siapa saja meskipun harus diberikan beberapa peraturan setelahnya.''

''Aku ingat! Saat itu aku sangat tidak menyukai ucapan Kakakmu Rukia, itu keterlaluan!'' nada kata-kata Grimmjow terdengar sedikit emosi, ''Tapi jujur saja dibagian kesimpulannya aku masih kurang mengerti,'' ujar Grimmjow dengan daerah sekitar mulutnya terdapat sisa-sisa kue yang sempat ia makan.

''Ish! Kau ini, kesimpulannya mereka itu memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki satu sama lain! Tapi itu bukan masalah karena mereka saling mengisi, menghargai dan menerima kekurangn dan kelebihan mereka satu sama lain, Grimm.'' terang Rukia panjang lebar. Entah karena terlalu banyak berbicara atau cuaca panas yang mendera saat itu nampaknya Rukia begitu kehausan sampai-sampai menyambar habis jus jeruknya tak bersisa.

Grimmjow tertegun sebentar, ''Hm... Jadi sebenarnya dari perbedaan itulah mereka sebenarnya tidak cocok tapi mereka belajar untuk saling mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain?''

''Hm~'' Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Grimmjow, ''Pasangan yang sebenarnya bukan pasangan yang memiliki kesamaan sifat. Pasangan yang sebenarnya menurutku adalah pasangan yang memiliki perbedaan dan berani menerima juga belajar dari perbedaan itu. Seperti Kak Hisana dan Byakuya.'' jelas Rukia begitu lengkap sebagai kesimpulan akhir.

Grimmjow menatapa wajah gadis yang berada didepannya itu lekat-lekat ketika mendengar penjelasan Rukia yang begitu total, berbobot dan masuk akal.

Menurutnya selain gadis ini memiliki wajah yang cantik dan berotak cerdas, ia juga memiliki pribadi yang tak kalah dari kedua hal tadi. Sungguh gadis yang sangat sempurna dimatanya.

Wajar saja jika ternyata gadis itu sungguh-sungguh menarik perhatian Grimmjow dan sepertinya telah mencuri hatinya untuk yang kesekian kali...

...

Hisagi yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Ichigo sambil menyeruput minuman kaleng miliknya diam-diam melirik kearah layar laptop berisi pekerjaan Ichigo, ''Lumayan juga kau Ichigo, tumpukan file sebanyak ini sudah kau kerjakan hampir tinggal setengahnya.''

Ishida dan Orihime yang tadinya tengah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing langsung saja melirik kearah laptop Ichigo ketika mendengar Hisagi berkata demikian.

''Wah! Benar!'' ucap Orihime tidak percaya.

''Kau tidak mengcopy paste begitu saja kan Ichigo? Aku kan sudah bilang baca dan pelajari dulu lalu ubah kata-katanya sesuai dengan gaya bahasamu.''

''Aku tahu! Tentu saja aku tidak mengcopy paste begitu saja!'' tegas Ichigo yang masih sibuk menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya diatas tombol-tombol laptop begitu cekatan.

Ishida mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kedepan layar laptop Ichigo kemudian beralih ketumpukan kertas file yang sempat ia berikan tadi.

''Memang tidak dicopy paste, hebat juga kau bisa mencerna dan mengembangkan kata-kata dan gaya bahasanya secepat itu.'' Ishida menatap Ichigo tidak percaya sembari membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang sempat merosot.

''Hm~ IQ-ku diatas 200 Ishida~'' dipuji seperti itu nampaknya sanggup membuat Ichigo sedikit besar kepala...

''Cih! IQ diatas 200 sampai harus disuruh mengulang bab 1 terus-menerus, kau memang sangat genius Ichigo...'' Ishida meledek Ichido yang mulai menyombongkan diri. Hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo skak mat!

Orihime menyambut candaan kedua temannya itu dengan sebuah tawa khas yang ia miliki, ''Hm~ Syukurlah Kurosaki, itu berarti kemungkinanmu bisa mengumpulkannya sebelum akhir minggu sangat besar! SEMANGAT KUROSAKI!'' Orihime mengepalkan tangannya sejajar muka didepan Ichigo guna memberikan semangat kepada laki-laki berambut orange itu.

''Hahaha~ Ya, SEMANGAT! Terimakasih Inoue~'' jawab Ichigo dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Orihime, tak luput sebuah senyuman khas miliknya ia berikan kepada Orihime hingga gadis dengan rambut hampir berwarna senada dengan dirinya itu harus memunculkan semburat merahnya kembali.

Hisagi nampaknya cukup bosan dengan hal itu hingga akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas berat, ''Hhh~ Aku duluan yah,''

''Eh? Mau kemana kau?'' tanya Ichigo, aktivitas yang ia lakukan sedaritadi ia tinggalkan sebentar.

''Mau konsultasi kata penutup dan daftar pustaka, doakan Ukitake-san menyambut baik laporanku ini yah! Aku malas kalau seandainya saja dia tanpa dosa mencoret laporanku ini kemudian dengan seenak jidat bilang 'ulangi', Hhh~'' ketus Hisagi.

Ya, pengalaman pahitnya adalah ketika dua tugas laporan sebelumnya dari Ukitake-san yang sempat ia yakini akan lancar 100%, pada kenyataannya dicorat-coret begitu saja tanpa dibaca secara keseluruhan. Dosennya itu hanya melihat dan menilai dari cover dan isi halaman pertama laporannya saja. Bagaimana dia tidak kesal, seandainya saja itu bukan dosennya mungkin sudah ia caci maki habis-habisan.

''Hahaha~ Ya, sukses untukku...'' kata Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime kontan saja langsung tertawa.

Hisagi yang mendengar itu dari Ichigo jadi terlihat kesal, ''Apa! Ish! Dasar kau ini!'' sebelah tangannya yang menganggur ia kepalkan didepan wajahnya.

''Hahaha~ Aku bercanda! Sukses untukmu Hisagi Shuuhei!''

''Hhh~ Terserah!'' ucap Hisagi yang sudah memutarkan badannya dan mengambil langkah menuju ruang dosen.

''Lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan Ichigo, waktumu tak banyak! Time is Money!'' ujar Ishida begitu saja sementara mata, kedua tangan beserta pikirannya masih fokus dengan tugas laporan dari Ukitake-san.

''Kau itu mahasiswa kedokteran atau ekonomi?'' ledek Ichigo.

''Dua-duanya sama-sama memperlihatkan kepintaranku~'' jawab Ishida datar.

''Ish~'' respon Ichigo menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya dengan kata-kata milik laki-laki berkacamata ini.

Orihime mencoba menahan tawanya, ''Hmph~ Sudahlah, bercanda terus nanti tidak selesai.'' perempuan yang menjadi idola sebagian mahasiswa laki-laki Karakura University itu mencoba menengahi perdebatan kedua temannya.

Diperingati seperti itu pun Ichigo langsung melanjutkan tugasnya kembali. Kantin Indoor Karakura University yang terlihat sepi itu kini hanya dipenuhi dengan suara tombol-tombol laptop yang menggema hasil perbuatan dari ketiga mahasiswa fakultas Kedokteran yakni, Ichigo, Ishida dan Orihime.

...

''Silahkan diminum Toushiro,'' Momo menyodorkan segelas teh hijau kepada teman lamanya itu.

''Hm~ Terimakasih,'' Toushiro menyeruput teh hijau yang telah disuguhkan kepadanya itu, ''Jadi, bagaimana?''

''Umh... Informasi yang didapatkan ayahku tentang hal itu sepertinya benar, Toushiro...''

Kedua bola mata Toushiro membulat sempurna, namun karena tidak ingin menonjolkannya didepan Momo ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya hingga akhirnya kembali menjadi Toushiro yang seperti semula.

Meskipun begitu nampaknya Momo masih dapat menangkap respon Toushiro semenit yang lalu, ''Maaf...''

Toushiro merasa heran dengan ucapan dari Momo, ''Untuk apa minta maaf?''

''Aku...''

''Sudahlah Momo. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu mengenai kabar yang aku dapat darimu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Malah seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepadamu.'' terang Toushiro dan kembali menyereput nikmatnya teh hijau yang sedari tadi masih berada pada genggaman tangannya.

'Tidak! Tidak boleh begini!' batin Momo sembari meremas kedua tangannya, ''Bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti ini Toushiro?'' tanya Momo yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

''Bersikap seperti ini bagaimana?'' Toushiro balik bertanya.

''Aku... Aku memang tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini tapi bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu mengetahui kabar kematian kedua Orang Tuamu yang tidak wajar!'' tak mampu lagi Momo menahan dirinya. Meskipun begitu ia tak berani melihat Toushiro setelah sebelumnya frontal mengatakan hal demikian.

Toushiro terdiam sejenak, ''Apa dengan aku bertindak seperti orang gila atau hal brutal lainnya akan merubah segalanya yang sudah terjadi?'' nada bicara dan tatapan mata Toushiro begitu datar kepada Momo.

''T-Tapi, apa kau tidak merasa sedih!''

''Dengan begitu aku dapat apa?'' masih terdengar dan terlihat datar, Toushiro nampaknya sangat menjunjung tinggi sikapnya yang terlampau dingin.

Momo yang sedaritadi menundukkan sedikit kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap Toushiro kini melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. ''K-Kau... Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa? Tidak berperasaan...''

Toushiro tidak merespon kata-kata Momo. Sekarang ia melihat kedua mata Momo sedikit berair. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman yang berada disamping ruang tamu rumah Momo.

''Toushiro! ー''

''Apa setiap hal yang menyedihkan harus aku tanggapi dengan kesedihan juga!'' bentakkan Toushiro cukup mengagetkan gadis yang berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh itu, ''Apa dengan begitu segalanya selesai!'' Toushiro menumpahkan segala emosinya sekarang.

Selain kicauan burung dan hembusan angin yang tengah berada diantara mereka, nampaknya kali ini datang lagi sebuah suara baru, isakkan Momo.

''Jangan menagis!''

''Aku tidak menangis!'' jawab Momo kembali menunduk.

''Naikkan kepalamu!''

''Tidak mau!'' Momo meremas bajunya dengan kedua tangannya.

''Dengar Momo, ini masalahku jika seharusnya ada yang harus sedih atau menangis harusnya itu aku! Jadi, hapuslah airー''

''Lalu kenapa kau tidak menangis! Kenapa? Bahkan terlihat sedih saja tidak! Kita teman sedari kecil Toushiro, kau selalu memahamiku tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk memahamimu?'' terlihatlah sudah air mata yang sempat disembunyikan oleh Momo. Isakkan tangisnya pun semakin terdengar jelas.

Baiklah, Toushiro memang sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Momo barusan. Tapi mau bagiamana lagi, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan kesedihannya begitu saja kepada orang lain selain gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang membuatnya nyaman saat ia dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi sayangnya sang gadis yang dimaksud sedang tak berada didekatnya.

''Aku sedih Momo, hanya saja aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menunjukkannya. Kehilangan kedua Orang Tua yang kematiannya tanpa sebab siapa yang mau?'' nada bicara dan tatapan mata Toushiro mulai sedikit melunak.

''Aku, aku bisa merasakan kesedihanmu walaupun tidak sepenuhnya Toushiro. Sebagai teman aku ingin kau bahagia, sejak dulu menangis dihadapanku atau sekedar menunjukkan wajah kesedihanmu saja kau tidak pernah. Dalam situasi dan keadaan apapun kau selalu terlihat tenang, bagaimana bisa Toushiro?'' ujar Momo yang masih berderai air mata.

''Aku... Tidak tahu kenapa tetapi setiap mendengar kau mendapatkan hal buruk apapun dan kau bersikap seperti itu, aku merasa sedih Toushiro,''

''Momo...'' Toushiro terdiam sebentar kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Momo, ''Sudah jangan menangis,'' Toushiro menepuk pelan puncak kepala Momo kemudian beralih kesebelah pundak gadis bercepol satu itu, berniat menenangkannya.

''Kau, tidak sendirian Toushiro...'' ujar Momo disela-sela suasana yang tak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata itu.

''Aku tahu,'' jawab Toushiro sambil tersenyum pelan.

Momo menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap kearah Toushiro, ''Maksudku, kau masih memiliki keluargamu walaupun tidak lengkap.''

''A-Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Toushiro terbata-bata.

''Menurut penyelidikkan Ayahku, kau masih memiliki seorang Kakek, Toushiro.''

Sekejap tubuh Toushiro mematung ditempat. Antara percaya atau tidak percaya, senang atau sedih, marah atau gembira, semua itu pilihan yang sulit baginya.

...

Sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup luas berinterior cozy-classic itu terdengar cukup ramai. Padahal ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang tengah asik bercanda sambil mengobrol saja tetapi ramainya hampir menyamai satu ruang karaoke berukuran medium.

Tawa merdu sang gadis yang membahana keluar begitu saja ketika sebuah suara berat milik seorang laki-laki tengah mendiktekan beberapa kisah lucu tentang mereka dan teman-temannya yang lain sewaktu masih berada bersama disekolah khusus Soul Society Gakuen.

''Hahaha~ Sudah Grimm sudah! Aku bisa mati karena tertawa kalau kau masih meneruskannya!'' kata Rukia sambil memegangi perut dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa keram akibat tertawa terus sedaritadi.

Grimmjow kelihatannya sangat senang melihat Rukia tertawa lepas seperti itu hingga tak ada niat sedikitpun baginya untuk menghentikan cerita kenangan yang lucu-lucu semasa dulu kepada Rukia.

''Lalu kau ingat tidak waktu ー''

''Sudah ah Grimm, aku sudah puas tertawa hari ini karenamu!'' Rukia beranjak dari posisinya kemudian membereskan semua yang telah berantakan diatas meja. Setelah itu ia berniat pergi kesuatu tempat pada salah satu ruangan dirumah itu.

''Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai cerita!'' ujar Grimmjow yang terlihat kecewa setelah sebelumnya apa yang ingin ia ceritakan dipotong oleh Rukia begitu saja.

''Aku mau kedapur dulu mengisi gelas-gelas kosong ini lagi,'' jawab Rukia.

''Hhh~'' Grimmjow menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja suara ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Buru-buru ia merogoh kantong celana miliknya dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang tersebut tanpa melihat lebih dulu siapa yang menghubunginya.

''Hallo?'' Grimmjow yang pertama kali membuka suara.

''Kau ada dimana Grimmjow?'' tanya seorang laki-laki diujung telepon.

''Siapa ini?'' tanya Grimmjow malas.

''Ish! Aku Hisagi! Tidak save nomorku yah!'' ketus Hisagi.

''Hahaha~ Maaf, aku hanya menyimpan nomor-nomor perempuan cantik saja Hisagi!'' canda Grimmjow.

''Dasar gila!'' teriak Hisagi begitu keras diujung telepon.

''Hahaha~ Ada apa menelepon?'' tanya Grimmjow yang masih tertawa karena respon Hisagi yang berlebihan.

''Hhh~ Tadi Ukitake-san mencarimu.'' Hisagi mencoba mempersingkat pembicaraannya dengan Grimmjow.

''Eh? Ada apa dia mencariku?'' tanya Grimmjow terlihat kebingungan. Tak pelak jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

''Mana aku tahu! Mungkin mengenai laporanmu yang belum tuntas, Hahaha~'' kali ini Hisagi yang berniat bercanda.

''Belum tuntas kepalamu itu! Laporanku sudah fix dua hari yang lalu dan sudah dikumpul tadi pagi-pagi sekali.'' jelas Grimmjow sedikit menyombongkan diri.

''Cih! Ya sudah temui Ukitake-san saja sana kalau ingin tahu! Sudah ah ini kan bukan urusanku,'' ketus Hisagi kemudian menutup teleponnya, ''Hihihihi~ Sesekali tidak apa-apa,'' gumam Hisagi sambil menyalakan motornya diareal parkiran Karakura University kemudian melaju pulang.

''Hei tu ー'' Grimmjow terlambat karena sambungan telepon telah diputus terlebih dahulu oleh Hisagi, ''Hahhh~ Mengganggu saja!''

''Ada apa Grimm?'' tanya Rukia yang baru saja kembali dari dapur sambil membawakan sepitcher jus jeruk minus kue-kue kecil tadi.

Grimmjow bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, ''Maaf Rukia, tapi aku harus kekampus sekarang.''

''Loh? Untuk apa?'' tanya Rukia keheranan.

''Aku juga tidak tahu katanya dosenku mencariku,'' jelas Grimmjow singkat.

''Oh~ Kalau begitu biar kuanta ー'' Rukia terdiam ditempat, kedua alisnya terangkat dan kedua matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Grimmjow telah mendaratkan ciuman ringan dipipi Rukia tanpa ijin begitu saja. Itulah yang membuat Rukia mematung ditempat saat ini.

''Aku keluar sendiri tak perlu diantar, sampai jumpa besok yah~'' seusai mengatakan hal itu Grimmjow buru-buru beranjak dari tempat itu sambil mengenakan jaket motor miliknya.

''G-Grimm! Kau ini!'' teriak Rukia yang masih memegang sebuah nampan beserta isinya namun tak bergeming sama sekali.

''Hahaha~'' Grimmjow hanya tertawa disela-sela langkahnya menyusuri setiap ruangan rumah tersebut.

...

Kantin Indoor Karakura University, merupakan salah satu tempat favorit mahasiswa-mahasiswi dari berbagai kalangan dan usia untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Selain fungsi utamanya sebagai tempat atau ruang makan umum universitas tersebut tetapi sepertinya fungsi dari kantin itu telah diperluas oleh sebagian mahasiswa sebagai sarana tempat bercerita dengan teman-teman mereka, tempat untuk berpacaran, tempat untuk berdiskusi kelompok dan masih banyak lagi.

Biasanya tempat ini ramai, tetapi mungkin karena hari yang sudah lewat sore menuju malam saat ini membuat suasana disana lebih tenang dan sunyi tidak seperti biasanya.

Beberapa mahasiswa kelas malam sepertinya sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing untuk menuntut pendidikan yang lebih berbobot untuk menambah salah satu skill mereka agar bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Walaupun sepi, disana masih terlihat dua orang penjaga kantin didepan pintu masuk. Kemudian disekitar stan makanan masih terdapat penjual yang senantiasa menunggu pembeli yang akan memesan dan membeli makanan cepat sajinya atau sekedar membeli minuman segar sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Ditengah-tengah kantin yang terdapat banyak meja makan berebentuk persegi panjang dengan enam buah kursi mengelilingi meja terlihat melengkapi objek didalam ruangan itu.

Salah satu meja yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela kaca super besar milik kantin tersebut terdepat dua orang mahasiswa Karakura University yang nampaknya tengah serius menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Bunyi berisik tombol laptop yang ditekan-tekan ditemani dengan bunyi kertas yang saling bergesekkan satu sama lain tengah meramaikan sepasang telinga-telinga insan yang berada disana.

''Hoammm~ Capeeekkkk...!'' seorang perempuan tengah meregangkan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena hampir berjam-jam duduk dengan kedua tangan dan kesepuluh jarinya sibuk dimainkan kesana-kemari melakukan aktivitasnya, serta kedua mata yang mulai lelah terlalu lama berkutat dengan layar laptop yang sinarnya cukup menghantam retina matanya.

Teman laki-lakinya melihat apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu tetapi tidak membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sedaritadi, ''Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang dan istirahat Inoue, ini sudah hampir malam juga.''

''Umh... Apa kau sudah selesai Kurosaki?'' tanya Inoue sambil melihat kearah laptop berwarna hitam dengan siluet putih dan bertempelkan sebuah besi emas putih yang membentuk huruf kanji 'Ichigo Kurosaki' dikiri atas luar layar laptop.

''Belum, aku sedang menyelesaikan bagian dokumentasi setelah itu hanya tinggal membuat daftar pustaka lalu tinggal aku sambungkan dengan lampiran dan kata penutup yang sudah ku cicil Inoue.'' jawab Ichigo sama sekali tak bergeming dari aktivitasnya. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar serius ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya itu yang sempat membuat dirinya frustasi sendiri.

''Cepat sekali... Ada yang mau ku bantu?'' tanya Orihime penuh semangat.

''Ah! Tidak usah Inoue, kau sudah banyak membantuku. Aku tidak mungkin memintamu lebih dari itu.'' tolak Ichigo halus dan sedikit merasa tidak enak pada teman perempuannya yang terlanjur sangat dan selalu baik pada dirinya itu.

''Kau tidak memintaku. Aku kan yang menawarkan diri untuk membantumu, tidak usah sungkan...'' terang Orihime.

Ichigo tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya itu sebentar kemudian beralih menjadi tertawa pelan, ''Hahaha~ Kau itu memang baik sekali Inoue. Tapi sungguh, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri sampai sini. Dibantu terus nanti aku jadi tidak bisa mandiri lagi. Hahaha~''

Mendengar itu Orihime pun ikut tertawa, ''Hahaha~ Ya sudah. Baiklah kalau begitu, semangat yah Kurosaki.'' gadis itu memberikan lagi senyuman termanisnya didepan laki-laki yang selalu membuat dirinya bersemangat.

''Hm~ Semangat~'' ucap Ichigo sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya keudara dan membalas senyum teman perempuannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki dari keluarga Kurosaki itu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

...

Bunyi berisik knalpot motor milik seseorang terdengar sedikit mengganggu areal disekitar parkiran Karakura University, belum jelas siapakah pemilik dari motor yang bersuara berisik itu.

Suara mesinnya kini berhenti ketika sang pemilik telah memutar dan mencabut kunci motor miliknya. Sebelum ia turun dari kendaraan beroda duanya tersebut, ia membuka helm yang ia kenakan terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian warna biru dari rambutnya kini telah mencuat dan langsung disambut terpaan angin yang mulai mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya kesana-kemari.

Lagi, sebelum ia turun dari motor ia melihat pantulan dirinya kekaca spion pada kendaraanya itu. Memastikan apakah penampilannya sudah tampak 'ok' atau belum.

Setelah dipastikan penampilan wajahnya sudah maksimal, buru-buru ia turun dari motornya dan berjalan kesuatu tempat, ruang kerja khusus dosen fakultas kedokteran.

'Tok... Tok...' sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat keemasan itu diketok pelan hingga terdengar bunyi nyaring dari luar maupun dari dalam.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian seseorang dari dalam ruangan menjawab, ''Masuk...''

Laki-laki yang telah mengetuknya tadi langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut, ''Hanya ada Ukitake-san? Yang lain sudah pulang yah?'' tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah meja kerja pria bernama Ukitake-san.

Pria paruh baya bernama Ukitake-san itu pun langsung melirik mahasiswanya itu ketika mengenal persis suara yang baru saja terdengar tadi, ''Ah? Grimmjow... Ya begitulah. Aku masih sibuk menilai laporan mahasiwa yang lain. Ada apa kau datang kemari?''

Grimmjow yang ditanya seperti itu kontan langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, ''Bukannya anda mencariku dan menyuruhku datang kemari Ukitake-san?''

''Ha?'' Ukitake-san terlihat bingung, ''Hm? Seingatku tidak. Memang siapa yang bilang?''

Kali ini Grimmjow yang terlihat lebih bingung daripada dosennya itu, ''Barusan Hisagi bilang anda mencariku dan menyuruhku kemari, itu sebabnya aku kesini lagi.''

''Mencarimu dan menyuruhmu datang? Kalau tidak salah memang aku sempat mencarimu dan menanyakan kepada Hisagi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyuruhmu kemari Grimmjow.'' terang dosennya itu.

Grimmjow melotot sepenuhnya melihat Ukitake yang menurutnya telah memberi jawaban aneh dan kurang ia mengerti, ''A-Apa? Ukitake-san coba tolong anda ceritakan apa saja yang anda bicarakan tentangku tadi dengannya!'' seru Grimmjow tak sabar.

''Hm... Begini,'' Ukitake mencoba menceritakan kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

《flashback》

''Ngomong-ngomong Ukitake-san, siapa yang lebih dulu mengumpulkan laporan ini?'' tanya Hisagi penasaran.

''Hm, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques... Tidak kusangka mahasiswa senakal dia itu yang mengumpulkan lebih dulu dibandingkan mahasiswa rajin ataupun pintar lainnya.'' terang Ukitake yang sedang serius mengoreksi laporan milik Hisagi.

''A-Apa? Anda yakin itu laporan yang telah ia buat sendiri Ukitake-san?'' tanya Hisagi tak percaya.

''Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya sepertimu, tapi setelah aku koreksi laporan itu memang dia yang membuatnya sendiri. Gaya bahasa yang ada dilaporan itu memang gaya bahasanya.''

'Sial! Aku kalah darinya.' batin Hisagi sedikit kesal.

''Ngomong-ngomong dimana Grimmjow?'' tanya Ukitake yang masih berkutat dengan laporan yang sedang ia telaah itu.

''Ah? Dia sudah pulang, ada apa mencarinya Ukitake-san?'' tanya Hisagi.

''Hanya bertanya saja. Habis sedaritadi aku tidak melihatnya, mentang-mentang sudah mengumpulkan tugas.''

《end of flashback》

Grimmjow berdiri memaku ditempat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan kedua matanya terlihat memelototi dosennya ketika menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

''Grimmjow? Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Ukitake yang kelihatannya khawatir dengan expresi Grimmjow yang ditunjukkan padanya saat ini.

''A-Aku... Permisi dulu Ukitake-san.'' kata Grimmjow yang kini telah membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Ukitake masih melihat khawatir dan heran dengan tingkah Grimmjow sampai si laki-laki berambut biru itu telah hilang dari pandangannya.

''Awas kau!'' ucap Grimmjow pelan penuh emosi ketika sudah berada diluar ruangan. Tak lama kemudian ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya, kantin Indoor Karakura University.

...

Suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai disekitar koridor yang dilaluinya begitu terdengar jelas. Sukses melalui gedung utama, langkah kaki itu kini sedang berada dihalaman luar gedung Karakura University. Dan sekarang sedang menuju tempat terakhir yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

'Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!' begitu keras suara gema sepatu seseorang yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa diluar koridor Kantin.

''Siapa itu? Larinya berisik sekali...'' ucap Ichigo yang melihat kearah Inoue, kedua tangannya masih ia perintahkan untuk mengetik laporan miliknya.

''Entahlah, sepertinya terburu-buru se ー''

''HISAGI!'' teriak Grimmjow terengah-engah didepan pintu kantin.

Ichigo dan Orihime buru-buru saja mengedarkan pandangan kearah suara itu berasal, ''Grimmjow?'' ucap mereka bersamaan.

''Hhh~ Dimana Hisagi!'' tanyanya penuh dengan emosi tak perduli betapa capeknya beberapa menit yang lalu sempat berjogging ria untuk sampai disana.

''Dia sudah lama pulang, ada apa Grimm?'' tanya Orihime yang tidak begitu cermat membaca suasana hati Grimmjow dari raut wajahnya.

''Sial! Anak itu!'' buru-buru ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menelepon Hisagi yang sungguh membuatnya kesal sekarang.

''Ish! Kurang ajar! Dimatikan lagi!'' seru Grimmjow yang masih kesal.

''Ada apa sih Grimm? Lagipula sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?'' tanya Ichigo. Ya, seperti biasa tidak pernah meninggalkan aktivitasnya untuk mengetik tugas, tugas dan tugas.

''Justru itu! Aku memang sudah pulang tadi, aku sedang enak-enak dirumah temanku lalu dia menelepon kalau Ukitake-san katanya mencariku dan menyuruhku kesini! Buru-buru saja aku kesini! Sampai disini ternyata dia membohongiku! Sial!'' Grimmjow menjelaskan masih dengan penuh emosi.

''Dibohingi bagaimana Grimm?'' tanya Orihime.

Grimmjow pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir kepada Ichigo dan Orihime.

''Hahahahahaha~'' suara tawa begitu keras telah membahana ruang kantin itu.

''Kurang ajar kan dia! Macam tidak pernah ditonjok orang saja!'' ucap Grimmjow, terlihat urat-urat disekitar kepalanya mencuat.

''Hahaha~ Ya sudahlah... Macam kau tak tahu dia saja,'' kata Ichigo yang masih tertawa disela-sela kesibukannya saat itu.

''Aku tahu! Tapi cara bercandanya itu keterlaluan!'' kata Grimmjow yang kini mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ichigo, ''Hhh~ Kau masih belum selesai Ichigo?''

''Haha~ Belum, sedikit lagi.'' jawab Ichigo yang masih kegelian mendengarkan cerita Grimmjow yang sudah sukses dikerjai Hisagi tadi.

''Jangan ketawa lagi! Sudah!'' kata Grimmjow yang terlihat kesal, ''Kau Orihime?'' tanya Grimmjow kepada teman sefakultasnya yang duduk didepannya.

''Aku sudah selesai,'' jawab Orihime singkat sembari tersenyum kecil.

''Oh...'' kemudian Grimmjow mengedarkan pandangan kearah layar laptop milik Ichigo, ''Bukannya kau harus merivisi ulang bab 1 mu Ichigo?'' tanya Grimmjow.

''Ya, aku sudah melakukannya.'' jawab Ichigo datar.

''Lalu kau sudah sampai disini? Cepat sekali...'' ucap Grimmjow yang kemudian melirik kertas file disamping Ichigo, sempat memegangnya sebentar lalu menaruhnya kembali.

Ichigo menarik nafas perlahan, ''Hhh~ Ya, ini semua berkat bantuan Ishida, Orihime dan Hisagi. Mereka membantuku.''

''Oh. Aku jadi tidak enak tidak ikut membantumu~'' ujar Grimmjow yang nampaknya sudah tak begitu kelihatan kesal lagi.

''Hm? Tidak enak? Sejak kapan kau punya perasaan begitu kepadaku?'' cetus Ichigo bermaksud bercanda dari kenyataan.

''Tentu saja sejak dulu~ Hahaha~'' balas Grimmjow yang menanggapi candaan Ichigo dengan candaannya juga.

''Ya, ya, ya.'' jawab Ichigo malas.

Orihime yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan kedua temannya berbicara itu pun ikut masuk dengan topik pembicaraan yang baru, ''Kau habis dari rumah Rukia kan Grimm?''

''Ya, begitulah~'' jawab Grimmjow sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

''Kau kelihatan senang sekali,'' ucap Orihime yang ikut tesenyum.

''Ya, begitulah~'' jawab Grimmjow, sama dengan jawaban sebelumnya.

''Dasar gila.'' ucap Ichigo begitu saja ketika melihat kearah Grimmjow.

Orihime menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas meja kantin sekarang, ''Dia itu sepertinya anak yang sangat ceria dan bersemangat, setiap berada didekatnya aku merasa nyaman. Kelihatannya dia memeiliki aura yang bagus.''

''Hm~ Tapi siapa yang tahu...'' ucap Grimmjow singkat.

''Maksudmu?'' tanya Orihime sedikit bingung.

''Kau akan tahu maksudku kalau sudah mengenalnya dekat.'' terang Grimmjow.

''Sok misterius,'' tutur Ichigo.

Grimmjow melirik Ichigo malas, ''Cerewet! Kerjakan saja tugasmu! Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kaien?''

''Tidak tahu. Kami juga tidak melihatnya sedaritadi, setelah acara penerimaan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru dia sudah menghilang begitu saja.'' terang Orihime.

...

''Toushiro? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?'' tanya Rukia yang kini sedang berada dipintu masuk rumahnya.

''Ah! T-Tadi kami berdua keasikan mengobrol sampai tidak terasa sudah malam. Hahaha~'' jawab Toushiro gugup, ''Kau pasti menunggu lama yah? Maaf.''

Rukia yang sempat terdiam tanpa memberikan sapaan hangatnya seperti biasa itu pun menjawab, '' Oh, begitu. Masuklah,'' Toushiro sempat mencuragai sikap Rukia yang sedikit janggal menurutnya.

''Kau sudah makan?'' tanya Rukia yang tengah menutup pintu.

''Sudah, kau sudah makan?'' tanya Toushiro balik.

''Ya,'' jawab Rukia singkat, ''Mandilah, air hangatnya sudah ku siapkan.'' kata Rukia datar sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

''Rukia!'' panggil Toushiro yang mulai tak nyaman dengan keadaan saat itu.

''Ya?'' respon Rukia masih singkat.

Toushiro jadi terlihat canggung sekarang, ''A-Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?''

''Tidak,'' Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

'Kenapa dia?' batin Toushiro yang terlihat bingung. Tak mau memusingkan hal ini, ia memilih untuk mandi terlebih dahulu setelahnya baru akan ia tanyakan lagi kepada Rukia.

...

''Akhirnya selesai jugaaa!'' teriak Ichigo.

''Berisik!'' kata Grimmjow sembari menutup kedua telinganya karna kebisingan suara Ichigo barusan.

''Hahaha~'' Orihime hanya tertawa melihat hal itu tak lama kemudian, ''Sukurlah Kurosaki, ayo kita kumpulkan sama-sama.''

''Ya, ー''

''Tunggu dulu,'' kata Grimmjow ketika Ichigo mulai mebereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Ichigo.

Grimmjow mencondongkan sedikit badannya kelayar laptop Ichigo, ''Judul yang ini kau hapus, dipersingkat sedikit kemudian sizenya cukup 14 saja. Ukitake-san bisa mengomel dan menyuruhmu ulang dibagian ini nanti,'' terang Grimmjow.

''Eh?'' Ichigo melihat kesalahan yang baru saja diumbar Grimmjow, ''Bagaimana kau tahu?''

''Kau seperti tidak tahu Ukitake-san saja, dia kan paling tidak suka kata-kata yang terlalu bertele-tele. Soal judul, aku pernah memberikan ukuran fontnya sepertimu, lalu aku malah kena semprot olehnya. Perbaiki dulu sana,'' jelas dan perintah Grimmjow yang sedang asik memainkan game pada iPadnya saat ini.

''Hm~'' Ichigo tersenyum kearah Grimmjow tapi sayangnya Grimmjow tak melihat hal itu, ''Baiklah.''

...

''Rukia, boleh aku masuk?'' tanya Toushiro yang kini berada didepan pintu kamar Rukia.

''Ya,'' setelah mendapatkan jawaban singkat 'lagi' dari teman masa kecilnya itu, Toushiro pun memasuki kamar itu tanpa harus berpikir panjang.

''Ada apa Toushiro?'' tanya Rukia, ''Keringkan dulu rambutmu, nanti kau bisa masuk angin.'' ujar Rukia yang sempat melirik Toushiro yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Toushiro sedikit tersenyum lega, ''Akhirnya kau tidak berbicara singkat lagi, aku sempat cemas.'' Toushiro berjalan kearah tempat tidur berukuran king size milik Rukia dan duduk ditepian tempat tidur itu.

''Ha?'' ucap Rukia bingung.

''Hhh~ Kau itu kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Apa jangan-jangan Grimmjow melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu yah tadi!'' Toushiro mulai bernegative thinking.

''Tidak. Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan dan jangan menuduh orang sembarangan.'' kata Rukia enteng sembari membereskan perlengkapannya sebagai mahasiswi dihari pertamanya besok.

''Habis, kau aneh sekali sih!'' Toushiro berkata seperti itu dengan wajah kesalnya kemudian mengeringkan rambut dikepalanya yang masih basah dengan handuk yang dikalungkan dileher.

Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar kemudian melihat kearah Toushiro dengan tatapan datarnya, ''Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?''

''Apa? T-Tidak ada...'' jawab Toushiro yang lagi-lagi terbata-bata.

Rukia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat, ''Hhh~ Ya sudah, kau bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku juga bisa,'' kata Rukia, sekarang ia sedang mengecek perlengkapan kuliahnya yang sudah masuk kedalam tas selempang miliknya.

Toushiro cukup kaget mendengar hal itu dari Rukia, ''Aku benar-benar tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa Rukia, percayalah!'' Toushiro mencoba meyakinkan temannya yang satu itu.

''Oh yeah? Pergi kerumah Momo tak bilang-bilang padaku dulu sebelumnya. Lalu pulang-pulang wajahmu terlihat aneh dan ketika kutanya kau memberikan jawaban yang sangat lancar Toushiro...'' ketus Rukia yang terlihat kesal, namun ia masih belum memberikan tatapannya kepada Toushiro karena ia masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ya, Toushiro memang telah salah menantang dan membohingi Rukia. Memang gadis pintar berusia 15 tahun itu paling pandai membaca isi hati orang yang sedang berbohong dan beberapa hal yang lainnya.

''A-Aku... B ー''

''Kalau memang tidak mau menceritakan padaku bilang saja dengan jujur tapi jangan berbohong padaku. Aku lebih menerima yang seperti itu, aku tidak suka dibohongi Toushiro.'' jelas Rukia yang kini menatap Toushiro lekat-lekat. Ia tahu bahwa temannya yang satu itu sedang ada masalah. Sebagai teman ia juga tidak mau menambah masalah lagi untuk temannya itu jika harus bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele.

''Maaf...'' ucap Toushiro sambil tertunduk.

Rukia yang melihat hal itu pun berjalan mendekati Toushiro, ''Sudahlah, aku tidak begitu mempersoalkannya.'' sebelah tangan Rukia mendarat disalah satu pundak milik laki-laki berambut perak tersebut.

Toushiro mengangkat kembali kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat menyesal kepada Rukia, ''Rukia, aku...''

''Tidak seorangpun bisa hidup dengan masalahnya sendirian Toushiro. Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memikul bebanmu itu bersama-sama,'' ucap Rukia sambil menatap kedua mata Toushiro penuh kasih, ''Sepandai-pandainya seseorang menutup dan menyembunyikan perasaannya tapi ada kalanya orang itu ingin dimengerti,''

Toushiro terdiam menatap keindahan mata Rukia sambil mendengar kata-kata bijak gadis itu, ''Kau tidak menceritakan masalahmu karena sesuatu hal. Tapi sebenarnya kau ingin menceritakannya kan? Pasti hati kecilmu berkata walaupun tidak mendapatkan solusi atas masalahmu itu tapi asalkan ada yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahmu itu cukup bagimu kan?'' Rukia mencoba meyakinkan Toushiro.

''Rukia...'' tatapan Toushiro begitu mendalam kepada mata violet sang gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

''Jangan malu atau jangan takut Toushiro, telingaku bisa kau pinjam saat ingin bercerita, pundakku bisa kau gunakan ketika ingin menangis, kedua tanganku bisa mengelusmu supaya kau bisa merasa lebih baik serta hatiku bisa kau percayakan.'' baiklah, kesekian kata-kata dari Rukia itu cukup membuat Toushiro menjebol benteng pertahanannya untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

''Terimakasih...'' ucap Toushiro pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, entah karena malu harus menunjukkan air matanya didepan seorang gadis atau memang karena ia hanya ingin menikmati air matanya sendirian.

Rukia berlutut didepan Toushiro, mengangkat wajah tampan itu dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian tersenyum, ''Kita ini teman, percayalah padaku...'' ujar Rukia sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipi Toushiro.

''Aku harap air mataku ini tidak ada tanggapan negative darimu Rukia,'' ucap Toushiro sembari tersenyum.

''Mana mungkin. Aku tidak sejahat itu.'' jawab Rukia halus, ''Jadi, kapan kau mau mulai menceritakannya padaku?'' tanya Rukia kemudian.

Kali ini Toushiro tidak begitu bertingkah seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu, ''Mungkin tidak sekarang, lain kali jika aku sudah siap... Aku tagih janjimu yang tadi,'' Toishiro kali ini sudah bisa tersenyum lega. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya masih ada sesuatu yang menjanggal didalam hatinya. Mungkin karna ia belum menceritakan masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

''Hm~ Tagihlah kapanpun kau mau,'' Rukia mengacak-acak kasar rambut Toushiro yang masih basah dan berantakkan, ''Ya sudah. Kembali kekamarmu, siap-siapkan kebutuhanmu untuk kuliah besok. Setelah itu tidur.''

Toushiro bangkit berdiri disusul Rukia tak lama kemudian, ''Hm~ Selamat malam dan selamat tidur...'' kali ini gantian Toushiro yang mengacak-acak rambut panjang milik Rukia.

''Kau juga dan mimpi yang indah...'' balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Toushiro berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Rukia. Sehabis itu ia berjalan kekamarnya dan mengikuti perintah Rukia untuk mempersiapkan segalanya untuk besok.

...

''Akhirnya!'' teriak Ichigo. Saat ini dia sedang berada diparkiran sambil memegang kunci kendaraan miliknya. Orihime dan Grimmjow pun berada disana.

Orihime melirik Ichigo, ''Kurosaki kelihatan senang sekali~'' jujur saja ia juga turut senang karena laporan milik Ichigo akhirnya selesai dan disambut dengan baik oleh Ukitake.

''Tentu saja! Sekali lagi ini semua benar-benar berkat kau dan yang lainnya! Hahhh~ Beruntung sekali aku memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian!'' ujar Ichigo penuh semangat. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran ini sempat mengumpat habis tugas-tugas yang diberikan Ukitake-san yang tak kunjung selesai itu.

Grimmjow tidak begitu memberikan respon yang cukup berarti untuk temannya yang satu itu, ''Lain kali kerjakan sendiri dengan baik.''

''Apa katamu? Aku sudah berusaha mengerjakannya sendiri sebaik mungkin. Memang dasar dosen kolot itu saja yang banyak maunya. Hhh~'' Ichigo menanggapi sedikit sinis.

''Ya, terserah kau saja. Aku pulang duluan, dah~'' kata Grimmjow yang sudah menyalakan motornya semenjak Ichigo berbicara tadi.

''Ya, sampai jumpa besok.'' kata Ichigo.

''Hati-hati dijalan,'' sambung Orihime.

Motor milik Grimmjow itu kini mulai berjalan perlahan, ''Kalian juga,'' saut Grimmjow yang langsung menancapkan gas motornya melaju kencang.

''Mobilmu masih dibengkel?'' tanya Ichigo ketika pandangannya kepada Grimmjow tak terlihat lagi.

''Begitulah,'' jawab Orihime singkat.

''Kalau begitu biar kuantar, naiklah.'' ajak Ichigo. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuat perempuan itu selalu tampak malu-malu pun terlukis diwajahnya.

Orihime tertunduk malu sambil tersenyum, ''Aku tidak akan menolak,''

Setelah mendapat tawa Ichigo atas tanggapan dari kata-kata Orihime tadi, Ichigo pun langsung membukakan pintu depan mobilnya mempersilahkan Orihime masuk. Kemudian Ichigo berjalan kekursi depan mobilnya untuk menyetir.

...

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah. Terlihat dari bagaimana sang matahari tengah menguarkan semangat cahayanya kesebagian penjuru bumi.

Jendela yang terbingkai didekat tempat tidur seorang Rukia Kuchiki tengah memantulkan cahaya milik matahari, seolah menyambut pagi pertama sang gadis sebagai seorang mahasiswi resmi Karakura University.

Namun, suara ketukkan pintu yang terdengar sedaritadi nampaknya tak digubris oleh anak perempuan yang kelihatannya masih terlena oleh nyamannya tempat tidur disana.

''Rukia! Mau tidur sampai jam berapa lagi! Nanti kau bisa terlambat sayang!'' suara lembut Hisana sedaritadi mewarnai seisi rumah. Sudah berapa kali Kakak dari Rukia itu mengetuk dan memanggil nama Adiknya yang tak kunjung bangun.

''Apa sewaktu masih sekolah dia suka terlambat?'' tanya Byakuya kepada Toushiro diruang makan.

Toushiro menghentikan aktivitasnya ーyang tengah mengoleskan selai kacang sebagai isi rotinya ー sebentar, ''Kadang-kadang Kak. Dia itu kalau tidak dibangunkan dengan jam weker tidak akan bangun.''

''Memangnya semalam dia tidak memasang alarm apa,'' ujar Byakuya yang tidak tahu kata-katanya barusan sebagai pertanyaan untuk Toushiro atau sekedar iseng diucapkan begitu saja.

''Entahlah,'' tanggap Toushiro.

''Rukia!'' masih teriak Hisana didepan pintu kamar Rukia, ''Hhh~ Anak ini!''

Pintu yang sedari tadi diketuk itu pun kini mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedaritadi dipanggil, ''Apa sih Kak? Pagi-pagi berisik sekali...'' ujar Rukia sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

''Pagi? Ini sudah siang Rukia! Mau kekampus jam berapa? Ini hari pertamamu kuliah!'' terang Hisana sambil mengangkat jam tangannya kearah Rukia.

Rukia mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya kepada benda yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Kakaknya itu. Tak salah lihat jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 06.45, ''A... Aku telat!'' teriak Rukia sambil berlari mengambil handuk dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

''Hhh~ Dasar...'' Hisana menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu semua karena ulah Rukia yang selalu susah bangun pagi.

''Mana dia? Masih belum bangun?'' tanya Byakuya ketika melihat Hisana yang baru saja datang.

''Sudah bangun. Sekarang sedang mandi.'' jawab Hisana sambil menarik kursi meja makan kemudian duduk disebelah Byakuya.

Toushiro menenggak terlebih dahulu teh hangatnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu, ''Masih sempat-sempatnya mandi,''

''Eh? Maaf yah Toushiro, kau jadi ikut-ikut terlambat.'' kata Hisana yang merasa tidak enak.

Toushiro melirik Hisana dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang setengah roti yang sempat ia lahap, ''Tidak. Tidak perlu bilang begitu Kak. Lagipula aku sudah biasa kok dengan sifat Rukia yang seperti ini.'' Toushiro menyunggingkan senyumnya didepan Hisana.

''Sudah biasa?'' kata Hisana terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung.

''I-Iya. Dulu kami sering pergi kesekolah bersama-sama jadi hal seperti ini sudah biasa untukku.'' terang Toushiro dengan mulut penuh gigitan roti.

''Lalu? Apa kalian tidak terlambat?'' kali ini Byakuya mengangkat pertanyaan.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Karena naik motor jadi sampai tepat waktu, kan bisa menyalip dan mengebut.'' ujar Toushiro begitu polos dan jujur.

Baiklah, Hisana cukup kaget mendengarnya, ''Ngebut dan menyalip...? Astaga! Itu berbahaya Toushiro!''

''Errr~ Itu ー''

''Ayo cepat berangkat sekarang! Kalau tidak bisa terlambat!'' saut Rukia ditengah menuruni undakan tangga, ''Toushiro sudah kau lakukan seperti biasanya kan?''

''Iya sudah~'' jawab Toushiro malas.

Hisana dan Byakuya terlihat bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan Rukia dan Toushiro barusan. Setelah saling melihat satu sama lain, mereka berdua beralih menatap Toushiro penuh tanya.

Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Toushiro menyadari hal itu, ''Ini,'' Toushiro menunjukkan kotak bekal kecil yang berada ditangan kanannya sekarang, ''Kalau terlambat tidak bisa makan disini jadi terpaksa dibawa,'' jelasnya kemudian.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Hisana dan Byakuya kompak menggelengkan kepalanya seraya membatin, 'Dasar anak itu...'

...

''Kau yakin semuanya sudah kau bawa Rukia?'' tanya Hisana yang duduk didepan mobil.

''Sangat yakin Kak! Aku sudah mempersiapkannya dari semalam!'' jawab Rukia begitu semangat.

''Baiklah kalau begitu,'' Byakuya pun langsung menstarter mobilnya, tak lama kemudian mobil itu pun melaju cepat.

...

Pukul 07.20, syukurlah Rukia lebih cepat 10 menit. Ini semua juga berkat calon kakak iparnya yang mau tak mau harus mengebut dan mengambil jalan pintas yang tak biasa ia lalui ketika pergi sendiri menuju kekantor.

Kedua mahasiwa baru itu turun dari mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah penghuni mobil didalamnya. Dan ketika kaca mobil disamping Hisana tertutup rapat, mobil itu kembali berjalan. Kemana lagi jika bukan menuju kantor pusat Kuchiki Corp.

''Rukia, kau bisa masuk lebih dulu dan mencari kelasnya?'' tanya Toushiro.

Rukia melirik Toushiro dengan bingung, ''Memang kenapa? Kau mau kemana?''

''Aku mau bertemu dengan Momo sebentar dikantin,'' jawab Toushiro dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak sabar.

''Kalau begitu aku ikut saja!'' saut Rukia yang langsung menggerakkan sebelah kakinya.

Toushiro menarik lengan Rukia, ''Tidak bisa!''

Langkah Rukia terhenti, kepalanya berbalik melihat laki-laki yang tingginya hampir serupa dengan dirinya. ''Kenapa?''

''Umh... Errr... Sudahlah! Cepat sana cari kelas kalau tidak bisa telat!'' ujar Toushiro yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Rukia begitu saja didepan gerbang universitas.

''Hei tunggu ー'' kata-kata Rukia terpotong ketika melayangkan tangan kanannya kearah Toushiro, ''Jangan lupa keruang kemahasiswaan dulu dan bertemu yang namanya Yoruichi-san!'' teriak Toushiro dikejauhan.

''Hhh! Seenaknya saja anak itu!'' ketus Rukia.

Memang dia cukup sebal dengan perlakuan Toushiro dihari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa hari ini. Jujur saja dia sangat gugup dan takut harus berjalan dihalaman, koridor dan beberapa tempat lainnya disana sendirian. Selain karena pandangan beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang melihatnya sebagai orang asing, ia juga seseorang yang pemalu. Itu berarti dia bukan seseorang yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat terhadap lingkungan barunya. Meskipun sudah dua kali datang kesini tetapi tetap saja, semua terasa begitu asing.

Baiklah, saat ini Rukia sangat berharap bertemu dengan salah satu mantan Senpainya. Siapapun tanpa pengecualian, yang penting detik, menit, jam dan sekarang juga harus ada yang menemaninya.

Saat ini Rukia masih menyusuri koridor-koridor universitas. Ketika didepan matanya menemukan sebuah lift, Rukia mengehentikan langkahnya.

''Yah... Ramai sekali. Tidak jadi saja.'' kata Rukia yang seolah tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

''Apa naik tangga saja?'' Rukia masih berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri, ''Tapi, lantai enam mau sampai kapan? Hhh! Toushiro aku mengutukmu!'' ujar Rukia kesal.

'Bruk!' seseorang telah menubruk Rukia dari belakang.

''Hei! Kalau berdiri jangan ditengah jalan!'' omel seseorang yang telah menubruk Rukia tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya sambil terus berjalan. Orang itu tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu ditangannya.

''Kaー'' Rukia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, 'Jangan dibalas Rukia biarkan saja! Aku kan orang baru, bisa gawat baru masuk sudah buat masalah,' batin Rukia.

Walaupun Rukia tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa bukan berarti dia tidak kesal, ''Setahuku yang lewat disekitar sini saja tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan aku berdiri dimana! Memang dianya saja! Ugh!'' gumam Rukia kesal.

''Lagipula apa itu? Pakiannya sok exist sekali, celana legging ketat? Memang dia mau pamer bentuk kaki? Warnanya putih lagi.'' Rukia masih terus memperhatikan laki-laki yang masih nampak berjalan terburu-buru itu, ''Bajunya juga sudah warnya tidak matching dengan celana, kerahnya terlalu lebar seperti itu lagi, memang dia mau menyusui anaknya? Hahaha~'' Rukia terkekeh geli.

''Cara berpakaiannya benar-benar heboh! Rambut orange begitu? Bukan ciri khas orang Jepang sekali!'' oh, ayolah Rukia. Apakah tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengomentari cara berpakaian seseorang? Padahal waktunya sekarang sudah kurang lebih 5 menit lagi untuk menuju ruangan Yoruichi.

''Rukia? Sedang apa disini?'' tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang pernah membimbingnya saat acara penerimaan mahasiswi baru kemarin.

''Ah! Ishida-san, halo apa kabar~'' Rukia membungkuk seketika saat mendapatkan Ishida tengah berada dibelakangnya.

Ishida menghela nafas, ''Hhh~ Jangan pakai embel-embel -san! Kedengarannya aku jadi tua sekali tau. Panggil nama kecilku saja.'' cetus Ishida.

''Eh? Hehehe~'' Rukia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa renyah.

''Kau pasti mau keruang Yoruichi-san yah?'' tebak Ishida.

Rukia hanya memberikan cengirannya yang begitu lebar, ''I-Iya, kau tahu dimana tempatnya Ishida?''

Ishida hanya tersenyum melihat dan mendengar itu, ''Ya, ikuti aku.''

Berkat Ishida akhirnya Rukia bisa menaiki lift dihadapannya sekarang. Sepanjang dilift, keluar dari lift, berjalan meyusuri semua tempat didalam universitas itu Rukia terus saja berjalan berdampingan dengan Ishida. Dan nampaknya Ishida tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, ditambah lagi sepasang mata dari beberapa mahasiswa yang melirik kearah Ishida dan Rukia dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin mereka menyangka Rukia adalah pasangan Ishida, selain itu juga Ishida tidak pernah terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan teman perempuan lain selain Orihime Inoue.

Rukia terus saja mendudukkan kepalanya, meskipun begitu tetap saja tak membuatnya tidak sadar akan pandangan orang-orang yang sedaritadi menatap kearahnya dan Ishida.

''Angkat kepalamu Rukia.'' kata Ishida yang terus berjalan sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Disuruh begitupun belum membuat Rukia menaikkan kepalanya, ''Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman berjalan disampingku?'' tanya Ishida beralih melirik Rukia.

''Ah! B-Bukan begitu! Jangan salah paham Ishida,'' akhirnya Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, meskipun matanya mengarah pada Ishida bukan memandang lurus kedepan.

''Kau dengar? Dia memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja, siapa yah dia?'' bisik seorang mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat didekat Rukia.

Rukia hanya melihat hal itu dengan ekor matanya, jujur saja saat ini ia merasa tidak enak. Bukan merasa tidak enak dengan keadaannya ini tapi dengan Ishida.

''Tidak usah diperdulikan. Sebagian mahasiswa-mahasiwi disini memang ada yang tukang bergosip. Ada yang terlihat aneh sedikit saja bagi mereka langsung dijadikan bahan omongan.'' jelas Ishida.

''Hm...'' Rukia melirik Ishida yang berada disampingnya, ia perhatikan cara berpakain Ishida dari atas kebawah. Tampak rapih tak seperti kemarin yang hanya menggunakan kaus oblong yang dibalut almamater Karakura University dan celana jeans longgar.

''Apa hari ini kau ada presentasi atau yang lainnya Ishida?'' tanya Rukia setelah puas melirik pakaian Ishida.

''Apa?'' Ishida tertegun melirik Rukia, tentu saja masih dalam keadaan berjalan mengantarkan Rukia menuju ruangan Yoruichi.

Rukia tertawa sedikit gugup, ''M-Maksudku, hari ini kau berpakaian sangat rapih. Kemeja dan celana bahan tidak seperti kemarin yang terlihat santai. Jadi, aku pikir kau ada hal penting hari ini, hehehe~''

Ishida menaikkan setengah bibirnya keatas, ''Kau memperhatikan cara berpakainku dari kemarin?''

''Ah! I-Itu... Soalnya aku ー''

''Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku hanya bercanda. Hahaha~'' kata-kata Ishida barusan cukup melegakan Rukia.

''Oh! Ah... Hahaha~'' tawa Rukia terlihat canggung.

Ishida berhenti disebuah tempat perhentian yang dituju Rukia, ''Ini ruangan Yoruichi-san,'' ucapnya.

''Oh, terimakasih banyak mau mengantarku sampai sini,'' ujar Rukia sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ishida tersenyum tipis sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot setengah, ''Tidak usah sungkan. Kalau begitu bisa kutinggal?''

''T-Tentu,'' jawab Rukia, tak lupa ia membalas senyuman tipis yang diberikan Ishida dengan senyuman manis yang dimiliki olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia masuk kedalam ruangan kemahasiswaan itu. Ishida yang mengantar Rukia terlihat belum meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sampai pandangannya teralih pada sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri beberapa centi lebih jauh darinya dilorong koridor salah satu universitas.

Sepasang mata yang melihat Ishida dari kejauhan itu nampaknya telah cukup lama berdiri disana saat Rukia belum membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan Yoruichi.

Kedua pemuda itu tak saling bicara satu sama lain, hanya saling bertatapan.

Baiklah, pemandangan ini sekarang cukup membosankan. Jangankan bagi mereka berdua, mungkin bagi sebagian yang lalu lalang disekitar sana dan melihat hal itu nampaknya juga mulai bosan dan bertanya-tanya dalam diri masing-masing 'sedang apa mereka?'.

Laki-laki yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Ishida itu pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki berkacamata tersebut.

Melihat hal itu Ishida masih tak bergeming, ''Siapa dia?'' tanya laki-laki yang kini sudah berdiri lurus dihadapan Ishida. Rambutnya yang berwarna orange semakin kontras terlihat akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang meyorot kearah dirinya lewat pantulan dinding kaca.

''Mau tahu saja,'' jawab Ishida sedikit sinis.

Hei, Ishida! Tak ada salahnya kan laki-laki yang dihadapnmu ini bertanya seperti itu padamu? Malah sampai dijawab sinis seperti itu. Hahaha...

''Ish! Aku kan bertanya baik-baik, jawabanmu sinis sekali. Tenang saja aku tidak berpikiran macam-macam!'' cetus laki-laki yang terpancing emosinya sekarang karena nada bicara Ishida yang berlebihan.

''Hhh~ Terserah~'' ujar Ishida yang seolah tak memperdulikan laki-laki dihadapannya ini, ia malah memilih berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Mata anak laki-laki berambut orange itu pun mengikuti bayangan Ishida yang perlahan mulai membelakangi dirinya.

''Kau kenapa sih?'' tanyanya sambil berjalan sedikit cepat untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Ishida.

''Bisakah saat pagi-pagi datang kau tidak memberikan aura negative didekatku Ichigo?'' keluh Ishida. Sebelah telapak tangannya memegangi kening miliknya.

Ichigo tercekat, ''A-Apa kau bilang tadi! Aura negative? Kau ini lama-lama semakin aneh saja! Keterlaluan!''

Ishida hanya terawa lepas menanggapi katak-ata Ichigo padanya. Ichigo yang melihat itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia malah senang dengan mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi, salah satu teman dekatnya ini jadi tertawa seperti itu. Padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk tertawa, tapi... Yah, tidak ada salahnya.

''Sudah bisa tertawa berarti sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi kan? Siapa perempuan itu? Pacarmu yah?'' Ichigo berniat menggoda Ishida. Sebuah cengiran lebar miliknya menghiasi wajah maskulin anak remaja itu. Tak lupa ia menyenggol-nyenggol Ishida dengan sikutnya.

''Hhh~ Dia itu mahasiswa baru, mau mencari ruangan Yoruichi-san. Jadi, aku antar saja.'' jawab Ishida agak malas.

''Oh~'' saut Ichigo yang terdengar masih menggoda Ishida, ''Sekalipun benar pacar juga tidak apa-apa, Hihihi~'' cengir Ichigo lagi.

''Jangan aneh-aneh!''

Ichigo dan Ishida, dua sahabat yang masih asik bercanda itu ーwalaupun hanya Ichigo saja yang menikmati candaan dipagi hari saat itu ー kini masih terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ruang kelas dengan Ukitake-san sebagai penunggu utamanya.

Toushiro dan Momo nampaknya masih berada dikantin Karakura University. Kelihatannya mereka sangat serius membicarakan hal yang pernah mereka bahas beberapa bulan belakangan.

Rukia? Sepertinya ia sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri dan menjawab segala pertanyaan yang diberikan Yoruichi-san seputar biodatanya sebagai mahasiswi baru. Sesudahnya, wanita paruh baya berambut ungu dikuncir satu itu memberitahukan ruang kelas Rukia serta sebuah selebaran kertas yang diberikannya untuk diserahkan kepada dosennya nanti.

''Aku permisi dulu Yoruichi-san. Terimakasih banyak...'' ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk.

''Sama-sama.'' jawabnya, ''Aku akan gugup kalau jadi kau,'' katanya sebelum Rukia pergi.

Rukia yang baru saja mau menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah, tiba-tiba saja harus mengurungkan niatnya itu untuk memperjelas maksud Yoruichi-san, ''Maksud anda?''

Yoruichi tersenyum, ''Ini kan hari pertamamu tapi sepertinya kau sangat bersemangat sekali,''

Kedua mata Rukia bergerak kesan-kemari, ''Errr~ Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur aku sangat gugup. Tapi kalau aku tidak melawan rasa gugupku ini aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.''

Yoruichi memudarkan senyumnya, wajahnya nampak melihat Rukia begitu datar.

''A-Apa aku salah berbicara? Ma-Maaf ー''

''Tidak, tidak! Hahaha~ Aku hanya tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal sejujur dan... Sepolos itu,'' ujar Yoruichi kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih manis dari yang biasanya.

''Ah? Hahaha~'' Rukia terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

...

''Tadi bukannya kau mau pergi berlawanan arah denganku?'' tanya Ishida yang mulai teganggu dengan keadaan Ichigo disebelahnya.

Ichigo berhenti ditempat diikuti Ishida setelah menyadari hal itu, ''Celaka! Aku lupa lapor kepada Yoruichi-san soal ketidak hadiranku kemarin sebagai panitia!'' Ichigo menepuk jidatnya begitu kencang.

''Hah! Rasakan! Makanya jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang!'' ledek Ishida. Sekarang terlihat Ishida yang mulai menikmati candaan ini setelah sempat diejek terus oleh si kepala orange itu.

''Cih! Ishida tolong katakan pada Ukitake-san soal ini kalau sudah sampai dikelas yah!'' Ichigo berbalik badan dan bersiap-siap untuk lari.

''Kalau aku ingat~'' canda Ishida.

''Ish! ー'' baru saja Ichigo akan memaki-maki Ishida lagi tapi kelihatannya sudah dipotong duluan, ''Bicara lagi nanti tambah telat! Time is money man!'' ujar Ishida sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam ditangannya dengan jari telunjuk pada tangan yang satunya lagi. Tak pikir panjang setelah mendengar kata-kata dan tingkah Ishida, Ichigo memilih menuruti perkataan temannya itu untuk menghargai waktunya sekarang juga.

...

''Hm~ Ya sudah. Pergilah kekelasmu, sebentar lagi kelasnya dimulai.'' ucapan Yoruichi itu pun mengingatkan Rukia yang masih santai ditempat.

''Ah! Iya! Kalau begitu permisi!'' ucap Rukia terburu-buru. Saat hendak membuka pintu pun Rukia jadi kembali terlihat gugup sampai tak terasa telapak tangannya berkeringat, hal itu menyebabkan dirinya kesusahan memutar engsel pintu.

Melihat itu Yoruichi jadi tertawa dan percaya bahwa betapa gugupnya anak ini seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ''Perlu bantuan?''

''Ti-Tidak! aku bisa ー Awww! ''

''ASTAGA! RUKIA!'' teriak Yoruichi yang kaget melihat kejadian detik itu.

''Ah?'' Sebuah kepala berhiaskan rambut jabrik yang mencuat keatas dan lagi-lagi berwarna orange yang nyentrik, muncul disela-sela pintu yang baru saja ia dorong nafsu. Sepertinya menggunakan tenaga.

''Ssshhh~ Aduh...! Sakit!'' ujar Rukia sembari memegangi keningnya yang terhantam pintu sangat keras.

''Hei! Kau kalau buka pintu yang benar!'' teriak rukia begitu saja. Matanya terlihat sedikit berair, sepertinya memang sangat sakit.

''Kau sendiri yang salah, kenapa berdiri didepan pintu? Bukan salahku kalau sampai kau terhantam pintu ini, aku kan tidak tahu kalau ada orang dibaliknya.'' jawab Ichigo enteng.

''Apa katamu? Sudah salah bukannya minta maaf!'' Rukia mendengking begitu kesal.

''Jangan berteriak didepanku! Aku tidak tuli!'' ketus Ichigo tak mau kalah.

''Ka-Kau... Kau kan yang tadi menabrakku sewaktu didepan lift tadi! Iya kan!'' Rukia menunjuk sang laki-laki tepat didepan wajahnya.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi kata-kata dari gadis didepannya itu, ''Ohhh! Jadi yang bertabrakkan denganku tadi itu kau? Pantas saja! Kau suka berdiri sembarangan sih, hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu! Hhh~'' Ichigo berlalu begitu saja, seolah tak mau memperdulikan masalahnya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

''Pagi Yoruichi-san, aku mau melapor soal kema ー'' Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat tampang Yoruichi yang begitu datar dan seolah tengah mengintimidasinya, ''Apa? Ada apa?'' tanya Ichigo bingung.

''Apakah seorang laki-laki sepertimu tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis lebih lembut, Ichigo?'' ujar Yoruichi bersilang tangan kemudian melirik Rukia yang masih mengelus-eluskan keningnya.

Ichigo mengikuti arah pandangan Yoruichi. Kini ia tengah melihat Rukia dari atas hingga kebawah kemudian dari bawah hingga keatas lagi.

Dari pandangan Ichigo, Rukia lebih terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat saja cara berpakaian Rukia.

Dimulai dari atasannya, Rukia mengenakan sebuah kemeja laki-laki bermodel, berwarna putih polos, bermerk Kuchiki . Ukuran baju itu memang berukuran M tapi nampaknya masih terlihat 'sedikit' kebesaran ditubuh Rukia , mungkin karena ukuran M-nya itu untuk ukuran tubuh laki-laki.

Dua buah kancing bagian atas kemeja tersebut tak dikancing olehnya, lantas memperlihatkan bagian baju dalam ーtank-top ー berwarna hitam yang sengaja ia kenakan agar tidak terlalu mengexpose bagian privasinya. Serta sebuah kalung berbentuk butir salju dengan sebuah huruf kanji ditengahnya ーnamun huruf kanjinya tak begitu jelas oleh pandangan Ichigo ー juga terlihat menghiasi leher sang gadis kecil itu.

Lengan tangan kemeja itu digulung Rukia hingga sampai diatas kedua siku tangannya. Sedangkan bagian bawah kemeja dibiarkan keluar begitu saja.

Sebuah celana pendek berwarna senada dengan baju dalamnya menghiasi hingga selutut ーtidak terlalu pendek maupun panjang atau menggantungー. Dan lagi-lagi sebuah sepatu sporty 'bermerk Kuchiki', berwarna putih dan sedikit bercorak biru laut terdapat dikedua kaki-nya.

Sebuah tas basket berwarna merah namun bermerk lain yang menyelempangi tubuh mungil Rukia juga ikut tertangkap mata amethyst laki-laki berambut jeruk itu.

Terakhir, rambut Rukia yang lagi-lagi ditata seperti saat pertama kali datang ke Karakura University sebagai calon mahasiswa baru.

Merasa malas memperhatikan hal yang lainnya lagi pada gadis ini ーtermasuk wajah ー, Ichigo pun asal bebicara, ''Gadis? Lebih kelihatan seperti jagoan Yoruichi-san...'' ujarnya datar.

Rukia menatap Ichigo begitu murka, sedangkan Yoruichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichigo.

Yoruichi sebagai kepala pembina kemahasiswaan mencoba mengambil sikap tegas, ''Bersikaplah sopan Ichigo. Kau tahu kau salah, lebih baik cepat minta maaf!''

''Aku tidak mau...'' Ichigo melirik Yoruichi.

Baiklah, kali ini sudah cukup habis kesabaran wanita ini. Cukup kesal dirinya dengan keabsenan Ichigo yang tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, kata-katanya seolah tak dipandang sama sekali oleh calon keponakkannya ini.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya memang kau sangat menyukai saat aku harus bermain nilai denganmu?'' ancam Yoruichi begitu tegas.

''Apa! Mana bisa begitu Yoruichi-san!'' teriak Ichigo didalam ruangan yang luasnya tak lebih besar dengan kantin indoor Karakura yang selalu ia singgahi bersama teman-temannya.

''Lebih baik tidak usah Yoruichi-san. Aku permisi dulu, ini sudah telat untukku.'' ujar Rukia yang baru saja hendak keluar.

Sebelum sempat Rukia keluar Yoruichi telah memberhentikannya terlebih dahulu, ''Tunggu dulu!''

''Biarkan saja~'' ujar Ichigo santai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk dikursi tamu.

Jujur saja, memang Rukia sangat kesal mendengar kata-kata tajam dari laki-laki ini sedaritadi. Tapi dia tetap memegang prinsipnya untuk tidak mau mendapatkan masalah dihari pertamanya kuliah.

''Aku bukan seseorang yang gila kata maaf Yoruichi-san. Jika memang sekalipun dia mengatakan maafnya aku tidak bisa menerimanya.'' ucap Rukia begitu datar.

Ichigo merasa tersinggung sampai ia harus berdiri dan mendorong kursinya begitu kasar ketika mengangkat tubuhnya, ''Apa kau bilang? Lagi pula siapa yang mau minta maaf padamu! Sombong sekali!''

''Ichigo diamlah!'' tegas Yoruichi sekali lagi, Ichigo yang disuruh diam malah mendengus kesal, ''Katakan, kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?''

Rukia melirik Ichigo sebentar kemudian menatap lurus kedua mata Yoruichi begitu polos, ''Sebuah kata maaf itu seharusnya tulus. Jika hanya terucap dibibir saja tanpa memaknai kata-kata tersebut dan tidak mengakui kesalahannya, sebuah kata maaf itu percuma dan tidak akan ada artinya. Jika memang dia tidak meminta maaf pun tidak masalah bagiku. Dan aku tidak akan dendam, karena mendendam itu bukanlah caraku.''

Mendengar itu Ichigo teringat akan sesuatu dan sebuah suara sedang terngiang dikepalanya saat ini.

《flashback》

''Ichigo, cepat minta maaf...'' kata seorang wanita berambut panjang dan bergelombang serta berwarna senada dengan seseorang yang ia panggil Ichigo itu.

''Aku tidak mau bu, dia yang memulainya!'' jawab Ichigo kecil membangkang.

''Ichigo jangan berbohong, Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu seperti itu...'' ucap halus Ibu dari Ichigo itu.

''Aku...'' Ichigo melirik temannya yang tengah menangis karena kacamatanya telah ia patahkan, sepertinya terlibat perkelahian.

Ichigo kecil mendengus dan menatap temannya itu dengan sinis, ''Aku minta maaf!''

''Ichigo, minta maaf dengan tulus...'' Ibunya Ichigo tak henti memperingati anak laki-lakinya itu dengan penuh kasih.

''Itu sudah tulus dari dalam hatiku bu. Lagi pula apa dengan maaf, semuanya itu bisa selesai?'' Ichigo melihat ibunya sebagai Ichigo kecil yang begitu polos.

''Kau meminta maaf sambil marah-marah begitu? Apa benar tulus?'' Ibunya Ichigo menarik pundak Ichigo agar mereka dapat saling bertemu mata, karena sebelumnya Ichigo sempat membuang mukanya karena masih kesal.

''Lihat Ibu, Ichigo...'' Ichigo melirik Ibunya, ''Dengar baik-baik, sebuah kata maaf itu seharusnya tulus. Jika hanya terucap dibibir saja tanpa memaknai kata-kata tersebut dan tidak mengakui kesalahanmu, sebuah kata maaf itu tidak akan ada artinya...''

《end of flashback》

''Aku permisi dulu, aku sudah benar-benar telat.'' kata Rukia sembari tersenyum.

'Anak itu bodoh atau apa sih? Masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dan tidak marah?' batin Ichigo.

Yoruichi masih mematung ditempat. Baiklah, nampaknya wanita ini mulai tersentuh untuk yang kedua kalinya atas perkataan Rukia yang baru saja terlontar didepannya dan Ichigo.

''Dia itu siapa sih? Kok rasanya tidak pernah melihat dia yah Bibi Yoruichi?'' tanya Ichigo sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

''Jangan panggil aku bibi, aku belum resmi jadi bibimu. Hhh~ Kau sangat keterlaluan hari ini Ichigo,'' ketus Yoruichi yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk dikursi kerjanya.

''Aku?'' Ichigo menunjukkan ibu jarinya sejajar dengan hidung mancung yang ia miliki.

''Siapa lagi! Kau tahu, kau telah merusak hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa baru disini!'' omel Yoruichi. Pagi yang sangat memusingkan baginya.

''A-Apa? Jadi, dia anak baru?'' tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo teringat kata-kata Ishida sewaktu berjalan bersama dilorong-lorong universitas tadi, 'Dia itu mahasiswa baru, mau mencari ruangan Yoruichi-san. Jadi, aku antar saja.'

''Ya! Coba saja kau yang diposisinya, hari pertamamu yang seharusnya bisa memberikan kesan baik secara pribadi malah dirusak begitu saja oleh orang lain yang tak bertanggung jawab~''

''Tak bertanggung jawab? Aku?'' Ichigo menantang.

Yoruichi menatap Ichigo kesal, ''Memang siapa lagi?''

''Hhh~ Ya, baiklah! Aku yang salah!'' Ichigo menarik kasar kursinya ketika hendak duduk.

'Dasar!' batin Yoruichi.

''Jadi, mau sampai kapan kau mau sok sibuk dengan urusan ayahmu Ichigo? Tidak sadarkah kau dengan nilaimu yang kian hari kian memburuk itu?'' tanya Yoruichi dengan nadanya yang sudah mulai normal, ia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya.

''Hhh~ Tidak tahu. Aku juga maunya tidak jadi begini.'' kata Ichigo datar.

Wanita dihadapan Ichigo tak memberikan respon yang cukup berarti, ''Selama satu bulan penuh dimulai dari hari ini aku beritahu kau, jika ada satu hari saja absenmu bolong... Nilaimu kembali dipertaruhkan!''

''A-Apa? Kenapa main hakim sendiri begitu Bibi!'' saut Ichigo yang keceplosan memanggil Yoruichi dengan sebutan bibi dilingkungan universitas.

Dipanggil Bibi lagi sepertinya tak mau diambil pusing oleh wanita berkulit hitam manis ini, ''Aku tidak main hakim sendiri. Ini sudah keputusan dosen dan rektor lain. Sebaiknya turuti saja. Dan gunakan waktumu yang sebulan itu untuk perbaiki nilaimu yang sempat menurun.''

''Hhh~ Aku bisa gila!'' gerutu Ichigo. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya. Alhasil, rambutnya yang sudah berantakkan jadi tambah tak berbentuk.

''Aku juga bisa gila kalau harus bulak-balik menasehati kau terus Ichigo. Sepertinya saranku untuk membicarakan masalah ini kepada ayahmu belum kau lakukan yah?'' wanita itu menatap Ichigo heran.

''Hhh~ Laki-laki itu, selalu tidak ada waktu sekedar untuk berbicara denganku. Dia sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Saham perusahaan yang semakin meningkat sepertinya sudah mencuri waktu Ayah yang seharusnya digunakan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga.'' keluh Ichigo. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Yoruichi sebenarnya sangat merasa kasihan dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga Kurosaki yang semula ia kenal begitu harmonis dan saling memperdulikan dan memperhatikan itu tiba-tiba saja atmosfirnya berubah ketika Kurosaki corp. mulai bangkit sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang disegani.

Kemudian Ibu Ichigo yang paling dekat dengannya pun harus menjauh darinya ketika sudah memasuki dunia entertain. Tentunya kalian tahu kan sepadat apakah waktu seseorang ketika memasuki dunia entertain? Sedangkan kedua adiknya kini sudah masuk kelas 1 SMP diKarakura Junior High School, pergi sekolah pukul 7 pagi dan pulang-pulang bisa jam 4 sore. Itu pun kalau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan.

''Aku bukannya bermaksud tega, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Bagaimana pun kau haru tetap bicara soal ini dengan ayahmu,'' tegas Yoruichi.

''Akan ku coba.'' Jawab Ichigo malas. ''Apa aku sudah boleh masuk kelas?''

...

''Permisi,'' Rukia mengetuk pintu kelasnya sambil mengintip-ngintip.

''Ya?'' jawab dosen yang tengah mengajar didepan kelas, ''Kau?''

''Ah! Kauー eh, maksudku... Selamat pagi, aku mahasiswa baru rekomendasi,'' ujar Rukia, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam.

''Ah? Eh, I-Iya. Jadi, kau mahasiswa itu yah. Masuklah, pelajarannya baru dimulai.'' jawab sang dosen.

Dipersilahkan seperti itu Rukia langsung masuk kedalam kelas, sepasang matanya diedarkan kesana-kemari mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia duduki.

Seluruh mahasiswa-mahasiswi disana menatap Rukia sepanjang ia tengah berjalan. Banyak spekulasi yang mengarah tentangnya ketika baru masuk kedalam ruang kelas. Tak jarang juga ada beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang memberinya senyuman dan sebuah kata sapaan 'Hai' kepada Rukia sebagai mahasiswi baru. Dan tentu saja Rukia membalas semua itu dengan lebih manis.

Toushiro yang duduk ditengah-tengah kelas dekat dengan jendela, mengangkat sebelah tangannya agar Rukia bisa melihatnya untuk duduk dimeja sebelah yang masih kosong.

''Aku mau disitu,'' bisik Rukia yang sudah duduk.

''Sudah kuduga,'' Toushiro pun bangkit dan mempersilahkan Rukia duduk ditempatnya sedangkan Toushiro duduk dimeja yang sudah ia tempati dengan tasnya tadi.

''Terimakasih banyak,'' ucap Rukia tersenyum kearah Toushiro.

Toushiro hanya mendengus sambil menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, ''Kau lama sekali, padahal kau kan yang lebih dulu masuk.''

''Ada sedikit masalah. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah disini, fokuslah! Ini hari pertama kita,'' Rukia mengeluarkan segala benda kebutuhannya untuk mencatat penjelasan yang sudah diterangkan dosen didepannya sedaritadi.

'Aku ketinggalan jauh,' batin Rukia sambil melirik papan tulis didepan kelas begitu menyesal. Jarak antara kursi Rukia dan Toushiro tak begitu jauh, memungkinkan Toushiro melihat tatapan sang gadis bermata violet itu. Hingga memunculkan sebuah dugaan 'Pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya,' setelah membatinkan kata-kata itu Toushiro memilih untuk menanyakan nanti setelah kelas selesai.

...

''Baiklah! Pergi bersama. Masuk sendiri-sendiri. Mendapatkan kelas sama-sama dan sekarang istirahat sendiri-sendiri lagi. Toushiro kau teman yang sangat luar biasa!'' gerutu Rukia didepan pantulan dirinya. Saat ini dia sedang berada ditoilet.

''Ditinggal sendiri?'' seorang perempuan bertubuh montok bersuara ketika baru saja keluar dari kloset.

''Eh? Rangiku!'' Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, ''Syukurlah bertemu denganmu!'' Rukia menggenggam kedua tangan Rangiku.

''Hahaha~ Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan?'' tanya wanita berambut ombak berwarna kecoklatan itu.

''Huft~'' Rukia memajukan bibirnya seraya menggeleng-geleng.

''Kasihan...'' ujar Rangiku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Rukia, ''Eh? Ini kenapa Rukia?'' tanya Rangiku yang mendapatkan sebuah luka kecil dan memar dikening Rukia.

Kedua alis Rukia terangkat dan langsung saja menatap cermin dibelakangnya, ''Ini... Mungkin karena benturan tadi...'' ujar Rukia pelan.

''Benturan? Apa yang terjadi Rukia? Ceritakan!'' tanya Rangiku emosi.

''Ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan dikantin? Sambil makan siang bersama,'' tanya Rukia begitu bersemangat dari yang sebelumnya.

Rangiku terlihat tidak enak dengan Rukia, ''Maaf Rukia. Tapi sehabis ini aku masih ada kelas,'' terang Rangiku.

''Hhh~'' desah Rukia begitu lesu, ''Baiklah, cepat kekelasmu nanti kau terlambat,'' tidak mau membuat Rangiku merasa tidak enak, Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya.

''Maaf yah. Tapi aku janji kalau waktumu senggang dan aku juga, nanti kita bersama-sama kekantin yah! Dan kau harus ceritakan soal ini...'' Rangiku menyentuh pelan luka Rukia.

''Tentu,'' jawab Rukia masih tersenyum.

...

''Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam ー'' Rukia berhitung disela-sela menuruni tangga.

''Tujuh-Delapan-Sembilan-Sepuluh! Hahaha!'' seseorang telah mengagetkan rukia dari belakang.

''Ah! Kaien! Aku kira siapa... Kau mengagetkanku! Ugh!'' Rukia memukul-mukul pelan pundak Kaien.

''Hei! Ampun! Hahaha~'' Kaien berusaha menghindari pukulan Rukia dengan menangkisnya.

Rukia pun menghentikan tinjunya itu, ''Hahaha~ Dasar kau~''

Kaien memberikan cengiran lebarnya sehingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang bersinar putih, ''Kalau sudah mulai menghitung sih biasanya sedang kesal. Ada apa?''

Rukia heran dengan tebakkan mantan Senpainya yang tepat sasaran itu, ''Darimana kau tahu?''

''Haruskah dipertanyakan?'' Kaien menghadapkan wajahnya didepan wajah Rukia begitu dekat.

Wajah Rukia memerah sekarang akibat perlakuan Kaien, ''A-Apa-apaan sih... Iya aku baru ingat jawabannya.''

''Hm~ Mau makan es krim? Aku yang traktir~'' ajak Kaien.

''Memang disini ada yang seperti itu?'' tanya Rukia polos.

''Ini Karakura University! Kantinya lengkap begitu bagaimana tidak ada yang namanya es krim? Sudah jangan banyak tanya, ayo cepat!'' Kaien menarik sebelah tangan Rukia begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin. Menerobos jalan yang ramai dengan lautan mahasiswa Karakura. Dasar Kaien!

...

''Kau itu melapor atau curhat dengan Yourichi-san?'' tanya Ishida.

Kelas Ukitake-san sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Ichigo datang ditengah-tengah jam kelas tepat saat Ukitake-san sedang memberikan kuis.

Oh, baguslah! Pasti ia belum belajar. Tapi bukan masalah, seorang Ichigo masih bisa melewati kuis itu dengan baik kenyataannya.

Saat ini Ichigo beserta teman-temannya sedang berkumpul dimana lagi kalau bukan dikantin indoor Karakura University.

''Ya, ya, ya. Munculkan saja spekulasi konyolmu itu~'' jawab Ichigo lesu.

Grimmjow menyikut Ichigo dengan menggunkan tenaga supernya, ''Sepertinya tuan muda Kurosaki sedang ada masalah hari ini, Hahaha~''

''Berisik!'' Ichigo menampik sikutan Grimmjow yang berkali-kali itu.

Seluruh teman-teman Ichigo disana tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo yang begitu menggemaskan sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sedang kesal.

Disela-sela tawanya pandangan Grimmjow menangkap sosok yang ia kenal tengah berbaris disela-sela kantin bersama seorang laki-laki yang merupakan teman sefakultasnya.

''Main curang!'' ketus Grimmjow begitu saja.

''Apa?'' tanya Ichigo yang mendengar kata-kata Grimmjow barusan. Tak hanya Ichigo, yang lainnya pun mendengarkan hal yang sama.

Tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Ichigo tadi. Nampaknya pemandangan yang tengah ia lihat sekarang lebih menarik daripada menyauti pertanyaan Ichigo.

Ichigo beserta teman-temannya yang lain melihat kearah objek apa sebenarnya yang tengah dilihat Grimmjow, sampai laki-laki itu terlihat kesal.

''Kau lihat apa sih?'' tanya Ichigo penasaran.

Kaien baru saja keluar dari barisan antrian. Kedua tangannya juga tengah memegang se-cup eskrip berukuran medium. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil menepati janjinya kepada Rukia.

''Mau kubawakan?'' Rukia menyuguhkan kedua tangannya didepan Kaien.

Kaien tertawa pelan, ''Hahaha~ Tidak usah! Khusus untuk tuan putri akan aku layani,'' ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum kearah Rukia.

Rukia yang disenyumi seperti itu lagi-lagi harus memunculkan semburat merahnya yang kontras terlihat Kaien. Tak mau menggoda Rukia lebih jauh, Kaien memilih untuk tidak mempersoalkannya. Takut-takut Rukia malah akan jadi canggung didepannya nanti.

''Ayo, cari tempat~'' ajak Kaien.

''Hm~'' angguk Rukia sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mencari tempat kosong untuk memakan es krim, kalau tidak cepat tentu es-nya bisa meleleh nanti.

''Kaien kau curang!'' teriak Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dari tempatnya.

Kaien mengalihkan pandangan pada seseorang yang tengah meneriakinya saat ini. Tak hanya Kaien, hampir mahasiswa yang tengah berada disana pun melihat kearahnya.

''Apa sih? Kau pikir ini dihutan main teriak-teriak saja?'' Kaien terlihat kesal dan malu dengan tingkah Grimmjow yang selalu seenak jidatnya seperti tadi.

''Kau ini apa-apaan sih Grimm? Lihat semuanya memperhatikanmu!'' ujar Ichigo yang sama malunya. Ya, walaupun bukan namanya yang diteriaki tapi dengan adanya Grimmjow yang duduk disebelahnya, itu sudah menunjukkan dengan kontras bahwa laki-laki yang baru saja teriak-teriak tadi adalah temannya Ichigo.

''Ha?'' Grimmjow melihat kesekelilingnya, dan benar saja ternyata apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padanya tadi.

''Apa lihat-lihat?'' tanya Grimmjow galak.

Digertak seperti itu yang lainnya jadi takut dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing pada aktivitas mereka sebelumnya. Sekedar informasi, Grimmjow itu terkenal berandal, galak, ringan tangan dan tak satu pun berani mencari masalah dengannya kecuali teman-teman yang sudah dekat dengannya itu ーRukia dkk dan Ichigo dkk ー yang lebih kenal siapa dirinya ーwalaupun hanya seseorang saja yang lebih mengenalnya daripada teman dekat Grimmjow yang lain, dialah Rukiaー.

''Grimm, sudahlah~'' Orihime mencoba menenangkan Grimmjow. Tapi yang ada Grimmjow malah menatap Orihime galak dan itu membuat Orihime jadi takut.

''Apa dia selalu begitu Kaien?'' tanya Rukia pelan dibelakang Kaien.

''Kadang-kadang... Kalau gila-nya tidak kumat, Hihihi~'' Kaien bercanda dan terkekeh melirik Rukia. Rukia pun ikut melakukan hal yang dilakukan Kaien.

''Apa? Kau bisik-bisik apa Kaien? Bicara yang macam-macam padanya aku hajar kau!'' ancam Grimmjow.

Kaien menaikkan kedua alis matanya. Maksud hati tak mau memperpanjang masalah, ia berjalan mundur kebelakang Rukia. Seolah meminta perlindungan kepada sesosok makhluk yang bahkan tingginya tak mencapai leher Kaien ini.

Ini nampak seperti bernostalgia dan terasa de ja vu bagi Rukia, Kaien dan Grimmjow tentunya. Ya, sebagai teman masa kecil banyak hal yang telah dilalui mereka bersama. Tidak hanya mereka bertiga tapi dengan yang lainnya juga.

Apa yang tengah mereka alami saat ini pernah dialami juga saat mereka masih duduk dibangku SD. Sayangnya saja background beserta tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang jauh berbeda.

Begitu Rukia melihat Kaien berlindung dibelakangnya dan mengingat masa-masa itu, Rukia menolakkan kedua tangannya kepinggang. Seolah-olah seperti... Errr... Superman yang menjelma menjadi Superwoman? Atau semacamnya? Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Tangan kanan Grimmjow yang sedaritadi mengepal kuat dan melayang diudara kontan langsung ia turunkan begitu saja ketika melihat Rukia telah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melindungi Kaien. Dan mulutnya yang selalu comel terkatup begitu rapat.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida dan Hisagi yang berada disana otomatis menjadi bingung dengan perubahan drastis sikap Grimmjow. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia seperti ini.

''Mau hajar dia langkahi aku dulu sini!'' teriak Rukia, tapi suaranya tak sekeras yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow semenit yang lalu.

''Eh... Errr~'' Grimmjow menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal baginya.

''Mustahil...'' ujar Hisagi.

''Tidak mungkin...'' kata Ishida.

''Keajaiban datang...'' sambung Orihime.

Mereka bertiga melirik Grimmjow dan Rukia bergantian. Seolah tak percaya hanya dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat tak begitu kuat itu, Grimmjow... Luluh?

Ichigo melirik gadis yang berada didepan Kaien lekat-lekat, ia sepertinya familiar tapi tak begitu yakin.

Saat ini Rukia dan Kaien berjalan mendekati meja dimana Grimmjow berada. Semakin medekat hingga ingatan Ichigo pun semakin bermain.

Rukia memainkan jari telunjuknya didepan Grimmjow, seperti tengah menyuruhnya mendekat. Tapi Grimmjow sepertinya tak mau mematuhi perintah Rukia hingga akhirnya gadis itu memelototi Grimmjow.

Mau tak mau Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya mendekati Rukia. Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida dan Hisagi masih melihat penasaran dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka saat ini. Sebenarnya drama apa yang tengah mereka mainkan sekarang?

Kaien? Dia hanya menahan tawanya yang sedari tadi mau ia keluarkan.

Tak lama setelah Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya, Rukia melayangkan sentilannya tepat dikening Grimmjow. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia gunakan tenaganya...

''Awww!'' rintih Grimmjow.

''Aaa?'' Ichigo dan teman-temannya tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang hingga mulut mereka masing-masing terbuka lebar.

''Aku mau lihat kelingking kalian cepat!'' seru Rukia.

''Kelingking?'' kata Ichigo dengan teman-teman yang lainnya bersamaan.

''Tapi, aku kan tidak salah Rukia~'' jawab Kaien.

Rukia melirik Grimmjow, ''Berikan kelingkingmu lebih dulu Grimm,''

'Grimm?' batin Ichigo.

''Kok aku?'' tolak Grimmjow yang masih memegangi keningnya yang terasa perih.

''Kau kan yang memulai. Berikan atau...''

''Iya, iya! Hm!'' Grimmjow memberikan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan Kaien dan Kaien menyambutnya.

''Apaaaa?'' seru Ichigo dkk sangat kaget. Bagi mereka apa yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah omong kosong. Mereka lebih percaya babi bisa terbang dibandingkan melihat kedua laki-laki remaja yang beranjak dewasa ini tengah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Dan itu pun disuruh oleh seorang gadis yang tingginya tak wajar sebagai mahasiswa kuliahan.

Baiklah, pemandangan drama opera sabun dihadapan mereka sekarang nampaknya begitu sukses membuat mereka tercengang dan menampakkan wajah mereka masing-masing yang begitu konyol. Tentu saja terkecuali Orihime yang menganggap pemandangan saat itu sangat manis.

''Hahahahaha~'' Rukia, Kaien dan Grimmjow tertawa begitu saja tanpa melihat suasananya sekarang.

''Hei! Kalian ini sebenarnya apa-apaan sih?'' Hisagi terlihat kebingungan.

''Eh? Ah! Hallo apa kabar!'' Rukia sepertinya baru tersadar kalau dimeja itu ada, ''Ishida, Orihime, Hisagi dan... Kau!'' Rukia menunjuk tak percaya kearah Ichigo.

Baiklah, cara Rukia menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo memang terlalu berlebihan tapi itu malah mengundang tawa bagi yang lain.

''Kau... Hahaha~ Kau kenal Rukia?'' tanya Hisagi.

''Tentu saja! Orang ini yang sudah menubrukkan segala apa pun yang bisa ditubrukkan padaku!'' ujar Rukia begitu kesal.

'Menubruk apa pun yang bisa ditubrukkan?' batin Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya ia mengingat siapa gadis yang sebelumnya sempat familiar baginya ini.

''Kau yang tadi kan!'' teriak Ichigo balas menunjuk Rukia.

~ TBC ~

*cardiovascular disease, penyakit yang menyerang jantung/ saluran darah (arteri dan vena).

Saya jadi bingung nih dengan fic ''_When My Feelings Going Fragile_'' itu mau diterusin atau dihapus aja. Habisnya background Bleach yang saya buat disitu kan ceritanya Bleach-nya sudah tamat, tapi tak taunya ternyata Kubo-Sensei memberi terobosan baru dimana Rukianya potong rambut super pendek plus sudah jadi vice captain. Jalan ceritanya jadi tergeser sudah... -_-

Dan nampaknya mau fokus sama fic yang ini dulu deh, keep give positive responses yahh... ^^

Review

(~´▽`)~~(´▽`)~~(´▽`~)


	4. Magic words?

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

''Hahaha~ Kau kenal Rukia?'' tanya Hisagi.

''Tentu saja! Orang ini yang sudah menubrukkan segala apa pun yang bisa ditubrukkan padaku!'' ujar Rukia begitu kesal.

'Menubruk apa pun yang bisa ditubrukkan?' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo melirik cara berpakaian Rukia yang sempat familira baginya itu, ditambah lagi dengan ukuran tubuh yang jauh dari kata ideal untuk seorang gadis ataupun mahasiswa.

Tak lama kemudian, ''Kau kan gadis cebol yang tadi!'' teriak Ichigo balas menunjuk Rukia.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'cebol' oleh laki-laki yang menurutnya telah memberikan kesan buruk dihari pertamanya sebagai seorang mahasiswi diKarakura University itu pun tak terima dengan nama panggilan yang sangat menyindir dirinya barusan.

''A-Apa kau bilang?'' ketus Rukia.

''Sadis sekali kau Ichigo berkata begitu,'' ujar Ishida datar sambil memantau laptopnya yang baru saja dikirimi sebuah email. Tidak usah dibahas email dari siapa karena tidak terlalu penting.

''Apa? Memang benar kan dia cebol?'' tanggap Ichigo sambil menatap tajam Rukia yang terlihat masih kesal.

Dilihat seperti itu Rukia semakin tidak suka dengan tatapan tajam dari Ichigo yang seolah sangat meremehkan dirinya, ''Ish! Kau... dasar BUNTALAN ORANGE GILA!'' teriak Rukia begitu keras.

Dibandingkan dengan teriakkannya kepada Grimmjow, kedengarannya teriakkan yang kali ini jauh lebih besar. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dari bagaimana cara seluruh mahasiswa Karakura yang tengah berada didalam ruangan kantin Indoor tersebut melirik kearah meja tempat berkumpul Ichigo dengan yang lain.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

''Wahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'' tawa mahasiswa satu kantin itu pun membahana.

''Apa katanya tadi? Buntalan orange? Hahahahaha~'' ujar salah satu mahasiswa yang tengah berada disana.

Tidak hanya mahasiswa yang tidak Ichigo kenal, bahkan teman-temannya sendiri yang sudah dekat dengannya itu pun ikut tertawa.

''Hahahaha~ Buntalan orange? Bahkan terfikirkan olehku untuk menggunakan hinaan seperti itu kepadamu saja tidak pernah Ichigo!'' ujar Ishida yang masih tertawa. Niat untuk membalas emailnya itu pun jadi tertunda karena kejadian yang tak diduga ini.

''Ugh! Diam kau!'' ketus Ichigo begitu marah dan... Malu...

Grimmjow yang masih asik tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya itu pun turut menggoda Ichigo, ''Hahahaha~ Baru kali ini aku melihat ada buntalan jeruk sedang marah-marah! Malu-malu lagi! Hahahaha~''

''Berisik kau!'' Ichigo semakin terlihat kesal, karena ucapan sang gadis pendek tadi-lah dirinya jadi dipermalukan.

''Dasar kau cewek pendek bodoh! Ini semua gara-gara kau!'' balas Ichigo lagi tak mau kalah.

Lagi-lagi diusik masalah tinggi badannya itu, membuat sang gadis bertambah emosi. Tak pernah semasa hidupnya ia dibuat sekesal ini oleh seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

''KAU INI ー'' baru saja Rukia akan membalas ejekkan selanjutnya yang telah terpintas didalam otak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal terlintas...

'Hitung sampai sepuluh tenangkan dirimu,' suara seorang perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi tengah memasuki otaknya.

Tak hanya itu, suara seorang laki-laki pun tengah terngiang ditelinganya, 'Kalau perasaanku sedang tidak enak biasanya aku akan memejamkan kedua mataku dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan begitu semuanya akan terasa sedikit lebih baik. Kau boleh mencobanya Rukia...'

''...'' Rukia terpaku ditempat. Perlahan menutup matanya dan menarik nafas begitu dalam sambil membatin, 'Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam,'

Ichigo dengan teman-temannya melihat tingkah aneh Rukia saat itu. Pastinya terkecuali Grimmjow dan Kaien, lama mengenal Rukia bukan tidak mungkin tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah Rukia lakukan sekarang.

'Tujuh, delapan, sembilan,'

''Hah! Sudah kalah yah? Atau sedang mencari ejekkan lain ha? Cebol!'' mulut Ichigo yang terdengar seperti perempuan itu mulai terbuka lagi.

'Sepuluh...' Rukia kembali menarik nafas begitu dalam kemudian membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Dan sosok yang pertama kali ia lihat tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya, melihat tatapan mata Rukia yang sama sekali tidak lagi terlihat emosi, marah ataupun tatapan kebencian lainnya yang biasanya akan ditunjukkan seseorang apabila sedang marah.

Masih pada posisinya semula yang tengah menatap Ichigo biasa sambil berdiri didepan meja dimana disana terdapat Ichigo, Hisagi, Ishida dan Orihime tengah berkumpul, Rukia berkata, ''Kaien, ayo makan es krimnya~''

''Ah? Oh! Iya ayo, kita makan disana saja yuk!'' ajak Kaien yang sudah berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong dikantin itu.

Kaien juga sepertinya tidak mau mengganggu Rukia yang sudah bersusah payah menenangkan dirinya tadi. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menganggap seolah disana tidak terjadi apa-apa.

''Aku ikut!'' Grimmjow baru saja keluar dari barisan meja kumpul Ichigo dengan teman-temannya.

''Hei! Mau kemana? Disini masih ada beberapa bangku kosong kok! Kalian disini saja,'' Hisagi mencoba menahan ketiga manusia yang baru saja berjalan menjauh itu.

Kaien membalikkan tubuhnya, ''Tidak bisa, nanti yang ada malah bertengkar lagi.'' katanya datar.

''Tidak akan! Kalau bertengkar lagi biar aku beri 'buntalan orange' ini pelajaran!'' tutur Ishida dengan sebuah penekanan pada kata-kata 'Buntalan Orange' tadi.

Ichigo melirik Ishida dengan tampang juteknya. Tak mau ambil pusing, laki-laki itu ーIchigoー lebih memilih untuk diam dan menghabiskan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kaien dan Grimmjow melihat kearah Rukia, seolah tengah meminta persetujuan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua sangat menghargai apapun itu keputusannya.

Sadar kedua mantan Senpainya itu tengah melihat kearahnya, Rukia hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

''Kau serius? Kalau semisalnya kau menerima tawaran itu hanya karena tidak enak pada mereka, lebih baik tidak usah.'' bisik Grimmjow ditelinga Rukia.

''Tidak kok, sungguh~'' jawab Rukia sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

Grimmjow mencoba menatap dalam kedua mata Rukia, apa sedang berbohong atau tidak. Dan setelah meyakinkannya, jawabannya adalah tidak...

''Baiklah, ayo...'' ajak Grimmjow sembari menarik tangan Rukia pada genggamannya. Menuntun sang gadis manis beberapa langkah mendekati meja yang hampir setiap jam istirahat selalu ia tempati bersama dengan teman-teman sefakultasnya itu. Sepertinya memang sudah menjadi tempat favorite. Dan seolah sudah ada sebuah sticker ataupun lebel yang serupa tertempel dimeja itu bertuliskan 'Jangan ditempati/ VVIP Only', tidak pernah ada mahasiswa lain yang berani menduduki tempat itu.

''Heh Grimm! Jangan curi-curi kesempatan yah! Mentang-mentang kedua tanganku sedang membawa es krim!'' kata Kaien jutek ketika melihat aksi Grimmjow yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia begitu saja, tanpa ijin sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

''Masa bodo~ Lagipula siapa suruh memegangi es krim itu,'' jawab Grimmjow dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

''Rukia kau bisa duduk disebelahku,'' ajak Orihime sambil mempersilahkan bangku kosong disebelahnya.

''Tidak! Rukia disampingku saja ー''

''Oh! Terimakasih yah Orihime~'' potong Rukia atas kata-kata Grimmjow. Jujur saja ia paling tidak enak jika harus menolak tawaran halus dari orang lain kepadanya.

''Rukia...!'' Grimmjow merasa sebal.

''Apa?'' saut Rukia datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak menebak maksud Grimmjow.

''Nah, ini es krim-mu Rukia!'' Kaien menyerobot satu lagi tempat kosong terakhir yang masih tersisa disebelah kiri Rukia.

Grimmjow tercekat melihat Kaien yang tiba-tiba saja menerobos dirinya untuk duduk disamping Rukia, ''Hei! Harusnya aku yang duduk disitu!''

''Masa sih? Tadi kan kau duduk disitu.'' kata Kaien sambil menunjuk satu kursi kosong didepannya, disamping deretan Ichigo.

''Tidak bisa! Pokoknya minggir!'' Grimmjow menarik-narik lengan Kaien agar mau pindah dan membiarkannya duduk disamping Rukia.

''Grimm berisik!'' Ichigo menatap Grimmjow kesal. Ia merasa acara makan siangnya sangat terganggu dengan suara Grimmjow.

''Apa? Kau mau berkelahi ー''

''Grimm! Sudah!'' bentak Rukia.

Baiklah, sepertinya Rukia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi lagi. Setelah dari tadi pagi mengalami pagi yang cukup berat, setidaknya siang ini bisa dilewati dengan lebih ringan. Tapi, kenyatannya malah sebaliknya...

Rukia begitu terengah-engah menarik-ulurkan nafasnya. Pancaran violet dimatanya yang dapat menghangatkan pandangan siapapun yang melihat, saat ini lebih meredup dari biasanya.

Tak mau membuat Rukia merasa kesal lebih jauh, laki-laki berperawakkan berandal itu memilih untuk diam, mengambil langkah menuju tempat kosong disebelah Ichigo untuk duduk, sambil menunjukkan expresi wajah yang begitu menyesal.

Baiklah, ini kesekian kalinya Ichigo dan yang lain melihat Grimmjow terlihat begitu patuh hanya kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan postur badan dan kekuatannya tak menyeimbangi Grimmjow. Mereka keheranan kenapa seorang Grimmjow yang terkenal galak dan keras kepala itu bisa tunduk begitu saja kepada Rukia.

''Maaf...'' ucap Grimmjow masih menyesal. Tak lupa tatapan matanya mengarah kepada Rukia.

''Kau ini kenapa sih? Tumben sekali terlihat aneh seperti itu...'' tutur Ichigo sambil mengaduk-ngaduk mie cup-nya yang sedaritadi terasa belum tercampur rata antara bumbu, air serta mie-nya itu sendiri.

Rukia tak merespon ucapan maaf Grimmjow. Sedangkan Grimmjow tak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terhanyut dengan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini.

Rukia masih merasa kesal dengan setengah harinya yang hancur begitu saja dan jauh dari gambaran yang ia harapkan saat akan menjalani hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswi.

Sedangkan Grimmjow? Dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah menjadi salah satu penyebab emosi Rukia yang keluar begitu saja, padahal sebelumnya Rukia sudah berusaha untuk menahan emosi itu didepan Ichigo.

''Makanlah ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik.'' Kaien menyodorkan es krim strawberry kesukaan Rukia didepan gadis yang masih asik bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri itu.

Seolah telah dibangunkan oleh Kaien, Rukia pun tersadar dari kediamannya, ''Ah? Hm~'' jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya walaupun Kaien menangkap senyum palsu dari Rukia itu tapi Kaien mencoba untuk tidak membahasnya, takut-takut Rukia nanti jadi semakin merasa telah menjadi orang yang buruk dihadapannya.

''Oh iya! Hei Hisagi! Kemarin kau bilang Ukitake-san mencariku kan? Tapi sewaktu aku datang dia bilang dia tidak menyuruhku datang menemuinya! Kau menipuku yah?''

Hisagi tertawa geli, ''Oh, itu! Hahaha~ Aku kan tidak bilang bahwa Ukitake-san menyuruhmu datang! Hahaha~'' jawabnya enteng.

''Apa maksudmu!'' tanya Grimmjow begitu kesal.

''Hahaha~ Aku kan hanya bilang Ukitake-san mencarimu, bukan menyuruhmu datang~ Yang menyuruhmu datang kan aku, tidak ingat?'' jelas Hisagi panjang lebar dengan sebuah cengiran besar terlukis diwajahnya kearah Grimmjow.

'Hhh~ Tadi Ukitake-san mencarimu.'

'Cih! Ya sudah temui Ukitake-san saja sana kalau ingin tahu! Sudah ah ini kan bukan urusanku,'

Satu persatu semua kata-kata Hisagi kemarin teringat dikepala Grimmjow ketika laki-laki yang terkenal jahil itu ーHisagiー menjelaskan maksudnya.

''Heiiiii! Hisagiiiii!'' seru Grimmjow yang murka dan telah mengepalkan tangan kanannya seolah siap meninju temannya itu.

''Grimm...'' lagi-lagi Rukia mencoba membuat Grimmjow menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang sangat ringan tangan.

Grimmjow melirik Rukia, ''E-Eh? Hehehe~'' tinju yang tadi hampir saja melayang mau tak mau kini harus ditahan oleh seorang Grimmjow, ''Hhh~'' desahnya.

Ya, kembali... Hal itu membuat Ichigo dan teman-temannya terkecuali Kaien menjadi tercengang.

''Kau suka es krim Rukia?'' tanya Hisagi mencoba menghibur suasana hati Rukia, sekaligus menghilangkan suasana yang sempat sepi sedetik lalu.

Baru saja Rukia akan menyendok sendokkan es krim pertamanya tapi itu semua harus tertunda karena pertanyaan Hisagi, ''Hm? Iya, kau mau coba? Enak loh~'' tawar Rukia yang untuk sejenak sudah terlihat seperti Rukia yang biasa, hanya karena sebuah es krim.

''Ha? Boleh?'' tanya Hisagi berbasa-basi. Tentu saja, untuk menghilangkan kesan yang terlalu mengharapkan tawaran dari Rukia tadi, mau tak mau Hisagi memang harus bertanya demikian dulu.

''Tentu saja, ini~'' Rukia mengeruk sesendok es krim pada sendok digenggamannya.

''Eh! Tunggu dulu!'' Kaien dan Grimmjow menghentikan sebelah tangan Rukia yang tengah asik mengeruk es krim strawberry-nya itu.

''Eh? Ada apa?'' tanya Rukia sambil menatap Kaien dan Grimmjow begitu polos.

''Kau mau menyuapi dia?'' tanya Kaien.

''Dengan menggunakan sendokmu?'' sambung Grimmjow.

Rukia masih tetap pada dirinya yang semula, ''Iya... Kenapa?''

''Kau itu bodoh atau super bodoh sih? Mau menyuapi orang yang belum kau kenal dengan sendokmu. Kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik aku berikan saja es krim-ku sekalian.'' ujar Ichigo enteng sambil mengunyah mie didalam mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi dibuat kesal Rukia tak mau kalah, ''Kau itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih? Mengomentari orang lain yang belum kau kenal dengan mulutmu yang tajam. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menyekolahkan mulutku lagi diTK.'' Rukia berkata sedemikian juteknya, menatap laki-laki yang tengah asik menikmati makan siangnya itu begitu murka.

Mereka ーKaien, Grimmjow, Ishida, Hisagi dan Orihimeー yang mendengar kata-kata balasan dari Rukia untuk Ichigo itu langsung saja harus menahan tawa. Bagi mereka ini adalah sebuah moment yang paling langka dimana Ichigo Kurosaki bertengkar mulut dengan seorang wanita(?).

Tak usah heran... Sebagai satu-satunya anak laki-laki sekaligus pewaris tunggal Kurosaki Corp. Ichigo sangat terkenal seantero Karakura University. Banyak wanita mengidolakan, memuja, bahkan menginginkan pria yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin, cuek dan seenak jidatnya itu.

Beribu-ribu surat cinta sering sekali memenuhi loker miliknya ketika harus menaruh ataupun mengambil barang-barang miliknya disana. Entah sejak kapan hal itu berlangsung, tapi yang diyakini hal itu dimulai sebelum ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa Karakura University. Itu berarti sudah cukup lama Ichigo memendam kekesalannya terhadap ribuan surat cinta tersebut, termasuk dengan kata-kata didalam kertas yang selalu didominasi warna pink bergambar hati itu yang sukses membuatnya ilfeel. Yang lebih disayangkan, Ichigo tak pernah membalas satu pun dari surat cinta itu.

Tidak hanya wanitanya saja, bahkan laki-laki disana pun juga mengidolakan Ichigo. Tentu saja bukan homo... -_-''

Mereka mengidolakan Ichigo karena bagi mereka Ichigo itu adalah sosok Pria keren yang selalu mengikuti mode. Bersahabat dengan Ichigo pun tak pernah rugi, karena Ichigo sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya 'Persahabatan'...

'Laki-laki macam apa dia? Orang yang berattitude seperti ini bisa menjadi salah satu mahasiswa Karakura? Faktor keberuntungan atau main curang?' batin Rukia.

''Apa kau lihat-lihat?'' Ichigo memelototi Rukia yang ia rasa sedaritadi tengah melihat kearahnya.

''Ha? Percaya diri sekali kau, siapa juga yang melihatmu?'' ketus Rukia semakin sebal. Jantungnya berdetak cepat karena sebenarnya daritadi anak perempuan bermata lemon ini benar melihat kearah Ichigo.

''Tidak usah berkilah~ Aku tahu kok,'' Ichigo menyisir mie-nya kembali seraya melihat kearah Rukia dengan tatapan seperti tengah meledek.

Tak mau ambil pusing Rukia kembali melakukan aktivitasnya, memakan es krim.

''Tak jadi menyuapiku Rukia?'' lagi-lagi Rukia harus menghentikan kegiatannya hanya karena lontaran pertanyaan dari Hisagi.

''Kalau mau es krim beli sendiri saja! Jangan minta punya orang~'' kesal Kaien, ''Lagipula kan es krim itu aku yang belikan untuk Rukia! Jadi, kau harus memakannya sendirian mengerti?'' Kaien melirik judes Hisagi kemudian beralih menatap kedua mata Rukia yang berada disampingnya.

Duduk saling berdampingan tentunya membuat tatapan Kaien kepada Rukia jadi terlalu dekat. Dan tentunya lagi-lagi memunculkan semburat merah yang tertangkap oleh Kaien namun tak disadari Rukia.

''E-Eh? I-Iya...'' Rukia buru-buru membuang mukanya, menempatkan posisi kedua mata violet indah itu kepada objek es krim strawberry yang mulai meleleh sebagian.

''Hhh~'' desah Kaien agak kesal.

Ichigo yang sedaritadi terlihat asik menyantap mie cup-nya, tak sengaja menangkap perubahan air muka, tingkah serta rona merah disekitar kedua pipi Rukia. Beberapa menit setelah Ichigo menyadari hal itu pun Rukia melirik kearahnya malu-malu. Mungkin karena Rukia masih terbawa kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun sepertinya Ichigo salah mengartikan tingkah Rukia saat ini...

'Anak ini... Sedari tadi memperhatikanku terus...' batin Ichigo sambil mengunyah sesuatu didalam mulutnya, 'Wajahnya... Memerah, apa jangan-jangan...?' Ichigo tersenyum licik, masih sambil menatap Rukia yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

''Eh?'' Rukia mengelus tengkuknya.

''Ada apa Rukia?'' tanya Kaien yang menyadari hal itu.

''Ah? T-Tidak... Hahaha~'' jawab Rukia sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan Kaien.

Merasa yakin dengan jawaban Rukia, Kaien pun tak lagi mempermasalahkan.

'Ada apa ya? Atmosfir disekitar sini kok jadi terasa tidak enak sekali...' ucap Rukia dalam hati. Saat mengangkat kepalanya hendak menarik nafas panjang untuk relax, akhirnya ia menyadari mengapa perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya.

Ichigo masih menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum aneh. Sedangkan Rukia menatap laki-laki dihadapannya begitu bingung.

''Apa kau lihat-lihat?'' tanya Rukia menantang.

'Hm... Aku pernah baca dibuku, saat lawan jenismu bertingkah laku aneh, itu tandanya dia sedang menarik perhatianmu. Tentu saja bisa disimpulkan dia... Me-Menyukaiku?' sepertinya Ichigo tengah sibuk bergelut dengan inner miliknya.

'Tunggu dulu! Ini kan baru pertama kali kita bertemu, kenapa dia bisa suka padaku?' Ichigo beralih menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar terlihat seperti orang yang tengah frustasi, 'Tapi coba lihat mukanya, memerah ketika melihat kearahku! Lagipula, aku kan tampan, setiap wanita yang melihatku pun langsung terpesona! Tidak salah lagi! Jadi, gadis ini ternyata suka padaku?'

Sanking tak sadarnya, saat ini wajah Ichigo terlihat seperti orang bodoh, senyum-senyum sendirian.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya berkata, ''Hei! Kauー''

''Kurosaki, kau baik-baik saja?'' suaru lembut khas milik Orihime menempatkan kembali jiwa Ichigo kebumi.

''Ah? Iya! Tentu,'' jawab Ichigo sedikit nervous.

Merasa sedikit haus, buru-buru Ichigo mengambil jus jeruk miliknya didepan mata dan meminumnya begitu nafsu, ''Hmph! Uhuk! Uhuk!''

Entah karena terburu-buru ingin membasuh tenggorokannya yang kering atau karena sentakkan Orihime yang membangunkannya dari lamunan tadi, jus jeruk yang diminumnya menyembur seketika.

Jika harus dideskripsikan secara singkat, Rukia dan Ichigo duduk berhadapan dimeja itu. Maka sudah dapat ditebak kemana arah cairan berwarna orange itu menyembur...

''Ru-Rukia...'' gumam Orihime sangat kaget sambil menangkupkan sebelah tangannya didepan mulut.

Sulit dipercaya... Jangankan untuk Orihime, untuk Kaien, Grimmjow, Hisagi dan Ishida yang melihat kejadian itu saja sudah dapat dipastikan dendam kesumat apa yang akan disimpan oleh Rukia terhadap Ichigo, serta hujatan dan rutukkan apa yang akan diberikannya nanti.

''Eh? Hmph~ Wahahahahaha~''

Oh, bagus Ichigo. Sebenarnya iblis apakah yang merasuki dirimu sampai harus sebodoh ini? Bukannya minta maaf atas kesalahan yang baru saja diperbuat, dengan tanpa dosa malah menertawai Rukia begitu senang.

''Hahahaha~ Kau senang yah?'' kata Rukia terlihat tertawa lepas.

''Wahahaha~'' Ichigo masih nafsu mentertawai gadis yang baru saja tidak sengaja ia semburkan jus orange dari mulutnya itu, ''Apa ー Hahaha, apa kau bilang barusan? Tentu saja! Lihat ー Hahaha, betapa lucunya penampilanmu sekarang! Wahahahaha~'' ujar Ichigo.

Segelas jus orange milik Ishida yang masih terisi penuh dan letaknya tak jauh dari jangkauan Rukia, langsung ia raih begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin dari si-empunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Rukia menumpahkan segala isinya kearah Ichigo yang masih mentertawai dirinya.

Kontan kejadian ini semakin menjadi hal yang sangat membahayakan bagi mereka yang ada disana. Ichigo baru saja menyemburkan jus orange-nya didepan Rukia dan Rukia membalasnya dengan menumpahkan jus orange milik Ishida, lalu nanti apa lagi?

Haruskah laptop milik Ishida yang ada diatas meja dilemparkan oleh Ichigo kearah Rukia? Hingga nantinya Rukia akan membalas lagi dengan melempar segala apa yang ada diatas meja? sampai akhirnya meja itu terlihat kosong, bersih dan rapih tanpa harus ada yang merapihkan? Ataukah Rukia harus melempar meja serta bangku kantin itu kearah Ichigo? Oh, ayolah~ -_-''

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?'' teriak Ichigo begitu murka didepan Rukia, ''KAU TIDAK TAHU INI BAJU MAHAL! DASAR ce-bol...''

Mungkin karena telah ditahan entah sedari kapan, saat ini kedua mata Rukia membendung cairan hangat, ''Begitukah caramu? Begitukah caramu meminta maaf saat sudah melakukan kesalahan?'' suara Rukia terdengar sedikit halus, kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

Ichigo masih terdiam ditempat walaupun tadi ia sempat kesal dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Rukia didepannya.

''Apakah seseorang harus membeli kata maaf dari seorang angkuh sepertimu terlebih dahulu?''

'Ini salah! Rukia tahan emosimu,' batin Rukia, ''Hhhhh~ Satu... Dua... Tig-ga... Hikz! Hhhh~ Em-pat...'' mencoba melakukan hal seperti biasanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal atau emosinya, yang ada malah kedua violet itu semakin berkaca-kaca. Mencoba mengikuti keegoisnya, Rukia masih berusaha menahan air mata itu tidak jatuh keluar.

''Rukia...'' gumam Kaien dan Grimmjow bersamaan.

Ichigo merasa menyesal sekarang, kedua matanya menatap Rukia begitu bersalah, kedua alisnya menyatu seiring dengan tatapan matanya itu.

''Argh!'' Grimmjow menggertakkan meja didepannya, ''Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kau keterlaluan Ichigo! Minta maaf!'' Grimmjow menarik leher baju milik Ichigo dengan kasar.

Ichigo sebagai laki-laki yang selalu ingin dihormati rasanya tak terima dengan perlakuan Grimmjow terhadapnya, hal ini terbukti dari cara Ichigo menatap Grimmjow sambil mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Grimmjow dari bajunya.

''Lepaskan Grimm!'' ujar Ichigo tegas.

''Ichigo!'' kali ini Kaien yang berteriak marah. Kediamannya sedaritadi, bukan semata-mata tidak ingin membela Rukia, namun ia tahu dari dulu Rukia adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin melihat perkelahian atau semacamnya. Maka dari itulah Kaien terus menahan diri. Tapi yang namanya manusia, kesabaran itu ada batasnya bukan?

''Kalian itu kenapa sih? Ini urusanku dengannya! Sedaritadi aku perhatikan kalian selalu sibuk sendiri dengan anak ini!'' tak perduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan keriuhan mereka, Ichigo terus berbicara, ''Tidak sadar? Kalian itu terlihat seperti budak ー''

'PLAK!' sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Rukia kearah pipi Ichigo.

''KAU! ー''

'PLAK!' lagi-lagi Rukia menampar Ichigo, dipipi yang sebaliknya.

''APA-APAANー''

''Tamparan pertama aku berikan atas perbuatanmu yang tak mengenakkan bagiku. Tamparan kedua karena kau...'' Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyisakan jari telunjuk yang melayang didepan wajah Ichigo, ''Telah menghina orang-orang yang berharga bagiku!''

Mendengar hal demikian membuat Ichigo terdiam. Kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Rukia seolah menampar Ichigo untuk yang ketiga kalinya secara tak langsung.

Bagaimana tidak? Ichigo Kurosaki yang menjunjung tinggi sebuah 'Persahabatan' pada hari itu harus merendahkan martabatnya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja ia lontarkan kepada Kaien dan Grimmjow, sahabat yang memang dikenal beberapa tahun lalu namun sangat berarti bagi Ichigo.

Suasana yang sebelumnya sempat hening kini diramaikan dengan suara sepatu milik Rukia yang menggema disekitar kantin, meninggalkan ruangan itu kesuatu tempat.

Kaien yang sebelumnya sempat menatap Ichigo penuh kemarahan pun mengikuti langkah Rukia yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Tak mau ketinggalan Grimmjow pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sebelum melangkah ia menatap Ichigo sinis dan berkata, ''Kali ini aku maafkan, tapi lain kali tidak akan aku biarkan kau jika menyakitinya lagi, ingat itu!''

'Tap!' suara layar laptop ditutup secara kasar, pemiliknya pun terlihat kesal, ''Kau memalukan,'' ucap Ishida datar dan beranjak pergi dari tempat dimana ia sedang berada.

Ichigo melirik Ishida yang baru saja pergi, ''Apa kau bilang tadi?''

''Sudahlah Ichigo! Apa kejadian tadi tidak cukup mempermalukan dirimu?'' ketus Hisagi, ''Kau... Hhh~'' Hisagi ikut meninggalkan Ichigo dan menyusul Ishida yang sudah berada jauh didepan mata.

''Cih!'' decih Ichigo sambil membuang muka, ''Kau tidak ikut pergi dan mengolok-olok aku Inoue?'' cetus Ichigo kasar.

Orihime meremas bagian ujung roknya, jujur saja ia merasa takut dengan sikap Ichigo yang seperti ini.

''Menurutku... Kurosaki itu orang yang baik...''

Ichigo melebarkan kedua matanya, untuk sesaat emosinya hilang entah kemana ketika mendengar sebaris kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Orihime.

''Aku suka sifat dan sikap Kurosaki yang hangat seperti biasanya. Menurutku, itu sangat cocok dengan dirimu. Tapi, dibandingkan dengan sikapmu yang tadi... Aku sempat berfikir apa tadi itu benar dirimu? Kurosaki?'' Orihime berdiri perlahan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichigo, ia memilih untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut setelah sebelumnya memberikan senyuman hangat untuk seorang Ichigo Kurosaki.

...

''Rukia! Ayo buka!'' Kaien dan Grimmjow memanggil nama tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya agar yang dipanggil mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya semenjak lima menit yang lalu.

''Rukia kami tahu kau kesal, tapi apa harus mengunci diri ditempat seperti ini? Rukia!'' Kaien semakin berperasaan tidak enak.

''Rukia didalam?'' kedatangan Orihime cukup mengejutkan kedua laki-laki yang tengah berdiri didepan toilet perempuan itu yang sedaritadi terus menggedor sambil meneriakkan nama 'Rukia' terus-terusan.

Tak jarang beberapa pasang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat disana memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan secara frontal seorang gadis telah mengatakan mereka berdua ''Orang gila,''.

''Begitulah!'' jawab Grimmjow sedikit ketus.

''Ah! Inoue bantulah kami! Bujuklah Rukia keluar!'' pinta Kaien dengan sangat.

...

''Kurang ajar! Laki-laki macam apa dia? Aku rasa orang tua-nya tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun!'' Rukia berujar pada pantulan dirinya dicermin toilet.

Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari keran disana terdengar begitu jelas. Kedua tangannya sedaritadi disibukkan untuk membasuh wajahnya karena telah tersiram jus orange milik 'buntalan orange' yang seolah telah menjadi kesialan baginya hari ini.

''Ini...'' sebuah tangan indah karena kuku hasil nail-art dan beberapa gelang feminin yang bergantung disana terlihat menyodorkan sapu tangan kearah Rukia.

Cukup kaget, Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sapu tangan itu kearah sang pemilik.

''Orihime?'' Rukia tak terlalu menunjukkan keterkejutannya secara terang-terangan.

Orihime memberikan senyumannya dihadapan Rukia, ''Untuk mengeringkan wajahmu itu,''

Rukia tercekat, ''Oh! T-Terimakasih banyak!'' ujarnya sambil balas tersenyum.

''Soal tadi, aku harap kau mau menarik kata-katamu...'' kata Orihime yang kini bersandar diri pada dinding toilet.

''Menarik kata-kataku? Yang mana?'' tanya Rukia sedikit kebingungan. Seingatnya sedaritadi ia tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk dihadapan perempuan bertubuh semampai ini.

Orihime menatap kedua mata Rukia begitu lekat namun tak ada maksud mengintimidasi disana, ''Kedua orang tua Kurosaki itu sangat baik. Bahkan sejak Kurosaki kecil, kedua orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan hal yang baik kepada Kurosaki.''

''Lantas kenapa tadi dia bersikap seperti itu? Angkuh, sombong, arogan, semuanya~''

''Sejak hari itu, hari dimana Ayah dan Ibu Kurosaki telah disibukkan dengan dunia mereka. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha dan pebisnis, investasi keluarga Kurosaki yang telah dirintis beberapa tahun terakhir tengah menuju kesuksesan hingga membuat ayahnya terlalu disibukkan dengan perusahaan itu sendiri. Sementara Ibunya yang paling dekat dengannya, akhir-akhir ini juga sedang disibukkan dengan kariernya sebagai aktris papan atas yang sedang naik daun.''

''Lalu?'' tanya Rukia yang tidak begitu antusias tapi sedikit penasaran.

''Ayahnya Kurosaki tiba-tiba saja terfikirkan untuk mengikut sertakan Kurosaki kedalam usaha yang sudah dirintas Ayahnya bertahun-tahun itu. Hal itu memang wajar karena Kurosaki adalah anak tunggal laki-laki mereka, tapi justru keinginan ayahnya itu bertolak belakang sekali dengan keinginan Kurosaki yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter ahli yang diakui atas kemampuannya sendiri.''

Rukia masih terlihat setia menunggu penjelasn selanjutnya yang akan dibongkar oleh Orihime. Secara tanpa sadar hal itu pun mengalihkan aktivitas Rukia untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terlihat sempurna berantakkan.

''Kau tahu kan anak laki-laki? Mereka selalu memendam segalanya sendirian. Yang aku tahu perasaan Kurosaki belakang ini, dia itu dalam posisi yang sangat terpojok. Mempertaruhkan antara cita-citanya atau keinginan ayahnya. Ibunya yang selalu menjadi tempatnya berbagi cerita pun seolah sangat jauh dari jangkauannya. Mungkin itu lah sebabnya sifat Kurosaki belakangan ini terlihat agak aneh, termasuk saat memperlakukanmu seperti tadi.'' tutup Orihime sebagai penjelasannya yang begitu panjang mengenai sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Rukia masih terdiam, mencerna segala cerita panjang yang dituturkan Orihime. Mungkin terdengar sepele, akan tetapi memang benar bukan saat cita-cita dan impian kita telah didominasikan dengan kehendak orang lain yang berharga untukmu, itu terdengar dan terlihat menyebalkan bukan? Bahkan sangat menjadi _beban _tersendiri...

Ditambah lagi dengan hatimu yang penuh dengan keluh kesah harus terpaksa dipendam sendirian, karena tak punya orang kepercayaan lain untuk menceritakannya selain Ibu...

''Oh... Lalu, apa sebelumnya juga dia orang yang bisa meminta maaf?'' entah mengapa malah pertanyaan itu yang terlontar oleh Rukia. Cukup disesalinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Orihime sedikit tertawa geli, ''Hm~ Tidak juga~''

''Hhh~ Bukannya sama saja itu sombong, arogan dan terlalu angkuh? Singkatnya tanpa segala ceritamu tadi, itu tidak menentukan sifatnya yang asli kan?''

''Kalau kau sudah mengenal Kurosaki lebih dekat, kau pasti akan tahu kenapa dan alasannya Rukia. Kurosaki tidak seburuk yang kau kira...'' lagi Orihime mencoba membela dan menghapus segala fikiran negative tentang Ichigo dimata Rukia.

...

''Hhh! Kenapa jadi begini?''

Saat ini Ichigo sedang duduk pada salah satu anak tangga yang terletak beberapa lantai jauhnya disalah satu gedung Karakura University.

''Sekarang aku terlihat seperti Ichigo Kurosaki yang buruk dimata orang banyak! Semua gara-gara si cebol itu!'' Ichigo masih terlihat asik menggeretu kesal sendirian. Meratapi bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini karena kejadian tadi.

''Tapi... Tadi dia menangis...'' Ichigo terdiam ketika teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, ''Ugh! Kalau saja tadi aku bilang maaf! Pasti tidak akan begini jadinya!'' tutur Ichigo sambil mengexpresikan segala ucapannya dengan gerakkan nonverbal.

''Hhh~ Aku bisa gila!'' sehabis mengatakan hal demikian Ichigo menopangkan kepalanya pada sebelah tangan kanannya. Kedua mata yang terpejam, alis yang hampir saling menyatu serta dahi yang terlihat mengkerut seolah menunjukkan seberapa besarnya frustasi Ichigo yang amat sangat.

Merasa masih belum puas mengeluarkan segala amarahnya, kedua mata musim gugur yang menangkap objek tas selempang disampingnya itu langsung saja memerintahkan kedua tangannya untuk bekerja sama meluapkan emosinya.

Ichigo membanting-banting sebuah tas hitam besar disampingnya seraya berujar, ''Hhh~ Aku bisa gila! Bisa gila! Uuuuu!''

''Siapa yang gila? Ichigo?'' suara seorang perempuan berhasil mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang bertingkah aneh.

''Eh? Ne-Nemu?'' buru-buru Ichigo bangun dari posisinya yang tengah terduduk. Memberikan salam dengan membungkuk hormat kepada perempuan tersebut.

''Ahahaha~ Jangan seformal itu Ichigo~ Harusnya aku yang membungkuk dan memberi salam pada anak laki-laki Kurosaki ini, Hm~'' ujar Nemu sambil tesenyum.

''Eh? Ja-Jangan berkata seperti itu Nemu,''

''Habis kau yang memulai~'' setelah berkata demikian nampaknya Nemu dapat melihat adanya kejanggalan pada wajah Ichigo, ''Ada masalah Ichigo?''

''Eh?'' kedua alis Ichigo terangkat seiring dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar gugup, ''Bu-Bukan masalah besar~ Hehehe~''

Merasa belum mempercayai tingkah Ichigo, Nemu kembali berusaha meyakinkan laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu, ''Kau yakin? Jangan sampai menyesal nanti saat aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini...''

Ichigo kembali terlihat bingung, ''Errr~ Kalau aku ceritakan, kau jangan berpikiran tentang aku yang negative yah?''

''Hm? Memangnya masalah apa sih? Lagipula apa pernah selama ini aku beranggapan yang negative tentang kau?'' ketus Nemu yang menunjukkan sedikit rasa kekesalannya.

''Ah~ Ma-Maaf Nemu. Jadi, begini...''

Akhirnya Ichigo menceritakan segala kejadiannya dari awal hingga akhir. Kejadian yang telah berhasil memperburuk sebagian Image-nya sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki yang jauh dari kata masalah, atau pun gosip-gosip miring tentang dirinya. Selang beberapa lama kemudian...

''Itu sih kau yang keterlaluan Ichigo!'' kata Nemu sekaligus menempeleng kepala Ichigo begitu gemas.

Ichigo yang disalahkan merasa tidak terima, ''Kok aku? Jelas-jelas perempuan itu yang salah, hanya karena aku tidak bilang maaf lalu seenaknya saja mempermalukan aku seperti itu~'' kembali Ichigo berkata demikian sembari menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhnya seolah mengikuti irama nada bicaranya.

''Bilang maaf dengan Meminta maaf itu berbeda Ichigo! Bilang maaf itu artinya kau hanya mengucapkannya saja! Sedangkan meminta maaf itu artinya kau menyesali perbuatanmu!'' jelas Nemu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Bagiku sama saja~ Bahkan yang lebih buruknya dia menamparku!'' Ichigo masih berusaha mendapatkan pembelaan atas dirinya.

''Dia menamparmu?''

''Iya! Dua kali! Dikiri dan dikanan!'' terang Ichigo sambil menunjukkan kedua pipi yang dimaksud.

''Hahahaha~''

''Hei! Kenapa tertawa? Kau senang yah?'' Ichigo terlihat marah-marah.

''Kau bodoh Ichigo. Kalau aku jadi perempuan itu, aku pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama~''

''Ish! Kau iniー''

Nemu tengah menghiraukan kata-kata Ichigo, dirinya tengah disibukkan dengan aksi mengorek-ngorek isi tasnya mencari sesuatu.

''Hei dengarkan aku! Aku belum selesai, kau cari apa sih? HeーHEI! Apa yang kau lakukan Nemu?'' Ichigo terlihat begitu marah ketika ternyata Nemu telah menyiramkan air satu tutup botol kearah Ichigo.

''Kau marah kan?''

''Tentu saja!''

''Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?''

Ichigo terdiam...

''Masih untung hanya aku siram dari tutup botolnya, coba aku siram dari mulutku aku ingin lihat reaksimu setelahnya...''

''Nemu...''

''Kau mengerti maksudku sekarang kan? Itu lebih memalukan daripada saat kau ditampar. Dan tamparan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kalau kau meminta maaf lebih dulu padanya.''

Entah kenapa Ichigo merasa penjelasan Nemu memang ada benarnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Ichigo buru-buru mengambil tas miliknya yang sempat terbengkalai dan berlari menjauh, ''Terimakasih yah Nemu!''

Nemu yang masih dalam posisinya berdiri hanya melihat punggung Ichigo yang menjauh sembari tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

''Hhh~ Sendirian lagi, teman macam apa kau Toushiro! Meninggalkan aku seperti ini!'' tutur Rukia yang sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman disekitar kampus.

Ya, memang seharusnya saat ini Rukia ada dikelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran mata kuliahnya. Tapi sayang, dosen yang seharusnya mengisi kelasnya itu tidak masuk karena ada hal. Hal apakah itu lebih baik tidak usah dibahas.

Rukia masih terus berjalan kecil disana, ditaman itu terdapat banyak pohon-pohon besar yang cukup rindang. Beberapa diantaranya tengah bersemi, memunculkan bunga-bunga kecil disetiap centi pucuk daunnya.

Angin musim semi berhembus begitu lembut, menyentuh lapisan kulit Rukia dengan halus. Langit yang sedaritadi berawan memberikan kesan ketenangan dan kedamaian yang tengah dicari Rukia sekarang.

Kali ini Rukia tengah mendudukkan dirinya dibawah salah satu pohon yang terlihat rimbun, ''Hhh~ Bagaimanapun, kelihatannya lebih asik masa-masa sekolah daripada kuliah...''

Seusai mengatakan hal tersebut entah kenapa Rukia jadi teringat masa-masa kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Kedua matanya terbuka tapi tatapannya seolah menunjukkan seberapa besar kesedihan yang tengah ia rasakan.

''Rasanya aku mau menangis...'' ucap Rukia pelan, ''Hhh~ Kenapa jadi seperti ini!'' Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya secara kasar kearah pohon yang tengah menjadi tempat peneduhnya. Sembari terus menarik nafas panjang untuk membuat perasaan dihatinya menjadi lebih baik.

''Kenapa...'' sebelah tangan Rukia mengepal dan mencoba menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan, seolah menetralisir sesuatu yang terasa sakit didalam hatinya. Tak lama kemudian ia mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya.

Entah Rukia sadar atau tidak, sejak Rukia mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sebenarnya seseorang tengah memperhatikannya tidak jauh dari sana.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Rukia hingga sempat terlihat tengah berbicara sendirian, seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan Rukia tadi mencoba mendekatkan diri. Dan begitu langkahnya kini sudah sejajar berhadapan dengan perempuan yang tengah tertidur itu, orang itu terus menatap Rukia. Tidak berani untuk memanggil atau membangunkan Rukia.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Sekilas kedua mata itu menangkap sesuatu dihadapannya, sepasang sepatu. Merasa penasaran, Rukia pun akhirnya menaikkan kedua anak matanya secara perlahan. Jelaslah sudah siapa yang tengah berada dihadapan Rukia sekarang.

Rukia tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya, baginya laki-laki jangkung dihadapannya itu sudah cukup membuatnya menghabiskan

banyak kata-kata yang tidak perlu. Tapi, mereka terus saja bertatapan satu sama lain.

Merasa bosan dengan aksi saling menatap itu, laki-laki ini pun akhirnya mengangkat suara duluan, ''Hhh~ Biasanya aku tidak pernah bicara duluan pada seorang perempuan, kau tahu?''

Mendengar awal topik pembicaraan yang tidak begitu menyenangkan dari Ichigo, Rukia memilih memejamkan kedua matanya kembali.

''Hei! Aku sedang bicara padamu!''

''To the point saja! Mau apa?'' tanya Rukia yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

Ichigo merasa ia sedang diremehkan dari bagaimana cara Rukia berkomunikasi dengannya. Bukankah saat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain seharusnya kita menatap kearah lawan bicara? Setidaknya itu terlihat lebih sopan. Tapi, harap dimaklumi dengan suasana hati Rukia yang sekarang.

''Kau itu diajari orang tuamu sopan santun tidak sih? Saat bicara dengan orang lain tatap orang itu.'' Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

''Jangan bawa-bawa orang tu...'' Rukia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya sejenak, ''Cerminkan saja kata-katamu itu pada dirimu sendiri!'' ujar Rukia jutek, kedua matanya yang sempat tertutup kini menatap Ichigo tidak suka.

Ichigo cukup tersentak dengan reaksi Rukia tersebut, namun seperti biasa ia memilih untuk tetap stay cool.

''Aku perhatikan sedaritadi kau seperti sedang ada masalahー''

''Aku sudah bilang to the point saja,'' kata Rukia sedikit terdengar malas.

''Eh?'' Ichigo menggaruk-garuk bagian atas kepalanya sembari bertampang bingung, ''I-Itu... A-Aku... Aku mau minta... Minta ma... Ma...aaahh...''

''Apa?'' tutur kata Ichigo yang tidak jelas nampaknya berhasil membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Ichigo.

''Tadi kan sudah jelas!'' teriak Ichigo sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dihadapan Rukia.

''Jelas rambutmu! Orang tuli saja tidak tahu kau bicara apa tadi!'' Rukia balas berteriak tidak mau kalah didepan Ichigo.

''Apa! Jangan bawa-bawa rambutku!'' Ichigo yang sedaritadi berdiri mencoba menjongkokkan dirinya dihadapan Rukia, ''Lagipula, orang tuli itu mana bisa mendengar! Dasar bodoh!'' tukas Ichigo yang masih kesal sambil mendorong kening Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya.

''Singkirkan jarimu yang kotor itu!'' Rukia berusaha menampik telunjuk Ichigo yang sudah terlanjur menyentuh kulit halus pada keningnya itu.

Ichigo menarik tangannya sembari beralih memperhatikan jari telunjuknya, ''Ko-Kotor?''

Melihat tampang bodoh dari Ichigo itu membuat Rukia menjadi sedikit terkekeh geli.

''Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?'' tanya Ichigo begitu penasaran.

Alih-alih tidak menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki orange dihadapannya, Rukia bangkit berdiri dan berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menjauh dari Ichigo.

''Tungu dulu! Mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara tahu!'' teriak Ichigo kesal.

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, ''Kalau begitu cepat katakan sekarang supaya aku bisa pergi, aku sedang ingin sendirian...''

Ichigo sedikit tersentak ketika Rukia mengatakan hal demikian.

''Aku minta ma... Maaa...'' kedua mata Ichigo terus saja dialihkan kekanan-kirinya, ''Hahhh~ Mengatakan hal begini saja kenapa susah sekali sih!'' ucap Ichigo, sebelah tangannya lagi-lagi mengepal didepan dahi dengan kedua mata yang tertutup.

Kembali Rukia hanya bisa terkekeh geli dengan tingkah laku Ichigo. Memang sebelumnya ia sempat kesal dengan laki-laki tersebut. Tetapi ketika beberapa detik yang lalu ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang hendak ingin dikatan Ichigo, rasa-rasanya Rukia sudah mendapatkan alasan mengapa Ichigo sulit sekali mengucapkan kata maaf. Ya, Ichigo itu termasuk orang yang gengsinya tinggi.

Setidaknya melihat usaha Ichigo untuk meminta maaf nampaknya sudah meyakinkan Rukia bahwa laki-laki itu serius menyesali perbuatannya.

''Ahahaha~'' Rukia tertawa sedikit garing.

Mendengar suara tawa yang tiba-tiba saja dari gadis dihadapannya, tentu saja menjadikan sebuah pertanyaan bagi Ichigo.

''Kenapa kau tertawa lagi? Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh yah diwajahku, ha? Atau sesuatu yang lain padaku?'' tanya Ichigo sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengecek bagian wajah dan badannya.

Melihat hal demikian malah semakin membuat Rukia tertawa lepas, ''Ahahahahaha~ Gengsimu itu tinggi sekali yah hanya untuk minta maaf? Sampai harus menunjukkan hal-hal bodoh seperti barusan.''

''Eh! Apa kau bilang? Bodoh?'' tanya Ichigo kesal.

''Intinya kau mau minta maaf? Ya, aku maafkan. Aku juga minta maaf telah melemparkan jus kearahmu tadi, jangan kau masukkan kehati yah.'' tutur Rukia sembari tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Ichigo, Rukia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

''Eh? Kau, secepat itu suasana hatimu berubah hanya dengan sebuah kata maaf? Wah! Hebat sekali!'' sambung Ichigo yang telah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadis yang tingginya tak mencapai dagunya itu.

Rukia menoleh kearah Ichigo masih dengan tersenyum, ''Didunia ini banyak sekali kata-kata magic yang dapat merubah suasana hati seseorang hanya dalam sekejap, kau tahu?''

''Kata-kata magic? Maksudmu seperti... Aveda Kadavra?'' Ichigo mengayunkan tangannya seperti seorang penyihir didepan wajah Rukia.

Lagi-lagi Rukia kembali dibuat tertawa dengan ulah Ichigo, ''Hahaha~ Kalau kata-kata magic itu sih bisa membuat orang mati dikisah Harry Potter~''

Melihat gadis disampingnya itu tertawa membuat Ichigo sedikit lega, setidaknya perasaan bersalah yang sempat menghantui dirinya telah menghilang.

''Lalu, kata-kata magic apa yang kau maksud tadi itu?'' tanya Ichigo penasaran.

''Hmmm~'' Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya menerawang jauh keatas langit sambil berkata, ''Ada banyak. Tapi kata-kata magic yang paling indah itu adalah, maaf, terimakasih dan... Aku mencintaimu...'' jawab Rukia yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya sambil berdiri menghadap Ichigo dan seulas senyum manis terlukis disana.

'DEG!' kata-kata terakhir Rukia sukses membuat jantung Ichigo memompa kencang. Kata-kata tadi itu memang terdengar seperti sebuah pengakuan cinta seseorang. Tapi pada kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu.

Ditambah lagi saat Rukia berdiri dihadapan Ichigo dengan memasang wajah yang begitu berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajah yang begitu polos, cantik dan... Manis...

Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka wajah Rukia secantik dan semanis pengelihatannya saat ini. Memang sedaritadi Ichigo tidak memperhatikan wajah Rukia secara seksama. Rasa penyesalan bahkan kembali muncul ketika teringat ia telah menyemburkan jus orange secara tidak sengaja tepat diwajah itu.

Masih dengan jantung Ichigo yang memompa begitu cepat, memicu aliran darah didalam tubuhnya mengalir begitu deras, mendadak merubah suhu tubuh Ichigo jadi terasa begitu hangat, hingga terakhir memunculkan semburat merah yang sangat ketara hampir diseluruh wajah maskulin laki-laki itu.

Perubahan air muka Ichigo yang begitu cepat nampaknya tertangkap oleh pengelihatan Rukia, ''Eh? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah sekali! Kau sakit?'' Rukia menempelkan telapak tangannya disebelah pipi Ichigo.

Oh, bagus Rukia. Sepertinya kepintaranmu untuk detik ini tidak berlaku. Harusnya saat mengecek suhu tubuh seseorang itu kan menempelkan tanganmu dikeningnya bukan dipipinya. Ditambah lagi orang ini belum kau kenal, kau malah menempelkan telapak tanganmu seharusnya kan kau menggunakan punggung tanganmu. -_-''

Kulit halus milik Rukia yang telah bersentuhan lembut dengan kulit milik Ichigo nampaknya semakin memperparah keadan laki-laki berambut orange tersebut. Selain suhu tubuh yang semakin meningkat hangat, wajahnya pun semakin bertambah memerah sekarang.

Ichigo masih saja terus mematung ditempat, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disentuh seorang perempuan tepat dipipi tidak pernah terjadi selama hidupnya.

Errr... Ralat! Tentu ada seorang perempuan yang pernah menyentuh pipinya begitu lembut, halus dan penuh kasih serta cinta. Penasaran? Tentu saja perempuan itu adalah Ibunya sendiri... -_-''

Sempat berada dialam bawah sadarnya, dia ーIchigo Kurosakiー akhirnya menempatkan kembali arwahnya sebagaimana mestinya berada, tentu saja dunia nyata.

Dengan pembawaan diri yang terlihat kaku serta canggung, Ichigo mencoba menampik segala perasaan yang tengah bergejolak didalam hatinya saat ini, ''E-Eh! A-Aku! Aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Eh-Ehehehe~'' ucap Ichigo terbata-bata sambil mundur selangkah kebelakang. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus tengkuk dibelakang kepalanya, terlihat sekali Ichigo malu-malu.

''Kau yakin? Wajahmu benar-benar merahー''

''Aku yakin!'' sambar Ichigo. Dan saat itu Rukia hanya terdiam ditempat, ia cukup bingung.

''Errr~ Ah! Ma-Maksudku... Cu-Cuaca hari ini panas sekali dan biasanya kalau aku terkena sinar matahari kulitku memerah! Ya, semacam sensitif begitu... Ahahahaha~'' jelas Ichigo masih terdengar gagap dan salah tingkah.

'Wusss~' Sanking salah tingkahnya Ichigo tak sadar bahwa kebohongannya itu terbongkar begitu saja, ketika angin sejuk dimusim semi berhembus perlahan menyambar mereka berdua.

Tak hanya itu, Rukia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit, kedua matanya melirik sana-sini. Memang kata-kata Ichigo janggal baginya karena sedaritadi langit itu dalam kondisi berawan yang artinya, matahari tak nampak dibelahan manapun dan Ichigo... Ber-bo-hong...

''Kalau kau sakit jangan dipaksakan, lebih baik sekarang kau keruang kesehatan. Sini biar kutemani.'' Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo begitu saja. Dan tindakkan itu lagi-lagi membuat jantung Ichigo memompa 2x lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

''Su-Sungguh aku tidak sakit! Lihat ini!'' Ichigo bertingkah seperti seorang binaragawan yang tengah memamerkan otot kedua tangannya, ''Aku sehat kan? Ini, lihat ini~'' kembali ia membuat sebuah gerakkan pemanasan untuk meyakinkan Rukia bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Selain itu juga Ichigo sepertinya mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.

Lagi-lagi disuguhkan tingkah konyol serta aneh dari Ichigo Kurosaki, mau tak mau membuat Rukia harus kembali tertawa geli, ''Hahahaha~ Kau itu lucu sekali~'' ucap Rukia disela-sela tawanya.

'Ma-Manis...' batin Ichigo yang melihat expresi wajah Rukia ketika tertawa lepas dihadapannya.

Merasa ada yang aneh dari tatapan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba terdiam, Rukia mencoba memanggil Ichigo dan hendak menepuk pundaknya, ''Hei? Kau baik-baik saー''

Namun sebelum tangan mungil itu sempat menyentuh puncak pundak kekar itu, Ichigo yang tersadar akan mendapat sentuhan yang kesekian kali dari Rukia mencoba menampik.

''A-A-A-Aku harus pergi! Sa-Sampai jumpa!'' Ichigo berlari begitu cepat, meninggalkan tempatnya semula yang terasa semakin tak membuatnya nyaman.

Ditambah lagi ia harus menjauh dari gadis itu untuk sementara waktu, gadis yang sukses membuatnya merasakan hal aneh, yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang seolah membawamu terjun dari atas tebing namun jatuh disebuah gumpalan awan yang begitu lembut dan terasa manis. Ya, perasaan yang aneh tapi itu nyata...

''Kenapa dia? Dasar aneh...'' guman Rukia yang sekarang harus merasakan kesendiriannya lagi.

...

''Ibarat seorang tentara dimana senjata perangnya adalah air-gun, snipper dan semacamnya. Atau seorang Koki juru masak dimana senjata perangnya adalah pisau dan spatula. Atau lagi seorang Akuntan yang menganggap kalkulator adalah senjata perang utamanya. Maka seorang dokter pun memiliki senjata perang yang penting yakni, stetoskop.'' Ukitake-san dosen fakultas kedokteran tengah menceritakan sedikit peran penting seorang dokter sebelum masuk kedalam pelajaran yang akan dibahas.

''Saya sering melihat, beberapa dokter muda dibeberapa belahan dunia sering melupakan benda ditangan saya ini tidak tergantung disini.'' Ukitake mengalungkan sebuah stetoskop pada lehernya.

''Memang ini masalah sepele, tapi bukankah ini adalah lambang dan ciri khas seorang dokter? Lagi pula saat pasien datang hal yang pertama kita lakukan adalah memeriksa gejala penyakit mereka dengan alat ini... Bukan dengan pistol, spatula ataupun kalkulator~'' canda Ukitake disela-sela keseriusannya.

''Hahahaha~'' tawa pelan terdengar diruangan itu.

Sebuah ruang kelas dimana Ukitake sedang mengajar saat ini cukup luas. Namun dari luasnya ruangan itu hanya terdapat 30 murid terpilih dan salah satunya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Tentunya ada serta teman-temannya Kaien, Grimmjow, Ishida, Orihime dan Hisagi.

Biasanya disaat pelajaran seperti ini Ichigo tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan dan pusat fikirannya kepada hal lain. Tapi sepertinya pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Sedaritadi kelas dimulai, Ichigo yang duduk dibaris tengah paling pojok jendela, terus saja menerawang jauh kelangit-langit jendela didekatnya itu.

Fikirannya? Sepertinya sedang memutar kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kejadian dimana dirinya sukses dibuat salah tingkah oleh seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil dan bermata violet.

''Kurosaki...'' panggil Ukitake yang sebenarnya sudah sedaritadi menyadari tingkah Ichigo. Namun baru ditegur sekarang karena dirinya baru merasa terganggu saat ini. Mahasiswa yang tidak memperdulikan dosennya dikelas, tentu saja sangat menyebalkan dimata P3D = Partai Persatuan Para Dosen(?).

'Ada banyak. Tapi kata-kata magic yang paling indah itu adalah, maaf, terimakasih dan... Aku mencintaimu...'

'DEG!' lagi, jantung Ichigo berdetak kencang ketika teringat hal demikian. Ichigo memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba menekan detakkan jantung yang seolah terasa hampir copot.

'Hm~' Ichigo teringat akan senyuman tulus dari Rukia, 'Hahahaha~' juga suara tawa yang terdengar begitu lembut.

'Aku tidak menyangka gadis itu manis dan cantik,' batin Ichigo yang sepertinya tidak menyadari namanya telah dipanggil Ukitake.

''Kurosaki?'' lagi Ukitake memanggil nama Ichigo. Seluruh pandangan penghuni kelas pun kini tengah tertuju pada anak laki-laki berambut paling mencolok itu.

'Dia menyentuhku,' ujar Ichigo yang masih asik bergelut dengan batinnya, 'Saat dikantin juga wajahnya memerah ketika melihat kearahku...'

''Ehm!'' Ukitake berdehem nyaring, ''Kurosaki!''

Ichigo menampakkan senyumannya yang begitu terlihat bodoh, senyuman yang sangat dipertanyakan seluruh penghuni kelas ketika melihatnya.

'Tidak salah lagi, diaー''

''KUROSAKI!'' teriakkan Ukitake begitu membahana kelas. Selain mengagetkan si-empunya nama, pun juga mengagetkan seisi ruang kelas disitu.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget, mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara, Ukitake-san.

''Yo?'' jawab Ichigo reflek, sukses membuat ke-29 teman-temannya yang berada disana tertawa.

Ukitake menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ''Yo? Apa itu jawaban sopan Kurosaki?''

''Eh? Ma-Maaf Ukitake-san. Aku, kelepasan... Hehehe~'' kembali seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi suara gelak tawa.

''Hhh~ Sekarang jawab pertanyaan dari ceritaku tadi, apa senjata yang paling penting yang kumaksud tadi, Kurosaki?''

''Senjata?'' guman Ichigo sedikit bingung. Mengalihkan pandangan pada Ishida yang duduk didepannya, tapi sayangnya Ishida tidak sedang melihat kearahnya.

Melirik Orihime dikejauhan karena duduk paling depan, samar-samar Ichigo melihat jawaban yang diberikan Orihime kapadanya.

Entah ada angin apa, tapi Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan kesebelah kanannya. Terlihat Hisagi yang sedaritadi melihat dirinya kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya karena tiba-tiba dipandang Ichigo. Sedetik kemudian barulah Hisagi mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

Hisagi pun mencoba membantu Ichigo dengan menggunakan bahasa nonverbal. Laki-laki bertato 69 itu merendahkan tangannya dibawah meja, membentukkan kedua tangannya seperti suatu benda, lalu ia gerakkan tangannya seketika, kemudian ia tiup ujung jari telunjuknya.

Kepintaran Ichigo pun langsung menangkap hal apa yang dimaksud Hisagi barusan. Dan tanpa mencurigai Hisagi, Ichigo yang malang menjawab, ''Senjata... Snipper Ukitake-san...'' begitu polosnya... -_-''

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

''Wahahahahahahahahaha~''

Suara tawa itu tentu membuat Ichigo bingung dan mencari jawaban lain, ''Shotgun?''

''Wahahahahahahahahaha~'' Suara tawa membahana 2x lipat dari sebelumnya.

''Apa? Rifle? Bull-pup? JackHammer? Pistol angin?''

''Wahahahahahahahahaha~''

''Apa-apaan dia, bodoh sekali~ Hahaha~'' ujar salah satu mahasiswa dikelas itu.

''Dasar si bodoh~ Hahaha~'' sambung yang lain.

''Hahaha~ Kau melawak Ichigo? Hahaha~'' saut Kaien yang duduk dibelakang Hisagi. Tidak hanya Kaien, teman-temannya yang lain pun tertawa begitu terpingkal-pingkal mendengar jawaban yang... Ya, kalian tahu... ^_^''

Begitulah... Suasana semakin riuh ketika suara gelak tawa tercampur dengan berbagai macam ejekkan dari teman-teman sefakultas Ichigo dikelas tersebut.

Hisagi, anak laki-laki yang sukses telah mengerjai Ichigo tadi nampaknya juga ikut tertawa lepas. Tanpa dosa ia tertawa diatas kebodohanー errr~ maksudnya penderitaan Ichigo... -_-''

Baru menyadari bahwa Hisagi telah mengerjainya, Ichigo pun melirik dan menatap Hisagi begitu kesal. Sedangkan yang dilihat masih saja terus tertawa dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan Ichigo membentuk huruf V...

Ukitake kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sambil menahan tawa yang sebenarnya sedaritadi sudah ingin ia keluarkan. Namun ia masih menjaga wibawanya didepan anak-anak didiknya itu.

''Se-Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan sedaritadi Kurosaki?'' tanya Ukitake sedikit terbata-bata karena susah payah menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

''Ah! Ti-Tidak ada Ukitake-san!'' jawab Ichigo tegas.

''Datang keruanganku seusai kelas, mengerti?'' kata Ukitake yang masih bertampang datar.

''Ba-Baik Ukitake-san...'' jawab Ichigo sedikit lesu.

Sementara seisi ruang kelas itu masih ricuh dengan kegaduhan suara gelak tawa serta ejekkan terhadap Ichigo.

Ukitake-san mengambil salah satu bukunya yang terkapar diatas meja, berpura-pura membuka halaman buku dengan asal.

Buku itu diangkat sejajar menutupi wajah Ukitake, tak lama kemudian laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih panjang itu pun tertawa diam-diam karena merasa sudah tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya atas kelakuan Ichigo beberapa menit yang lalu...

''Ihihihihihihihi~''

...

''Hari ini saya mau memberi kalian beberapa materi baru yang penting tapi sayangnya tidak ada dibuku paket kalian. Untuk itu apa disini ada sukarelawan yang mau membantu saya mengambilkan buku ini diperpustakaan khusus?'' seorang laki-laki yang terlihat berwibawa berdiri didepan sebuah kelas dimana ia tengah mengajar, sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang ia maksudkan tadi.

Sudah berkata sedemikian panjang lebar, nampaknya tidak ada satu pun yang mau menunjukkan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang telah dipinta laki-laki tadi didepan kelas.

Bahkan beberapa mahasiswa rajin dan terkenal pintar dikelas itu tak ada satu pun yang bersedia.

Sebuah tangan terangkat begitu saja disebuah meja baris belakang pojok kelas tersebut. Teman dekat disebelahnya hanya melirik sekilas.

''Ya? Kau... Kuchiki?'' tanya laki-laki yang berdiri didepan kelas tadi.

''Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya Aizen-san,'' Rukia mengajukan diri.

Aizen tesenyum tipis, ''Tolong yah...'' ujarnya sambil melihat kearah Rukia yang sudah maju beberapa langkah kedepan kelas.

Rukia mengangguk dan membalas senyum tipis itu sambil mengambil buku yang sempat dipegang oleh Aizen tadi.

''Perpustakaannya dilantai dua gedung ini, letaknya agak paling pojok. Temukan saja pintu berwarna hitam yang bentuknya paling berbeda sendiri disekitar ruangan itu, nah disitu perpustakaan khususnya.'' jelas Aizen sebelum Rukia pergi.

''Baik...''

...

''Pintu berwarna hitam paling pojok...'' gumam Rukia yang tengah berjalan kecil mencari ruangan yang dimaksud.

Rukia terus menelusuri ruangan itu, tak sadar bahwa jarak antara dirinya dan lift yang sempat ia naiki tadi kini telah menghilang dari pandangan. Itu berarti luas dari ruangan ini sangat memungkin Rukia bisa tersesat. Tapi, semoga saja tidak.

Langkah Rukia terhenti, ''Ah! Mungkin ini, pintunya juga berbeda seperti yang dikatakan Aizen-san tadi...'' Rukia memegang kenop pintu itu, kemudian mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil... Dan sekarang Rukia masuk kedalam ruangan itu, sepi...

Perpustakaan memang harusnya sepi, hanya saja aneh jika sebuah ruangan perpustakaan tidak terdapat penjaganya. Satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam ruangan itu saja tidak terlihat didalam ruangan luas yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku berjejer menjulang tinggi.

Tak mau berfikir panjang dan terlalu negatif, akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk kembali menggerakkan kedua kakinya kearah rak-rak buku diperpustakaan itu. Menyamakan buku yang ia pegang dengan beberapa buku disana.

'BRUK!' saat sedang berjalan tak sengaja Rukia menabrak sesuatu.

''AH!'' Rukia sedikit kaget, ''Box apa ini, Hhh~ Uhuk!'' Rukia membungkukkan badannya dan melihat tulisan yang tertera pada box berwarna coklat muda itu.

''World of Psychology, Hhh~ Ini dia! Hhh~'' sungguh keberuntungan Rukia tidak harus menyusuri rak-rak besar disana untuk mencari dan mencocokkan judul buku yang dimaksud Aizen.

''Hhh~ Bagaimana cara membawanya, Ugh! Hhh~ ini berat sekali...'' ujar Rukia.

Nafas Rukia yang sudah terengah-engah sebelum menemukan box buku itu sepertinya tak ia sadari...

''Hhh~ Hhh~ Bawa dengan apa yah? Hhh~'' Rukia terus mencari-cari akal untuk membawa box itu.

''Uhuk! Hhh~ Hhh~'' tiba-tiba saja sesuatu didalam tubuh Rukia bereaksi, membuat dirinya sedaritadi terus menarik nafas berat dan mulai terbatuk-batuk, ''Hhh~ Hhh~ Hhh~'' tubuh Rukia terasa begitu lemas, hingga akhirnya terhuyung jatuh kearah box buku tadi.

Seluruh tubuh Rukia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sungguh aneh disaat musim semi yang menguarkan angin sejuk dan didalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu panas itu ーkarena terdapat air-conditionerー Rukia harus berkeringat dingin.

''Ce-laka! Ini... Hhh~'' Rukia mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kantung celana miliknya.

Masih terus mencari benda yang ia butuhkan sekarang, mencari begitu terburu-buru, ''Oh, iya! Aku... Hhh~ Kena-pa disaat begini... Uhuk! Hhh~'' Rukia melirik seluruh sudut didalam ruangan itu, mencoba menemukan penyebab mengapa tubuhnya harus kembali merasakan hal ini setelah sekian lama.

Matanya menetap pada beberapa titik objek disana, ''Itu yah... Hhh~'' gumam Rukia yang sudah semakin terengah-engah, ''Hhh~ Tou-shi-ro...'' akhirnya Rukia terjatuh pingsan disana, dengan kondisi yang sungguh membahayakan dirinya.

...

Sudah 30 menit semenjak kepergian Rukia dari kelas fakultasnya dan hal ini cukup membuat Toushiro khawatir, memunculkan pertanyaan, juga entah mengapa merasakan firasat buruk saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang sesaat.

Toushiro melirik kursi disebelahnya yang masih kosong sejak ditinggal penghuninya beberapa waktu yang lalu, menatap tempat kosong itu begitu cemas.

''Lama sekali yah Kuchiki, apa ada yang bisa menyusul Kuchiki? Mungkin ia kesulitan membawa buku yang terlalu banyak disana,'' ujar Aizen yang menyadari hal yang sama dengan Toushiro.

Toushiro mengangkat tangan dan segera berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya menuju Aizen.

''Tolong yah Hitsugaya...''

...

Setelah sempat mengalami hal yang sama dengan Rukia saat mencari ruang perpustakaan, akhirnya sekarang Toushiro telah sampai pada tempat yang sudah ia duga-duga.

'Cklek!' suara engsel pintu menggema ketika tangan Toushiro menarik tuasnya. 'Pintunya...' gumam Toushiro.

Ia menyingkirkan dulu soal pintu itu, ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam ruangan mencari sosok Rukia yang lebih ia utamakan.

''Rukia? Sedang apa kau?'' Toushiro mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok mungil yang tengah pingsan dan tergeletak diatas sebuah box.

Toushiro mengangkat bahu Rukia, terlihat Rukia begitu berkeringat, suhu tubuhnya menurun ditambah lagi ia tak sadarkan diri.

''Rukia? Rukia!'' Toushiro mengguncang-guncangkan Rukia, berharap gadis yang ia cemaskan sedaritadi itu akan bangun, ''Celaka! Sepertinya kambuh lagi!''

''Tolong! Tolooonggg!'' teriak Toushiro didalam ruangan mencoba mencari pertolongan bagi temannya.

''Cih! Sial!'' Toushiro mengambil ponsel miliknya dan buru-buru memencet nomor panggilan darurat.

...

''Nah! Perlakukan pasien layaknyaー''

_**''Ada sms!'' **_ringtone ponsel berbunyikan suara Doraemon itu menggema ditengah-tengah Ukitake-san sedang menerangkan materi umum.

''Hahahahaha~'' suara gelak tawa kembali terjadi diruangan itu, setelah sebelumnya sempat terdengar karena ulah Ichigo yang tadi.

''Ponsel siapa itu?'' tanya Ukitake galak.

''Ma-Maaf Ukitake-san, itu punyaku... Hehehe~'' jawab Kaien sambil mengelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya.

''Nada ponselmu manis sekali~'' goda Hisagi dan sukses membuat seisi kelas menertawai Kaien.

Belum selesai dengan nada sms bunyi milik Kaien, sebuah ringtone ponsel lain membunyikan nada metalik dikelas itu.

''Ponsel siapa lagi itu?'' masih tanya Ukitake kesal.

''Punyaku~'' jawab Grimmjow malas.

'Wiung~ Wiung~ Wiung~'

''Sekarang ponsel siapa?'' tanya Ukitake geregetan.

Ichigo yang masih tertawa itu melihat sesuatu diluar jendela dimana bunyi 'Wiung~ Wiung~ Wiung~' tadi berasal.

''Itu bukan suara ponsel Ukitake-san, tapi mobil ambulance diluar sana~'' kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan objek yang dimaksud diluar jendela.

Mendengar itu yang lainnya pun melirik kearah jendela. Sebagian mahasiswa berdiri ditempat hanya sekedar ingin melihat ambulance tersebut.

''Sepertinya mobil ambulance itu menuju kemari~'' ujar Orihime yang paling jelas melihat kemana arah mobil tersebut berjalan.

''Benarkah?'' Ukitake mendekatkan diri kearah jendela.

Sementara Kaien dan Grimmjow mencolong-colong kesempatan untuk membaca pesan masuk pada ponsel mereka masing-masing.

_From : Toushiro_

_'Rukia pingsan! Cepat kelantai 1 jika sudah dengar suara ambulance!'_

Kaien dan Grimmjow sama-sama tercekat ketika membaca isi pesan tersebut, kemudian saling memandang satu sama lain.

''SIAL! AYO CEPAT!'' teriak mereka bersamaan didalam kelas dan berdiri kasar, membuat suara tak mengenakkan ketika kursi yang mereka duduki bergeser dengan lantai dan terhantam keras dengan meja dibelakangnya.

Sama halnya dengan mahasiswa yang lain, Ukitake pun ikut terlonjak kaget, ''Kenapa kalian?''

''Kami permisi dulu Ukitake-san!'' jawab keduanya masih bersamaan sambil berlari keluar kelas.

''Hei! Mau kemana kalian?'' Ukitake mencoba memberhentikan kedua anak didiknya itu.

''Kecelakaan Ukitake-san! Rukiaー''

''Sudah cepat, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!'' saut Grimmjow sambil menarik lengan Kaien.

''Rukia?'' gumam Ukitake, ''Hei! Apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan Rukia?'' tanpa berpesan apapun kepada mahasiswa dikelasnya itu, Ukitake ikut berlari mengejar Kaien dan Grimmjow yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas.

''Apa barusan mereka mengatakan Rukia? Rukia yang mahasiswa baru itu?'' saut Orihime.

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Gadis yang tadi bertengkar denganmu dikantin bodoh!'' jawab Hisagi geregetan.

''Apa!'' teriak Ichigo begitu tidak percaya.

Ishida berdiri dari tempatnya perlahan, ''Sebaiknya kita susul sekarang dan memastikan apa yang telah terjadi!'' ucapnya tegas kepada teman-teman dekatnya itu.

...

''Dimana dia?'' tanya Kaien kepada Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah berada dilantai satu setelah sebelumnya keluar dari lift.

''Aku juga tidak tahu!'' jawabnya singkat.

Suara ambulance yang baru datang beserta dengan tim kesatuannya yang baru saja turun berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Suara lift yang tengah terbuka terdengar disana, menampakkan sosok Ukitake yang sempat mencoba menyusul langkah Kaien dan Grimmjow. Dan tak lama kemudian, suara lift disebelah lift yang digunakan Ukitake pun ikut berbunyi, menampakkan sosok Ichigo dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Ukitake penasaran.

''Kami juga tidak tahu paman, sejak datang kami pun belum melihat sosok Rukia!'' jawab Kaien sekenanya.

''EIIIII! PAAAAMAAAANNNN?'' teriak Ichigo dengan teman-temannya bersamaan. Mereka masing-masing pun memberikan expresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh yang sangat konyol dan sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Tak mau menggubris, Grimmjow masih sibuk melihat kesegala arah disana, mencari sosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan saat ini, ''Eh! I-Itu Toushiro!'' katanya sambil menunjukkan Toushiro yang baru saja keluar dari tangga lantai atas.

''Benar! Dan yang digendong itu Rukia!'' tanggap Kaien, ''Rukia!'' panggil Kaien langsung berlari menuju kearahnya, diikuti Grimmjow.

Kaien telah berdiri dihadapan Toushiro sekarang, ''Toushiro! Bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa bisa pingsan? Kenapa kau tidak naik lift biar lebih cepat sedikit?''

''Apa dia terluka? Apa dia jatuh atau tertimpa sesuatu hingga Rukia pingsan begini? Atau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya yah?'' sambung Grimmjow.

''Hahhh! BERISIK!'' teriak Toushiro. Ya, seperti biasa Toushiro paling tidak suka pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi begitu, ''Dan aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya dasar Grimmjow bodoh!''

''Bagaimana keadaannya Hitsugaya? Dan... Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini?'' tanya Ukitake yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah berada dihadapan Toushiro.

''Dia pingsan Paman, penjelasannya nanti saja. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah membawa Rukia kerumah sakit secepatnya!'' jelas Toushiro begitu cemas.

''Hei kalian petugas ambulance! Jangan diam saja disitu! Cepat bawakan tandu dan pasangkan tabung oxygen!'' cetus Grimmjow yang sangat kesal dengan gerakkan dari petugas ambulance yang kurang cekatan disana.

Diteriaki seperti itu pun para petugas dari ambulance langsung saja membawakan tandu beserta alat bantu pernafasan yang dibutuhkan oleh Rukia sekarang.

Samar-samar Ichigo melihat wajah pucat Rukia yang terlihat begitu kesulitan mencari pasokkan oxygen yang dibutuhkannya.

Wajah yang berbeda sekali dari wajah yang tadi sempat membuatnya terpesona itu kini berubah drastis menjadi sangat pucat pasi. Terlihat juga bagaimana tersiksanya Rukia ketika harus bernafas, serta keringat dingin yang terus saja menguar dari tubuhnya.

Tandu tempat dimana Rukia terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu kini telah diangkat masuk kedalam mobil ambulance, beserta dengan unit kesatuan petugas medis yang telah siap siaga menjaga Rukia didalam mobil ambulance selama perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit.

Terlihat Ukitake ikut menaiki mobil itu bersama petugas medis yang lain. Tak mau ketinggalan, Kaien, Toushiro dan Grimmjow pun ikut mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Ukitake.

Namun sebelum kaki milik Kaien berhasil menapak didalam mobil, Ukitake menghalang mereka bertiga.

''Kalian disini saja, serahkan ini semua padaku.'' katanya tenang.

''Apa? Bagaimana bisa Paman! Yang didalam sana itu Rukia! Jelas saja kami harus ikut!'' tolak Kaien mentah-mentah dan direspon dengan anggukkan dari Grimmjow dan Toushiro bersamaan.

''Aku tahu! Tapi massa tanggung jawab kalian disini sebagai seorang mahasiswa wajib kalian jalani! Percayakanlah padaku!'' sekali lagi jelas Ukitake, ''Jalan,'' katanya kepada pengemudi mobil ambulance itu.

''PAMAN! TUNGGU!'' teriak Grimmjow, ''ARGH! SIAL!''

''Itu dia! Hei! Dimana Rukia? Bagaimana keadaannya?'' tanya seorang perempuan berambut gelombang panjang yang baru saja datang bersama dengan segerombolan teman-temannya yang lain.

''Dia baru saja dibawa ke Rumah Sakit...'' jawab Kaien lesu.

''Kenapa wajahmu begitu? A-Apa sesuatu yang sangat buruk kah?'' kali ini seorang laki-laki dibelakang wanita tadi yang bertanya.

''Toushiro jelaskan pada kami sekarang! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Rukia?'' Grimmjow mencengkram kedua bahu Toushiro kasar.

Merasa tak suka dengan perlakuan Grimmjow itu, Toushiro melepaskan cengkraman dibahunya sama kasar.

''Tadi dosen kami meminta Rukia untuk mengambilkan buku diperpustakaan lantai dua dan sepertinya kondisi didalam ruang perpustakaan itu tidak kondusif sehingga penyakit aneh Rukia itu kambuh lagi, saat aku menyusulnya dia sudah pingsan...'' jelas anak itu panjang lebar.

Semua yang telah memasangkan telinga disana guna mendengar penjelasan dari Toushiro hanya bisa terdiam ditempat.

''Tidak kondusif bagaimana Toushiro?'' tanya Kaien, satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa menahan emosionalnya disaat itu.

''Ruangan didalam perpustakaan itu tidak ada jendela, fentilasi juga tidak ada disana. Lalu pintu diperpustakaan itu dari besi berat membuat kita harus menggunakan tenaga ketika membukanya. Ketebalan pintu itu juga, ketika tertutup celah udara yang masuk hanya sedikit. Intinya ruangan itu minim oxygen yang dibutuhkan Rukia...'' tutup Toushiro mengenai penjelasannya.

Grimmjow mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya pun menampakkan kemarahan, ''Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengambil buku itu diperpustakaan? Kau temannya kan? Harusnya kau bisa menjaganya lebih baik lagi!'' ketusnya.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau keadaan perpustakaannya seperti itu Grimm! Kalau akau tahu juga aku tidak akan membiarkan Rukia!'' Toushiro berusaha membela diri. Jujur saja ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah gagal menjaga Rukia sebagaimana janjinya dulu.

Kali ini Grimmjow kembali mengambil langkah mendekati Toushiro. Tatapan yang ia berikan terhadap anak laki-laki bermata emerald itu penuh dengan kemarahan.

Namun sebelum semua hal itu terjadi Kaien telah menahan tubuh temannya itu, ''Sudahlah Grimm! Jangan lepas kendali seperti ini!''

''Lepaskan aku Kaien! Biar aku beri dia pelajaran!'' saut Grimmjow yang meronta-ronta dari tangan Kaien yang sedaritadi menahan langkahnya, ''Hei, Toushiro! Walaupun begitu seharusnya kan kau bisa menemani Rukia keperpustakaan! Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Teman macam apa kau! Ha!''

Tanpa berkutik dari tempatnya, Toushiro hanya termanggu melihat Grimmjow yang sedang emosi. Memang semua yang dikatakan Grimmjow itu benar menurutnya. Merasa tak ada hak untuk membela diri ia hanya berkata, ''Maaf...''

Semua yang ada disana yang sedaritadi melihat kejadian mencekam itu dan sebelumnya sempat ikut terhanyut emosi antara Grimmjow dan Toushiro kini terdiam, mendengar permintaan maaf yang terdengar parau dari seorang anak laki-laki memanglah terdengar _sesuatu_ sekali...

''Grimm, sudahlah...'' Orihime mencoba menenangkan emosi Grimmjow yang masih menguar.

''Diam! Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu!'' teriak Grimmjow kasar. Hal itu pun sukses membuat Orihime menjadi takut.

Melihat temannya itu telah berkelakuan buruk, Ichigo pun ikut terbawa emosi, ''Jaga bicaramu Grimm, kau keterlaluan!'' ujar Ichigo tegas.

''Kau juga sebaiknya diam! Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua kejadian ini sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur!'' kemurkaan Grimmjow terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kesetanan.

'BUKKK!' sebuah tinju yang begitu keras mengenai sebelah pipi Grimmjow. Membuat laki-laki berambut biru itu terjungkal jatuh dan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

〖TBC〗

*Bahasa nonverbal adalah bahasa tubuh

*Segala yang disebutkan Ichigo waktu ditanya Ukitake itu adalah jenis senjata/ tembakkan, beberapa diantaranya ada senjata yang saya ambil dari permainan CS + PB.

*Waktu Ichigo berbicara sendirian ditangga sambil menggunakan bahasa tubuh tuh bayangin seperti _Nakatsu suichi - Hanakimi, _ kesannya lucu + konyol ajahh~ ihihihihi~ ;D

*Suara nada ponsel Kaien yang menggunakan suara Doraemon itu kalian pernah dengar kan? Semoga saja pernah biar kesan lucu-nya dapet, ;D ahahaha~

Endingnya ga tepat yah? Gomen sengaja~ *dilempar sendal* (x_x)

Saya dapet banyak masukkan yang jujur membuat saya berterimakasih teramat sangat dari _Review_ kalian, untuk itu sekali lagi _''Terimakasih banyak'' ... _(^_^)

Ternyata ada beberapa dari yang mereview yang berpendapat sama mengenai adanya _**Dialog-Adegan **_yang tidak perlu.

Gomen yah, tapi sebenarnya maksud saya mengadakan hal itu untuk jalan cerita kedepannya dan moment pendekatan Ichigo ke Rukia. Ditambah lagi _Genre _yang saya masukkan itu kan cukup banyak sehingga membuat saya harus menggunakan Dialog dan Adegan dari character yang sebenarnya ga begitu mengambil peran penting.

Harap dimaklumi dan tidak mengurangi minat kalian untuk mebaca cerita ini. v(^_~)V

Soal kisah nyata disini yang saya masukkan sekitar 9%, jadi 91%-nya itu lebih banyak cerita fiktif yang saya masuk-masuki aja~ ^^

segitu dulu yah, sekali lagi _Terimakasih _bagi kalian yang sudah mereview dan membaca semoga terhibur... (^_~)

Keep and Mind to _**REVIEW **__... ^^_


	5. Rukia's Little Secrets

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

''Jaga bicaramu Grimm, kau keterlaluan!'' ujar Ichigo tegas, mencoba menyadarkan Grimmjow atas perkataan kasar dari mulutnya terhadap teman dekatnya yang sangat sensitif itu, Orihime Inoue.

''Kau juga sebaiknya diam! Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua kejadian ini sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur!'' kemurkaan Grimmjow saat ini sangat kontras seperti orang yang tengah kesetanan.

'BUKKK!' sebuah tinju yang begitu keras mengenai sebelah pipi Grimmjow. Membuat laki-laki berwajah garang itu terjungkal jatuh dan darah segar mengalir disebelah sudut bibirnya.

Kaien menarik tinju ditangannya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal, hatinya yang sedaritadi diselimuti amarah sudah tak dapat ia tahan-tahan lagi.

Grimmjow menyeka darah disekitar mulutnya itu dengan punggung tangan, kemudian beralih menatap Kaien tajam, ''Apa yang kauー''

''Rukia akan menyesali perbuatanmu...'' Kaien memandang Grimmjow datar tanpa berusaha membalas tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dari temannya itu, ''Bayangkan betapa kecewanya Rukia jika ia tahu kau seperti ini,''

''...'' Grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya perlahan setelah mendengar tutur kata Kaien yang menyadarinya.

''Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar Toushiro. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas semua ini...'' Kaien meletakkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Toushiro yang sedaritadi terdiam ditempat, mencoba menyemangati.

''...'' tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari anak laki-laki itu meskipun tepukkan dibahunya telah menyadarkan dirinya.

Ichigo maju beberapa langkah mendekati Grimmjow, menyodorkan tangannya serta bersikap biasa, seolah tak terjadi sesuatu.

Sayangnya, niat baik dari Ichigo itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh laki-laki tempramental tersebut. Ia menepis tangan Ichigo dihadapan wajahnya.

Tak mau menyerah, tangan Ichigo yang sempat terhempas oleh tepisan tangan Grimmjow kembali ia sodorkan.

Grimmjow mengangkat kepalanya, mata turquoise itu menatap datar mata hazel yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya menyambut uluran tangan dari temannya itu.

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Hm...'' jawab Grimmjow masih berwajah datar sembari membereskan bajunya yang sempat berantakkan, serta menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor. Setelahnya ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari sana tanpa meninggalkan sepatah-duapatah kata pun.

...

Sebuah ruangan dimana sejauh kaki melangkah selalu saja tercium bau obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk indra penciuman. Ya, inilah tempat dimana sekarang Rukia berada, Rumah Sakit...

Sebuah masker yang befungsi mengedarkan oxygen untuk Rukia terbingkai diwajahnya sekarang. Nafasnya kali ini terlihat begitu teratur, tidak seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya kedua matanya saja yang sedaritadi belum terbuka.

Rukia tidak sendirian diruangan itu, ia ditemani oleh Ukitake, laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri.

Ukitake terus menemani Rukia disana, ia duduk disebuah kursi yang telah ia geser menghadap ranjang Rumah Sakit tempat Rukia terbaring.

''Ukitake?'' suara seorang laki-laki tedengar dari arah pintu masuk ruangan rumah sakit itu.

Ukitake menengok kebelakang, ''Eh? Kau sudah datang Byakuya, dimana Hisana?''

''Aku belum memberitahunya soal ini. Dia sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota, Hisana itu orang yang rasa cemasnya berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut Rukia. Maka dari itu aku tidak mau hal ini jadi beban pikirannya, jadi lebih baik aku datang sendiri kesini.'' jelas Byakuya yang sepertinya datang terburu-buru dari Kuchiki corp. tempat ia bekerja, ''Oh! Terimakasih sudah mengabariku Ukitake, bagaimana keadaan Rukia?''

''Sama-sama, Rukia masih belum sadar tapi keadannya sudah stabil. Sepertinya penyakitnya yang dulu itu kambuh lagi, Byakuya.'' jawab Ukitake sambil melirik kearah Rukia.

''Bagaimana bisa? Memang apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Byakuya cemas.

''Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi nasib baik, Rukia telah diselamatkan Toushiro. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa yah kedua anak itu ada di Karakura tepatnya di Karakura University?'' sebuah pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganjal dikepala Ukitake akhirnya baru bisa terealisasikan sekarang.

...

Ruang kelas fakultas kedokteran yang sebelumnya sempat penuh terisi mahasiswa serta dosennya itu kini nampak sepi. Hal ini dikarenakan Ukitake sang dosen yang seharusnya mengajar mereka harus menemani Rukia di Rumah Sakit, maka bisa dikatakan kelas dibubarkan untuk hari itu.

Sepi bukan berarti sama sekali tak ada penghuninya. Didalam ruang kelas itu masih menyisakan Ichigo sendirian yang sedang asik bergelut dengan segala yang ada dikepalanya saat ini.

Masih terpintas kejadian saat ia melihat wajah Rukia yang begitu pucat, serta bagaimana Rukia yang tersiksa saat bernafas, ''Apa sakit sekali?'' tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

''Ichigo?'' seseorang didepan pintu kelas memanggil namanya, ''Sedang apa disini? Belum pulang?''

''Ah? Belum, kau sendiri sedang apa disini, Kaien?'' tanya Ichigo balik.

''Ada barangku yang tertinggal tadi, aku mau mengambilnya.'' jawab Kaien singkat kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya.

''Oh~'' saut Ichigo, 'Ah! Mumpung ada Kaien, aku tanya saja tidak yah?' batin Ichigo, kesepuluh jari-jemarinya diatas meja yang sedaritadi terdiam kini mulai digerakkan, seolah tengah bermain diatas sebuah piano.

'Glek!' Ichigo menelan ludahnya, ''Ka-Kaien,'' panggilnya.

''Hm?'' Kaien masih menyibukkan diri dengan mencari-cari benda yang ia maksud didalam laci mejanya.

''Errr~ Kalau aku boleh tahu, anak perempuan yang tadi itu kenapa yah?'' tanya Ichigo tegang, kalau dilihat dari dekat saat ini wajah Ichigo sedikit berkeringat.

Kontan Kaien langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, menggertakkan meja serta melihat Ichigo heran, ''Apa?''

''Ka-Kalau tidak mau kasih tahu juga tidak apa-apa, Hahaha~ A-A-A-Aku cuma penasaran saja~ Ya, penasaran, Hehehe~'' Ichigo terbata-bata. Mendapati respon dari Kaien yang seperti itu kesepuluh jari-jarinya sekarang bergerak begitu cepat dari yang sebelumnya, keringat sebesar biji jagung pun mulai mengucur deras dari pori-pori kulit tubuhnya.

Setelah sebelumnya Kaien tidak menanggapi ucapan Ichigo untuk mencari bendanya yang ketinggalan itu, sekarang Kaien berjalan menjauh dari mejanya. Tapi bukan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas, melainkan kearah bangku Ishida didepan Ichigo.

Kaien menarik kursi disana dan duduk terbalik dikursi itu setelahnya, menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, membuat sebuah kerutan dikeningnya terlihat jelas sebagian, ''Ma-Mau apa kau? Kenapa melihat aku begitu?''

Kaien tersenyum tipis, ''Hm~ Anak perempuan itu namanya Rukia, dia terkena penyakit Tularemia,''

Ichigo terlonjak kaget dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna, ''Tularemia? Itu semacam penyakit yang dapat menyebabkan masalah pernafasan secara serius bukan?''

Kaien menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Penyebab seseorang terkena penyakit ini karena telah bersentuhan langsung dengan hewan mamalia. Dan Kelinci adalah binatang sumber penyakit ini yang paling umum, karena itulah Tularemia juga sering disebut dengan demam kelinci.'' ujar Ichigo panjang lebar didepan Kaien.

Kaien menjentikkan jarinya sehingga terdengar bunyi nyaring diruangan itu, ''Tepat! Aku kira kau tidak tahu soal penyakit ini, Ichigo.''

''Dulu adikku nyaris mengalaminya~'' jawab Ichigo, ''Tapi nasib baik sebelum virus itu menyebar lebih jauh ditubuh adikku, dia masih bisa ditolong...''

''Benarkah?'' tanya Kaien yang tidak mempercayai kebetulan ini.

Ichigo menyipitkan kedua matanya, ''Memangnya aku terlihat sedang berbohong?'' kata Ichigo kesal dan hanya ditanggapi tawa dari Kaien.

Hanya menanggapi dingin tawa dari Kaien, Ichigo bertanya lagi, ''Lalu, bagaimana anak perempuan itu― maksudku Rukia bisa terkena penyakit semacam itu?''

''Sejak kecil, Rukia itu sangat menyukai kelinci. Bahkan kelincinya itu pun suka ia bawa-bawa tidur. Pulang sekolah yang disapa duluan bukannya orang rumah malah kelincinya.'' mengingat kejadian itu Kaien menjadi tersenyum merekah dengan kedua mata zamrudnya menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

Hanya dengan mendengar ceritanya saja Ichigo ikut melakukan apa yang terlukis diwajah Kaien, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Rukia yang menyapa kelinci sehabis sepulang sekolah, pasti lucu sekali...

''Lalu, karena kebiasaannya itulah yang terlalu dekat dengan kelinci, sewaktu usianya memasuki 8 tahun penyakit itu mulai menyerang Rukia. Kondisinya waktu itu, ia nyaris kehilangan nyawa, kau tahu kan imun anak kecil itu tidak seperti orang dewasa?'' kata Kaien dan dijawab dengan anggukkan cepat oleh Ichigo.

''Tapi ternyata takdir berkehendak lain dan masih membiarkan Rukia menikmati hidupnya hingga sekarang ini~'' jelas Kaien panjang lebar dan menatap lurus kearah Ichigo.

''Begitu yah~ Aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Tapi, penyakit itu kan hanya akan timbul saat kau bersentuhan langsung dengan binatang yang terkait dalam jangka waktu yang lama, lalu kenapa dia bisa begitu tadi?''

''Kakak dan Kakak iparnya mati-matian mengusahakan Rukia steril dari virus itu, hingga saat berumur 12 tahun ia dikatakan pulih 90% dari Tularemia. Tapi semenjak itu juga Rukia jadi sangat berketergantungan dengan oxygen, pernafasannya bisa terganggu jika ia berada diruangan yang tidak kondusif baginya. Mungkin itu efek samping, Ichigo.''

Semakin penasaran dengan cerita Kaien, Ichigo memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengar terusan dari dikte-an teman dekatnya itu.

''Rukia ditemukan pingsan diperpustakaan dimana ruangan itu sangat tertutup, bahkan sekedar fentilasi saja tidak ada. Ac-nya menyala dan mungkin senyawa CFC dari ac itu lah yang memicu saluran pernafasan Rukia jadi terganggu.'' terang Kaien panjang lebar.

Ichigo hanya mematung ditempat, sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dan lagi, wajah Rukia yang menderita tadi terputar kembali sangat jelas dikepalanya.

''Baiklah, sampai disitu saja yah ceritanya. Aku harus pergi, Ichigo.''

Ichigo bangun dari kebisuannya, ''Mau kemana?''

Langkah Kaien terhenti, ''Tentu saja menengok Rukia,''

''Boleh aku ikut?''

Pertanyaan dari Ichigo barusan sukses membuat Kaien termanggu ditempat.

...

Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan violet yang redup. Garis hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas.

Kedua pasang mata itu mulai mengedar keseluruh sudut ruangan. Meskipun matanya telah terbuka cukup lebar, namun dikepalanya masih belum dapat memikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menyadari dimanakah dirinya saat ini...

''Rukia? Kau sudah sadar?'' sebuah suara terdengar didekat ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut dan ketika sosok seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal telah terbentuk sempurna dimatanya, seberkas senyum tipis melengkung dibibirnya.

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya laki-laki tersebut yang masih cemas semenjak mendapatkan kabar yang menimpa calon adik iparnya itu.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kondisi yang masih lemah guna menjawab pertanyaan Byakuya.

''Hhh~ Syukurlah...'' gumam Byakuya lega.

''Permisi...'' sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu masuk kamar Rukia bersama dengan seorang temannya yang lain. Beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah menghiasi genggaman tangannya.

''Eh? Kak Byakuya ada disini?'' ujar laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut.

Byakuya menyipitkan kedua matanya, terlihat sekali ia bingung sekarang, bagaimana orang yang baru saja datang ini bisa mengenal dirinya, ''Kau mengenalku?''

''Eh? Tentu saja! Kakak lupa yah? Aku ini Kaien teman masa kecilnya Rukia sewaktu di Soul Society, ingat?''

Byakuya memperhatikan Kaien dari bawah hingga keatas sembari mengingat-ingat, ''Oh! Laki-laki dari clan Shiba, kau Kaien Shiba yang dulu itu?''

''That's right brother!'' tutur kata Kaien dibarengi dengan alunan tangannya yang bergerak layaknya seperti orang hip-hop kearah Byakuya.

Kedua laki-laki itu pun saling memberikan pelukkan selamat datang satu sama lain.

''Hahaha~ Kau sudah besar yah sekarang! tingkah dan gayamu sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya saja sekarang kau terlihat lebih berisi, dulu kan kau kurus sekali...''

''Hei! Hei! Hei! Yang namanya manusia itu kan pasti tumbuh dan berkembang Kak! Mana mungkin aku kecil terus...'' Kaien melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seiring expresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan.

''Hahaha~ Bagaimana kabarmu Kaien?''

''Aku baik-baik saja!'' jawab Kaien bersemangat, ''Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang sama padamu yah? Habis tanpa aku tanyapun kondisimu telah memberikan jawabannya, Hm?'' Kaien memberikan cengiran hangat kepada laki-laki tersebut.

Ya, memang begitulah Kaien Shiba. Caranya berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain sangatlah berbeda. Kenal atau tidak kenal, dekat atau tidak dekat tetap saja cara bicaranya hangat, sopan, humoris dan tidak kaku.

Dan mungkin hal demikianlah yang membuat Byakuya Kuchiki selalu mempercayakan Rukia berada didekat Kaien sedari dulu. Kepribadian yang unik dan menarik yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana dan Rukia, orang-orang seperti itulah yang sangat disenangi Byakuya.

''Cih! Kau ini...'' gumam Byakuya sambil tersenyum tipis menanggapi gerak-gerik Kaien, hingga sampai matanya menemukan sosok asing namun sedikit familiar dibelakang laki-laki yang masih asik bercengar-cengir ria dihadapannya.

''Dia...?'' tanya Byakuya sembari menunjuk laki-laki berambut orange disana.

''Oh! Ini temanku di Karakura University, temannya Rukia juga,'' Kaien melirik Ichigo, ''Ichigo perkenalkan, ini Byakuya Kuchiki dan Kak Byakuya, perkenalkan dia Ichigo Kurosaki...''

Ichigo memberikan senyuman datarnya ketika telah diperkenalkan satu sama lain oleh Kaien, 'Byakuya Kuchiki? Sepertinya pernah dengar, tapi dimana yah?' batin Ichigo.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, Byakuya terpaku ditempat dengan tatapan yang berubah tajam serta kedua alis yang saling tarik-menarik satu sama lain, 'Ichigo... Kurosaki?' batin Byakuya.

''Hmmm...'' gumam Rukia, setelah sempat tertidur beberapa menit semenjak kedatangan Kaien, sekarang mau tak mau ia harus membuka kembali kedua matanya, hal itu dikarenakan suara-suara bising yang cukup mengganggu istirahatnya sedaritadi.

''Eh? Rukia! Sudah sadar ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' tanya Kaien yang kini menghambur kearah ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring.

Layaknya orang sakit, keadaan yang lemas memaksa diri Rukia untuk tidak membuka mulut walau hanya sekedar menjawab 'Aku baik-baik saja,' kepada Kaien, maka hal itu ia gantikan dengan seulas senyum tipis yang lagi-lagi mencoba mewakili keadaannya.

Kaien ikut tersenyum, emeraldnya terus menatap wajah Rukia lekat-lekat, meneliti lebih dalam sejauh apakah perbedaan wajah Rukia yang pagi tadi masih terlihat sehat dengan saat ini yang sangat terlihat pucat pasi.

Mata yang terbuka lemas, tatapan yang terlihat sayu, garis-garis hitam yang menodai kulit putih dibawah matanya, bibir yang pucat menggeser warna merah merona disana, serta wajah yang terlihat lemah melukiskan perbedaan yang teramat jauh dari Rukia yang biasanya...

Melihat Rukia seperti demikian sangat tidak mengenakkan tentunya dimata Kaien, ''Rukia, hari ini aku tidak datang sendiri, lihat itu! Sibuntalan orange juga datang ingin menjengukmu! Hihihi~'' canda Kaien yang berusaha menghibur Rukia.

''Aku dengar itu~'' ujar Ichigo yang merasa kesal karena lagi-lagi disungging soal ejekkan 'buntalan orange' oleh Kaien. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Kaien agar dapat melihat keadaan Rukia lebih jelas.

''Hm~'' tawa Rukia yang tertahan terpaksa harus ia gantikan dengan senyuman untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia menghargai usaha kedua orang yang tengah menjenguknya ini untuk membuatnya tertawa dan merasa lebih baik.

Melihat Rukia sudah dapat tersenyum kembali membuat Ichigo sangat lega. Ingatan dikepalanya sewaktu Rukia terlihat tersiksa karena penyakitnya itu beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini semuanya seolah telah terhapus begitu saja.

''Ha-Hai~'' sapa Ichigo canggung.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya seulas senyum yang dapat Rukia berikan kepada Ichigo sebagai respon, namun diiringi dengan lambaian kecil dari tangannya kearah Ichigo.

''Rukia! Kau keterlaluan sekali sih, sampai tidak mau mengeluarkan suaramu begitu! Memangnya kau putri duyung yang pita suaranya dicuri penyihir jahat?'' ketus Kaien, entah bercanda atau serius. Yang jelas hal itu hanya Kaien yang tahu.

''Kau ini bicara apa, dia itu masih sakit. Wajar kan orang sakit kesulitan bicara? Ingat kata Ukitake-san tadi, pasien itu ibarat konsumen, konsumen itu seorang pembeli, dan pembeli itu adalah raja.'' Ichigo menceramahi Kaien dan terdengar membela Rukia.

''Hhh~'' desah Kaien sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas ketika Ichigo mengingatkannya hal demikian.

''Hm~'' lagi-lagi Rukia tesenyum, ''Maaf ya,'' ujar Rukia pelan.

''E-Eh? Ti-Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti keadaanmu kok!'' bantah Ichigo.

''Hei, Rukia! Lihat ini, aku bawa bunga mawar, kau suka tidak?'' Kaien menunjukkan seikat bunga yang sedaritadi berada digenggaman tangannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Rukia merasa sangat terkesan dengan tindakkan Kaien, namun sayangnya hatinya tidak sependapat dengan otaknya. Sementara jiwa didalam Rukia menggambarkan perasaannya yang senang, diluar tubuhnya justru menampakkan perasaannya yang kebingungan...

Tentunya Ichigo sudah dapat menebak air muka Rukia sekarang saat beberapa waktu yang lalu.

{flashback}

Setelah menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh dari Karakura University dan kini hampir setengah jalan menuju Rumah Sakit dimana Rukia berada, Kaien menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti ditoko bunga, sementara Ichigo masih berada didalam mobilnya sembari melihat kearah motor cyber milik Kaien yang terparkir tepat didepan mobilnya berada saat ini.

Ia malas untuk turun dan menemani Kaien masuk kedalam toko bunga tersebut. Kenapa?

Hhh~ Masuk ketoko bunga untuk membeli bunga, lalu diberikan kepada seorang wanita? Jangankan untuk teman wanita yang dekat dengannya, contoh seperti Orihime Inoue yang tidak pernah ia berikan bunga, baik saat berulang tahun atau hari-hari biasa. Pada Ibunya sendiri pun ia belum pernah membelikan setangkaipun bunga... -_-

Lagipula orang seperti Ichigo tidak akan membeli barang yang menurutnya tidak ada artinya sama sekali seperti itu. Ia berfikir daripada membeli bunga yang fungsinya hanya sebagai pajangan kemudian layu dalam beberapa hari saja, lebih baik belikan Rukia kue atau makanan bergizi lainnya agar gadis yang tengah sakit itu bisa cepat sembuh, menurutnya itu lebih berguna...

Memang Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang laki-laki yang cara berfikirnya terlalu simple, dalam arti memikirkan segala hal hanya dari satu sisinya saja tanpa memperhatikan hal dari sisi yang lain. Jika menurutnya ada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mau ambil pusing tanpa mencoba mencari tahu kenapa sesuatu itu bisa menjadi hal yang tidak masuk akal...

Akhirnya Kaien keluar dari toko bunga tersebut dengan senyum yang lebar, ketika melihat bunga yang ada digenggamannya telah ia beli.

Ichigo membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, ''Heh! Kau tidak salah beli bunga?'' tanya Ichigo heran ketika melihat benda yang ada ditangan Kaien.

''Kenapa? Apanya yang salah?''

''Hhh~ Harusnya kan kau beli Krisan putih atau Lily~'' jawab Ichigo malas.

''Aku suka yang ini, sudahlah jangan komplain! Ayo cepat jalan, nanti jam besuknya habis kalau mengbrol terus!'' ketus Kaien yang entah sejak kapan telah bersiap diatas motornya untuk melaju.

''Hei! Hhh~'' Ichigo mendesah sebal, menyalakan mobilnya kemudian memasukkan tuasnya, ''Aku menunggunya lama hanya untuk kebodohannya itu?''

{flashback off}

''Hhh~ Dasar bodoh~'' gumam Ichigo ketika melihat Kaien tengah memamerkan bunga itu dihadapan Rukia.

''Apa? Apa katamu barusan?''

''Orang sakit malah kau beri bunga mawar, kau mau mengharapkannya cepat sembuh atau mengajaknya kencan?'' sindir Ichigo terhadap Kaien dan sangat berharap laki-laki bodoh itu mengerti akan maksudnya.

Nada bicara Ichigo yang seperti itu pun sukses membuat dirinya merasa kesal, ''Berisik sekali! Lagipula semua bunga itu kan sama saja, yang penting aku niat memberikannya!''

''Niat sih niat! Tapi kalau salah tetap saja salah! Coba saja kalau diacara pemakaman kau membawa bunga itu kesana, taruhan denganku kau pasti bisa ditimpuk dengan peti mati nanti!'' ujar Ichigo tak kalah kesalnya.

Ya, nampaknya Kaien baru bisa menyadari segala kesalahannya itu sekarang. Kaien yang malang, harusnya sedaritadi saja kau mengikuti kata-kata Ichigo kan? Maka suasananya tidak akan seperti ini, dan setidaknya kau tidak akan merasakan penyesalan seperti sekarang... -_-

''Errr...'' Kaien sudah tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Ichigo, dirinya telah kalah telak.

Tidak mau mengecewakan Kaien, Rukia pun mencoba membuat rasa bersalah Kaien pergi jauh-jauh, ''Tidak apa, sudah ada niat untuk memberikannya padaku saja aku sudah senang kok...'' kata Rukia, senyuman manis darinya pun tak pernah luput terlukis disana.

''Tuh benar kan! Yang penting niatnya Ichigo! Daripada kau, menjenguk orang tidak bawa apa-apa, tidak sopan tahu!'' kali ini Kaien mencoba membalas, membuang semua rasa bersalahnya tadi kepada Ichigo.

Dan nampaknya tidak perlu waktu lama, sinyal dari Ichigo telah menerima perasaan bersalah yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kaien barusan. Tentunya hal ini hanya membuat ia mematung ditempat dan memasang wajah yang sama dengan Kaien beberapa menit yang lalu.

''Kaien, jangan berkata begitu.'' kata Rukia berusaha mencairkan suasana, ''Jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati yah, aku malah lebih senang lagi karena kau mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk menjengukku kesini, terimakasih yah...'' tutur Rukia ketika pandangannya sudah beralih kearah Ichigo.

''Eh? Be-Benarkah?'' lagi-lagi Ichigo harus merasakan kegugupannya ketika melihat Rukia memasangkan senyuman diwajah itu, ''Ma-Maksudku, te-tentu sama-sama... Hehehe~'' Ichigo mengelus tengkuk kepalanya, sedikit rona merah tipis terlihat disekitarr pipi Ichigo, namun tidak begitu ketara dimata orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

''Hei, Rukia~ Kenapa kau begitu? Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Tadi dia mengejekku kau tidak membelaku...'' rengek Kaien yang seperti anak kecil dihadapan Rukia.

Byakuya yang sedaritadi hanya diam menyaksikan tingkah sekumpulan anak muda yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu kini mulai masuk kedalam pembicaraan diantara mereka, ''Maaf, nampaknya aku bisa menitipkan Rukia kepada salah satu diantara kalian? Apa bisa?''

''Loh? Memang Kak Byakuya mau kemana?'' tanya Kaien penasaran.

''Sebentar lagi aku masih ada rapat investor penting, nanti secepatnya setelah rapat itu selesai aku akan kembali kesini.''

''Kalau aku sih tentu saja tidak keberatan menjaganya, dari dulu pun aku sudah melakukannya kan?'' Kaien beralih melirik Rukia kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut, tak lupa sebuah cengiran khas ia tunjukkan dihadapan Rukia kemudian beralih kepada Byakuya. Berusaha meyakinkan dan menjanjijakan kata-kata itu kepada orang-orang disana.

Melihat tangan Kaien menggenggam tangan Rukia tanpa ijin, entah mengapa membuat rasa kesal Ichigo kembali datang. Apalagi ketika ia melihat expresi wajah Rukia yang kelihatannya menyambut genggaman dari tangan Kaien itu. Perasaan emosional yang sungguh tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata maupun digambarkan dengan expresi wajah, membingungkan...

Byakuya menanggapi positif respon dari Kaien itu, ia berjalan menuju Kaien dan menepuk pundaknya seraya berkata, ''Tolong yah...''

Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari Kaien, Byakuya meminta ijin kepada Rukia untuk meninggalkannya sementara, ''Rukia?''

''Tidak apa Kak Byakuya, semoga sukses...''

Byakuya mendekat kearah Rukia, mengelus puncak kepalanya dan menatap Rukia dengan lembut. Kemudian melihat kearah Kaien dengan tersenyum, lalu beralih melirik Ichigo dengan jutek(?).

'Ish! Apa sih dia, dengan Rukia manis, dengan Kaien tersenyum, denganku malah begitu! Menyebalkan sekali, memang aku salah apa?' gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

...

Seorang laki-laki kini tengah termenung sendiri disebuah taman Karakura University. Ia tengah duduk dibawah ayunan yang berteduhkan pohon besar nan rindang, dimana setiap daun-daunnya tengah saling menari-nari karena tiupan semilir angin yang berhembus, menimbulkan bunyi suara merdu dan nyaring yang cukup menenangkan hatinya. Tak hanya itu, suara decitan kecil dari rantai ayunan tersebut yang bergesekkan dengan tiang besi penyangganya itu pun ikut menemani.

Kedua mata silver laki-laki itu melihat lurus kedepan, tatapan matanya begitu kosong, pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

''Kau baik-baik saja, Toushiro?'' sebuah suara dibelakang teman dekat dari Rukia itu sukses membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan.

''Eh? Kau... Kau belum pulang?'' suaranya yang berat terdengar lesu.

''Kau belum pulang?'' seseorang yang tengah bersama Toushiro itu malah membalikkan pertanyaan darinya.

''Malah balik bertanya...'' ujar Toushiro masih lesu.

''Hahaha...'' suara tawa nyaring terdengar, dari suaranya bisa ditebak bahwa itu adalah suara wanita, ''Kepikiran Rukia-chan?'' wanita itu berjalan kearah ayunan kosong disebelah Toushiro, kemudian ia duduk disana dan berayun kecil.

''...'' Toushiro terdiam.

Wanita itu, kepalanya lurus menghadap kedepan tetapi kedua matanya masih terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Toushiro. Sebagai teman lama ia tahu bagaimana perasaan bersalah yang tengah menghantui laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu. Rukia dan Toushiro mempuanyai ikatan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan ikatan Rukia dengan dirinya sendiri, maka bukan tidak mungkin jika Toushiro akan bersikap seperti ini.

''Aku juga merasa bersalah...'' ujar wanita itu.

''...''

''Grimm, Kaien, Ulqui, Momo, kami semua tentu merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menjaga Rukia dengan baik, sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Toushiro. Tapi, bukan berarti rasa bersalah itu harus membuat dirimu merasa sangat buruk.''

''Aku tahu! Hanya saja... Saat itu, saat dia mengajukan dirinya untuk mengambil buku diperpustakaan harusnya aku ikut menemaninya. Kau tahu, kemarin dan sekarang aku meninggalkannya sendirian, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan orang lain sementara Rukia...'' Toushiro sepertinya tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya.

''Biar aku beri tahu kau, sewaktu dia sendirian banyak sekali musibah yang menimpanya, apa kau tahu hal ini?'' suara seorang laki-laki terdengar mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

''Grimm?'' wanita yang tengah bersama Toushiro itu tercekat dengan kedatangannya, sementara Toushiro masih penasaran dengan perkataan Grimmjow, ''Oh! Pantas saja kemarin didahinya ada luka...'' sadar wanita itu yang baru teringat akan kejadian kemarin, ketika dirinya bertemu dengan Rukia ditoilet.

''A-Apa kalian bilang?'' Toushiro terkejut.

Walaupun Grimmjow juga sedikit terkejut mendengar adanya luka didahi Rukia entah karena apa, tapi laki-laki itu memilih untuk mempermasalahkannya nanti.

''Oh! Jadi kau tidak tahu? Rukia tidak menceritakannya padamu kan? Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir!'' seru Grimmjow, nadanya terdengar sedikit emosi namun ia masih mencoba untuk menahan segala amarahnya.

''Sedangkan dimana saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menceritakan keluh kesahmu? Rukia kan? Dan Rukia selalu ada didekatmu bukan?''

''Ya, dia memang selalu ada―''

''Maka dari itu, buktikanlah mulai dari sekarang bahwa kau juga bisa melakukan hal seperti apa yang pernah Rukia lakukan padamu!''

Wanita disebelah Toushiro bangkit dari tempatnya berayun, ''Grimmjow, sudahlah! Kau malah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah!'' dia mencoba membela.

''Justru aku ingin menyadarkannya, Rangiku!'' sambung Grimmjow.

''Menyadarinya bagaimana? Yang seperti itu malah mencari masalah baru, lalu akhirnya? Pasti berkelahi! Ubahlah sifatmu itu!'' ketus Rangiku yang jadi ikut terbawa emosi.

''Tidak! Rangiku hentikan,'' ujar Toushiro yang mulai menyadari satu hal dari kata-kata Grimmjow.

''Apa?'' tanya Rangiku heran.

''Grimm, terimakasih banyak!'' ujar laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum gaya anak laki-laki kepada Grimmjow seraya berlari menjauh.

''A-Apa?'' ujar Rangiku yang masih kebingungan.

''Hn~'' melihat Toushiro yang sudah dapat bangkit kembali, membuat Grimmjow tersenyum datar, ''Mau ikut kemana dia akan pergi?'' tanya Grimmjow kepada Rangiku.

''A-Apa?''

...

Sudah 30 menit yang lalu semenjak kepergian Kaien dari Rumah Sakit, tepatnya diruangan dimana Rukia tengah terbaring lemah. Kepergian Kaien bukan tanpa alasan, beberapa menit setelah kepergian Byakuya ia mendapatkan telepon dari orang rumah dengan adanya sedikit masalah yang terjadi disana, membuat laki-laki itu harus terpaksa pulang. Dan kini meninggalkan Ichigo berdua dengan Rukia dalam satu ruangan yang terlihat sepi.

''Istirahatlah, memangnya tidak lelah?'' tanya Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan jadi memperhatikan gadis itu.

''Kalau aku tidur, kau jadi sendirian.'' kata Rukia terlalu jujur.

''Eh? Apa itu bisa dikatakan mengusirku pulang?'' kesensitifan Ichigo nampaknya terlalu dipekakan pada saat yang seperti ini.

Rukia terkejut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan salah menanggapi perkataannya barusan, ''Bu-Bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku jadi tidak enak padamu, padahal kita tidak begitu kenal dekat, tapi kau malah harus menjagaku itu―''

''Permisi...''

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama saling melirik kearah suara itu berasal.

''Ini sudah jam pasien makan, jadi saya membawakan ini.'' ternyata salah satu perawat di Rumah Sakit itu tengah membawakan makanan untuk Rukia.

''Suster bisa tolong saya sebentar?'' seseorang diluar ruangan Rukia nampaknya tengah tergesah-gesah meminta pertolongan.

''Eh? Bagaimana ini, saya sedang merawat pasien disini―''

''Biar aku saja,'' Ichigo bangkit berdiri dari duduknya menuju suster diambang pintu yang tengah membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Rukia.

''Apa tidak apa-apa?'' tanya perawat itu meyakinkan Ichigo.

''Ya, lagipula orang itu nampaknya lebih membutuhkan pertolongan, bergegaslah!'' seru Ichigo penuh wibawa.

''E-Eh? I-Iya, terimakasih~''

Rukia melihat sisi yang berbeda dari Ichigo saat ini, sisi yang belum ia lihat dari Ichigo. Sisi yang berbeda dari dirinya.

Ichigo telah menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu, kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia, ''Eh?'' Ichigo bisa melihat bagaimana cara Rukia tengah menatap kearahnya saat ini begitu lembut dan membuatnya salah tingkah *lagi*...

'Ke-Kenapa dia melihatku begitu?' batin Ichigo, lagi-lagi terulang, jantung yang memompa begitu kencang dan cepat memacu aliran darah mengalir deras dibalik kulit dagingnya, memaksa rona merah memancar dibalik wajahnya.

''Kau? Sakit?'' lagi-lagi, tangan Rukia yang pendek hanya dapat menggapai sebelah pipi Ichigo yang memerah, menyentuh Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya yang halus bermaksud mengecek suhu badan si buntalan orange.

Tidak seperti kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat di Karakura University, kali ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak menepis sentuhan dari Rukia dipipinya. Sanking terlalu salah tingkahnya tangan Ichigo bergetar hebat, membuat nampan berisi makanan serta minuman untuk Rukia itu ikut bergetar dan hampir menghamburkan segala isinya disekitar areal nampan.

''Hei! Kau kenapa?'' Rukia yang panik mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, berusaha menyadarkan Ichigo yang masih mematung, memerah dan sedikit gemetar.

Tapi sepertinya keadaan Rukia saat ini sangat tidak mendukung, tubuhnya yang masih lemah tiba-tiba saja terhuyung kebelakang, mungkin diakibatkan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing ketika memaksakan bangun secara tiba-tiba dari posisinya yang sedang tidur, membuat dirinya kehilangan gravitasi selama rasa pusing melanda.

''G-Gawat!'' kontan Ichigo langsung melempar nampan ditangannya sembarangan ketika menyadari Rukia akan terjungkal jatuh kebelakang.

Lutut kaki kanan Ichigo menumpu pada ranjang Rukia, tangan kanan Ichigo menarik tangan kiri Rukia, sedangkan tangan yang sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggul Rukia menuju kearahnya.

(''¯¯_¯¯)

Ichigo dan Rukia masih mempertahankan posisi mereka saat ini, dimana tangan Ichigo masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain masih melingkar longgar dipinggang mungil Rukia, sehingga masih menyisakan jarak antara tubuh Ichigo dan gadis yang tengah sakit itu.

Rukia dapat merasakan aroma parfum musim gugur yang sangat kalem pada tubuh Ichigo, membuat dirinya serasa melayang diudara. Dan Ichigo tentunya dapat mencium wangi rambut Rukia, wangi cherry blossom yang lembut dan manis.

'Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!' bunyi detak jantung Ichigo sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga Rukia, begitu kencang dan cepat.

''RUKIA-CHAN! KAMI―'' suara Rangiku terhenti, kantung barang bawaan yang ia bawa untuk Rukia jatuh kelantai dengan kasar.

''Rangiku, minggir kau menghalangi kami! Hai Ruki―'' Toushiro yang baru muncul dari arah pintu pun terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

''Sebaiknya kau juga minggir, Toushiro! Aku mau lewat―'' satu orang terakhir yang juga baru muncul dari arah pintu masuk ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat detik ini juga, Grimmjow.

(''¯¯_¯¯)

Ketiga pendatang yang tengah menengoki Rukia itu kini sukses dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tengah mereka lihat saat ini.

Sekitar ruangan didepan mereka tampak sedikit berantakkan, dengan nampan beserta mangkuk berisi bubur, juga gelas berisi air putih segar yang berserakkan dibawah lantai Rumah Sakit itu membuat mereka bingung tentang 'Apa yang sedang terjadi?'.

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ICHIGO?'' teriak Grimmjow tak percaya.

''Eh?'' ujar Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan, kemudian saling melihat satu sama lain. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian wajah mereka berdua, memerah...

''Ah!'' Mereka berdua saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

''Rukia-chan apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Rangiku masih penasaran.

Dengan beberapa hentakkan kaki saja kini Grimmjow sudah berhadapan didepan Ichigo, ''Kau melakukan hal yang tidak baik kepada Rukia yah, Ichigo! Awas kau!''

''A-Apa? Ha-Hal yang tidak baik bagimana? Aku hanya membantunya saja! Kalau aku tidak membantunya dia bisa terjatuh tadi!'' jelas Ichigo dengan detak jantung dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

''Kau pasti bohong!'' ketus Grimmjow tidak percaya.

''Aku tidak bohong!''

''Lalu kenapa kamar ini berantakkan sekali?'' Toushiro ikut menyaut didepan pintu dengan kedua mata yang masih tertuju pada benda-benda yang sudah tak jelas lagi wujudnya didalam ruangan itu.

''I-Itu...''

''Dia memang tidak berbohong...'' kata Rukia yang masih lemah dalam posisi terduduk dan tertunduk diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

''Rukia-chan?'' Rangiku menghampiri Rukia, mencoba membaringkan gadis mini itu agar dapat beristirahat dengan posisi yang nyaman.

(''¯¯_¯¯)

Keadaan tempat dimana Rukia tengah beristirahat kali ini kelihatan jauh lebih baik. Suasana gaduh dari suara Grimmjow yang sempat melengking tinggi seolah teredam ketika suara lembut Rukia menjelaskan segala kejadiannya.

Lagipula Grimmjow tidak mau suasana yang seperti tadi mengganggu istirahat Rukia. Ia juga tidak mau jika sampai Rukia tidak bisa beristirahat cukup, mengakibatkan ia akan semakin sulit bertemu Rukia di Universitas nanti.

Grimmjow masih melihat kearah laki-laki berambut orange disampingnya, secara terang-terangan tatapan mata itu seolah tengah mengintimidasi Ichigo.

Sementara itu disisi Ichigo yang lain Toushiro juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hal ini benar-benar membuat sikepala jeruk itu merasa serba salah. Bagaimana tidak?

Melirik kekiri ditatap Grimmjow, melihat kekanan ditatap Toushiro, melihat kearah Rukia ia takut jantungnya akan berdetak kencang lagi kemudian suhu badannya bisa berubah begitu saja, melihat kearah Rangiku? Dia tidak mau membuat orang yang bersangkutan salah paham jika tiba-tiba dilihat.

''Ehm! Hmmm~'' Ichigo berdehem nyaring, ''Eh, nampaknya atmosfir diruangan ini sedikit panas yah? Huhhh~'' ujar Ichigo sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri menggunakan telapak tangan.

''...'' tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari penghuni ruangan tersebut.

''Errr~ He-Hei Grimm, jangan melihat aku begitu~ Kau bisa jatuh cinta nanti padaku.'' canda Ichigo yang sukses membuat orang disekitar ruangan itu menjadi ilfeel ketika mendengarnya.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat geli Rangiku bersuara, ''I-Ichigo kau ini...''

''Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku hanya bermaksud bercanda saja!'' tampik Ichigo.

'Sreeettt', suara kursi yang digeser Grimmjow terdengar jelas.

Ichigo terlihat bingung ketika melihatnya, kemudian, ''Hei! Aku kan sudah bilang bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius!''

''Tapi aku geli mendengarnya.'' jawab Grimmjow datar.

'Sreeettt', kali ini suara geseran kursi berbunyi disisi lain Ichigo.

''Ish! Kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan!'' wajah Ichigo yang nampak kesal bercampur malu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

''Aku geli membayangkannya.'' ujar datar Toushiro.

''Uuuuuggghhh!'' Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya, ''Aku kan sudah bilang bercanda! Bercanda!'' teriak nyaring Ichigo yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri dari kursi duduknya.

''Berisik! Ini Rumah Sakit!'' omel Rangiku, Toushiro dan Grimmjow bersamaan. Sukses menyadarkan Ichigo dengan tingkah konyolnya itu.

''emmmm-maaf...'' hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo, begitu pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan aneh dari Grimmjow setelahnya.

{T - B - C}

*) Tularemia, sudah dijelaskan dialur cerita dengan lengkap yah~

* CFC (Cloro Floro Carbon), senyawa yang berbahaya yang biasanya terdapat didalam benda pendingin seperti kulkas, ac (air-conditioner), dsb.

*) Endingnya aneh? Gomen sengaja~ XD *ditimpuk peti mati(?)*

Maaf yah author update-nya bener-bener telat kali ini, sebagai permohonan maaf Riou update chapter ke-6-nya sekaligus deh...

enjoy read n keep _**REVIEW**_ ya~ (^_~)


	6. Beginning of a Proximity

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih mengkilat dengan sedikit ukiran seni bergaris-garis hitam disekitar cap-nya, tengah melaju memasuki gerbang masuk utama Karakura University.

Pesona yang dipancarkan mobil itu memang membuat iri semua kalangan yang melihat, design mobil sport yang terbilang limited edition dan baru diproduksi di Jepang itu tengah menjadi pusat perhatian setiap mata pagi ini.

Tiap-tiap dari mereka kelihatannya sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki. Laki-laki yang selalu high-end dalam segala hal, apa lagi kalau sudah menyangkut dunia otomotif. Apa saja yang baru, unik, elegant, berseni, berkelas dan menarik harus dialah orang pertama yang memilikinya tidak boleh sampai orang lain. Itulah dirinya...

''Hei, Ishida!'' sapa Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari mobil barunya itu.

Ishida yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya menoleh kearah suara sipemanggil namanya tadi, matanya menyipit tajam, ''Mau pamer yah, idiot?''

''Ihihihi~ Lihat ini mobil sport keluaran terbaru dengan velg buatan Jerman, kemudian hasil design dari seniman ternama di Korea, lalu mesin-mesinnya asli dari Jepang!'' Ichigo terlihat tengah menyombongkan diri.

''Tidak ada yang tanya! Norak sekali!'' ketus Ishida jengkel.

''Norak? Mobil sebagus ini? Kau ini tidak tahu seni yah?''

''Aku tidak bilang mobilnya norak yang aku maksud itu kau!''

''Apa? Hhh~ Kali ini kumaafkan kau! Hei kau tahu tidak? Mobil ini sangat keren! Mesinnya tidak berisik, ramah lingkungan dan tidak boros bensin! Hihihihihi~'' masih dengan sombongnya Ichigo Kurosaki terus membanggakan kehebatan mobil barunya itu, dengan picingan mata, kilauan dideretan giginya, serta ibu jari sebelah kanan yang melayang didepan wajah Ishida seolah memperlihatkan Ichigo bak seorang aktor atau pemain iklan terkenal sepanjang masa di Karakura.

Namun sayangnya bagi Ishida, apa yang tengah Ichigo lakukan itu terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya...

Sudut sebelah bibir atas Ishida menaik tajam, tatapan matanya terlihat kesal, ''Oh, begitu~ Sepertinya kau sudah cukup pintar untuk memainkan iklan atau opera sabun lainnya, kenapa tidak kau daftarkan saja dirimu sendiri ke PH milik ayahmu? Dengan begitu tidak usah jadi dokter lagi, jadi dokter pun kau norak! Bisa memalukan dunia kedokteran!'' ketus Ishida sambil melenggang berjalan menjauh dari suara temannya yang selalu membuatnya jengkel dipagi hari itu.

''Apa? Hei, Ishida bisakah sesekali kau bersikap baik didepanku? Setidaknya untuk membuat teman masa kecilmu ini merasa SENANG, ha?'' tanya Ichigo sambil berlari kecil dengan kaki panjangnya, mencoba menyamai langkah kaki Ishida yang sudah jauh beberapa centi didepan.

''Hhhhh~'' Ishida berdesah malas, ''Lalu bagimana dengan kau? Bisakah setidaknya kau bersikap kalem seperti saat wanita-wanita Karakura tengah mengejarmu ketika berada didekatku? Setidaknya untuk membuat teman masa kecilmu ini merasa TENANG, ha?'' tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Ishida berhenti ditempat sambil menghadap kearah Ichigo.

Kali ini Ichigo terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Ishida barusan, ''Eh? Kau serius?''

''Memang mukaku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?'' tanya Ishida melotot, tanda dimana kesabarannya sudah mencapai titik puncak menanggapi ocehan Ichigo.

Dengan santai Ichigo berjalan sedikit lebih cepat didepan Ishida, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laki-laki berkacamata itu sembari berjalan mundur, bertolak belakang dengan cara berjalan Ishida, ''Ya, ya, baik. Begitu saja kau marah―''

''Ugh!''

''Eh?'' Ichigo sedikit kaget dengan sesuatu yang ia tabrak dibalik punggungnya secara tidak sengaja. Ya, tentu saja karena dia berjalan mundur.

Gadis itu sedikit terhuyung sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing ketika tertabrak Ichigo. Tapi pada akhirnya dia masih dapat menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

''Rukia? Kenapa ada disini?'' tanya Ishida yang kaget melihat sosok gadis itu pagi ini. Dirinya berpikir bahwa kemarin Rukia tidak nampak baik-baik saja, seharusnya saat ini dia masih harus tetap berada di Rumah Sakit untuk beristirahat.

Rukia memfokuskan pandangan matanya yang sempat buyar beberapa saat, ''Eh? Oh, selamat pagi Senior Ishida!''

''Eh? Kau kan kemarin masih sakit! Kenapa sekarang kesini?'' tanya Ichigo yang terlonjak kaget, ''Lagipula, kenapa hanya Ishida yang disapa? Aku kan juga ada disini!'' sambung Ichigo kesal kemudian.

Rukia berpaling kearah laki-laki bersuara berat dan berisik itu, ''Memang kemarin aku sakit apa? Aku merasa hari ini sehat-sehat saja, Senior Buntalan~'' jawab Rukia enteng seolah tidak ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi kemarin dan sekarang.

''APA? SENIOR BUNTALAN KAU BILANG? CARI MATI YAH?'' teriakkan Ichigo kali ini nampaknya penuh dengan rasa kesal, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana kerutan didahi dan urat kepalanya yang nampak jelas terlihat.

Rukia tertawa geli, ''Hahahaha~ Habis aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi aku panggil itu saja, tidak buruk juga kok~ Ya kan Senior Ishida?''

Ishida yang dikenal sebagai cowok pendiam dan hanya menunjukkan expresi wajahnya hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja itu kini ikut tertawa lepas, ''Hahahaha~ Memang benar yah kata semua Senpai-mu itu bahwa kau itu pintar! Ya, tentu saja aku setuju pada kata-kata orang pintar~''

Ichigo semakin meringis kesal ketika ternyata sahabatnya sendiripun telah menusuk dirinya dari belakang, ''Orang pintar itu pasti selalu tahu sopan santun, kalau tidak tahu maka bertanya! Apalagi kau kan orang Jepang, mau ditaruh dimana nanti budaya Jepang jika orang-orangnya tidak sopan sepertimu?''

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, ''Huh! Pagi-pagi sudah dapat ceramah! Kau itu seperti seorang ayah saja!''

''A-Ayah...?'' Ichigo termanggu ketika dikatakan seperti seorang 'Ayah' oleh Rukia, 'A-Aku... Seorang Ayah...?' batin Ichigo.

( ¯–¯)

''Istriku, kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mendengar kata-kataku? Kau itu sedang hamil jadi tidak boleh terlalu capek!'' Ichigo berjalan mendekati seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk didapur.

''Aku tidak capek Ichigo! Aku kan hanya memasak! Kalau aku tidak masak nanti kau mau makan apa?'' ketus wanita itu sembari memotong beberapa sayur dan daging diatas meja dapur.

''Kan ada Ibu! Ibu pasti mengerti keadaanmu yang sedang hamil! Lagipula aku kan tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada anak dan Istriku ini~'' Ichigo terlihat cemas.

''Ichigo, aku dan anak ini akan baik-baik saja~''

''Tidak mau~ Tidak mau~ Pokoknya harus istirahat! Tidak boleh banyak bergerak dan tidak boleh melanggar perintahku!'' rengek Ichigo seperti anak kecil didepan wanita yang tingginya bahkan tak mencapai dagu Ichigo itu.

''Hhh~ Kau ini seperti seorang ayah saja...''

''Aku kan memang akan menjadi seorang ayah! Ya kan, Ichigo Junior?'' ujar Ichigo yang merendahkan tubuhnya kearah perut sang istri, sembari mengelus perut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala sang istri dihadapannya itu, memberikan tatapan yang begitu dalam dan tajam, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan...

( ¯–¯)

'BUK!' Ishida memberikan tonjokkan cukup bertenaga kearah lengan milik Ichigo yang kelihatannya sedang asik melamun. Melamun sambil berdiri dipagi hari, bagaimana bisa? Dasar Ichigo... -_-

''Heh! Sakit tahu!'' Ichigo mengelus-ngelus bagian lengannya yang baru saja kena pukul itu.

''Siapa suruh tuli aku panggil-panggil sejak tadi.'' jawab Ishida sekenanya.

Setelahnya Ichigo pun baru tersadar bahwa ia telah melamunkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, yakni menjadi seorang suami plus ayah dari seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung Ichigo Junior. Dan wanita itu, ''RUKIA!''

Kontan Rukia merasa Ichigo telah memanggilnya, ''Ya? Kau... Tahu namaku?'' tanya Rukia heran.

''Eh? Si-Siapa yang memanggilmu? Aku memanggil gadis itu!'' sangkal Ichigo sambil menunjuk sosok seorang perempuan yang baru saja melewati pintu gerbang masuk.

Tentu saja hal bodoh Ichigo itu menarik perhatian Ishida dan Rukia untuk melihat perempuan yang dimaksud Ichigo.

Sayangnya tak satupun dari para gadis yang berlalu lalang didepan gerbang masuk itu melirik Ichigo, tentu saja membuat Ishida dan Rukia saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain dengan bingung. Kemudian mereka berdua beralih menatap Ichigo lagi.

''Siapa? Yang mana? Setahuku kau paling anti menyapa wanita duluan, Ichigo.'' sebelah alis Ishida yang terangkat, serta mimik muka yang menyebalkkan dimata Ichigo itu pun sukses membuat laki-laki ini mencoba mencari alasan lain.

''Itu yang itu!'' lagi tunjuk Ichigo, 'Mati aku! Siapa yah? Ah, asal panggil saja!' batin Ichigo yang sudah jantungan setengah mati.

''LU-LUCIA!'' teriak Ichigo begitu keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata teralihkan pada dirinya.

Suara Ichigo yang menggema kearah pintu gerbang masuk, serta pandangannya yang terarah disana tentu saja membuat mereka yang berlalu lalang itu bingung, siapakah orang yang dipanggil Ichigo, karena sampai detik ini pun tak kunjung muncul.

Lagi, Ishida dan Rukia saling bertatapan dan merasa bingung satu sama lain, lalu balik menatap Ichigo kembali.

Sepasang mata hazel Ichigo melirik kesebelah kirinya (Ishida) lalu dengan cepat melirik lagi kesebelah kanannya (Rukia).

'Bagaimana ini! Kami-Sama meskipun sangat mustahil tapi aku mohon munculkan saja malaikatmu dan beri dia nama Lucia kemudian sambut sapaanku tadi! Selamatkan aku Kami-Sama!' doa Ichigo dalam hati.

Tapi rasanya bukan Ichigo namanya jika tidak punya banyak akal, ''Aduh~ Salah! Aku pikir dia orang yang aku kenal, ternyata hanya mirip saja dari jauh~ Errr... Ahahahahaha~''

Ishida dan Rukia masih menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan aneh, apalagi mendengar suara tawa Ichigo yang terdengar berlebihan dan terlalu dipaksakan, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu...

''Apa sih! Kenapa melihatku begitu? Sudahlah~ Ayo masuk Ishida!'' ajak Ichigo yang sudah berbalik melenggang pergi dari tempatnya.

''Mau masuk kelas tidak?'' tanya Ichigo yang tersadar bahwa Ishida tidak mengikuti dibelakang.

''Memang sejak kapan gedung kelas kita itu diparkiran?'' ujar Ishida sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Oh-yeah, kata-kata Ishida itu nampaknya berhasil membuat Ichigo diam seribu bahasa lagi, ''Eh? I-Itu...''

''ICHIGO-SAMAAAA!'' seorang perempuan bertubuh sangat, sangat, sangat gempal! Tiba-tiba saja berlari dengan kekuatan penuh dari arah pintu gerbang masuk, dan sepertinya langkah kaki itu tengah mengarah kepada Ichigo.

''S-Si-Siapa kau?'' tanya Ichigo kaget.

''Ichigo-sama aku Lucia! Tadi Ichigo-sama memanggilku kan? Ini seperti mimpi, sekian lama aku selalu membayangkan Ichigo-sama mau melihat kearahku, tapi ternyata lebih dari mimpi Ichigo-sama memanggil namaku!'' jelas perempuan itu panjang lebar dan begitu bersemangat.

''Ka-Kau? Lu-Lucia?'' entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau hanya sebuah tutur kata dari mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya keatasa langit, 'Kami-sama, aku mintanya malaikat bukan menos grande, hollow atau makhluk aneh semacamnya yang sering ada diacara telivisi anak-anak itu,' batin Ichigo seperti ingin menangis(?).

Tiba-tiba saja perempuan bernama Lucia itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Ichigo, ''Ichigo-sama aku mohon, biarkan aku memelukmu yah?''

''A-APA?''

''Sekali saja, Ichigo-sama!''

''AKU TIDAK MAUUU!'' teriak Ichigo yang sudah berlari menjauh begitu cepat seperti seorang atlet lari profesional.

''Hahahahahaha~'' begitu bahagianya Ishida dan Rukia tertawa ketika menyaksikan tontonan gratis dan cukup menghibur yang ada didepan matanya itu.

''Beruntung sekali pagi ini aku masuk, sangat disayangkan kalau sampai aku melewatkan kejadian lucu seperti ini~ Hahahaha~'' Rukia memegangi perutnya yang terasa geli karena tertawa begitu lepas.

''Hahahaha~'' Ishida melirik Rukia dan menatapnya cukup lama, ''Bagaimanapun, sepertinya Senior Buntalanmu itu tadi memang memanggilmu, hanya saja dia malu mengakuinya~''

''Eh? Maksud Senior?'' tanya Rukia yang kelihatannya tidak mengerti maksud verbal dan non-verbal dari Ishida saat itu.

''Tidak ada maksud apa-apa~ Aku masuk duluan yah Junior~'' Ishida melangkah mendahului Rukia sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis yang masih terdiam kebingungan itu.

''Tidak ada maksud apa-apa? Maksudnya apa?'' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri dan masih memperhatikan punggung Ishida yang sudah berada cukup jauh didepannya, ''Terserahlah~''

...

''Lalalalala~'' suara nyaring Rukia yang tengah bersenandung itu kedengarannya tengah menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang senang.

Bagaimana tidak senang jika dosen yang akan mengajarnya beserta teman-teman yang lain datang terlambat? Maka bisa dikatakan tidak ada kelas untuk saat ini.

Dan untuk mengisi jam kosong pada kelas berikutnya, maka Rukia memilih pergi ke salah satu caffe yang berlokasi tak jauh dari Karakura University.

Setelah melewati kasir untuk membayar semangkuk es krim strawberry yang kini sudah berada ditangannya, Rukia berjalan kecil menuju salah satu meja kosong yang terletak diluar caffe tersebut.

''Padahal baru kemarin dibelikan es krim oleh Kaien, tapi rasanya seperti tidak makan es krim bertahun-tahun... Hihihi~'' ujar Rukia sambil tertawa kecil setelahnya, meminimalkan suara khas yang ia miliki agar tidak didengar oleh orang lain.

''Pagi-pagi sudah cengar-cengir~'' goda seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakang Rukia.

Rukia yang merasa terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba saja itu jadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok es krim-nya diatas meja.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, ''Sikepala orange?''

Laki-laki itu nampak kesal, ''Dasar cebol! Tadi kau panggil aku Senior Buntalan sekarang sikepala orange, aku itu punya nama!'' ketus laki-laki itu bertolak pinggang, ''Lagipula, tidak sopan kalau seorang Junior memanggil Senior-nya seperti itu! Kau harus lebih hormat dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu!''

''Hhh~'' desah Rukia malas sambil berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menghadap Senior-nya itu, ''Kau mau aku hormat padamu?''

Senior Rukia itu mengangguk dengan mantap.

Lagi Rukia mendesah, ''Hhh~ Baiklah~''

Rukia mengangkat tangan kanannya, mensejajarkan letak ayunan tangannya itu didepan dahi sembari berucap, ''Hormat grak, Senior!'' sangat tegas.

Sekejap kedua mata Senior itu melebar sempurna, kompak dengan sepasang alis yang terangkat sehingga semakin jelas memunculkan kerutan didahi miliknya. Rongga mulut yang terbuka lebar seiring dengan dirinya yang mematung ditempat, tidak dapat berkata-kata melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis bernama Rukia itu dihadapannya.

''A-Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanyanya dengan sebelah mata berkedut-kedut, sungguh expresi wajah yang sangat konyol.

Rukia jelas tertawa, ''Hahaha~ Kau sendiri kan yang bilang agar aku hormat padamu? Ini aku sudah hormat~''

''B-Bodoh! Maksudku bukan hormat yang seperti itu!'' ujarnya kesal, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya menghadap dan mendekat secara langsung sejajar dengan wajah Rukia.

Rukia tidak berkutik sama sekali ketika itu, sekedar untuk mengedipkan mata saja tidak, ia hanya terus tersenyum sedaritadi karena melihat expresi wajah Senior-nya yang entah sejak kapan ia anggap 'orang aneh'.

'Deg!' kali ini pemilik mata hazel itu yang tidak berkutik.

''Aku kan hanya bercanda Senior~'' ucap Rukia yang mengubah suasana hening beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia kembali duduk dikursinya tadi guna menyantap sarapannya dipagi hari, es krim strawberry(?).

Tangannya meraih gagang sendok transparan yang sempat tergeletak diatas meja tadi, dengan tidak sabar ia buru-buru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyendok es krim itu.

''Heh! Heh! Heh!'' anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri dibelakang Rukia itu tiba-tiba saja mengambil sendok Rukia dengan tangannya.

''Hei, Senior! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau makan! Kembalikan sendokku!''

''Tidak!'' jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat sendok itu keatas, agar gadis berpostur tubuh mini itu tidak dapat mengambilnya.

''Memangnya kenapa? Kalau mau sendok minta saja didalam! Jangan ambil punyaku!''

''Hhh~'' desah kecil si Senior itu, ''Kau itu benar-benar bodoh yah, sendok ini sudah jatuh tentu saja kotor! Lalu kau mau memakannya dengan sendok kotor ini?''

''Jatuhnya kan diatas meja! Bukan dibawah lantai! Cepat berikan padaku!''

''Sama saja cebooool!'' Senior itu mencubit pipi Rukia dengan gemas karena sedaritadi tidak dapat meraih sendok yang ada ditangannya, persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang diambil balon atau permennya, sangat lucu.

''Aduhhh~ Senior sakittt~''

''Hahahaha~''

'KRUYUKKK' tanpa disengaja suara didalam perut Rukia tengah meronta, tanda ia lapar dan minta diberikkan asupan makanan yang dapat mengenyangkan perut.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, tentu saja ia malu, tubuhnya yang sedaritadi meloncat-loncat penuh semangat untuk menggapai sendok miliknya ditangan Senior itu kini terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali.

''Hihihihihi~'' Senior itu tertawa cekikikan didepan Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah, ''Perutmu minta diberi makan tuh~''

''Aku tahu! Maka dari itu kembalikan sendokku!''

''Hm~ Baiklah~''

Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju salah satu kursi dimeja Rukia yang masih kosong, kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang ada disaku celananya, sebuah sapu tangan. Kemudian digosokkannya sendok itu dengan sapu tangan tersebut.

''Ini~'' laki-laki itu memberikan sendok yang sedaritadi diperebutkan Rukia.

Dengan wajah yang kembali ceria, Rukia dengan senang hati mengambil sendok itu dan mengambil posisi duduk dikursinya yang tadi.

''Senior, aku makan yah!'' tawar Rukia penuh semangat dan disertai anggukkan dari laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

''Eh?'' laki-laki itu melirik sarapan pagi yang tengah ingin dimakan oleh gadis itu, ''Heh, Tunggu!'' lagi-lagi ia mengganggu aktivitas Rukia.

''Ah! Senior, itu es krim-ku! Kembalikan!''

''Pagi-pagi sarapan dengan es krim, kau gila?''

''Kan aku yang makan, kenapa jadi kau yang repot! Kembalikan!'' Rukia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil es krim yang sekarang dapat giliran rebutan setelah tadi sendoknya yang pertama.

''Tidak!'' laki-laki itu menahan kepala Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, ''Apa kau tidak sadar yah? Kemarin itu kau sakit, sekarangpun harusnya kau masih harus beristirahat! Tapi kau malah kesini dan makan es krim! Kau mau mati?''

''Aku tidak mungkin mati! Tiap pagi aku makan ini!''

''Setiap pagi? Kau ini gila atau apa? Tidak! Kau harus makan makanan yang lain yang lebih bergizi untuk mengembalikan stamina dan memulihkan kesehatanmu!'' jelasnya marah-marah sambil memelototi Rukia, ''Pelayan!''

Tak butuh waktu lama seorang pelayan dengan sigap mendatangi arah suara yang memanggilnya, ''Ya, tuan Kurosaki?''

''Cepat siapkan bubur abalon, tidak pakai lama!''

''Baik,'' buru-buru pelayan itu masuk untuk menyiapkan hidangan yang diminta.

''Bubur? Aku tidak suka bubur! Aku mau es krim-ku saja!'' lagi, Rukia mencoba berontak.

''Tidak! Hei, pelayan cepat! Mau ku pecat?''

Mendengar Ichigo berbicara seperti itu Rukia langsung memukul mulut Ichigo dengan sendok yang sedaritadi tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

''Aduh! Sakit!''

''Siapa suruh cara bicaramu itu seenaknya! Dia kan juga manusia!'' ketus Rukia kesal.

''Ini buburnya tuan Kurosaki,''

''Wah! Cepat sekali?'' ujar Rukia tak percaya sambil membulatkan mata didepan bubur yang tengah mengepulkan asap panasnya itu.

''Hm~ Ini makanlah!'' suruh laki-laki yang dipanggil tuan Kurosaki itu kepada Rukia.

''Aku tidak mau!''

''Makan!''

''Tidak!''

'Ish! Susah sekali sih disuruhnya!' batin si tuan Kurosaki itu yang kelihatannya sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, ''Oh~ Ya sudah, kalau begitu es krim ini aku saja yang makan~''

''Jangan!''

''Makanya makan itu dulu!''

Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, ''Ini tidak enak! Aku tidak suka!''

''Itu enak! Dan kau pasti suka!''

''Bagaimana kalau tidak enak?''

''Dicoba dulu!''

Rukia yang masih keras kepala itu menantang, ''Kalau sudah aku makan dan tidak enak?''

''Hhh~ Aku traktir kau makan es krim setiap pagi disini! Bagaimana?''

''Yang benar?'' tanya Rukia tak percaya.

''Lalu bagaimana jika pendapatku benar?'' tantang balik laki-laki itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

''Akan aku ucapkan selamat~'' sambung Rukia dibarengi dengan expresi wajah yang terlihat aneh.

''Heh! Mana bisa begitu! Itu tidak adil!''

''Habis kau mau apa?''

''Kau yang akan traktir aku bubur abalon ini tiap pagi? Deal?''

Tanpa berfikir panjang Rukia langsung menjawab, ''Baik!''

''Kalau begitu cepat makan!'' sambung Ichigo.

'Glek!' Rukia menelan ludahnya, Rukia jarang sekali makan bubur, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah. Sekali bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutnya pasti akan ia muntahkan dan itu entah kenapa.

Rukia sudah menyendok bubur itu, kini hanya tinggal memasukkan sendok yang penuh bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Hanya tinggal memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya saja butuh waktunya lama sekali... -_-

Karena laki-laki Kurosaki itu sepertinya sangat tidak sabar, langsung saja ia meraih sendok dari tangan Rukia kemudian menyupainya langsung. Sebenarnya juga tidak bisa dibilang menyuapi, tetapi menyodorkan secara paksa.

''Hmph!'' Rukia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dirinya benar-benar menolak makanan itu sehingga terasa ingin memuntahkannya.

''Telan~'' katanya dan hanya disambut gelengan dari Rukia.

''Telan!'' marah Ichigo, dan hal itu sukses membuat Rukia terkejut sehingga tak sengaja menelan makanan yang ada didalam mulutnya itu.

''Ah! Tidak! Aku menelan...nya...'' entah kenapa expresi wajah Rukia berubah dalam sekejap ketika mulai merasakan sensasi rasa dari bubur abalon yang masih menempel dilidahnya.

''Sudah kubilang enak kan?'' Ichigo nampaknya sudah dapat menebak.

''Bo-Boleh aku minta lagi?'' tanya Rukia malu-malu sambil meminta sendok yang sempat terambil alih oleh Ichigo tadi.

''Hahahaha~'' Ichigo tertawa lepas, melihat Rukia yang sangat keras kepala tadi sangat menyebalkan baginya, tapi ketika melihat Rukia sekarang yang tampak malu-malu semua perasaan menyebalkan itu berubah jadi terlihat manis.

''Ini,'' Ichigo memberikan sendok yang diminta Rukia.

Dengan sigap Rukia mengambil sendok itu dan buru-buru menyendok bubur dihadapannya sesuap demi sesuap kedalam mulutnya.

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, ia terlihat senang, mulutnya yang tengah penuh dengan bubur itu pun tak menjadi halangannya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman, kemudian ia berkata, ''Bubur ini enak sekali Senior! Ketika menelannya aku tidak merasa mual~''

''Ahahahaha~ Apa kubilang! Lihat, hanya memakan makanan seperti ini saja kau sampai menari-nari begitu~ Hihihihi~'' si Kurosaki itu merasa geli sekali melihat Rukia yang sekarang, dirinya sampai tak tahan untuk ingin tertawa.

Tak menanggapi perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya Rukia terus saja melahap bubur abalon dengan rakus, ''Makannya pelan-pelan saja! Nanti tersedak!'' laki-laki itu mulai memperingati cara makan Rukia yang terlalu dibawa nafsu.

''Hei cebol, kenapa kau tidak suka bubur sebelumnya?'' tanya laki-laki itu penasaran.

Kontan Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan demikian, ''Hm... Dulu itu sewaktu kecil aku sering sakit, semua orang selalu menyuruhku makan bubur agar cepat sembuh, tapi ketika bubur itu masuk kedalam mulutku terasa aneh! Sudah tidak ada rasanya, tekstur bubur yang begitu lembek pun terasa menjijikkan untukku, aku tidak sanggup memakannya~''

''Ohhh~'' nampaknya sipendengar kisah Rukia itu mulai mengerti alasan dan sedikit kepribadian Rukia yang terbuka begitu saja.

''Tapi kenapa bubur ini berbeda yah? Aku tidak merasa mual ketika menelannya,''

''Dasar bodoh, bubur yang kau makan dulu itu mungkin home made alias buatan sendiri, jadi wajar saja kalau tidak ada rasanya dan teksturnya lembek~ Memang kau pikir bubur didunia ini hanya ada satu macam saja?'' tanya laki-laki berambut orange jabrik itu sembari membentuk angka satu pada tangan kanannya.

Rukia mengangguk pelan, ''Habis aku tidak pernah makan bubur seumur hidupku, bubur juga tidak pernah masuk dalam daftar makanan favoriteku~ Tapi berkat kau mulai sekarang makanan ini akan menjadi salah satu makanan favoriteku! Terimakasih yah Senior Jeruk~''

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk polos sambil tersenyum, ''Eh! Kau ini! Hobi sekali yah mengganti-ganti nama orang? Sudah ku bilang kan aku punya nama!'' tiba-tiba saja matanya melotot ketika tersadar lagi-lagi namanya diganti-ganti.

Rukia tertawa geli, ''Maaf, Senior~ Baiklah kalau begitu, siapa namamu?'' Rukia menyodorkan tangan kanannya, layaknya seseorang yang sedang berkenalan.

Mata amethyst laki-laki itu melirik tangan yang disodorkan dihadapannya, tak lama kemudian ia menyambut tangan kecil itu untuk saling berjabat, ''Ichigo Kurosaki~'' ucapnya mantap.

Rukia terdiam, ''Ichigo...?'' gadis itu melirik es krim tadi yang berada didekat Ichigo, ''Strawberry...?''

''Ish! Bukan! Ichigo ya Ichigo! Jangan diartikan! Hhh!'' lagi-lagi Ichigo dibuat kesal karena sudah beberapa kali namanya terus saja digonta-ganti seenaknya oleh Rukia.

Lagi-lagi Rukia tetawa geli, ''Hahaha~ Iya maaf~ Lagipula kalau diartikan namamu jadi terdengar manis tahu~''

''Be-Benarkah?'' Ichigo tersipu malu.

''Hm~'' angguk Rukia sambil tersenyum.

''Lalu namamu?'' tanya Ichigo balik.

''Kau sudah tahu namaku tadi kan?''

''Rukia?'' Ichigo mencoba memperjelas.

'Jadi tadi dia memang memanggil namaku,' batin Rukia, ''Ya begitulah. Salam kenal Senior~''

''Hanya Rukia saja? Nama keluargamu?''

Rukia terdiam sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, ''Panggil Rukia saja juga tidak apa-apa kok Senior Kurosaki, terdengar lebih akrab dan tidak canggung.''

Ichigo terlihat bingung, namun setelahnya ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, ''Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Ichigo saja yah~''

...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki ringan disekitar areal taman mini milik Karakura University, seorang anak perempuan tengah asik berjalan riang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengikuti anak perempuan itu dibelakang.

''Lalalala~ Toushiro itu menyebalkan~''

''Laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab~''

''Teman yang tidak tepat janji~''

''Rambutnya putih~''

''Tubuhnya pendekー''

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, ''Kau kan juga pendek malah mendahului orang~''

''Ugh! Suka-suka aku! Kan aku yang bernyanyi!'' anak perempuan itu terlihat kesal.

''Oh~ Daritadi kau sedang bernyanyi? Aku kira kau sedang berkumur, Rukia~ Hahaha~''

Rukia menghentikan langkah kaki kecilnya, menunggu laki-laki yang ada dibelakangnya itu mendekat, kemudian dengan penuh tenaga ia menyikut perut anak laki-laki itu.

''Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan?'' laki-laki yang tengah meringis kesakitan itu menatap Rukia tajam.

''Habisnya kau menyebalkan sekali sih Senior Kurosaki!'' ketus Rukia sambil balik menatap tatapan tajam itu tak mau kalah.

''Eh? Sudah kubilang panggil Ichigo saja!'' Ichigo menjitak pelan puncak kepala Rukia.

''Aduh! Sakit!'' ujar Rukia kesal, kedua tangannya memegangi daerah sekitar kepalanya yang dijitak Ichigo.

Ichigo yang gemas melihat tingkah Rukia itu langsung mengelus pelan puncak kepala Rukia, ''Sakit yah? Kasian~ Jangan menangis yah adik kecil, Hihihihi~''

Rukia yang terlihat marah itu langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari usapan tangan Ichigo, ''Jangan sentuh-sentuh aku!''

''Eh? Sombong sekali disentuh begitu saja tidak boleh, ini rasakan jurus seribu sentuhan!'' tanpa canggung Ichigo menyentuh pundak, lengan, kening serta pipi Rukia dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Tidak seperti biasanya jantung Ichigo kali ini tidak berdetak kencang lagi ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu, dirinya justru merasa sangat senang. Kesenangan yang terasa sangat berbeda ketika dirinya tengah berada bersama teman-temannya atau tengah bersama keluarganya dirumah. Kesenangan bersama keluarganya itu pun sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan.

Mereka berdua nampak tertawa lepas, tidak seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, saat dimana mereka saling melemparkan teriakkan, ejekkan dan tatapan kesal penuh amarah satu sama lain. Kali ini mereka malah saling melemparkan teriakkan, ejekkan dan tatapan penuh canda satu sama lain. Sejuk sekali dilihatnya.

Namun siapa sangka sepasang mata yang lain entah sejak kapan sedang memperhatikan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan penuh rasa amarah. Pena digenggaman tangannya itu yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menulis kini ia remas penuh tenaga. Kedua sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada sosok gadis yang tengah asik bercanda lepas dengan Ichigo.

''Sudah! Sudah! Senior! Geli!'' Rukia mencoba menghentikan Ichigo yang masih asik menjahilinya dengan jurus seribu sentuhan itu.

''Sentuhannya belum sampai seribu jadi belum bisa berhenti~'' canda Ichigo lagi.

''Senior ampun! Hentikan!''

''Tidakー''

Kedua tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja dihentikan oleh tangan dari sosok berambut putih yang berdiri didepan Rukia. Sepasang tealnya menatap tajam sepasang mata musim gugur didepannya itu.

''Kau?'' Ichigo menyipitkan sebelah matanya, ia sedikit merasa heran dengan tindakkan anak laki-laki berambut putih dihadapannya itu.

''Jangan ganggu Rukiaku!'' nada bicara laki-laki itu terdengar serius.

Ichigo yang diperingati seperti itu tentu saja jadi kesal dan mencoba menanggapi, tetapi mendengar ia mengatakan 'Rukiaku' Ichigo jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah.

''Toushiro?'' tanya Rukia yang jujur saja juga menjadi bingung ketika Toushiro mengatakan hal demikian. Tapi pada akhirnya kepolosan Rukia menebak bahwa maksud dari kata-kata itu adalah Toushiro tengah mencoba melindunginya, karena mungkin ia pikir Ichigo tengah mengganggunya.

''Ayo Rukia!'' Toushiro meraih tangan mungil Rukia, menuntun gadis yang masih berwajah kebingungan itu meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka tengah berada sekarang.

Entah kenapa sejak Toushiro secara tidak sengaja melihat Ichigo tengah bercanda sedekat itu dengan Rukia, dirinya merasa kesal.

''Tu-Tunggu dulu, mau kemana?'' tanya Rukia yang berjalan penuh keraguan dan sesekali melirik kebelakang untuk melihat Ichigo.

Namun sayangnya Toushiro sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Sementara Rukia tahu bahwa suasana hati Toushiro sedang buruk, ia lebih memilih diam setelahnya meskipun dalam hatinya masih menyimpan perasaan tidak enak kepada Ichigo, karena pergi tanpa pamit dan tingkah Toushiro yang telah tidak sopan kepadanya.

Sementara Ichigo seolah tengah membeku, ia terus terpaku pada tangan sang gadis mungil yang digenggam begitu kuat oleh laki-laki didepannya. Semakin dilihat entah kenapa semakin membuatnya kesal.

''Cih! Seenaknya saja dihadapanku!'' seru Ichigo, sebelah tangannya mengepal kuat.

...

Toushiro dan Rukia terus saja berjalan tanpa arah. Anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya juga tidak tahu mau membawa mereka berdua kemana, karena saat ini perasaannya yang sedang kesal tidak dapat membuat dirinya berpikir jernih.

''Sampai kapan kita akan berjalan tanpa tujuan begini? Aku capek...'' keluh Rukia.

''Kemana saja yang penting jauh dari laki-laki itu!'' jawab Toushiro masih kesal.

''Laki-laki itu? Senior Kurosaki?'' tanya Rukia lagi.

Mendengar Rukia menyebut nama laki-laki itu, Toushiro berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rukia, ''Siapapun namanya aku tidak mau tahu!''

Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan intonasi bicara Toushiro yang meninggi. Dahinya yang mengerut, alis yang saling bertautan, serta pegangan ditangannya yang mengerat, sangat menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa temannya itu sedang kesal.

''Ada apa denganmu Toushiro?''

''Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Kemarin waktu kau sakit dia ada dirumah sakit dan tadi aku melihat kalian berdua dekat sekali...''

Tanpa berbasa-basi Rukia pun menjelaskan, ''Dia itu temannya Kaien, apa ada masalah?''

''Tentu saja! Kau jadi melupakanku tahu!'' marahnya didepan Rukia.

Kata-kata itu tentu saja jadi membuat Rukia tambah kebingungan, walaupun kelihatannya Rukia juga kesal setelah mendengarnya namun Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidak membalas amarah Toushiro dengan amarahnya.

Rukia menarik tangannya yang sedaritadi digenggam Toushiro, kemudian ia mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya pelan sembari menarik nafas, ''Hhh~ Seharusnya yang bilang begitu aku~ Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang meninggalkanku sendirian sejak kemarin sampai hari ini?''

Hanya dengan kalimat yang cukup singkat dari Rukia itu saja Toushiro langsung tersentak dan menyadarinya, ''Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kau mau dekat dengan siapa, tapi bisakah jika sudah punya teman baru jangan lupakan teman lama, Toushiro?''

''Aku...''

''Aku juga tidak butuh penjelasan, biarpun aku memintanya aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahuku.'' sambung Rukia ketika dirasa Toushiro tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan, ''Toushiro, bukankah teman itu harusnya saling mempercayai? Kita sudah kenal sejak lama, apakah masih dibutuhkan rahasia diantara kita?''

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda Toushiro ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada Rukia, anak laki-laki itu merasa masih belum saatnya ia menceritakan masalah pribadinya ini kepada orang lain, meskipun orang itu adalah temannya sendiri, Rukia Kuchiki.

Hembusan angin yang bertiup kencang menyapu pelan helai demi helai rambut putih bercampur sedikit silver milik sang laki-laki yang bergoyang kekiri maupun kanan, sementara rambut hitam keunguan milik sang gadis yang terkuncir rapih ikut berterbangan mengikuti arah angin yang berdatangan.

Kedua insan manusia ini tiba-tiba saja terdiam, tak ada satu kata pun yang terucap karena selain disatu sisi Toushiro tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, disisi lain Rukia pun tak bisa memaksakan hak Toushiro untuk bungkam.

Memang terasa menyebalkan ketika teman yang paling dekat dengan kita dan bahkan bisa dibilang ikatannya lebih dari seorang teman, masih menyimpan sebuah rahasia dari temannya yang lain, menyebabkan rasa kepercayaan yang telah ditanam sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya seolah pudar begitu saja secara sia-sia.

Tatapan mata Rukia masih melunak menatap sepasang teal milik Toushiro, ''Dua hari ini aku jarang bertemu denganmu, hari ini bertemu malah seperti ini, apa berteman denganku mulai membuatmu merasa bosan ya?''

Toushiro terbelalak tajam, ''Bicara apa kau ini! Tentu saja tidak begitu! Percayalah padaku aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu, Rukia!

''Bagaimana aku bisa percaya disaat kau tidak mempercayakan bagian dari dirimu kepadaku lagi, Toushiro?'' tanya Rukia yang terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Toushiro meraih kedua pundak Rukia, menatapnya polos, ''Belum saatnya, Rukia. Tapi, aku mohon, percayalah padaku...''

Meskipun Toushiro sudah berjanji seperti itu, namun nampaknya belum berhasil meyakinkan Rukia, dengan masih terlihat kecewa Rukia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Toushiro dari pundaknya perlahan.

''Aku tidak butuh janji, aku perlu bukti. Teman yang baik tidak akan pernah meninggalkan temannya yang lain sendirian, tidak peduli apapun alasannya...''

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang dan dalam setelah sebelumnya sempat terdiam menerawang jauh setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Rukia.

''Baiklah, aku minta maaf dan aku menyesalinya, kita baikkan ya?'' tanya Toushiro yang akhirnya mengalah dan mengakui kesalahannya yang telah meninggalkan Rukia dengan teganya selama dua hari belakangan ini. Jari kelingkingnya pun terangkat jelas dihadapan wajah sang gadis.

Melihat itu tiba-tiba saja sifat Rukia yang kekanak-kanakkan muncul, ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik badan sembari berucap dengan aksen yang terdengar kekanak-kanakkan juga, ''Berjanji dulu kau tidak akan merahasiakan apapun lagi dariku dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, bagaimana?''

''Hmph~'' Toushiro mencoba menahan tawanya ketika mendengar cara bicara Rukia yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu, terdengar lucu dan sedikit menggelikan, karena jauh sekali dari kata pribadi seorang Rukia Kuchiki baginya, ''Baiklah aku berjanji! Sekarang berikan kelingkingmu!''

Dengan senang hati Rukia langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Toushiro, ''Awas yah kalau kau ingkari! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dengan mudah~''

''Iyaaaa~'' jawab Toushiro malas, ''Ayo kita jalan-jalan disekitar sini untuk menebus dua hari yang kemarin~'' ajaknya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tanpa berbasa-basi Rukia pun menerima tawaran itu dengan anggukkan kecil, kemudian merekapun berjalin beriringan bersama.

...

''Rukia-ku?'' kalimat sebuah nama itu terus saja disebut-sebut oleh laki-laki berwajah tampan, bergaya maskulin, berambut orange, berbentuk jabrik itu, Ichigo Kurosaki.

''Apa mungkin anak itu kekasihnya?'' lagi, tanya Ichigo entah kepada siapa.

Yang jelas saat ini Ichigo tengah berada dikelasnya, mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dimana lagi-lagi Ukitake yang mengisi kelas tersebut.

Disaat beberapa teman-teman Ichigo sedang asik mendengarkan Ukitake yang tengah menerangkan materi didepan kelas, Ichigo malah dengan tanpa dosa menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik sebuah buku besar dan super tebal miliknya. Mungkin fungsinya untuk menutupi aktivitasnya yang tengah asyik mengucapkan nama 'Rukia-ku' berulang-ulang sembari memikirkan apa maksudnya... -_-

''Jadi, apa ada pertanyaan? Silahkan angkat tangan.'' tanya Ukitake yang baru saja menutupi penjelasannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini tidak ada yang antusias bertanya, bahkan sekalipun itu adalah Ishida yang selalu aktif bertanya tentunya juga selain Ichigo ―yang masih asyik menerawang jauh dengan arti kata 'Rukia-ku'―. Entah karena materi yang semakin memusingkan atau bagaimana...

Ukitake mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, dan yang ia dapati adalah tidak ada satupun yang mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya. Bahkan untuk saat ini pun suasana dikelasnya terdengar sepi, sampai-sampai suara helaan nafas dari penghuni kelas itu pun terdengar jelas ditelinga.

''Hahaha~ Kenapa ini? Tidak ada yang bertanya?'' kata Ukitake terdengar bercanda tapi tak ada tanggapan.

Entah kenapa atmosfir dikelas itu memang terasa aneh, semua wajah terlihat begitu tegang, bahkan tak dipungkiri beberapa diantaranya sudah terlihat stress duluan.

''Hahahaha~ Ayo lah jangan berwajah seperti itu! Kalau memang pusing, maka bertanya saja~'' lagi canda Ukitake, dan lagi tak ada yang menanggapi.

Melihat hal demikian tentu saja membuat Ukitake jadi salah tingkah dan kebingungan, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat suasana jadi seperti biasanya, santai, ceria dan ada suara tawa disela-selanya.

''Hhh~'' ketika menghela nafas, pandangan Ukitake tiba-tiba saja menangkap sebuah buku yang terangkat tinggi dipojok dekat jendela. Dan yang jadi masalah sebenarnya bukan buku yang terangkat tinggi itu...

''Kurosaki?'' panggil Ukitake.

''...''

Ukitake mencoba memastikan lagi, ''Hei, Kurosaki?''

''...''

Seluruh mata tentu saja langsung mengarah kearah Ichigo...

Dengan malas Ishida menoleh kebelakang dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, 'Sibodoh...' batinnya sambil menyentil buku yang tengah dipegang Ichigo itu.

Merasa terganggu Ichigo langsung menarik bukunya untuk memastikan siapakah yang tengah iseng mengganggunya sekarang.

Yup! Ketika buku itu telah ditarik Ichigo, terlihat jelaslah sudah saat ini teman-temannya tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

''A-Ada apa?'' tanya Ichigo kebingungan.

''Kau sedang apa, Kurosaki?'' tanya Ukitake kemudian.

''Eh? Aku? Sedang baca buku Ukitake-san,'' jawab Ichigo santai.

''Oh, baca buku...'' balas Ukitake tak kalah santai sambil melipat tangan didepan dada, ''Aku akui memang kau pintar Kurosaki, sampai bisa baca buku terbalik seperti itu, belajar dimana?''

''A-Apa?'' ucap Ichigo tak percaya sembari melihat cover depan dari buku yang sedaritadi ia pegangi itu.

''Hahahaha~'' suara tawa seluruh teman-teman Ichigo membahana seisi ruangan kelas. Suasana yang tampak dengan aura yang menegangkan semenit yang lalu seolah dapat mudah dihapus dengan ulah Ichigo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu kedapatan melakukan hal aneh dikala Ukitake-san tengah mengajar. Sementara Ukitake hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

''Hhh~ Kurosaki, ini teguran terakhir untukmu. Jika kesekian kalinya kau kedapatan lagi melakukan tingkah anehmu saat aku sedang mengajar, dengan sangat terpaksa kau tidak dapat mengikuti ujian minggu depan, mengerti?'' tegas Ukitake.

Ichigo tersentak, ''Mengerti Ukitake-san! Maaf...''

Ketika mendengar janji dari Ichigo, Ukitake tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah mudah untuk dilakukan oleh laki-laki pewaris Kurosaki corp. tersebut. Selama ini laki-laki berambut putih panjang itu mengira tingkah aneh dari Ichigo merupakan salah satu bentuk kebebasannya diluar kepala yang isinya adalah mengurus perusahaan milik ayahnya. Tapi, sebenarnya laki-laki paruh baya itu salah besar, tebakannya itu hanya benar 50%-nya saja.

''Baiklah! Kita ujian sekarang juga!''

''Yah! Ukitake-san!'' semua murid terdengar kesal.

''Yang Ukitake-san jelaskan tadi saja belum kami pahami betul-betul, ya kan teman-teman?'' komplain Kaien yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan dikelasnya itu.

Ukitake menantang ungkapan Kaien dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedang meledek, ''Bukannya tadi tidak ada yang bertanya? Jadi penjelasanku sudah jelas kan?''

Mendengar itu semua yang berada didalam kelas langsung saja mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tidak terkecuali Ichigo. Jujur saja sejak pertama Ukitake komat-kamit didepan kelas ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, tentu saja ulangan yang mendadak ini mungkin akan menjadi ulangan pertama dengan nilai terparah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Melihat banyak tangan terangkat tinggi didalam ruangan itu tentu saja Ukitake jadi heran dan kesal, ''Heh! Apa ini? Diancam ulangan sekarang baru angkat tangan!''

''Kalian sudah terlambat, ujian tetap berjalan! Yang paling cepat selesai boleh keluar duluan...'' sambung Ukitake kemudian dan tentunya hanya disambut dengan kata-kata ''Yaaaaaahhhhhh~'' yang begitu panjang dari anak-anak didiknya itu.

...

''Tuan Kuchiki...'' suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar disebuah ruang kerja yang begitu mewah.

Terlihat dari disetiap sudut dinding tembok yang berhiaskan pajangan-pajangan antik, serta lukisan abstrak karya beberapa seniman ternama. Tak ketinggalan sebuah lemari kaca besar menghadap kearah satu-satunya meja kerja diruangan tersebut, didalamnya terpajang rapih cukup banyak penghargaan atas prestasi membanggakan yang telah diraih oleh perusahaan yang dinaungi seorang laki-laki pewaris tunggal itu, Byakuya Kuchiki.

''Ya?'' laki-laki yang tengah disibukkan berbagai macam berkas diatas meja kerjanya itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mata sang lawan bicaranya.

''Dari hasil rapat bersama para investor beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai penanaman modal saham baru, akhirnya hari ini telah ditentukan hasilnya.'' laki-laki itu terlihat khawatir menunggu bagaimana reaksi sang Presiden Direktur dihadapannya.

Hanya dengan mendengar beberapa kalimat yang terlontar itu saja Byakuya dengan spontan menjatuhkan kertas dokumen beserta bolpoin yang sedari tadi ada digenggamannya, ''Benarkah? Bagaimana hasilnya, Gin?'' tanya-nya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Tak seperti biasanya, laki-laki itu terlihat cemas ketika hendak memastikan perusahaan siapakah yang akan dipercaya oleh para investor pendatang baru, untuk menanamkan beberapa modal sahamnya sebagai wadah dan koneksi terhadap proyek baru bagi perusahaan Kuchiki maupun perusahaan yang lain. Tentunya hal ini sangat penting, selain sebagai kemajuan perusahaan dan pencapaian satu langkah lebih maju dari perusahaan yang lain, pun juga untuk menunjukkan perusahaan sebagai perusahaan dengan brand besar ternama selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

Gin jadi tak berani menatap mata Byakuya, karena itu ia lebih memilih melirik benda-benda yang berserakkan diatas meja kerja atasannya itu, dengan tenang ia menjawab, ''Tuan, sepertinya tahun ini belum menjadi keberuntungan kita...''

Byakuya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar itu, perusahaannya yang selalu menang telak berturut-turut dalam rapat lain semacamnya, mau tak mau harus menerima kenyataan turun satu pertingkat dari best brand corporation, ajang dimana perusahaan saling unjuk kebolehan untuk membesarkan nama perusahaan mereka masing-masing secara internasional.

Tanpa dapat berkata-kata, Byakuya membantingkan tubuhnya kearah sandaran kursi yang tengah ia duduki, kedua matanya menerawang jauh kearah dokumen-dokumen penting diatas mejanya itu.

''Aku... Tidak percaya...'' bisiknya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Gin.

''Jangan menyerah dulu tuan, masih ada kesempatan pada rapat yang berikutnya...'' Gin mencoba menyemangati.

''Kau bercanda? Dengan kekalahan ini maka bisa dikatakan perusahaan kita akan kehilangan beberapa ehm, maksudku banyak sponsor! Menunggu tahun depan aku tidak yakin perusahaan ini masih bisa exist seperti kemarin-kemarin!'' terang Byakuya yang kontras sekali dengan kata emosi.

Gin mencoba menampik pemikiran negatif dari Byakuya, ''Tapi tuan―''

Namun Byakuya memotong kata-kata Gin begitu saja, ''Siapa? Siapa dan perusahaan apa yang telah memenangkan rapat investor itu dan berhasil mengalahkan kita?''

Dengan wajah datarnya Gin pun menjawab dengan pasti, ''Kurosaki Corporation, perusahaan baru milik Ishin Kurosaki,''

Hanya dalam sedetik pandangan Byakuya menajam pada Gin, ''Apa? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?''

''Sepertinya strategi pemasaran mereka sewaktu rapat kemarin cukup menarik banyak investor untuk mempercayakan modal saham mereka kepada Ishin Kurosaki, tuan.''

''Seingatku dia saja bahkan tidak melakukan apapun pada saat rapat, benar kan?'' tanya Byakuya kebingungan.

''Memang benar. Tapi apa anda lupa, tuan? Anaknya lah yang sewaktu itu menggantikan posisi ayahnya ketika tengah mempresentasikan bahan rapat investor.'' terang Gin yang kelihatannya sudah lebih lega dari yang sebelumnya.

''Dan kalau saya boleh berkata jujur, memang cara anak itu dalam membawa bahan presentasi dan menjelaskan strategi pemasarannya sangat menarik. Ditambah lagi usianya yang masih muda bisa membawakan presentasi secerdik itu, aku rasa itulah hal terakhir yang menarik perhatian para investor...''

Tanpa merasa kesal mendengar pengakuan dari orang kepercayaannya itu, Byakuya hanya memilih menarik nafas panjang setelahnya. Kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa berat dan pening mulai ia pijat pelan dengan sebelah tangannya, berharap rasa yang tidak enak dikepalanya itu hilang.

''Terus terang saja Gin, aku lupa dengan wajah anak itu. Apa kau ingat wajah dan namanya?'' tanya Byakuya yang kelihatannya sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah memberikan refleksi dikepalanya itu.

''Ya, aku ingat dengan baik. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, tuan.''

Byakuya menghentikan pijitan kecil dikepalanya, matanya terbuka lebar. Mendengar nama Ichigo Kurosaki disebut membuat ia teringat dengan seorang anak yang kemarin sempat menjenguk adik tersayangnya dirumah sakit.

...

''Cih~ Baru saja selesai ujian, sekarang malah harus rapat! Aku lapar mau istirahat!'' gerutu Hisagi sebal karena harus melewati jam istirahatnya hanya karena rapat perkumpulan yang tengah diadakan oleh Yoruichi.

Grimmjow yang kelihatannya juga kesal pun ikut komplain, ''Ngomong-ngomong, mana sih si nenek itu? Dia menyuruh kita tidak boleh terlambat hadir, tapi malah dia sendiri yang lama. Menyebalkan sekali!''

Kaien hanya melirik kedua anak laki-laki itu sambil mengikik kecil, melihat tampang mereka berdua yang sangat suram rasanya lebih lucu dari aksi pelawak yang suka ia tonton setiap malam minggu diacara telivisi.

''Rangiku, kau kan yang pertama kali diberikan perintah ini oleh Yoruichi-san, memangnya dalam rangka apa hari ini kita mengadakan rapat?'' tanya Kaien kemudian.

''Yang aku dengar, rapat hari ini mengenai perlombaan yang akan diadakan sebagai awal pergantian musim dan bulan pada Desember nanti.''

''Apa sudah gila? Bulan Desember itu kan cuacanya dingin sekali, kenapa malah diadakan perlombaan?'' ketus Grimmjow yang kelihatannya tidak setuju dengan ide gila dari Yoruichi-san itu.

''Justru karena dimusim dingin biasanya orang-orang hanya bermalas-malasan, maka lebih baik diadakan perlombaan. Selain perlombannya berfungsi menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuh agar tetap sehat, kan juga bisa menghangatkan tubuh karena aliran darah yang terus mengalir lancar~'' jelas Yoruichi yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu masuk sambil berjalan kearah kursi kosong yang telah disiapkan untuknya duduk.

''Yoruichi-san! Kenapa baru datang?'' tanya Hisagi kesal.

''Oh, maaf yah. Tadi aku habis makan siang diluar, lalu ketika mau menuju kesini, aku melihat seorang nenek ingin menyebrang jalan jadi aku membantunya dulu~'' ungkap Yoruichi santai, walaupun sebenarnya penjelasan itu tidak bisa diterima oleh yang lain.

''APA?'' teriak mereka semua ketika mendengar penjelasan Yoruichi yang tidak masuk akal.

Ichigo yang tidak termakan oleh penjelasan Bibinya itu pun berkata, ''Pasti kau bohong! Bilang saja kalau kau habis berpacar―''

Yoruichi membekap mulut Ichigo begitu saja sedangkan yang lainnya mulai memperhatikan perempuan paruh baya itu dengan tatapan meledek.

Yoruichi melepas tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk membekap mulut Ichigo, ''Ah! Sudahlah! Tidak usah dibahas! Lebih baik pikirkan perlombaan apa saja yang akan diadakan nanti, waktunya sudah tidak cukup~''

''Hm~ Mengalihkan pembicaraan~'' ujar Ichigo yang kemudian disambut dengan kikikkan kecil dari teman-temannya dan death-glare dari wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu.

Ditatap seperti itu Ichigo jadi merasa takut dan gantian mengalihakan pembicaraan, ''Kalau menurutku perlombaan yang diadakan itu jangan hanya fokus pada satu bidang saja. Kita harus membuatnya dari segala bidang seperti misalnya bidang olahraga, seni, dan sebagainya, bagaimana?''

Kaien yang masih mengikik pun mencoba mengontrol dirinya untuk serius, ''Ya, aku setuju~ Dan akan lebih baik jika perlombaan ini diadakan secara terbuka, jadi pelajar darimana pun boleh datang untuk mengikuti lomba atau hanya sekedar menonton, bagaimana?''

''Tapi idemu itu akan merepotkan dirimu sendiri nantinya, Kaien. Kau sanggup?'' Yoruichi memastikan.

''Anggota kita disini kan cukup banyak, aku yakin kita semua tidak akan kerepotan nantinya. Lagipula kalaupun memang kekurangan orang, kita bisa meminta sukarelawan dari yang lain untuk bergabung membantu kita kan?'' jelas Kaien lagi.

Tidak mau gegabah, Yoruichi mencoba memikirkan matang-matang ide dari Kaien itu.

Seolah setuju dan ingin membela Kaien, Ichigo pun ikut angkat bicara, ''Aku pikir ide Kaien juga bisa dijadikan ajang promosi Karakura University juga kok, Yoruichi-san~''

Mendengar itu Yoruichi pun langsung tersenyum merekah, ''Baiklah kalau begitu!'' Ichigo dan Kaien saling memberikan cengiran satu sama lain, ''Tapi, karena kalian yang mengusulkan ini, maka aku putuskan kalianlah yang akan menjadi penanggung jawabnya dan membimbing teman-teman kalian yang lain~''

''A-APA?'' Ichigo dan Kaien menatap Yoruichi dengan kaget secara bersamaan.

''T-Tapi, tapi, itu tidak adil Yoruichi-san, harusnya kan diadakan pemilihan dulu~'' ujar Kaien.

''Hei! Itu adil! Kalian yang menggagaskan berarti kalian yang paling tahu~'' sambung Ishida yang kelihatannya sangat menyetujui ide pembimbing rapat itu.

''Tapi―''

''Baiklah kalau memang kau menginginkan diadakan pemilihan.'' potong Yoruichi yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Ichigo dan Kaien namun tidak oleh yang lainnya, ''Siapa yang setuju Ichigo dan Kaien menjadi penanggung jawab, angkat tangan~'' kontan saja tutur kata Yoruichi langsung membangkitkan semangat mereke semua ―terkecuali Ichigo dan Kaien― mengangkat tangan mereka.

''Hei! Bibi bukan pemilihan yang seperti ini! Tidak adil!'' ketus Ichigo.

Mendengar Ichigo memanggilanya Bibi, Yoruichi memukul kepala orange keponakannya itu dengan penggaris yang entah milik siapa.

''Aduh! Bi―'' lagi, sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yoruichi mencegahnya lebih dulu.

''Baiklah dengan begini sudah jelas, hanya kalian berdua yang tidak setuju berarti kalian kalah~ Dengan begini, aku nyatakan kalian berdua lah yang akan memimpin rapat-rapat yang selanjutnya, sekarang mulailah bekerja dengan baik ya~'' dengan santai Yoruichi bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

''Loh? Yoruichi-san tidak ikut rapat?'' tanya Orihime kebingungan.

''Ya, maaf ya. Aku masih ada urusan lain yang lebih penting, aku serahkan pada Ichigo, Kaien, dan kalian, semangat yah~'' terangnya panjang lebar yang entah kapan sudah berada dibalik pintu yang sudah terbuka setengahnya.

''Hei! Tunggu du―'' kata-kata Ichigo terpotong dengan suara bantingan pintu yang cukup nyaring ditelinga, ''Dasar nenek tua! Menyebalkan seka―'' pintu itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Yoruichi yang tengah menatap Ichigo tajam.

Tentu saja Ichigo yang dilihat seperti itu jadi keringat dingin, ia takut Bibinya itu mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi, namun tiba-tiba saja wanita itu tersenyum, ''Jangan lupa buat proposalnya dan berikan padaku besok yah~'' pintanya tanpa dosa.

''Apa―'' lagi, kata-katanya terpotong akibat suara pintu yang sudah tertutup, ''Ish! Dasar seenaknya saja!''

t b c

* Lucia, adalah nama yang menginspirasi Tite Kubo memberi nama chara Rukia itu Rukia. Dengar-dengar, beliau bilang nama itu cocok untuk Rukia karena ia menganggap Rukia itu seperti cahaya yang bersinar bagi Ichigo (karena Lucia itu artinya cahaya).

Doakan saya ya supaya dapat banyak inspirasi untuk fic ini dan bisa update lebih cepat lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya, terimakasih~ ;')

_**Review**_


	7. an Invitation and Oops!

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo

Story belong to : LR (me)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Parody, Mystery, Angst, Suspense.

Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)

...

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Rasanya baru tadi pagi semenjak Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia. Berbicara, bertengkar kecil, saling menertawai dan bercanda bersama itu-lah yang sempat mereka berdua lakukan tadi.

Tak disangka, saat ini keadaan langit telah menjadi siang hari yang lumayan terik. Mungkin dikarenakan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, dimana matahari dengan tegapnya berdiri sejajar menyinari bumi, sehingga panasnya menguar keseluruh pusat Karakura kala itu.

Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi Karakura disana dengan senang hati melenggang pergi keluar dari kelasnya yang telah selesai. Dan sebaliknya, beberapa yang lain ada yang baru memulai kelas karena memang itu lah jam mereka akan membahas materi.

Tempat dimana masing-masing dari mereka tengah menuntut ilmu itu begitu terlihat ramai dan memang tak pernah sepi―terkecuali hari sabtu dan minggu―. Setiap waktunya selalu terlihat lautan pelajar muda maupun paruh baya dimana-mana, baik itu di ruangan kelas, kantin in/outdoor, taman, ruang olaharaga, dan beberapa fasilitas tempat lain yang terdapat disana.

Tetapi pengecualian saat ini diruang rapat badan kemahasiswaan aktif, karena disana hanya terlihat Ichigo dan Kaien...

Memang seharusnya ruangan itu penuh jika tengah diadakan rapat bersama untuk membahas suatu acara yang akan diselenggarakan, tetapi semenjak Yoruichi mempercayakan mereka berdua―Ichigo Kurosaki & Kaien Shiba― untuk menjadi penanggung jawab acara yang akan diracik pada awal pergantian musim yang akan datang, maka mau tak mau mereka harus rela ditinggal teman-temannya yang lain untuk pergi kekantin sekedar mengisi perut atau melepas penat sejenak.

Kedua anak ini kelihatannya tengah kehabisan ide-ide yang bagus demi membuat acara kebesaran bagi Universitas tercinta.

''Padahal bulan Desember saja masih beberapa bulan kedepan, bisa-bisanya dia membuat kita repot seperti sekarang ini~'' sewot Ichigo yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Seperti biasanya, cowok yang selalu terlihat ceria dan santai, juga bersifat kalem itu―Kaien― menjawab dengan bijak, ''Justru karena ini adalah perlombaan khas Karakura University maka dari itu harus dibuat repot jauh-jauh hari, malah kalau diberitahu sebulan sebelumnya kita malah akan kerepotan berkali-kali lipat dari yang sekarang~''

Ichigo pun nampaknya telah tercerahi oleh perkataan Kaien, ''Kau benar... Itu berarti kita memiliki waktu lima bulan kedepan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.'' tutur Ichigo yang ketika itu tengah menghitung sisa bulan ditangannya.

''Kurang dari lima bulan, saat ini kan sudah pertengahan Juli, kau lupa?'' koreksi Kaien yang kelihatannya lebih jeli dari Ichigo.

Mendengar itu kontan Ichigo langsung menenggelamkan kepala kedalam kedua tangannya yang saat itu terlipat diatas meja rapat, ''Argh! Menyebalkan sekali! Kapan sih aku punya waktu untuk mengistirahatkan isi kepalaku sejenak?'' keluh Ichigo terang-terangan. Kelihatan sekali dirinya merasa frustasi dengan beberapa tanggung jawab yang harus ia tangani sendiri belakangan.

Merasa kasihan ketika melihat temannya bertingkah dan mengeluh demikian, Kaien pun bertanya, ''Masalah perusahaan keluargamu itu?''

Masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya, Ichigo menjawab, ''Dalam hidupku kan isinya bukan hanya perusahaan menyebalkan itu saja, Kaien~''

Menganggap Ichigo tengah melawak, Kaien pun jadi tertawa, ''Hahaha~ Maaf, aku kan tidak tahu. Memang apa lagi sih yang mengganggu pikiranmu?''

Tepat ketika Kaien bertanya lebih jauh seperti itu, barulah Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan dibalik lipatan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia sandarkan dagunya diatas meja dan menatap kosong kesuatu sudut, ''... Ibu...''

Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Kaien merasa kasihan dengan Ichigo. Bahkan seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakan temannya itu, karena sampai saat ini pun ia juga selalu merindukan Ibu-nya yang telah dipanggil lebih dulu oleh Kami-sama karena telah tutup usia.

''Tidak kau coba menghubunginya untuk mengunjungimu dan keluargamu, Ichigo?''

Ichigo menggeleng lemas, ''Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Memintanya pulang malah akan membuat ia kerepotan, nanti yang ada pekerjaannya jadi terganggu~''

''Memang Ibumu sejahat itu sampai tidak mau direpotkan keluarganya sendiri?'' tanya Kaien yang jadi berburuk sangka.

Dengan ketus Ichigo pun menjawab, ''Jangan salah paham! Maksudku, aku yang tidak ingin membuatnya repot! Ibuku itu wanita yang sangat baik yang pernah aku kenal jika kau ingin tahu!''

''Oh~ Hahaha~ Habis nada bicaramu seperti itu sih, Ichigo. Aku kan jadi salah paham.'' ungkap Kaien yang lagi-lagi jadi tertawa lepas.

''Cih! Kau ini hobi sekali yah tertawa disaat seperti apapun? Menyebalkan sekali...'' kelihatannya kali ini Ichigo benar-benar marah karena kebodohan Kaien yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

''Habis kau mau aku bagaimana? Menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini? Hiks, hiks~ Ichigo sabar yah...'' canda Kaien sambil pura-pura bertingkah menangis seperti anak wanita didepan Ichigo.

Ketika melihat Ichigo sedang menahan tawa karena melihat ulahnya, tingkah konyol Kaien pun semakin menjadi. Ia bertingkah seolah-olah tengah menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh, kemudian ia mengkedip-kedipkan matanya dengan cepat persis seperti anak perempuan yang sedang menggoda laki-laki pujaannya.

Dan tingkah konyol Kaien itu nampaknya sukses membuat Ichigo tertawa geli, ''Hentikan, Kaien! Itu menjijikkan! Hahahaha~''

Kaien pun merasa lega ketika telah melihat Ichigo kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa, ''Tadi aku tertawa kau marah, aku menangis untukmu kau bilang menjijikkan~''

''Ya, maaf. Aku baru sadar kalau kau memang seperti itu.'' jawab Ichigo yang masih terlihat ingin tertawa, ''Sudahlah lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita fokus dengan tugas ini! Kalau tidak, bisa kena omel Yoruichi-san nanti.'' ujar Ichigo yang sudah siap mengambil sebuah pena dan beberapa lembar kertas file didalam tasnya.

''Oh iya, Ichigo~ Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh dikelas, apa karena salah satu diantara masalahmu yang tadi itu?'' tanya Kaien tiba-tiba saja.

Secara tidak sadar Ichigo pun menjawab, ''Bukan~''

''Wah~ Jadi, masalahmu itu banyak sekali yah. Kalau begitu tentang apa?''

Ichigo yang masih sibuk mencari-cari bolpoin didalam tasnya itu dengan santai menanggapi, ''Tentang si cebol...''

Tentu saja tindakkan Ichigo barusan menarik perhatian Kaien dan memunculkan sebuah tanda tanya dikepalanya, ''Si cebol? Siapa dia? Dan ada masalah apa kau dengannya?''

''Itu loh orang kerdil yang akhir-akhir ini sukses menarik perhatianku beberapa hari terakhir...'' jelas Ichigo lagi tanpa sadar.

Kaien jadi semakin terlihat kebingungan dengan penjelasan Ichigo yang terlalu bertele-tele itu, ''Orang kerdil? Siapa sih yang kau maksud?'' tanya Kaien sambil berwajah penasaran.

Setelah dirasa tangan Ichigo telah berhasil mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya sedaritadi, ia pun perlahan mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kaien seraya berkata, ''Itu loh gadis cebol―'' tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menutupi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kelihatannya anak laki-laki itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir saja keceplosan.

Tingkah Ichigo itu tentu saja menjadi perhatian lebih untuk Kaien, anak laki-laki berwarna rambut menyerupai Rukia itu pun mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang telah dirahasiakan Ichigo darinya.

Dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuh kearah Ichigo yang duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya, Kaien pun kembali bertanya, ''Gadis cebol?''

'Celaka!' batin Ichigo yang sangat mengutuk kebodohannya itu, semenjak kesadarannya datang anak itu terlihat jadi sedikit salah tingkah, ''I-Itu, adikku!''

''Adikmu?'' ulang Kaien sambil bertampang konyol.

''Ya, adikku! Si Karin, dia itu selalu saja bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki. Jadi, aku selalu memikirkan bagimana caranya agar ia tidak begitu lagi, itu sebabnya akhir-akhir ini aku jadi terlihat aneh, itu semua karena aku memikirkan ini~'' jelas Ichigo sedikit tegang.

Kaien sama sekali tidak merespon penjelasan temannya itu. Jujur saja ia tidak percaya dengan segala omong kosong Ichigo yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan.

Menurutnya, apa wajar jika temannya itu bertingkah aneh hanya karena sikap dari seoranga adik? Apalagi Ichigo memanggilnya 'gadis', untuk apa Ichigo memanggilnya demikian? Akan terdengar lebih masuk akal jika Ichigo langsung menyebut nama adiknya saja bukan?

Semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Kaien, dari mulai cara Ichigo berbicara, bertingkah, memberikan alasan, dsb. Padahal semua sikap itu tidak pernah Kaien lihat sebelumnya selama berteman dengan Ichigo hampir beberapa tahun.

Merasa sedang ditatap aneh oleh Kaien, Ichigo memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan pandangannya kearah buku file diatas meja, berpura-pura tengah memikirkan segelintir rancangan acara yang akan diadakan nanti.

Dengan santai Kaien memulai pembicaraan kembali, ''Hei, Ichigo~'' panggilnya.

''Hn?'' Ichigo sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah suara sang pemanggil namanya tadi. Ia masih berpura-pura tengah berpikir.

Kaien tersenyum licik setelah melihat itu, kemudian dengan jahil ia berkata, ''Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?''

''TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!'' sanggah Ichigo yang keterkejutannya sangat berlebihan dimata Kaien.

Dengan sepasang bola mata yang tatapannya jadi melebar, dengan usil Kaien menebak, ''Oh~ Jadi...?''

'Dor!' tebakkan Kaien yang iseng itu sepertinya membuat Ichigo semakin terlihat bodoh. Ia juga menyadari bahwa sepertinya Kaien mendapatkan dirinya tengah berbohong tadi.

''Jadi, siapa gadis yang telah mencuri perhatianmu itu? Ayolah katakan saja padaku, jangan main rahasia-rahasiaan~ Aku kan temanmu, aku jamin rahasiamu itu aman ditanganku~'' canda Kaien yang terlihat jelas tengah menggoda Ichigo.

Walaupun sudah skak-mat, rasanya Ichigo masih belum mau mengakuinya dan dengan bersih keras menyangkal candaan Kaien, ''Aku pikir yang kau maksud itu adikku! Mana mungkin aku menyukai adikku sendiri, maka dari itu tadi aku bilang tidak menyukainya!''

''Sudahlah jangan berbohong~ Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir ulang, untuk apa kau memanggil adikmu dengan sebutan 'gadis', lalu sangkalanmu yang terlalu berlebihan itu. Tanpa sadar kau telah membuka aibmu sendiri, Ichigo~ Hihihihi~''

''Itu... Argh! Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi! Membuatku pusing saja!'' kali ini kentara sekali wajah Ichigo terlihat malu-malu, meskipun tidak memunculkan rona merah seperti ketika berada didekat Rukia, namun sepertinya Kaien dapat membaca gerak-gerik itu dengan sangat baik.

''Pusing karena gadis itu?'' lagi, goda Kaien untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

''Kaiennn!'' marah Ichigo sambil menatap laki-laki dihadapannya itu dengan jutek, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengikik kegelian karena tingkah Ichigo yang kelewat bodoh dan terlihat lucu itu.

~30 minute after~

''Huft~ Akhirnya selesai juga rancangan ini.'' ujar Ichigo sembari meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku.

''Jangan senang dulu, kita masih harus membuat proposalnya kan? Habis itu mencari sukarelawan yang mau ikut menjadi panitia.'' perkataan Kaien tentu saja membuat Ichigo jadi merasa lemas kembali.

Dengan kesal ia mengacak-acak keseluruhan rambut orange-nya hingga kemudian terlihat sangat berantakkan, namun apa yang ia perbuat itu sama sekali tidak membuat ketampanannya menghilang sedikitpun.

''Aku benar-benar bisa gila~'' keluh si rambut Orange.

Kemudian Ichigo meraih pena yang sempat ia letakkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelahnya ia mulai mencoret-coret sisi kertas kosong dihadapannya secara asal-asalan.

Lagi-lagi Kaien tertawa geli karena melihat tingkah Ichigo, ''Gila karena cinta?'' tanya Kaien yang sudah menyunggingkan cengiran usilnya dihadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo tak mampu menjawab candaan Kaien saat itu, karena dijawab pun percuma, malah akan membuat anak itu semakin bernafsu untuk menggodanya terus-terusan. Maka untuk menanggapi guyonan Kaien itu, Ichigo hanya menatapnya dengan sebal, sembari mulutnya terlihat tengah komat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

''Hihihihi~'' untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi Kaien mengikik kegelian.

Selagi dirinya masih asyik tertawa, Kaien mencoba mengalihkan pandangan pada sisi jendela besar diruangan itu. Jendela itu mengarah pada sebuah kantin outdoor, dimana beberapa meja berbentuk bulat disana telah diisi oleh beberapa kelompok mahasiswa untuk sekedar berdiskusi tugas, makan bersama, atau mengobrol.

Tak jauh dari pandangannya, Kaien melihat dua sosok manusia yang sangat ia kenali duduk disalah satu meja itu. Yang satu sipendek berambut putih, tengah lahap menyantap makan siangnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi sipendek berambut hitam, sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptop miliknya, terlihat sekali anak yang satu ini sesekali senyam-senyum sendirian ketika melihat sesuatu yang ditampilkan pada layar laptopnya itu. Sangat membuat Kaien penasaran.

''Dia itu kenapa?'' ujar Kaien pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi karena ruangan itu dapat memantulkan suara Kaien, tentu saja Ichigo jadi mendengarnya, ''Apa katamu barusan?'' tanya Ichigo bingung.

Kaien menengok kearah Ichigo, ''Eh? Itu, anak itu senyum-senyum sendirian, membuatku penasaran~'' terang Kaien sembari menunjukkan orang yang ia maksud dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kedua hazel Ichigo pun mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis yang beberapa hari terakhir telah sukses membuat hatinya merasa gundah. Tak lama kemudian rasa penasaran yang Kaien rasakan kini mulai menjalar pada dirinya, ketika melihat gadis itu memang sesekali terlihat ia sedang tersenyum tidak jelas saat memainkan laptop miliknya.

Lalu saat ia sadar gadis itu tidak sendiri, Ichigo melirik sosok lain yang berada disamping anak perempuan itu. Ketika ia merasa sudah jelas siapa sosok manusia itu dimatanya, Ichigo jadi kehilangan rasa penasarannya begitu saja. Yang ada rasa penasarannya itu tergantikan dengan rasa kesal karena ulah anak pendek berambut putih itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

''Mungkin karena kekasihnya itu ada disebelahnya, itu sebabnya dia tersenyum konyol begitu~'' ketus Ichigo yang kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang tadi, mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya. Namun kali ini setiap coretannya sepertinya penuh dengan emosi, terlihat dari caranya menekan dan mempercepat setiap goresan yang dihasilkan pena itu.

''Kekasih disampingnya? Maksudmu Toushiro?''

''Siapapun namanya aku tidak mau tahu!'' ucap Ichigo kesal, ''Dan dia mau jadi kekasihnya Rukia atau apapun juga aku tidak peduli!'' jelasnya sekali lagi seraya marah-marah.

Kontan Kaien pun jadi tambah bingung ketika mendengar nada bicara Ichigo yang penuh dengan penekanan disetiap kalimatnya itu, ''Kenapa kau?'' Kaien melirik temannya itu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ''Lagi pula siapa yang bilang padamu kalau dia itu kekasihnya Rukia? Dia itu temannya Rukia sejak kecil~''

Penjelasan Kaien tentu saja membuat Ichigo terbelalak, ''Apa? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan 'Jangan ganggu Rukiaku', begitu katanya~'' sambung Ichigo sambil memeragakan gaya Toushiro saat mengatakan hal demikian dihadapannya.

''Ha? Untuk apa dia berkata begitu padamu?'' tanya Kaien heran, ''Mungkin maksudnya itu adalah 'Jangan ganggu temanku'. Memang kau mengganggu Rukia ya?''

Walaupun kelihatannya Ichigo terlihat senang ketika mendengar penjelasan Kaien, namun ia masih mencoba memastikan dengan memancing beberapa pertanyaan lain kepada temannya itu. Setidaknya untuk menghapus rasa penasarannya tentang hubungan antara Rukia dan anak laki-laki bernama Toushiro itu.

''Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku mengganggunya...'' bantahnya tegas, ''Tapi aku masih tidak percaya Kaien, sewaktu ia mengatakan hal itu wajahnya terlihat galak sekali!'' kemudian Ichigo melirik lagi kearah dua manusia pendek itu diluar jendela, ''Lihat itu! Anak itu kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan Rukia~''

Kaien tersenyum lebar, ''Kau tidak tahu ya? Mereka berdua itu seperti anak kembar, ikatannya kuat sekali. Wajar saja kalau salah satu dari mereka akan terlihat lebih protektif.''

''Begitu ya~'' sepertinya sekarang ini Ichigo sudah bisa tersenyum lega mendengarnya, tak disangka-sangka laki-laki itu pun berkata, ''Sayang sekali yah, padahal menurutku mereka berdua sangat serasi~'' sepertinya Ichigo hanya berpura-pura.

''Serasi apanya? Lihat, mereka berdua itu sama-sama pendek. Kalau mereka menikah aku akan kasihan kepada anak-anaknya nanti, masa depannya suram karena akan memiliki tinggi tubuh tak lebih tinggi dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri~'' gurau Kaien yang entah kenapa jadi tertawa sendiri ketika membayangkannya.

''Aku setuju!'' sambar Ichigo bersemangat yang juga hampir tertawa, tapi hal itu justru membuat Kaien menatapnya aneh.

''Mmm... Maksudku, kau benar~ Hehehe~'' Ichigo kembali berpura-pura, mengalihkan situasi dengan melakukan aktivitasnya yang tadi, mencoret-coret.

'Jadi, bukan kekasihnya...' batin Ichigo, entah kenapa semenjak Kaien menjelaskan tentang ini semua, Ichigo jadi merasa teramat-sangat lega. Sanking lega-nya ia bahkan tak sadar seulas senyum yang sangat lebar telah menghiasi wajahnya, bertepatan dengan itu Kaien pun juga menatap kearah Ichigo dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kembali merasuki temannya itu.

Puas melirik temannya itu dengan sorot mata yang cukup tajam, Kaien mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat kearah Rukia, 'Gadis cebol? Apa mungkin...'

...

''Wah! Ternyata ada Rukia-chan disini!'' suara seorang perempuan berambut orange kecoklatan itu membuat beberapa teman yang tengah berada beberapa centi dibelakangnya saat ini mengalihkan pandangan kearah dimana Rukia berada.

Suara yang terdengar sedikit nyaring dikedua gendang telinga Rukia itu pun menyadarkan dirinya―yang tengah asyik menekan-nekan tombol mouse-pad pada laptopnya― untuk melirik kearah sumber suara, begitu pun dengan teman disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

''Oh! Senior Orihime~'' sapa kecil Rukia dengan wajahnya yang penuh keceriaan, ''Ada Senior yang lain juga ternyata,'' ujar Rukia lagi saat melihat beberapa orang laki-laki seusia Orihime tengah berdiri dibelakang gadis cantik itu sambil memegangi nampan berisi makan siang mereka.

''Boleh kami bergabung Rukia-chan?'' tanya Orihime kemudian.

''Tentu saja, kursi disini masih banyak yang kosong kok!'' sambut Rukia dengan senang hati.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Orihime dan teman-temannya itu pun menempati beberapa kursi kosong yang masih tersedia disana.

''Kau sedang apa?'' tanya salah satu laki-laki disana bertepatan ketika ia tengah menaruh nampan diatas meja.

Ditanya begitu Rukia malah memberikan cengirannya sambil bertatapan mata dengan laki-laki tersebut, ''Kau tidak boleh tahu, Grimm.''

''Pelit sekali! Coba sini aku lihat sebentar!'' Grimmjow terlihat tengah mengambil laptop dihadapan Rukia dengan paksa.

''Hei, jangan!'' teriak Rukia secara spontan, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang tengah berada didekat sana melihat kearahnya.

Menyadari hal itu pun Rukia buru-buru membungkukkan badan dan meminta maaf setelahnya, sekaligus mengutuk Grimmjow yang telah membuat ia harus berteriak sekencang itu.

''Grimm! Kembalikan padaku!'' lagi pinta Rukia, namun kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit diperkecil agar tidak mengundang perhatian lagi dari yang lain.

''Pinjam sebentar kenapa sih? Aku kan penasaran ingin lihat.'' jawab Grimmjow santai dan masih menahan laptop itu pada kedua tangannya yang terangkat diudara.

''Sudahlah Grimm-kun kembalikan, kasian kan Rukia-chan...'' kata Orihime terlihat membela gadis yang tengah melompat-lompat dihadapan Grimmjow, berusaha menggapai dan merebut kembali laptop miliknya.

Pemandangan yang sangat lucu sekali dimata para Senior Rukia―Orihime, Ishida, Hisagi― dan tak terkecuali Toushiro, ketika melihat Rukia tengah melompat-lompat katak seperti anak kecil, mencoba merebut kembali barang miliknya dari tangan seorang anak laki-laki yang tingginya lebih dari 180 keatas itu, namun sayangnya tak kunjung berhasil. Alhasil, mereka pun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

''Grimm! Kembalikan!''

''Aku pinjam sebentar, aku mau lihat Rukia~''

Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita dibelakang Grimmjow merebut laptop ditangan laki-laki itu dengan mudah sembari berkata, ''Kalian sedang apa sih?'' wanita itu melihat layar laptop yang masih terbuka dan menampilkan folder album foto milik Rukia yang kebetulan tengah menampilkan foto ketika Rukia tengah bersama Kaien.

Sebuah foto dimana Rukia tengah berdiri berdua bersama Kaien, dengan background sebuah gedung sekolah yang nampaknya tak asing. Dalam foto itu terlihat Rukia mengenakan seragam khusus―berkemeja putih polos dibalut sebuah rompi berwarna coklat muda, berdasi lipat merah dan terakhir sebuah jas berwarna hitam senada dengan warna rok dengan lipatan melebar miliknya ikut melengkapi― bertulis dan bergambarkan lambang Soul-Society Gakuen pada pocket jas disebelah kiri atasnya. Sementara Kaien―dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan baju basket bergambarkan angka 8 dibalik punggungnya― terlihat menyandarkan sebelah tangan kanannya pada pundak Rukia, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya memegangi bola basket yang dijepit pada tubuhnya secara menyamping.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia, kelihatannya dalam foto itu Kaien habis bertanding dan telah memenangkan pertandingannya. Terbukti dari setiap ujung rambut Kaien yang basah karena keringatnya yang mengguyur dari kepala hingga badan sambil memamerkan cengiran yang lebar. Sedangkan Rukia, ia nampak memegangi sebuah thropy yang cukup besar dikedua tangannya, sepertinya itu adalah piala kemenangan milik Kaien.

''Foto ini kan aku yang ambil,'' ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum, ''Kejuaraan antar sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu kan, Rukia-chan?''

''I-Iya, kau benar Rangiku...'' jawab Rukia yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

Merasa penasaran, Grimmjow pun berjalan kecil kesamping Rangiku, ''Yang mana? Coba aku lihat~''

''Oh, yang ini! Aku kan juga ikut bertanding, kalau begitu pasti ada aku juga kan disini, Rukia?'' tanya Grimmjow yang mulai antusias. Dengan tak sabar ia mencoba menekan tombol panah pada keyboard dilaptop itu.

Melihat Grimmjow dan Rangiku tengah menguasai barang elektronik fleksibel miliknya itu, Rukia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Rasanya ia sebal sekali dengan tindakkan Grimmjow yang bodoh diawal karena tiba-tiba saja merampas laptop itu seenaknya tanpa ijin. Habislah sudah, rahasia Rukia akan terbongkar...

Bukan takut terbongkar didepan Grimmjow, Rangiku bahkan sekalipun Toushiro. Melainkan didepan Orihime, Ishida, Hisagi dan terutama orang yang berada didalam folder album jepretan disana yaitu, Kaien Shiba.

Grimmjow terus saja menekan tombol panah pada gadget itu, sementara Rangiku yang memegangi dan ikut melihat foto-foto yang terus saja berganti-ganti ketika jari telunjuk Grimmjow terus menyentuh tombol.

''Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya? Daritadi kebanyakan foto Kaien...'' ujar Rangiku, entah bermaksud bertanya atau hanya sebuah ucapan iseng belaka.

Tentu saja Grimmjow menyadari hal itu, tak mau merasa kalah karena daritadi kebanyakkan foto rivalnya itu yang terus muncul, Grimmjow mengalihkan tangannya pada mouse-pad yang terbingkai dibawah keyboard peranti lunak itu.

''Hei! Kau malah menutup tab-nya, Grimm!''

''Justru kalau langsung lihat isi foldernya begini kan jadi kelihatan semua fotonya~'' jelas Grimmjow tanpa melirik Rangiku sama sekali. Jelas ia masih terlihat penasaran dengan ketiadaan dirinya didalam folder foto itu, padahal jelas-jelas ia ingat pada saat pertandingan kejuaraan beberapa tahun yang lalu di Soul Society Gakuen, dirinya ikut bertanding dan ikut berfoto bersama yang lainnya juga.

Tab garis panah pada layar laptop itu sudah menunjukkan batas paling bawah, tapi Grimmjow masih belum menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-cari daritadi, ''Kenapa begini? Rukia, kenapa aku tidak ada disini? Seingatku, aku juga ikut berfoto~''

Rukia terkejut sembari bingung harus menjawab apa, karena sudah dipastikan, dijawab atau tidak hasilnya akan sama-sama membuat dirinya merasa malu.

''Oh! Pantas saja kau tidak ada didalam sini, Grimm!'' ujar Rangiku sambil mengotak-atik laptop milik Rukia ditangannya, Grimmjow pun melirik kearah Rangiku, ''Lihat ini, nama foldernya saja 'Just me and Kaien-Senpai'...''

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Rangiku itu pun membuat Grimmjow melirik layar laptop itu kembali, dimana sekarang layar itu menampilkan beberapa folder foto yang telah diberi nama yang berbeda-beda.

Bertepatan dengan itu Rangiku pun melihat sebuah folder yang menarik perhatiannya, ''Lihat ini, Grimm! Disini baru ada kau~'' ujar Rangiku santai sambil terus melihat foto-foto yang lain didalam folder yang diberi nama 'Tomodachi Together' oleh Rukia, ''Disini juga ada yang lainnya~'' lagi ujar Rangiku.

Tatapan Grimmjow tiba-tiba saja berubah, ia melirik Rukia dengan kesal, ''Kenapa kau tidak membuat folder khusus untukku juga, Rukia?'' tanyanya sedikit menggertak.

''I-Itu...''

''Sudah jelas kan, Grimm~ Itu karena Kaien-Senpai 'masih' menjadi yang nomor satu dihati Rukia-chan, benar kan?'' terang Rangiku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata 'masih'.

Lontaran kata-kata Rangiku itu sukses membuat mereka yang tengah berkumpul satu meja dimana Rukia berada menjadi terlonjak kaget dan tak percaya.

''Apa artinya Rukia-chan menyukai Kaien Shiba?'' tanya Orihime yang masih tak percaya.

''Bu-Bukan begitu―'' bantah Rukia yang terpotong oleh keusilan Rangiku, ''Tenang saja Rukia, aku masih tetap mendukungmu. Aku pikir kau dan Kaien memang cocok―''

''Tidak cocok sama sekali!'' potong Grimmjow dengan teriakkan kerasnya, dan lagi-lagi sukses membuat banyak mata menarik perhatian kepadanya.

...

''Hei, Ichigo~'' panggil Kaien yang masih berada diruang rapat dan masih fokus melihat kearah jendela didalam ruangan itu sedari tadi.

''Hm?'' Ichigo yang masih bergelut dengan beberapa lembar kertas file diatas meja langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya melirik Kaien.

''Kau bisa tebak mereka sedang apa?'' lagi-lagi Kaien menunjuk sebuah arah dimana disana terdapat Rukia dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

Ichigo mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah yang dituju Kaien, 'Hm? Ramai sekali...' batin Ichigo.

Ia pun melirik meja disana yang sudah terisi nampan makanan milik masing-masing dari mereka, dan dengan malas Ichigo pun menjawab, ''Apa aku harus mengajarimu, Kaien? Mereka sedang ada dikantin dan diatas meja ada banyak nampan berisi makanan, aku kira mereka semua sedang buang air...''

Tentu saja kata-kata dari Ichigo itu mengejutkan Kaien, membuat sepasang emerald itu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan konyol yang penuh tanda tanya.

Dilihat seperti itu pun Ichigo jadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ''Apa? Sudah tahu mereka sedang ada dikantin, ya pasti sedang makan siang. Kadang-kadang pertanyaanmu itu lucu sekali, Kaien~'' ujar Ichigo dengan berwajah seperti tengah meledek lawan bicaranya itu.

''Ish! Bukan itu maksudku, dasar bodoh!'' ledek Kaien yang merasa dirinya dianggap bodoh.

''Lalu apa?'' tanya Ichigo yang jadi merasa ikut kesal.

''Lihat yang jelas bodoh~''

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terima karena telah disebut bodoh dua kali oleh Kaien, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak merespon dan mencoba melihat segerombolan manusia disana dengan serius, seperti apa yang telah disuruh Kaien kepadanya.

Kedua mata Ichigo saling menyipit, tak lama kemudian sebuah expresi kebingungan menempel diwajahnya, ''Kenapa mereka semua terlihat tegang?'' tanya Ichigo.

''Itu dia yang bermaksud aku tanyakan tadi!''

...

''Grimm, pelankan suaramu!'' ucap Rukia yang mulai panik.

Setelah diperingatkan seperti itu Grimmjow hanya mampu terdiam tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

''Pantas saja kalian berdua sangat dekat kalau aku perhatikan. Ternyata diantara kalian itu ada hubungan khusus yah?'' tiba-tiba saja Hisagi memecahkan suasana.

Dengan cepat Rukia menyangkal, ''Tidak! Kami berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!''

''Kalaupun ada juga tidak ap―''

''Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!'' potong Rukia terhadap kata-kata Hisagi, dan setelahnya ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu, meninggalkan barang-barangnya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Dibentak seperti itu tentu saja membuat Hisagi terlonjak dan ketika ia melihat Rukia telah menjauh, dirinya langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, ''Rukia!'' teriaknya nyaring mencoba menghentikan langkah kecil Rukia yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh.

...

Pemandangan disana sungguh menarik perhatian beberapa orang, tak terkecuali Ichigo dan Kaien yang masih ada diruang rapat.

Meskipun tak mendengar dengan jelas pertengkaran dan pembicaraan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka semua saat itu, tapi hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik mereka masing-masing, sudah dapat ditebak jika disana sedang ada masalah.

Melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja berlari setelah meneriakkan sesuatu, membuat kedua kaki Ichigo yang sedaritadi disenderkan pada kursi roda yang ada disebelahnya jadi menapak ketanah, seolah merasakan atmosfir disana Ichigo pun berkata, ''Ada apa disana? Kenapa Rukia berlari begitu saja?''

''Entahlah~ Sepertinya ada sedikit masalah,'' sambung Kaien, tak lama kemudian ia bangun dari posisinya semula, ''Aku akan menyusul Ru―''

''Aku mau melihat Rukia dulu~'' potong Ichigo yang entah kapan sudah berada diambang pintu keluar ruangan itu, tanpa menggubris kata-kata terakhir dari Kaien.

Tentu saja tindakkan Ichigo itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Kaien, ''Sejak kapan anak itu peduli pada Rukia?'' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ''Dan sejak kapan dia memanggil nama kecil Rukia?'' untuk kesekian kalinya Kaien mempertanyakan sesuatu yang mulai terasa mengganjal dikepalanya.

...

Suara genangan air terus menetes dari sebuah keran yang letaknya tak jauh dari lapangan olahraga Karakura University. Setiap detik tetesannya yang jatuh seolah mewakili tetesan air mata gadis yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari sana.

Gadis itu ingin sekali menangis atas kejadian yang telah mempermalukan dirinya hanya dalam hitungan menit tadi, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya ditempat seperti ini. Otaknya pun berfikir, jika saja ada cara untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari para Senpai-nya itu. Sungguh ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana dirinya akan menjalani hari-hari kedepan jika harus berpapasan dengan mereka semua, karena masalahnya rahasia hatinya telah terbongkar begitu saja.

Meskipun begitu, sepertinya rasa malu memang lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sedih anak perempuan yang masih duduk termenung sendirian disana. Sejauh pengelihatan, ia hanya memandangi langit berhiaskan awan yang bergerak seiring angin berhembus.

''Bodoh...'' ujar Rukia, dan karena disana sepi, maka sama sekali tak ada yang mendengar apa yang Rukia katakan saat itu.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berada terdengar jelas suara hentakkan kaki yang beradu diatas tanah mendekat, tapi sepertinya Rukia tak menyadari suara itu.

Suara langkah kaki itu terus saja mendekat dan mendekat, perlahan namun pasti. Tak lama kemudian, anak itupun akhirnya berhasil memposisikan dirinya beberapa centi dibelakang sang gadis.

Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah pandangan semu dari anak perempuan itu lagi. Sebuah pandangan yang sangat tidak ia sukai karena membuat kecantikan sang gadis memudar, membuat sang gadis terlihat begitu lemah, membuat sang gadis terlihat sangat berbeda dan membuat anak laki-laki yang sedang memperhatikannya itu merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dihatinya...

''Hhhhh~'' Rukia menarik nafasnya begitu dalam dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat seseorang dibelakang Rukia saat ini.

''Kau kenapa?'' tanya anak itu tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar ada suara lain didekatnya, Rukia pun terkejut dan menengok kearah suara itu berasal, ''Senior Kurosaki?''

Seolah ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih jelas, Ichigo bertanya lagi, ''Apa ada yang mengganggumu?''

Walaupu merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Ichigo namun Rukia tetap menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada biasa, ''Sama sekali tidak.''

Merasa Rukia belum jujur rasanya membuat laki-laki itu kesal, ''Jangan bohong! Katakan saja padaku!'' bentaknya, dan perbuatan Ichigo itu sangat tak beralasan dimata Rukia.

Tak terima dibentak oleh seseorang yang hubungannya tidak begitu dekat dengan dirinya sendiri, nada bicara Rukia pun ikut meninggi, ''Memangnya apa urusanmu? Lebih baik kau jangan ikut campur!'' ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Namun sayangnya Ichigo merasa tatapan yang diberikan Rukia ketika itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah menantangnya untuk berkelahi, begitu penuh dengan aura permusuhan.

Dengan gaya berjalannya yang setinggi langit, Ichigo bermaksud berdiri dihadapan Rukia agar jarak diantara mereka berdua dapat lebih dekat lagi, selain itu Ichigo juga bermaksud ingin menggertak gadis itu dengan balasan tatapan dinginnya.

Namun sepertinya kemenangan tidak berpihak pada laki-laki orange itu. Ketika ia baru berjalan dua langkah, tiba-tiba saja ia terjungakal jatuh begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kulit pisang yang tak terlihat didepan mata, tentu saja karena faktor jalannya yang terlalu dibuat-buat itu.

''Bwahahahaha~'' sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Rukia, ketika menyaksikan cara jatuh Ichigo yang sangat bodoh.

''Aduhhh~ Sakit sekali...'' ujar Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan dan masih dalam posisi tertidur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena telah berbenturan cukup keras dengan tanah.

Rukia masih tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk menahan tawa, ''Ihihihi~ Bodoh, terjatuh seperti itu tentu saja sakit! Makanya lain kali kalau berjalan jangan banyak gaya, Senior!''

''Berisik! Bukannya membantuku malah tertawa!'' kesal Ichigo yang masih terlihat memegangi kepalanya.

Rukia pun menghentikan tawanya sejenak, sambil tersenyum kecut dan menahan kikikkannya, kemudian ia terlihat mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk Ichigo.

Sempat lama Ichigo terlihat diam saja saat tangan Rukia yang dipenuhi jemari lentik itu ada dihadapan wajahnya.

''Ayo cepat raih tanganku!'' ketus Rukia atas keleletan Ichigo.

''Tch!'' dengan gaya berjual mahalnya Ichigo pun meraih tangan Rukia.

Akhirnya Ichigo dapat berdiri sempurna, kemudian ia pun mulai mengibas-ngibaskan bagian belakang bajunya yang terlihat kotor akibat pasir-pasir tanah yang masih menempel pada tenun pakian miliknya.

''Ihihihihi~'' kikik Rukia yang masih tak tertahankan.

''Heh! Sudah diam! Memangnya apa yang lucu?'' marah Ichigo yang merasa kesal dan malu karena ditertawakan seperti itu.

Sambil tertawa Rukia pun menjawab, ''Ka-Kau... Hahaha~ Kau tahu tidak? Baru kali ini aku lihat sebuah jeruk jatuh karena pisang~ Hihihi~ Kalian kan teman, harusnya saling menyayangi~ Bwahahaha~''

Terlihat dari kedua pipi Ichigo terdapat goresan kecil berwarna merah muda menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sangat-sangat merasakan rasa malu yang teramat dalam atas kata-kata Rukia yang baru saja terlontar.

''Ya, ya, ya! Bicaralah sesuka hatimu!'' Ichigo masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan pakaiannya yang masih terlihat noda kotor, ''Tapi, sepertinya perasaanmu yang sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik ya dari yang sebelumnya?''

Seolah seperti mantra, untain kata-kata dari Ichigo itu berhasil membuat Rukia menutupi tawanya seketika, mendengar hal itu membuat sang gadis mau tak mau mengingat kembali permasalahan yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan tentu saja perubahan Rukia itu dirasakan sangat jelas oleh Ichigo, padahal Rukia yang semenit lalu masih tertawa terbahak-bahak karena dirinya itu terlihat lebih manis dan sangat melegakan baginya.

''Hm... Ma... Maaf...''

Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan expresi keterkejutannya, ''Kau... Anti dengan kata-kata itu kan?''

''...'' Ichigo hanya terdiam dan tak berani menatap sepasang violet milik Rukia yang tengah melihat kearahnya.

''Ya, sudahlah~'' ujar Rukia yang sepertinya malas untuk membahasnya, ''Lagipula, kau tidak salah jadi tidak perlu minta maaf.'' Rukia kembali duduk dibangku taman yang sempat ia duduki tadi.

''Apa salah satu dari teman-temanku tadi ada yang mengganggumu yah?'' tanya Ichigo yang masih berdiri ditempat.

''A-Apa?'' Rukia terkejut, ''Maksudku, bagaimana Senior berfikiran seperti itu?''

''Tadi, aku melihatmu lari begitu saja ketika kau sedang bersama teman-temanku. Jadi, aku pikir pasti karena salah satu dari mereka.'' jelas Ichigo singkat.

''K-Kau... Lihat darimana? Aku tidak melihatmu...'' Rukia jadi sedikit gugup karena takut jika Seniornya itu ada didekat sana dan mendengarkan percakapan yang telah membongkar rahasianya itu.

''Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku, aku kan sedang bersama Kaien diruang rapat.''

'Bersama Kaien?' batin Rukia yang sudah merasa ketakutan setengah mati, ''A-Apa kau dengar apa yang kami bicarakan?''

''Bodoh! Jarak antara ruang rapat dengan tempatmu berada tadi lumayan jauh, bagaimana aku bisa mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan~'' terang Ichigo yang akhirnya membuat Rukia menjadi lega.

''Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa sih? Lagipula kalau memang teman-temanku ada yang mengganggumu, katakan saja padaku! Biar nanti aku peringati mereka!''

''Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi perduli padaku?'' dari nada bicara Rukia, kedengarannya ia sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh kepadanya.

Tak mau ketahuan, Ichigo pun buru-buru menyangkal, ''Kau jangan salah sangka! Aku bicara begitu karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku punya reputasi buruk dimata orang lain! Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa aku nanti juga kena imbasnya!''

Rukia hanya termanggu mendengarkan penjelasan anak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disampingnya itu, tak lama kemudian wajahnya terlihat marah, ''Dasar egois!''

''Apa?'' sambung Ichigo yang jadi ikut memasang wajah yang sama dengan Rukia.

''Kau egois! Hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan orang lain! Orang sepertimu itu tidak pantas hidup!''

''Apa kau bilang?'' kali ini Ichigo terlihat dua kali lipat lebih marah dan kesal dari Rukia. Mendengar orang lain berbicara seperti itu dihadapannya sangatlah menyebalkan.

''Kau-egois!-Tidak-pantas-hidup!-Sudah-jelas?'' tutur Rukia seolah tengah menyambungkan kalimat-per-kalimat layaknya anak TK yang baru belajar membaca.

Ichigo tak mampu berkata-kata kali ini, sungguh kata-kata Rukia itu sangat menusuk dirinya. Dibilang egois dan tidak pantas hidup? Siapa yang tidak marah?

'Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Asistennya Kami-sama yang setiap harinya harus mendata siapa makhluk ciptaannya yang tidak layak hidup kemudian nyawanya akan dicabut seminggu kemudian?' pikir Ichigo yang tentu saja masih merasa kesal.

Kedua alis berwarna orange-nya saling bertautan, membuat kerutan didahinya semakin terlihat jelas, sorotan kedua matanya menajam dan masih terus melirik wajah sang gadis yang selalu berhasil mencuri perhatiannya belakangan ini.

''Hhhh! Terserah kau saja!'' ketus Ichigo, sepertinya ia tidak bisa marah kepada Rukia, meskipun tadinya ia ingin sekali balas memarahi anak perempuan itu.

Saat Ichigo hendak mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, secara tak sengaja hembusan angin yang cukup kencang saat itu menerpa helai poni rambut milik Rukia yang tak terjepit, sehingga nampaklah sebuah goresan kecil yang disertai memar disekitarnya dan terlihat jelas dikedua mata Ichigo.

Spontan tangan kekar milik Ichigo memegangi sisi kening Rukia yang tidak luka, bermaksud menunjukkan sisi kening Rukia yang lain agar dapat dilihat jelas oleh mata musim gugur milik Ichigo.

''Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tentu saja Rukia jadi terkejut.

''Diam sebentar!'' Ichigo masih tengah memperhatikan luka dikening Rukia itu dengan seksama, entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan, tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangannya yang lain mencoba menyentuh daerah luka itu.

''Aw!'' jerit Rukia sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan paksa sebagai respon alamiah.

''Sakit?'' tanya Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Jujur saja gadis itu bingung, hanya karena sebuah sentuhan dari Ichigo tiba-tiba keningnya bisa terasa sakit.

''Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?'' tanya Rukia penasaran.

''Luka dikeningmu ini, sejak kapan?''

''Luka? Dikening?'' tanya Rukia kepada dirinya sendiri, kemudian tangannya pun mencoba mencapai daerah luka yang sempat disentuh Ichigo.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengingat kejadian kemarin saat dirinya tengah berada diruang Yoruichi-san.

''Kalau tidak salah, ini sewaktu kau membuka pintu kemarin diruangan Yoruichi-san.'' terang Rukia yang pikirannya masih menerawang jauh pada kejadian itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Ichigo pun tersadar dengan perbuatannya kemarin, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, perasaan bersalah tengah menyelimutinya saat ini.

Dengan sigap Ichigo mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas selempangnya, ia terus saja mengacak-acak isi tas itu untuk menemukan barang yang tengah ia butuhkan saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih polos telah berada ditangannya, sembari membuka tutup dari kotak itu Ichigo berseru, ''Kau kan perempuan, harusnya kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri, kenapa luka seperti ini harus ditangani orang lain...''

Rukia menoleh kearah Ichigo sembari memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan orang itu, ''Mau mengobatiku? Kalau tidak ikhlas lebih baik tidak usah saja―''

Ichigo memotong kata-kata Rukia dengan perbuatannya, laki-laki itu menghadapkan bagian kening Rukia yang luka dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah memegangi sebuah salep gel bening yang sepertinya akan diarahkan kearah luka didahi Rukia.

''Apa yang Senior lakukan?'' tanya Rukia yang mencoba menarik kepalanya namun tidak bisa, karena tangan Ichigo yang menahan daerah belakang kepalanya jauh lebih kuat.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia masih sibuk mengobati luka Rukia atas perbuatannya kemarin. Selain itu pijatan kecil yang diberikan Ichigo nampaknya membuat Rukia menjadi sedikit lebih rilex walaupun terkadang terlihat wajahnya meringis karena tiba-tiba saja pijitan kecil itu terasa nyeri.

Setelah selesai mengusapkan isi salep, Ichigo mengambil sebuah kapas yang ia lipat kecil berikut sebuah plester, ia menempelkan kedua benda itu dengan hati-hati agar tertempel tepat pada luka dikening Rukia.

Rukia terus saja terdiam dan tak berani berbicara sepatah katapun. Wajahnya yang terus saja sejajar dengan leher Ichigo membuatnya salah tingkah, belum lagi bagian kerah baju ichigo dimana tiga kancing teratas pada kemejanya itu tidak dikancing, sehingga memperlihatkan kaus dalam berwarna hitam miliknya. Disanalah indra penciuman Rukia menyesap aroma menyegarkan yang menguar dari tubuh Ichigo, wangi-wangian yang membuat Rukia serasa melayang diudara ketika menyesapnya.

'Deg!' detak jantung gadis itu mengencang seketika, 'Kenapa ini...' batin Rukia yang langsung meraih daerah jantungnya yang baru saja berdetak keras, membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

''Plester ini jangan dibuka selama seharian, jangan sampai basah saat kau mandi dan jangan dibuka-buka, kalau tidak lukanya tidak akan kering dan sembuh.'' terang Ichigo yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengurusi pasiennya itu, ''Ini, besok ketika kau akan mengganti plesternya olesi dulu dengan salep ini seperti yang aku lakukan tadi, mengerti?'' terang Ichigo yang terakhir kali sambil memberikan salep miliknya itu ke tangan Rukia.

Mendengar suara dan tangan Ichigo yang menarik tangan mungil miliknya―guna memberikan salep― itu pun membuat Rukia terbangun dari khayalannya yang sempat melayang-layang karena aroma parfum Ichigo, ''I-Iya... Te-Terimakasih...'' jawabnya sedikit gugup.

Ichigo sempat merasakan nada bicara Rukia yang terasa aneh ditelinganya, namun tak mau ambil pusing, anak itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan merapihkan kotak kecil miliknya.

Rukia melirik kotak kecil itu, ''Apa kau selalu membawa itu kemana-mana?''

''Ya.'' jawab Ichigo singkat tidak seperti biasanya.

''Kenapa?''

''Aku ini mahasiswa kedokteran, seorang calon dokter harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk keselamatan dari hal sekecil apapun.'' jelas Ichigo yang lagi-lagi terdengar singkat, kemudian hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Rukia, ''Lagipula ini bisa berguna disaat-saat seperti sekarang kan?'' tutup Ichigo yang sudah selesai membenahi kotak obatnya itu sembari melirik Rukia dengan wajah yang tersenyum polos kearahnya.

Melihat expresi wajah Ichigo yang tidak biasa itu sungguh membuat Rukia termanggu untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Rukia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda dari seorang Ichigo, sisi yang sangat berbeda dari dirinya yang selalu terlihat sombong dan angkuh, sisi Ichigo yang kali ini terlihat lebih polos dan manusiawi dimata Rukia.

Rukia merasa wajahnya sedikit menghangat, ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain dan hal itu membuat Ichigo kebingungan.

''Kenapa kau?''

''Ti-Tidak...'' sanggah Rukia cepat, setelahnya Ichigo hanya menggerakkan bahunya dengan cepat seolah tidak begitu memperdulikan dan kemudian memasukkan kotak kecilnya itu kembali kedalam tas.

''Senior Kurosaki...''

''Hm?''

''Mau makan es krim tidak?''

Ichigo menoleh dengan cepat kearah Rukia, seolah tidak percaya dengan ajakkan sicebol kecil itu kepadanya, ''Kau mengajakku?'' tanya Ichigo yang berusaha meyakinkan.

Rukia mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum kearahnya, ''Hm~ Aku yang traktir~''

...

''Ini semua salahmu Hisagi, kau harus meminta maaf padanya.'' ujar Orihime sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

''Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Yang memulai pertama kali kan Grimmjow dan Rangiku.'' elak Hisagi, mencoba membela diri.

''Aku?'' saut Grimmjow dan Rangiku bersamaan.

''Aku kan hanya mengambil laptopnya untuk melihat foto-foto itu.'' terang Grimmjow.

''Dan aku hanya membantu Grimmjow memegangi laptop,'' terang Rangiku sepolos mungkin dan disambut dengan tatapan menakutkan dari Grimmjow, ''Dan melihatnya sedikit...'' tambah Rangiku setelahnya.

''Yang jelas Rukia berlari ketika kau yang menggodanya!'' ujar Rangiku dan Grimmjow bersamaan, membuat pemuda bertato 69 itu diam seribu bahasa karena kalah telak dua suara.

''Kalau saling menyalahkan seperti itu kalian tidak akan dewasa!'' kesal Toushiro dan sekarang teman-temannya yang lain melihat kearahnya.

''Jelas-jelas kalian bertiga salah! Kenapa malah melemparkan kesalahan seperti itu? Umur kalian delapan belas tahunan tapi kelakuan seperti anak delapan tahun!''

''Apa katamu!'' ujar Hisagi dan Grimmjow bersamaan, terlihat jelas mereka berdua kesal dikatakan seperti itu oleh Junior mereka sendiri.

''Dengar! Kalau saja Grimmjow tidak merampas laptop Rukia dan Rangiku tidak membuka-buka folder pribadi milik Rukia semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini kan?'' terang Toushiro, sedangkan Rangiku dan Grimmjow hanya menunduk lesu menyadari perbuatan mereka.

''Apa kataku! Kalian salah!'' ujar Hisagi yang merasa dirinya telah dibela.

Toushiro melirik Hisagi dengan sebal, ''Kau juga! Seandainya saja kau tidak menggoda Rukia seperti tadi pasti anak itu masih ada disini dan makan siang bersama kita sekarang!''

''Dia benar, aku setuju dengannya~'' sambung Ishida.

''Setuju tentang apa?'' suara Kaien yang tengah menghampiri kerumunan Toushiro dan yang lain membuat mereka semua panik setengah mati.

''Bu-Bukan apa-apa!'' saut Grimmjow.

Mendengar jawaban dari Grimmjow yang terbata-bata seperti itu tentu saja membuat Kaien tak langsung percaya, ''Hm, begitu ya.'' kemudian Kaien melirik anak laki-laki berambut putih disana, ''Toushiro, biasanya Rukia bersamamu, dimana dia sekarang?''

''Di-Dia sedang...'' pemuda itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tentu saja ia tidak ingin menceritakan situasi yang sebenarnya kepada Kaien, karena selain masalahnya akan menjadi semakin rumit, ia tidak mau Rukia marah kepada dirinya juga nantinya.

''Apa?'' tanya Kaien lagi.

''Ah! Kami akan ada kelas sebentar lagi jadi dia pergi duluan, kalau begitu aku juga ya~'' saut Toushiro asal kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Kaien menginterogasinya lebih jauh lagi.

''Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?'' lagi Kaien berusaha memastikan kepada teman-temannya itu, namun sayangnya tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menjelaskan dengan alasan yang sama dengan Toushiro.

...

''Perlombaan awal musim dingin?''

Rukia dan Ichigo tengah berada dikantin Indoor Karakura saat ini, seperti yang sebelumnya telah dijanjikan Rukia, ia tengah mengajak Seniornya itu untuk memakan es krim traktirannya.

''Ya, kami semua sedang disibukkan dengan rancangan perlombaan itu.'' Ichigo menjawab singkat pertanyaan Rukia.

''Apa sudah tersusun semua acaranya?'' tanya Rukia lagi sambil memasukkan es krim pada sendok ditangannya itu kedalam mulutnya.

Ichigo menusuk sendok ditangannya kedalam mangkuk es krim miliknya, kemudian ia melayangkan jari kelingking, manis dan tengahnya dihadapan wajah Rukia, sementara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya saling menyentuh membentuk lingkaran.

Rukia nampaknya bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ichigo, ''Apa maksudnya? OK begitu? Atau SIP?'' ujar Rukia yang ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

''Hhh~ Bodoh. Maksudku ini tiga, lalu yang lingkaran ini nol, jadinya tiga puluh! Hanya dalam tiga puluh menit aku sudah merancang semua susunan acara dengan baik~'' jelas Ichigo yang sepertinya tengah membanggakan diri.

Rukia terlihat sebal dikatakan 'bodoh' secara tak beralasan oleh Seniornya itu, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, ''Huh~ Mana aku tahu maksudmu seperti itu! Otakmu dan otakku itu kan isinya berbeda~'' ketus Rukia.

''Jelas saja berbeda, diotakmu itu kan isinya hanya ada es krim saja~'' sambung Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil dihadapan Rukia, ''Ditambah lagi sering makan es krim seperti itu maka otakmu jadi beku, adik kecil~'' Ichigo masih tertawa kecil dengan gurauannya itu, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk puncak kepala Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa dosa.

Kesal karena diremehkan terus sedaritadi oleh Ichigo, Rukia menendang tulang kering dikaki Ichigo sekuat tenaga, sehingga membuat laki-laki itu meng'aduh' kesakitan dan sempat terlonjak bangkit dari duduknya karena kaget.

''Apa yang kau lakukan! Sakit tahu!'' Ichigo mengelus-elus daerah kakinya yang baru saja ditendang Rukia.

''Yang disini dan disini lebih sakit tahu, Jleb!'' balas Rukia yang menunjuk kearah kedua telinganya, kemudian menepuk dadanya dengan tangannya yang seolah-olah tengah memegang pisau lalu ditancapkan disana dan berpura-pura berexpresi kesakitan.

Ichigo melihat itu, yang tadinya ia meringis kesakitan tiba-tiba saja jadi tertawa geli, ''Hahaha~ Iya, adik kecil maaf.''

''Jangan panggil aku adik kecil terus! Aku bukan adikmu! Dan aku juga bukan anak kecil!'' lagi-lagi Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya ditekuk lesu dan terlihat sedikit kesal, membuat Seniornya mau tak mau tertawa lagi.

''Hahaha~ Bagaimana aku tidak memanggilmu adik kecil kalau tingkah dan wajahmu saja memang seperti itu...''

''Jadi aku harus seperti ini?'' Rukia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum agak berlebihan, terakhir mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan cepat didepan Ichigo, ''Jangan pangil aku adik kecil~'' kata Rukia dengan nada bicara agak berlebihan.

Kontan hal itu membuat Ichigo ber-sweatdrop ria, ia tak tahu antara harus tertawa karena wajah Rukia yang terlihat seperti pelawak, atau harus mengejeknya lagi agar anak itu bertingkah aneh untuk kesekian kalinya hingga membuat Ichigo harus tertawa.

''Tidak cocok sekali denganmu~'' ujar Ichigo yang masih terlihat sweatdrop ditempat.

''Hhh! Kau ini!'' lagi-lagi Rukia kesal, sanking kesalnya dengan kasar ia menyendok es krim dihadapannya itu kedalam mulutnya.

''Nah, begitu baru cocok~'' canda Ichigo.

''Ish! Kalau begitu aku beginikan saja wajahku sekalian!'' Rukia menarik kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya sembari menjulurkan lidah kearah Ichigo.

Lagi-Lagi Ichigo tertawa, ''Hahaha~ Boleh saja, asal kau mau menahan malu...''

Rukia hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas perkataan Ichigo, baginya melihat seseorang bisa tertawa karena dirinya itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan sepertinya hal itu sukses membuat Rukia melupakan kejadian yang tadi untuk sejenak. Dan setidaknya Rukia sudah bisa kembali tertawa dan tersenyum bersama pemuda berambut orange itu.

''Senior bilang semua acaranya sudah direncanakan kan? Lalu kapan akan dimulai persiapannya?'' Rukia kembali memfokuskan topik pembicaraan mereka berdua yang sempat membelot.

''Entahlah~'' jawab Ichigo asal.

Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat Rukia bingung, ''Apa maksudnya itu?''

''Memang susunan acara dan rancangannya sudah fix semua, tapi kelompok badan kemahasiswaan aktif kami kekurangan orang untuk pelaksanaan dan persiapannya.''

''Masa sih? Kelompok badan kemahasiswaan aktif sebanyak itu bisa kekurangan orang?'' Rukia sangat terkejut.

''Ya, untuk itu juga kami membutuhkan beberapa mahasiswa Karakura yang mau menjadi sukarelawan untuk membantu kami, barulah persiapan untuk pelaksanaannya bisa berjalan.'' jelas Ichigo dan hanya ditanggapi sebuah anggukkan oleh Rukia, ''Mungkin kau mau mencalonkan diri?''

''Aku?'' Rukia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah dirinya sendiri.

''Ya, kau. Bagaimana?''

''Aku rasa tidak...'' jawab Rukia tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo cukup kecewa dengan jawaban dari Rukia, ''Kenapa?''

''Aku tidak mau repot-repot mengerjakan banyak hal yang bukan menjadi urusanku~'' terang Rukia santai.

''Eh? Payah, kau ini kan mahasiswa di Karakura, itu berarti segala kegiatan yang menyangkut Karakura University adalah urusanmu juga~''

''Begitu yah? Tapi... Tetap saja, rasanya aku malas melakukannya~''

''Hhh~ Dasar pemalas―''

''Cepat habiskan es krimmu, sebentar lagi aku akan ada kelas~'' potong Rukia cepat dan kelihatannya ia kembali lagi menjadi Rukia yang sedang tidak mood.

Mau tak mau Ichigo pun menuruti kata-kata sang gadis, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin berlama ditempat itu, menikmati es krim dengan santai berdua bersama Rukia.

~(^_^)~

Setelah akhirnya Ichigo berhasil menghabiskan es krim dengan porsi besar hasil traktiran Rukia, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama disekitar areal koridor universitas tersebut sembari menuju kelas Rukia, dimana pelajaran yang akan dituntut oleh si gadis bertubuh mungil itu sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Sebenarnya Rukia berniat untuk menuju ke kelasnya sendirian, tapi entah mengapa Senior yang tengah bersamanya saat ini memaksa untuk ikut, setelah sebelumnya beralasan pada sang gadis bahwa ia harus melakukan olahraga kecil seperti berjalan, untuk membakar kalorinya karena telah memakan es krim terlalu banyak, karena ia takut kandungan gula didalam makanan itu akan membuat tubuhnya gemuk dan tidak proporsional lagi nantinya.

Pada awalnya Rukia memang sempat merasa alasan Ichigo terdengar sangat konyol, terlebih lagi Seniornya yang sangat nyentrik dengan rambut orange itu terlalu berlebihan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Namun pada akhirnya, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki sepertinya memang harus ditakdirkan untuk menang atas segala keinginannya yang harus selalu dituruti.

Sepasang kaki mungil namun masih terlihat jenjang dan sepasang kaki panjang yang terlihat proporsional itu terus melangkah kecil beriringan sepanjang koridor. Namun sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda mereka sedang melakukan percakapan satu sama lain semenjak mereka berdua telah keluar dari kantin.

Secara tak disangka-sangka, sepertinya keberadaan mereka berdua yang saling berjalan berdampingan itu memancing pusat perhatian segerombolan manusia yang tengah berada disana ataupun yang hanya sekedar berpapasan dengan kedua anak itu―Ichigo dan Rukia―.

Tak ayal terkadang beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju pada pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi saat ini di Karakura University yakni, seorang Ichigo Kurosaki tengah berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis asing selain Orihime Inoue―satu-satunya teman perempuan Ichigo yang selalu terlihat dekat bersama laki-laki itu di universitas, tentunya ketika sedang bersama dengan teman-teman Ichigo yang lainnya juga―.

Dan sepertinya sinyal-sinyal keanehan itu diterima baik oleh insting Rukia yang peka.

''Senior apa ada yang salah denganku?'' tiba-tiba saja Rukia bertanya demikian.

Ichigo menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang tengah berada disebelahnya saat ini.

''Apa?'' tanya laki-laki itu terlihat bingung.

''Maksudku, apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku? Atau hal lain yang semacamnya?'' Rukia mencoba untuk sedikit memperjelas maksud dari pertanyaannya.

Ditanya seperti itu pun Ichigo jadi memperhatikan Rukia dengan seksama dari bawah hingga keatas, ''Tidak.'' jawabnya santai, ''Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?''

''Mmm... Itu, ano...'' entah kenapa Rukia jadi sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

''Apa? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas, jangan setengah-setengah seperti itu, membuatku bingung saja~'' saut Ichigo.

Dengan menarik nafasnya perlahan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, Rukia kembali mencoba untuk menjelaskan maksudnya, ''I-Itu, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan tapi sepertinya sedaritadi orang-orang disekitar sini selalu melihat kearah salah satu dari kita, Senior.''

Tak langsung menggubris kata-kata Rukia, Ichigo mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya pada beberapa orang disana yang memang terlihat sedang melirik kearah Ichigo dan Rukia saat itu. Maklum saja Ichigo tidak sepeka Rukia, karena saat berjalan ia tidak pernah memandang pandangan dari siapapun yang ada disekitarnya jika orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang ia kenal.

Tanpa perlu berpikir panjangpun sepertinya Ichigo dapat mengerti maksud dari pandangan itu. Dan dengan malas Ichigo berkata, ''Jangan kau perdulikan, anggap saja mereka sedang kagum melihat artis papan atas nomor satu di Jepang~''

Merasa pertanyaannya dianggap sebuah permainan, Rukia meninju pelan lengan Seniornya itu seraya berkata, ''Kau ini! Aku bertanya serius! Kau malah bercanda! Menyebalkan sekali!''

Tanpa memberi komentar apapun atas tinjuan dari sang gadis, Ichigo hanya bisa menampakkan cengirannya atas raut muka Rukia yang sepertinya tengah marah, sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil baginya.

''Dengar ya cebol, ini kan negara bebas. Mereka mau melihat siapa, itu hak mereka. Apalagi mereka diciptakan memiliki sepasang mata kan memang untuk melihat. Sudahlah, tidak usah kau perdulikan, santai saja~'' jelas Ichigo tanpa memberikan penjelasan pasti yang lebih ia ketahui daripada Rukia.

Rukia mendengus pelan, ''Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit risih diperhatikan oleh mereka, kesannya aku seperti penjahat atau buronan kelas kakap, Senior.'' ungkap Rukia dengan posisi kepala yang agak ditundukkan.

Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa Ichigo jadi merasa tidak enak, mata batinnya seolah terbuka dan dapat merasakan perasaan yang tengah dirasakan Rukia.

''Hhh~ Baiklah!'' desah dan ujar Ichigo sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan paksa, kemudian disambut dengan lirikkan lemas tak bernafsu dari Rukia terhadap anak laki-laki berambut jeruk itu.

''Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?'' tanya Rukia kebingungan.

''Kau mau mereka semua tidak melihat kearah kita lagi kan?'' tanya Ichigo yang seolah-olah dapat membaca isi pikiran Rukia sekarang.

''Memangnya kau bisa?'' tanya balik Rukia yang kelihatannya tidak begitu tertarik dengan ucapan sang Senior. Ia menganggap bahwa paling-paling Seniornya itu hanya sedang bercanda seperti biasanya.

''Tentu saja~ Aku kan―''

''Ya, ya terserah kau saja~'' potong Rukia yang masih terlihat tidak bersemangat.

''Hei! Aku serius!''

''Kalau begitu tunjukkan saja. Jangan banyak bicara~'' tantang Rukia yang lagi-lagi menanggapi dengan biasa.

Ichigo yang merasa ditantang seperti itu pun tiba-tiba saja berteriak sambil berjalan, ''KALIAN YANG SEDANG MELIHAT KEARAH KAMI TOLONG JANGAN KURANG KERJAAN!''

Oops! Tindakkan Ichigo barusan sukses membuat Rukia berhenti ditempat, kedua mata yang membulat sempurna serta mulutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar kontras sekali menampakkan expresi dirinya yang sangat konyol dan bahkan belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

''JIKA TIDAK MAU AKU BERBUAT SESUATU KEPADA KALIAN MAKA SEBAIKNYA KALIAN―''

Rukia yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlari menyamai langkah Ichigo buru-buru menutup mulut bodoh Seniornya rapat-rapat dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menuntun Ichigo untuk pergi ketempat lain, mencoba menjauh dari kerumunan disana agar tidak membuatnya merasa malu lebih jauh lagi.

Cukup jauh Rukia membawa Ichigo pergi dari tempat itu dan setelah dirasa menemukan tempat yang cukup aman, Rukia menempelkan tubuh Ichigo pada dinding tembok dengan posisi tangannya yang masih mengunci mulut Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa terkejut setengah mati mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh seorang gadis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebelum mencaci-maki laki-laki dihadapannya itu, Rukia mencoba membaca keadaan disekitarnya terlebih dahulu, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan melihat, sementara Ichigo terus saja membatu memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis.

Setelah dirasa situasinya aman, Rukia pun melirik kearah Ichigo dan mendapati laki-laki itu terus menatapnya, sehingga membuat ia terlihat salah tingkah ketika harus menarik tangannya dari mulut sang Senior.

''K-Kau...'' tiba-tiba saja Rukia menjadi gugup dan mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya kembali, ''Bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi?''

''Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, kau ingin agar mereka tidak memandangimu seperti tadi? Lalu, aku sudah kabulkan permintaanmu tapi kau malah marah-marah dan mengatakan aku ini bodoh? Begitukah caramu berterimakasih kepada orang yang sudah menolongmu? Aku tidak percaya, kau ini... Sangat luar biasa~'' cela Ichigo sedikit jengkel.

''Tapi bukan begitu caranya! Kau malah memperburuk keadaan! Kau... Hhh!'' Rukia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sebentar, ''Baiklah, terimakasih kau sudah berusaha menolongku. Tapi untuk besok dan besoknya lagi kalau ingin menolong sebaiknya pikirkan dulu dengan benar~'' dan Rukia menutupi kata-katanya itu dengan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ichigo.

Tak mau ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan langkah kakinya yang cukup panjang Ichigo mencoba menyamai langkah Rukia, ''Hei! Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?''

''Sudah jelas kan aku mau kemana?'' jawab Rukia sedikit jutek dan mempercepat sedikit langkahnya.

''Kau kenapa sih? Marah padaku?'' Ichigo sepertinya bisa membaca tingkah laku Rukia yang sekarang.

''Tidak.'' singkat Rukia dan semakin mepercepat langkahnya dari yang sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja hal itu disadari oleh Ichigo.

''Hei! Tunggu!'' ujar Ichigo sambil mencoba mengejar langkah Rukia hanya dengan beberapa langkah kecil, ''Kalau kau tidak marah, lalu kenapa sekarang kau terlihat sedang menjauh dariku? Lalu kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Lalu kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat? Lalu kenapa―''

''Senior! Aku tidak, Ugh!―'' Rukia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia terlihat terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kebelakang kalau saja tidak cepat-cepat dibantu oleh seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan.

Laki-laki itu masih memegangi kedua tangan Rukia dengan erat, ''Kau itu kebiasaan sekali yah tidak melihat jalanmu ketika sedang berjalan?'' protes laki-laki itu.

Rukia terlonjak, ''Ma-Maaf, Kaien-nii...''

Kaien hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi keterkejutan Rukia saat itu, ''Kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanyanya memastikan.

''Ti-Tidak.'' jawab Rukia sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan terlihat sekali ia sedang salah tingkah.

Ichigo melihat dan merasakan hal itu dengan sangat jelas, untuk pertama kalinya Rukia terlihat sangat berbeda ketika tengah berhadapan dengan temannya yang satu itu yakni, Kaien.

''Kebetulan sekali, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sedaritadi, Rukia.'' ujar Kaien.

''A-Aku?'' Rukia mencoba memperjelas maksud pertanyaan Kaien dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri, ''M-Maksudku, ada apa mencariku?''

Melihat tingkah Rukia yang aneh saat itu mau tak mau membuat Kaien harus mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya, ''Ahahaha~ Kau itu memang tidak pernah berubah yah, Rukia. Selalu menggemaskan!'' ujar Kaien sembari mencubit kedua pipi Rukia begitu nafsu.

''Aduhhhh! Kaien lepaskan! Sakit!'' pinta Rukia sembari mencoba melepaskan cubitan tangan Kaien dari kedua pipinya.

Namun sayangnya Kaien sama sekali tidak menggubris permohonan Rukia tersebut dan masih saja mencubit pipi halus milik Rukia semakin gemas dan Rukia hanya bisa meng-aduh kesakitan.

Sebuah tontontan yang menyebalkan dimata Ichigo, dimana ia harus melihat keakraban antara Rukia dan Kaien yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dimatanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan aksi sepasang tangan Kaien yang bisa menyentuh kulit halus pada pipi Rukia tanpa canggung dan sepasang tangan Rukia yang balas menyentuh lapisan kulit pada tangan Kaien dengan genggaman yang terlihat sangat erat. Sungguh sepertinya membuat dirinya merasa iri(?).

''Ehm!'' dehem Ichigo mencoba memecahkan suasana diantara mereka.

Tapi sayangnya, sepertinya kedua anak manusia itu―Rukia dan Kaien― belum menyadari interupsi dari laki-laki berambut orange tersebut.

Ichigo terlihat membatu karena merasa dicueki, kemudian ia mencoba berdehem kembali, ''Ehm!''

Responnya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya...

Karena kesal Ichigo pun memperkeras dan memperpanjang intonasi suaranya, ''EHMMMMM...!''

Kali ini berhasil, suara kontras dari Ichigo itu sukses mengambil perhatian Rukia dan Kaien sehingga membuat keduanya menghentikan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

''H-Hentikan permainan anak kecil seperti itu!'' ujar Ichigo.

Kaien pun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada nada dan kata-kata Ichigo, ''Apa masalahmu, Ichigo?''

''S-Sadarlah sekarang kalian sedang ada dimana! Memalukan sekali...'' jawab Ichigo sedikit salah tingkah.

Kaien mencoba menatap sepasang mata musim gugur disana lebih jauh, ia sangat berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah jawaban atas tingkah Ichigo yang lagi-lagi mulai terlihat aneh sekarang.

Jujur saja sebagai teman, laki-laki yang sudah menganggap Ichigo seperti saudaranya sendiri itu merasa turut cemas dan dihantui rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat atas sifat-sifat Ichigo yang kentara sangat konyol belakangan.

Cukup lama mereka bertiga hanya saling diam serta melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Rukia melirik kearah Kaien, sementara Kaien memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo dan terakhir Ichigo hanya terus memandangi Rukia tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ya, entah kenapa atmosfir disana rasa-rasanya terasa tidak enak...

''Ah! Kaien-nii sepertinya aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yang tadi karena kelasku akan segera dimulai, maaf ya~'' ujar Rukia yang baru saja tersadar.

''Eh? Begitu yah...'' tanggap Kaien cukup singkat, ''Apa hari ini kau pulang dengan Toushiro?''

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang sulit untuk dijawab olehnya saat itu, ia tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja berbaikkan dengan Toushiro, tapi itu bukan berarti anak itu tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah dan itu semua disebabkan suatu hal didalam Toushiro yang belakangan dijadikan sebuah misteri dan teka-teki yang seolah harus dicari dan dijawab sendiri olehnya nanti. Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan besar Toushiro akan menghilang lagi dan melupakan Rukia karena masalah pribadinya itu.

''Rukia? Hei, Rukia?'' Kaien memanggil nama itu secara berkala sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya dihadapan wajah gadis tersebut, sepertinya gadis violet itu sedang termenung.

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ''Ah? Ya?''

''Kau ini, kau pulang dengan Toushiro tidak?'' Kaien kembali mempertegas pertanyaannya yang tadi.

Sementara disisi lain Ichigo sepertinya masih dianggap benda mati diantara mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercakap kecil, jujur saja ia cukup merasa kesal. Tapi, mau tak mau ia harus bertahan berdiri disana untuk mendengarkan semua percakapan yang sedang dibicarakan, tentu saja semua itu ia lakukan agar dirinya tidak merasa penasaran.

''Oh! Mmm... Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya ada apa?'' jawab Rukia sedikit ragu.

Kaien menjentikkan jarinya hingga tedengar bunyi suara, ''Bagus! Kalau begitu nanti kita pulang bersama, oke? Sudah lama juga kan kita tidak jalan berdua seperti dulu?''

Rukia sedikit terkejut, padahal jawaban yang baru diberikannya itu hanya sekedar asal saja. Bagaimana jika kenyataannya Toushiro akan pulang bersamanya hari ini? Tentu saja ia akan merasa tidak enak dengan Toushiro kalau sampai menerima ajakkan dari Kaien. Bisa-bisa hubungan persahabatan mereka yang baru saja berbaikkan dalam hitungan jam bisa kembali menjadi buruk hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi sayangnya sisi pemikiran Rukia yang lain ikut menguasai dirinya, pikirnya ini adalah sebuah kesempatan dapat berjalan berdua bersama Kaien lagi setelah sekian lama, walaupun hanya sekedar jalan biasa dan bukan disebut dengan 'kencan' Rukia tetap saja pernah mendambakan hal ini akan terulang kembali suatu saat dan pada kenyataannya hal itu terjadi sekarang. Tapi...

'Tidak bisa!' batin Rukia.

Diam bukan berarti setuju, itulah kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan Ichigo saat ini. Mendengar Kaien berkata hal demikian kepada Rukia lagi-lagi membuat dirinya harus merasakan keirian untuk kesekian kali. Saat ini laki-laki yang juga kontras dengan kerutan didahinya itu hanya bisa berharap Rukia akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakkan dari mantan Senpainya itu.

''A-Aku... Hari ini aku pulang lebih lama, jadi sepertinya tidak bisa untuk hari ini.'' tolak Rukia halus, tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat sang mantan Senpai kesayangannya itu merasa kecewa.

Sungguh ajaib, doa si jeruk dikabulkan.

''Tidak masalah, aku bisa menunggumu. Kebetulan aku sudah tidak ada kelas dan akan membicarakan rapat dengan Ichigo setelah ini. Jadi, nanti kalau kau sudah selesai kita bisa langsung pergi~'' jelas Kaien santai.

''M-Mana bisa begitu! Lalu kau akan meninggalkanku untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya sendiri?'' protes Ichigo yang sebenarnya 99%-nya hanyalah sebuah alasan belaka.

''Ayolah Ichigo~ Sekali ini saja~'' ujar Kaien terlihat memohon.

''Tidak mau!'' tolak Ichigo mentah-mentah.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian saat itu, ''Sudahlah Kaien-nii, lain kali saja. Kasihan Senior Kurosaki jika harus bekerja sendirian~'' tuturnya yang terdengar tengah membela Ichigo dan hal itu disambut baik oleh Ichigo sendiri.

''Begini saja, bagaimana selagi rapat nanti kau menungguku sampai selesai? Nanti setelah itu baru kita pulang bersama.'' usul Kaien yang justru tedengar sangat konyol.

''Itu namanya kau menyusahkan orang lain~'' komentar Ichigo yang sudah terlihat jutek sekarang.

Kaien melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan kesal, kemudian kembali memohon kepada Rukia, ''Ayolah Rukia, kita kan sudah lama tidak berbicara, Aku mohon! Aku mohon! Yah?'' Kaien terus saja merengek dihadapan Rukia seperti anak kecil, sedangkan Rukia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

''Iya, Iya, Iya! Baiklah!'' mau tak mau Rukia mengalah. Tepat saat itu juga Kaien terlihat sangat senang sekali, sampai tak menyangka akan menggendong Rukia sembari berputar kecil seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu sekali.

''Kaien-nii turunkan aku! Tidak enak dilihat yang lain!'' pinta Rukia dengan tegas sampai akhirnya sepasang kaki miliknya itu bisa kembali menapak tanah, setelah sebelumnya diturunkan oleh Kaien yang masih bercengar-cengir ria dihadapan Rukia.

Menyadari dirinya sudah terlambat Rukia pun buru-buru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan tempat dimana ia sedang berada sekarang, ''Ah! Aku telat! Sudah dulu ya!''

'Cih! Menyebalkan sekali' batin Ichigo, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kesal. Hingga Rukia sudah berlari menjauh tanpa berpamitan pada dirinya pun raut wajah Ichigo masih terlihat sama.

Selesai memandangi punggung kecil Rukia yang sudah menghilang dari fokus matanya, Kaien melirik Ichigo dan bermaksud mengajaknya kembali membicarakan soal rapat, tetapi ia mendapati Ichigo masih terus memandangi arah Rukia berlari meskipun sang gadis sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

''Ichigo?''

Laki-laki itu hanya melirik kearah suara sang pemanggil namanya tanpa menjawab.

Kaien sedikit terkejut dengan tatapan jutek dari Ichigo yang diberikan padanya saat itu, ''Ayo kita kembali keruang rapat.'' ajaknya.

Masih enggan membuka mulutnya, Ichigo hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, kemudian sebelum membalikkan badan untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud, Ichigo kembali melirik kearah koridor dimana Rukia sempat berlari melewatinya, setelahnya ia membalikkan badan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan kecil.

Tentu saja Kaien menangkap gerak-gerik keanehan dari Ichigo barusan, 'Kenapa dia...?' batin Kaien.

\(^_~)/

Disebuah pusat perkotaan Karakura City, terdapat banyak gedung tinggi berjajar dimana-mana, lautan manusia yang berjalan kesana-kemari terlihat dikeramaian jalan khusus pusat kota tersebut, tak kalah dengan beberapa kendaraan yang sering melintas dengan tertib disana, memperlihatkan sebuah kota yang sangat indah, rapih, aman dan jauh dari persepsi negatif.

Setiap manusia yang tertangkap mata disana kelihatannya memiliki kepentingan sendiri-sendiri, tak terkecuali untuk seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Siang ini merupakan hari yang menyebalkan untuknya, namun juga penting baginya. Menyebalkan karena hari ini Kurosaki Corporation akan mengumumkan kemenangannya―dimana kemenangan itu sendiri masih belum dapat direlakan oleh Byakuya― atas keputusan rapat beberapa hari yang lalu. Sedangkan dikatakan penting karena beberapa calon investor pendatang baru akan hadir disana, sehingga dapat dijadikan sebuah kesempatan untuk membangun relasi baru, sebagai ajang perkenalan kerja sama antar-perusahaan dimasa mendatang.

''Kalau wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu, akan terlihat betapa kekalahanmu itu sangat menyedihkan dimata mereka, tuan.'' laki-laki yang mendampingi Byakuya disebuah gedung pertemuan saat itu mencoba menyadarkan tuannya yang masih terlihat kesal.

''Aku hanya mencoba serius seperti biasa.'' tanggap Byakuya datar dan mencoba merileks-kan dirinya.

''Tapi aku rasa yang itu terlalu serius. Tenanglah tuan, ini bukanlah akhir dari Kuchiki Corp.'' ujar laki-laki itu, terdengar tengah menyemangati.

''Ya, aku tahu.'' lagi-lagi Byakuya hanya menanggapi dengan datar, ''Tetaplah didekatku, Gin. Kalau-kalau wajahku seperti tadi lagi, maka kau bisa memperingatkanku dan menyamangatiku seperti tadi.''

''Baik, tuan~'' jawab Gin menyanggupi, ''Kita sudah sampai, persiapkan dirimu...'' ujar Gin sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dihadapan mereka berdua secara perlahan.

Dibalik pintu itu terlihatlah sebuah ruangan mewah dengan beberapa hiasan yang sangat khas dimana-mana. Beberapa meja tamu, hidangan makanan hingga tata panggung, seluruhnya dikemas secara mewah hanya untuk melaksanakan acara penobatan Kurosaki corp tahun ini atas perusahaannya yang telah memenangkan tender dan berhasil menggeser Kuchiki corp yang sempat melayang jauh diatas langit tahtanya beberapa tahun terakhir, sungguh-sungguh sebuah acara yang sangat diapresiasikan dari para tamu undangan atas pencapaian tersebut.

Banyak sekali tamu undangan dari kalangan pengusaha bahkan sampai bangsawan ikut datang memeriahkan suasana disana. Tak jauh dari panggung ruangan, terlihat beberapa kerumunan tengah memberikan ucapan selamat kepada seorang pemilik Kurosaki corp sembari terus melontarkan pujian yang tak ayal terdengar sedikit berlebihan. Meski begitu, Ishin Kurosaki sang pemilik perusahaan tersebut tetap menyambut pujian itu dengan positif dan rendah hati.

Byakuya dan rekannya Gin, terus berjalan menyusuri karpet merah disana, yang akan membawanya menuju sang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang menjadi trending topic bersama dengan perusahaannya diberbagai media di Karakura saat ini. Beberapa dari tamu hadirin nampaknya tak ingin melewatkan momentum ini sampai tak mau mengedipkan mata walau hanya sekejap, dimana seorang Byakuya Kuchiki akan menghampiri Ishin Kurosaki untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Ishin masih terus saja menyalami beberapa sodoran tangan kepadanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali, dapat ditebak dari senyumannya yang sangat lebar terlukis disana.

Saat hendak mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain tak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan Byakuya yang tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya, sekitar lima sampai empat langkah lagi sosok laki-laki berambut panjang itu sepertinya akan sampai dihadapannya, sanking terlalu terpakunya Ishin menatap laki-laki tersebut sampai ia berhenti untuk menyambut salam tangan dari rekan-rekannya yang masih ada disana.

''Selamat atas pencapaian Kurosaki corp, Ishin Kurosaki.'' ujar Byakuya datar dihadapan Ishin sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman.

Tanpa keraguan Ishin menyambut sodoran tangan dihadapannya sembari tersenyum, ''Terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat tersanjung mendapatkan ucapan selamat darimu hari ini, Byakuya Kuchiki.''

Byakuya memberikan senyuman tipisnya, ''Aku rasa usaha dan kerja keras perusahaanmu selama ini memang pantas mendapatkan kemenangan tersebut, dan untuk itu kau layak diberikan ucapan selamat...''

''Hei, kau terlalu berlebihan dalam memuji, dibandingkan denganmu perusahaanku masih kalah jauh, hahaha~'' tawa renyah Ishin terdengar disana, disambut dengan tawa ringan dari beberapa tamu yang mendengar percakapan diantara mereka berdua saat itu.

'Tentu saja...' batin Byakuya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyambut tawa dari Ishin yang nampaknya sangat bersahabat. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena salah satu faktornya adalah, pria itu masih belum bisa melepaskan era keemasannya dan harus menerima kekalahannya yang terasa pahit.

Saat itu juga pembawa acara sudah menaiki anak tangga kecil yang terdapat pada panggung aula. Sebelumnya ia sempat memastikan mic dihadapannya, agar ia dapat meyakini bahwa seluruh penghuni ruangan dapat mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas.

Tak lama kemudian sang pembawa acara pun mulai berseru, ''Baiklah para hadirin sekalian, sepertinya semua tamu undangan sudah hadir dan saya harap semua tamu dapat menduduki kursi meja yang sudah disediakan.''

Para tamu disana termasuk Byakuya Kuchiki dan sang tangan kanannya Gin Ichimaru pun mengikuti arahan dari sang pembawa acara. Tanpa harus kerepotan mencari posisi meja yang strategis, ternyata disana sudah tersedia meja khusus untuk Byakuya duduk sebagai tamu istimewa. Setidaknya Byakuya masih menghargai usaha dan tindakkan dari Ishin tersebut.

''Baiklah. Sebelum kita masuk kedalam acara penobatan, kami persilahakan terlebih dahulu kepada Ishin Kurosaki untuk memberikan sepatah atau duapatah kata dihadapan para hadirin yang sudah datang, mari kita beri sambutan yang meriah kepada beliau.'' tutup sang pembawa acara sembari memberikan tepuk tangannya kepada Ishin yang tengah menaiki panggung, diikuti dengan tepuk tangan dari para tamu termasuk Byakuya―walaupun sebenarnya tepuk tangan yang diberikan Byakuya sangat pelan dan nyaris tak menghasilkan suara, hal ini semakin membuktikan sekali ketidak relaan yang masih belum bisa ia terima―.

(―_―)

''Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki orang yang bisa diajak untuk menjadi sukarelawan, Ichigo?''

''Tidak. Satu-satunya orang yang sempat aku ajak sudah menolakku.''

Kaien melebarkan sepasang emeraldnya, ''Apa? Yang benar? Cintamu ditolak―''

Ichigo memelototi Kaien dengan ganas sebelum anak itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

''Ehehehe~'' Cengir Kaien tanpa rasa dosa, ''Maksudku, siapa yah seseorang yang mau menolak tawaran dari Ichigo Kurosaki? Aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya...'' ujar Kaien masih dengan nada bercandanya, tanpa berani menatap kearah Ichigo dan malah menyampirkan pandangannya kearah lain sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kursinya.

Ichigo meringis sebal karena Kaien masih terus saja menggodanya dengan hal demikian, padahal ia berpikir anak itu akan melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat dirinya tidak sengaja nyaris berkata jujur soal seseorang yang dia sukai―meskipun sebenarnya hal itu masih belum dapat dipastikan oleh Ichigo sendiri―.

''Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Kau banyak teman disini kan? Mungkin kau bisa mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk bergabung~'' kata Ichigo sembari menyibukkan kedua tangannya bermain diatas keyboard laptop miliknya, guna menyusun laporan yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Yoruichi.

''Aku?'' Kaien mengangkat ibu jarinya didepan wajahnya sendiri, ''Kau bercanda, memang menurutmu siapa yang mau kuajak kedalam acara yang merepotkan seperti ini?''

Dengan bertingkah seperti tengah berfikir Ichigo menjawab, ''Mmmm... Mungkin Rukia.''

Mendengar pernyataan itu Kaien tak merespon apapun, ia hanya menatap Ichigo datar.

Merasa aneh dengan tatapan itu Ichigo pun buru-buru mencoba menyangkal, ''Atau mungkin anak laki-laki berambut putih itu, siapa namanya? Taro?''

''Toushiro.'' koreksi Kaien masih datar.

''Ah! Iya, dia! Kau bisa kan mengajaknya?'' lagi-lagi Ichigo masih berupaya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Kaien tidak menatapnya seperti itu terus-terusan.

''Apalagi dia kan anak laki-laki pasti lebih mudah untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama, ya kan? Ah-hahaha~'' tawa Ichigo sebagai penutup itu terdengar terlalu dipaksakan.

''Hei, Ichigo...''

''Y-Ya?'' jawab Ichigo sedikit gugup.

''Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Rukia?'' pertanyaan Kaien itu sungguh membuat Ichigo terkejut setengah mati.

''De-Dekat? Dengan gadis itu? Ja-Jangan asal bicara, Kaien! Mana mungkin aku dekat dengannya! Kau ini ada-ada saja...'' sanggah Ichigo dengan cepat.

''Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan soal memanggil anak itu hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja? Bukankah itu terdengar aneh dan terlihat... sangat akrab...?'' saat ini cara Kaien menginterogasi Ichigo kontras sekali terlihat seperti difilm-film detective yang sering disiarkan diacara telivisi setiap minggu pagi. Nampaknya laki-laki itu memang tengah serius.

''I-Itu...'' pertanyaan yang sungguh sulit dijawab oleh Ichigo, tak disangka-sangka pula pertanyaan itu mampu memaksa cairan ion bening dalam tubuhnya keluar begitu saja dari pori-pori kulit miliknya, ia berkeringat dingin.

Tepat ketika Ichigo kebingungan harus bagaimana menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada Kaien, ponsel milik Ichigo yang berada diatas meja bergetar, getaran tersebut mampu menghasilkan bunyi nyaring dan memecahkan suasan tegang diantara mereka berdua dan tentunya menyelamatkan nyawa Ichigo meskipun hanya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Ichigo segera menyambar ponselnya untuk melihat nama sang penelepon dari layar utama ponsel tersebut, ''Ayah?'' raut wajah Ichigo berubah seutuhnya, ia melirik kearah Kaien sesaat.

''Angkatlah.'' kata si laki-laki yang tengah dilirik Ichigo.

Ichigo menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, kemudian ia membuka flip pada ponselnya dan buru-buru menempelkan speaker telepon kesebelah telinganya, ''Ya, Ayah?''

''Hei, Ichigo kau sedang bersama perempuan yah? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telepon?'' obrolan pembuka sang ayah sangat membuat Ichigo jengkel ketika mendengarnya.

''Ayah apa-apaan sih! Aku sedang rapat itu sebabnya aku lama mengangkat telepon!'' jelas Ichigo marah-marah sambil bertampang aneh, ''Ada apa sih kau menelepon?''

Setelah tertawa nyaring atas respon anaknya yang berlebihan tadi Ishin pun menjawab, ''Kau ini benar-benar, Ichigo~ Hari ini kan penobatan perusahaan kita, kenapa kau tidak datang? Banyak tamu disini yang mencari my son-ku~'' tutur Ishin dengan nada bicara yang terdengar berlebihan diujung telepon.

''Baka oyaji! Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu ayah!'' ujar Ichigo yang lagi-lagi merasa sedikit ilfeel dengan tingkah ayahnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, ''Lagipula aku ada urusan lebih penting disini dan harus menyelesaikannya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa datang.''

''Apa? Urusan apa yang lebih penting dari perusahaan kita Ichigo?'' tanya Ishin masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

Ichigo meringis kesal, ''Itu perusahaan ayah, aku belum resmi terlibat sepenuhnya. Sudahlah! Ayah menganggu saja, aku tutup ya yah, Jaa!'' tutup Ichigo.

~ di tempat lain ~

''Hallo? Hallo? Ichigo!'' Ishin terus mencoba memanggil ulang anak laki-lakinya itu lewat ponselnya, ''Hhh~ Dasar anak nakal, padahal aku belum selesai bicara.'' gerutu Ishin yang sekarang sedang berada dibalik panggung.

''Permisi, Kurosaki-san?''

Suara yang terdengar dibelakang Ishin cukup menganggetkannya, ''Ya?'' Ishin membalikkan badan, ''Oh? Ada apa Kuchiki-san?''

''Aku bukan orang yang pandai berbasa-basi. Jadi, langsung saja aku ingin mengatakan, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan anakmu, Ichigo Kurosaki?''

''Oh, tentu saja~ Aku juga lebih menyukai orang-orang yang to the point. Tapi, masalahnya hari ini anakku berhalangan hadir, sepertinya dia sedang ada tugas sebagai mahasiswa aktif. Hahaha~'' jelas Ishin yang terlihat sangat bersahabat.

''Hm, begitu.'' tanggap Byakuya datar, ''Apa anakmu merupakan mahasiswa Karakura?''

Ishin menghentikan tawanya sejenak, ''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan kau bisa membaca pikiran yah? Hahaha~'' lagi, Ishin mencoba membawa suasana diantara mereka terasa sedikit lebih santai.

Tapi nampaknya usaha Ishin masih belum membuahkan hasil, dengan berwajah tenang Byakuya kembali bersuara, ''Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku permisi...'' tutur Byakuya singkat dan kemudian meninggalkan Ishin sendirian disana, menuju ketempat semula ia berada.

'Hhh~ Dia itu tidak memiliki selera humor, wajahnya terlalu serius~' pikir Ishin dengan wajah sweatdropnya.

''Ada apa, Ichigo?'' tanya Kaien penasaran.

''Hanya masalah kecil perusahaan, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?'' ujar Ichigo yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan laptop miliknya.

''Oh, sampai pada Rukia, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.'' sambung Kaien yang juga sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengan teman dihadapannya itu, hanya saja pandangannya teralihkan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Ichigo merasa menyesal karena telah menanyakan hal demikian kepada Kaien, padahal ia baru saja terselamatkan oleh telepon dari ayahnya yang sempat mengganggu dan membuyarkan suasan tadi. Sungguh ia mengutuk kebodohan dirinya saat itu.

''Eh? Oh, itu... Mmmm...'' Ichigo jelas sekali terlihat kebingungan harus menjelaskan apa dan memulainya darimana.

Namun ajaibnya lagi-lagi Ichigo diselamatkan dengan getaran ponsel diatas meja yang berdering, tapi kali ini ponsel Kaien lah yang mendapat giliran.

Buru-buru Kaien mengangkat telepon genggam yang berada didekatnya saat itu tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil terlebih dahulu, ''Ya, hallo? Rukia?''

Mendengar nama sang gadis disebut Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kembali kearah Kaien.

''Oh! Kau jalan terus saja sampai menemukan ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Gakusei Office', masuk saja tidak usah diketuk.'' sepertinya Kaien tengah memberikan Rukia petunjuk jalan agar sampai diruangan tempat dimana ia sedang berada sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, suara engsel pintu yang diputar seseorang dibalik pintu terdengar ditelinga Ichigo dan Kaien, pintu yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya itu lagi-lagi menampakkan sosok sang Rukia Kuchiki, gadis yang beberapa hari belakangan menjadi sorotan beberapa mahasiswa Karakura.

''Hei! Cepat juga kau, Rukia~'' ujar Kaien sembari menutup ponselnya, seulas senyum lebar tentu menghiasi dirinya saat itu juga.

Sambil berjalan kecil mendekati Kaien dan Ichigo berada, Rukia bertutur, ''Tentu saja, itu semua kan karena aku punya GPS yang sangat hebat, tepat dan akurat disini yaitu, Kaien Shiba, Tadaaa~'' Rukia melayangkan kedua tangannya kearah Kaien seolah tengah memperkenalkan sebuah manusia canggih kepada Ichigo. Ya, Rukia tengah menatap kearah Ichigo saat ini, sukses membuat Ichigo termanggu,

''Cih! Jangan samakan aku dengan alat elektronik itu atau benda mati semacamnya, Rukia! Aku ini manusia!'' tampik Kaien yang berusaha terlihat marah dihadapan Rukia yang entah kapan sudah dalam posisi duduk disamping Kaien.

Ichigo memberikan cengirannya yang sangat lebar, ''Masa sih? Beberapa hari belakangan aku melihatmu sedang berbicara berdua dengan motor kesayanganmu diparkiran, aku jadi meragukan identitasmu sebagai manusia, Kaien.''

Kaien terkejut setengah mati, ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa akan ada orang lain yang melihat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan ketika itu, apalagi orang yang melihatnya adalah Ichigo, ''Ish! Kau ini! Kalau tahu diam-diam saja!'' cetus Kaien yang terlihat kesal.

''Hahaha~ Sudah-sudah.'' Rukia yang sedang tertawa saat itu berusaha menengahi, ''Jadi, bagaimana hasil susunan acaranya? Dan kapan sudah mulai mendekor?''

''Susunan acara sih sudah seratus persen tapi kami masih ragu kapan persiapannya akan dimulai.'' jawab Kaien lemas.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Rukia heran.

''Aku kan sudah bilang padamu tadi, kita kekurangan orang disini...'' sambung Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja ikut masuk kedalam topik pembicaraan.

''Begitu ya. Sayang sekali...'' tanggap Rukia yang sangat menyayangkan hal tersebut.

Ichigo dan Kaien sama-sama masih asyik berkutat menyusun laporan pada laptop mereka masing-masing, sementara Rukia hanya terus berganti pandangan sebentar-sebentar kearah Kaien dan sebentar-sebentar kearah Ichigo. Baru sekarang kedua anak laki-laki itu nampak serius padahal sebelumnya kemana saja... -_-

''Kau bilang tadi kau akan lama, Rukia?'' Kaien mencoba memecahkan suasana hening.

''Oh, hari ini aku ujian. Jadi, kupikir tadi akan lama, tapi karena semua soalnya mudah aku bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan itu sebabnya sekarang aku bisa kesini.'' jelas Rukia yang kelihatannya sangat bersemangat hari ini, entah apa penyebabnya.

Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Pertama ia dapat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dengan baik, kedua ia bisa mengakhiri kelas hari ini karena keluar paling cepat dan pulang lebih awal, ketiga ia akan pulang bersama Kaien dan berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Senior kesayangannya itu. Guess what? The answers only on Rukia's head. *plakkk*

''Wah~ Seperti biasa yah, Junior kesayanganku ini memang sangat hebat!'' ujar Kaien sembari mengacak-acak pelan puncak kepala Rukia.

Ichigo melihat itu, bagaimana tangan besar Kaien mengacak lembut puncak kepala Rukia dan Rukia menerima perlakuan itu dengan senang hati. Nampaknya Ichigo merasa kecolongan banyak dari Kaien. Laki-laki orange itu nampaknya tak terima jika ada tangan lain menyentuh Rukia begitu saja. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Toh, Rukia sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun masih belum menyadari perasaan apakah yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini kepada Rukia, yang ia tahu apa yang dia rasakan kepada Rukia saat ini adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

''Tentu saja, aku kan pintar! Dan kau harus memberikanku hadiah untuk merayakannya nanti. Hahaha~'' Rukia terlihat sedang meminta imbalan atas prestasinya itu.

''Hhh~ Dasar tukang palak! Kebiasaan sekali selalu seperti itu dari dulu~'' ujar Kaien sembari berpura-pura memasang wajah kesalnya dihadapan Rukia.

''Sudah tahu masih mengomel! Awas yah kalau sampai tidak memberikan aku hadiah, kau akan mendapatkan ini dariku!'' Rukia meninju kecil lengan Kaien dan ikut berpura-pura memasang wajah yang sama dengan mantan Senpai-nya itu.

''Aduh! Sakit!'' lagi-lagi Kaien menginterupsi drama kecil diantara mereka berdua saat itu dengan menatap jutek Rukia.

Mereka berdua―Rukia dan Kaien― saling bertatapan jutek satu sama lain dan tak lama kemudian, ''Hahahaha~'' mereka berdua sama-sama saling tertawa.

Ichigo masih terus memperhatikan dua pasangan―yang masih dipertanyakan hubungan kedekatannya kepada dirinya sendiri― dihadapannya saat itu, jelas ia sangat merasa terganggu.

Sebelumnya sempat mencoba mengalihkan pandangan kearah layar laptopnya dan mencoba kembali bekerja tapi yang ada malah suara ribut dari dua anak manusia itu terus saja mengganggu pikirannya, sehingga membuat dirinya terus saja merasa penasaran untuk melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

''Baiklah bagaimana kalau nanti aku traktir kau es krim?'' ajak Kaien yang masih tertawa.

''Wah! Es krim!'' teriak Rukia yang senang bukan kepalang ketika mendengar kata-kata itu disebutkan oleh Kaien.

''Tapi...'' dalam sekejap tiba-tiba saja Rukia terlihat lemas, ''Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang tidak mau makan es krim dulu, Kaien-nii.''

Kaien membesarkan kedua pandangannya dihadapan Rukia, ''Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya kau sangat suka es krim?''

''Iya, aku sangat suka es krim. Tapi, hari ini aku sudah puas memakan banyak es krim bersama dengan Senior Kurosaki tadi...''

''Apa?'' ujar Kaien tidak percaya. Pikirnya sejak kapan Ichigo mau makan berdua bersama dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya, apalagi mengingat kemarin mereka berdua masih sempat bermusuhan layaknya seperti Tom & Jerry, saling melemparkan kata-kata, umpatan, ejekkan, makanan, minuman bahkan hampir saja melemparkan meja kantin Karakura kemasing-masing pihak.

Keganjilan yang lagi-lagi ditemui oleh Kaien secara kebetulan, ia melirik Ichigo dihadapannya sembari memberikan tatapan yang seolah-olah tengah mengintimidasi anak jeruk itu, berharap Ichigo akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang ia tutup-tutupi belakangan ini kepadanya.

Ichigo tak mampu berkata-kata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangan yang kembali tertuju kepada layar kotak bersinar tajam kearah retina matanya, sembari kedua tangan seolah-olah tengah mengetik lanjutan proposal yang belum terselesaikan.

''Baiklah kalau begitu, kita lihat nanti saja hadiah apa yang cocok untukmu, oke?'' ujar Kaien yang seolah-olah tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, kemudian dijawab anggukkan kecil dari Rukia.

''Oh iya, Senior Kurosaki!'' panggil Rukia, sementara Ichigo melirik cepat kearah gadis itu.

''Sepertinya aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan sukarelawan dalam acara ini.''

''Benarkah?'' saut Ichigo dan Kaien bersamaan.

''Hm!'' Rukia hanya mengangguk penuh semangat, ''Beberapa dari temanku ada yang tertarik ketika aku memberitahukan hal ini dan tidak aku sangka kalau responnya sangat positif. Jadi, bagaimana?''

''Hm, kalau begitu nanti akan aku beri tahu cara dan syarat-syaratnya kepadamu.'' Jelas Ichigo, ''Dan... Terimakasih atas bantuannya.'' akhir penutupan kata-kata Ichigo terdengar sedikit canggung.

Kaien terlonjak, 'Anak ini... Sejak kapan jadi sopan?' batinnya masih tidak percaya.

''Sama-sama Senior.'' ujar Rukia sembari tersenyum lebar.

Setelahnya, Ichigo kembali mencoba mengkonsenterasikan penuh dirinya kedalam pekerjaannya―yang belakangan bisa ditebak bahwa sebenarnya anak laki-laki itu malas mengerjakannya, malah kalau bisa ia ingin sekali membiarkan Kaien yang mengurus semua proposal ini yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Yoruichi-san―.

Walaupun sempat kebingunan dan bertanya sendiri dalam hati, namun tiba-tiba saja Kaien mendapatkan ide yang datang begitu saja kedalam otaknya.

''Nah!'' cetus Kaien sambil menjentikkan jari secara tiba-tiba dan tentunya perbuatannya itu cukup mengagetkan temannya yang lain, ''Rukia, bagaimana kalau kau ikut menjadi panitia? Membantu kami!''

''A-Apa aku?'' jawab Rukia terbata-bata, padahal sebelumnya ia baru saja menolak ajakkan yang sama dari Ichigo dan tentunya penolakkan itu berhasil mulus.

Namun pada kenyataannya, bagaimana cara Rukia menolak ajakkan dari Kaien sekarang? Ya, gadis berotak cemerlang itu memang paling tidak bisa menolak ajakkan Kaien sedari dulu. Meskipun ia pernah mencoba mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus selalu menerima kekalahannya jika Kaien-lah yang sudah meminta.

'Hn, percuma saja...' batin Ichigo sembari tersenyum-senyum sendirian, karena merasa usaha temannya itu hanya akan berbuah sia-sia saja pikirnya.

''Iya! Bagaimana? Mau yah!'' ajak Kaien sekali lagi kepada Juniornya itu.

''T-Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan tugas panitia, Kaien-nii.''

''Tentu kau bisa! Buktinya saja kau bisa merekrut teman-temanmu agar tertarik menjadi sukarelawan dalam acara ini.''

Rukia masih mencoba menolak dengan halus, ''I-Itu kan hanya kebetulan saja. Maaf Kaien-nii aku tidak bi―''

''Ayolah Rukia! Aku mohon! Kami semua sangat membutuhkan panitia sukarelawan disini. Lagipula kalau nanti ada kau suasana pasti akan lebih menyenangkan!'' Kaien masih saja terus membujuk Rukia agar memenuhi keinginannya itu.

Rukia tak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini sebagai alasan penolakkan, dengan berwajah bingung nampaknya gadis itu masih terus berpikir-pikir. Sementara Ichigo tengah memfokuskan pikirannya yang terpecah menjadi dua, fokus yang pertama ia tumpahkan kedalam tugasnya, kemudian fokus yang kedua ia tumpahkan kedalam percakapan antara Kaien dan Rukia.

''Rukia! Ayolah! Aku mohon! Aku mohon!'' pinta Kaien kembali, namun kali ini cara ia meminta terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah merengek kepada Ibunya, sepertinya Kaien sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Lagi-lagi Rukia menjadi salah tingkah, karena saat ini Kaien tengah memegang kedua tangannya sembari terus saja memohon.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mendengus sebal, ''Kalau dia sudah tidak mau jangan dipaksa, bodoh!'' ketus Ichigo yang entah dipicu karena apa.

Kaien tidak menanggapi perkataan Ichigo dan masih terus saja memohon kepada Rukia, ''Rukia! Ayolah! Please! Please! Pleaaassseee―''

''Iya-iya baiklah!'' saat itu juga lontaran kata-kata Rukia sanggup memotong kata-kata Kaien dan menghentikan aktivitas Ichigo―yang sedaritadi sibuk mengetik diatas keyboard laptop miliknya―.

''Aku akan mencobanya untukmu. Jadi, mohon bantuannya yah, Senpai!'' ujar Rukia sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Kaien.

''Yeah! Baiklah! Aku sudah menduga kau memang tidak akan pernah mengecewakanku dari dulu, Rukia!'' Kaien nampaknya terlihat senang sekarang karena telah berhasil membujuk Junior kesayangannya itu.

''Tunggu dulu! Tapi dengan satu syarat!'' pinta Rukia.

''Apa?''

''Toushiro juga ikut, boleh kan?''

Dengan penuh semangat Kaien menganggukkan kepalanya, ''Tentu saja!''

''Wohooo!'' teriak Rukia sembari meninju langit dengan kedua tangannya, Kaien yang melihat hal itu jadi tertawa lepas, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua saling tertawa bersama.

Disisi lain, Ichigo yang sedaritadi hanya mendengar percakapan diantara mereka berdua saat itu sungguh tidak menyangka, bahwa Rukia akan menerima ajakkan dari Kaien yang bahkan sebelumnya sudah ia tawari lebih dulu kepada sang gadis violet.

Entah kenapa suasana disana mulai terasa menyebalkan baginya, tombol-tombol yang terpasang berjejer pada gadget miliknya itu ia tekan-tekan kasar saat dirinya telah kembali mencoba fokus kedalam tugas, tentu saja perbuatannya itu menyebabkan bunyi yang sangat kontras ditelinga Kaien dan Rukia.

Mereka berdua hanya melirik Ichigo bingung, selain perbuatan Ichigo itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh, wajah si orange juga tiba-tiba saja jadi terlihat jutek. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berani bertanya saat ini, hanya saja mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain seolah bertanya, 'Ada apa dengannya?'

'Anak laki-laki bernama Toushiro dan Kaien sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka semua dengan Rukia?' Ichigo mempertanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

|.T.B.C.|

Panjang yah chapter kali ini? MUAHAHA~ *ketawa ala-ala evil* X_x

Tapi semoga ga mengurangi minat kalian untuk terus mengikuti update-an cerita ini. ^^

Sebelumnya saya juga mau ucapin terimakasih banyak buat para pe-review:

_**kokota, Riruzawa Hiru15, IchiRuki Lovers, corvusraven, nenk rukiakate, anonim, are tea9, Bloody, ICHIRUKI, Taviabeta-Primavera, Na-chan, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, tsuki sora, yuinayuki, Dark is Zero, Twins, Aoi, Yuuka Aoi, silent readers, dsb.**_

Juga buat yang sudah menjadikan saya sebagai fav. author berikut fic-nya:

_**Kurosaki Miyuki + Yuuka Aoi **_

Terimakasih banyak atas review, kritik, saran dan semuanya yang bersifat membangun dari kalian buat saya dan fic ini terutama. Saya senang fic ini bisa disambut baik oleh kalian. Terimakasih juga buat kalian-kalian + para silentreader―dan buat kalian yang mungkin belum saya sebutkan tapi kelewatan X_x― yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fic ini... ^.~

Biar ga ribet bolak-balik buka email untuk bales review, saya bales sisa review yang kemarin disini yah, :D

_* Yuuka Aoi: arigatou yuuka...! XD Fb+Tw kemarin sudah d'pm + ud friends juga yah. Boleh mampir+review lagi... XD *ditimpuk sendal*_

_* nenk rukiakate: iya untung aja diingetin sama nenk, aku baru sadar sama warna bola matanya IchiRuki yang ketuker. Akhirnya buru-buru aku edit lagi deh~ XD Duomo arigatou sudah diingatkan, ;) iya pelajaran juga buat Ichigo kalau mau manggil Rukia ya panggil aja ga usah malu-malu kunyuk yah? *plakkk* XD Hm, oke deh sankyu atas saranmu nenk, jangan bosan2 baca + kasih saran + review~ XD MUAHAHAHA~_

_**Review**_


	8. Work! Work! Work!

_Gomene, atas keterlambatan update. Semua ini dikarenakan sang modem super nyebelin yang menyebalkan... X(_

_selain itu author juga mau memperkenalkan fic baru berjudul '**Robotique Monogatari**', mampir-mampir yah kesana~ :D #promosicolongan *plakkk*_

_ga mau berlama-lama, langsung skip aja deh... _

_._

_._

_._

_**Ai no Ame Ga Furu**_

_Bleach belong to : Tite Kubo_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Melodrama, Humor, Family, Friendship, Poetry, Mystery._

_Pairing : IchigoxRukia (will show slight each other with other)_

.

.

.

Suara-suara mesin kendaraan yang tengah dinyalakan, berikut dengan suara-suara nyaring mengucap kata 'sampai jumpa' terdengar diareal parkir Universitas Karakura.

Tak jauh dari pandangan, Ichigo, Rukia dan Kaien berjalan bersama memasuki areal parkir disana. Sepanjang mereka berjalan terlihat hanya Rukia dan Kaien-lah yang lebih banyak berbicara, dari satu topik berganti ke topik yang lain. Tak pelak mereka berdua tertawa kecil ketika membahas topik pembicaraan yang berganti-ganti setiap menitnya itu.

Tidak seperti Ichigo yang sedaritadi hanya diam tanpa mencoba ikut masuk kedalam topik pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, laki-laki yang sedaritadi hanya terlihat menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara-suara berisik didekatnya, ia lebih memilih menghanyutkan dirinya dalam lantunan lagu yang diputar dari podcast mp3 mini miliknya, dimana sepasang headset yang tersambung pada mp3 itu hanya digunakan sebelahnya saja.

Kikikan suara tawa sudah tidak terdengar lagi, kini Kaien dan Rukia berjalan tanpa lagi membicarakan sesuatu―mungkin karena tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain―.

Namun, bukan Rukia namanya jika bisa bertahan lima menit saja dalam keadaan sepi seperti sekarang.

Gadis yang tengah diapit oleh dua orang laki-laki tampan saat itu, melirik Ichigo. Ia baru sadar, sejak mereka meninggalkan ruang rapat, cowok orange itu sama sekali tidak bicara satu patah katapun. Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu cerewet, berisik dan sangat mengganggu ketika sedang bersamanya disatu kesempatan.

Rukia melihat sebuah kabel tipis berwarna putih disela-sela kemeja Ichigo, kabel itu terlihat menyalur pada sesuatu yang terdapat didalam kantung jaket milik Ichigo dan puncaknya kabel itu berujung pada telinga sebelah kiri anak laki-laki berambut orange itu.

''Tumben kau anteng sekali, Senior Kurosaki...'' ujar Rukia.

Telinga sebelah kanan Ichigo yang tidak terpasang headset mendengar jelas suara sang gadis mengajaknya mengobrol, namun sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia berpura-pura seolah tidak mendengar Rukia berbicara kepadanya. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang dilanda bad mood.

Merasa dicueki lantas membuat Rukia bingung, namun ia memilih untuk diam daripada menanyakan keanehan sikap Seniornya itu.

''Nah, Ichigo kami duluan yah~'' pamit Kaien yang sudah sampai didepan kendaraannya bersama Rukia.

Namun lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak menjawab, dengan cuek ia hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi seolah menggantikan ucapan sampai jumpa kepada teman sefakultasnya itu sembari terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.

''Kenapa dia itu? Aneh sekali...'' ujar Rukia bingung.

Kaien masih memperhatikan langkah temannya itu dikejauhan, ''Entahlah, mungkin sedang tidak mood.''

''Ayo, cepat naik Rukia.'' kata Kaien sembari memberikan helm kepada Rukia.

.

.

.

''Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini, yang jelas ini semua terasa aneh dan membuatku merasa ini bukanlah diriku yang biasanya.'' ujar kecil suara laki-laki yang masih mencoba menjauh dari kedua temannya yang baru saja mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepadanya.

''Ayolah! Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo Kurosaki? Kau tidak mungkin menyukai gadis cebol itu!'' Ichigo mengacak-acak kasar rambut orangenya.

''Aku yakin kau hanya penasaran dengan kepribadiannya, Ichigo! Ya! Hanya itu dan tidak lebih!''

''Pergilah! Pergilah! Pergilah pikiran menyebalkan!'' Ichigo terlihat aneh dengan memukul-mukul puncak kepalanya, sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia harap itu adalah sebuah mantra yang dapat membuat ia membuang segala pikiran yang menyangkut Rukia.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' panggil seorang perempuan dibelakang Ichigo.

Ichigo yang belum sadar masih mengucapkan mantra miliknya itu tiba-tiba terkejut dan tak sengaja mengucapkan, ''Pergilah!―'' dihadapan sang gadis dengan intonasi suara yang cukup keras.

Anak perempuan itu terkejut setengah mati, ''Ku-Kurosaki?''

''Eh! I-Inoue! A-Aku― tadi aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu! Sungguh!'' sanggah Ichigo yang jadi merasa tidak enak.

''Su-Sungguh?'' tanya Orihime ragu.

''Iya, sungguh!'' Ichigo berusaha meyakinkan, ''Tadi itu ada serangga yang menghampiriku terus, jadi aku suruh pergi. Pergilah! Serangga nakal! Pergi!'' jelas Ichigo yang tengah berbohong sambil memeragakan gerakan mengusir serangga yang ia maksud.

''Oh! Ternyata begitu, aku kira Kurosaki sedang marah padaku. Syukurlah ternyata tidak.'' Orihime sedikit bernafas lega.

''Eh? Hahaha~ Mana mungkin aku marah padamu tanpa alasan.'' terang Ichigo sedikit gugup, ''Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa memanggilku?''

''Oh, iya! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yoruichi-san, ia berpesan kita sudah harus secepatnya memulai segala persiapan untuk perlombaan, karena waktunya sudah tidak cukup. Apa menurutmu kita bisa memulainya besok?''

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, ''Ya, aku rasa bisa. Kebetulan aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa orang yang mau membantu kita menyiapkan semua ini. Hanya tinggal membeli property untuk menyiapkan acara.''

''Benarkah? Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita membeli semua perlengkapannya sekarang, Kurosaki?'' ajak Inoue yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Melihat semangat Orihime yang membara seperti itu tentu saja membuat Ichigo tak bisa menolak, sembari tersenyum simpul Ichigo menjawab, ''Baiklah, ayo~''

.

.

.

''Hei, Rukia! Menurutmu kita kemana?'' tanya Kaien kepada gadis yang tengah ia boncengi.

''Kemana ya? Aku tidak tahu banyak soal tempat ini Kaien-nii. Jadi, kau saja yang memutuskan.''

''Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku tahu tempat yang cocok.'' sambung Kaien dan langsung menancapkan gas hingga motor miliknya itu melaju kencang menuju tempat yang ia inginkan.

''Waaa! Jangan cepat-cepat Kaien-nii!'' teriak Rukia yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, sedangkan Kaien hanya tertawa melihat kepanikan Rukia dibalik kaca spion motornya.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama dan mungkin juga disebabkan faktor Kaien yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, akhirnya sekarang kedua anak manusia itu telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

Sebuah taman luas Karakura yang terlihat sangat ramai pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan, dimulai dari anak-anak kecil yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan beberapa wahana permainan ditaman tersebut, hingga orang dewasa yang sekedar berjalan-jalan kecil menikmati angin sejuk disore hari, dan tentunya ditemani dengan pancaran sinar matahari sore yang cukup indah dan menghangatkan suasana.

''Wah! Tempat ini keren sekali!'' kagum Rukia yang baru saja turun dari tumpangan motor Kaien, ''Lihat! Bahkan ada kolam air mancurnya! Wah!''

''Ya, memang terlihat Soul Society dan Karakura berbeda sekali. Disana bahkan tidak ada tempat yang bisa membuatmu terperangah seperti ini ya, Rukia?''

''Hhh~ Kau ini...'' desah Rukia kesal.

Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa expresi kekagumannya akan tempat ini terlalu berlebihan sampai Kaien mengejeknya.

''Ayo, kita berjalan-jalan disekitar sini.'' ajak Kaien yang sudah menuruni tangga untuk memasuki taman yang luasnya bukan main itu, dan Rukia pun menyusul Kaien dibelakang.

''Oh, iya! Semenjak kemarin dirumah sakit aku tidak melihat kak Hisana, memang dia sedang ada dimana, Rukia? Aku belum mengucapkan salam kepadanya.'' tanya Kaien.

''Eh? Kak Hisana sedang berada diluar kota, ia harus menyelesaikan album terbarunya.'' jelas Rukia singkat.

''Begitu ya. Sampai kapan?'' tanya Kaien lagi.

''Tahun depan Kak Hisana baru bisa kembali.''

''Tahun depan!''

Rukia mengangguk pelan, ''Ini merupakan album terpenting Kak Hisana selama hampir sepuluh tahun berkarier. Kak Hisana bilang album ini sangat penting, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaannya yang terdalam kepada fans-nya atas dukungan mereka selama ini, sampai akhirnya Kak Hisana sudah menjadi seperti sekarang.''

''Hm, wajar saja Kakakmu melakukan hal itu. Kakakmu itu memang sosok wanita yang hebat!''

''Ya, itu sebabnya aku ingin menjadi seperti Kak Hisana!'' saut Rukia dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaien menjitak pelan puncak kepala Rukia dengan gemas.

''Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!'' omel Rukia sembari mengelus daerah kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Kaien.

''Jangan pernah mencoba atau bahkan sekalipun berpikir ingin menjadi seperti orang lain. Menjadi dirimu sendiri itu lebih penting.'' tutur Kaien yang kelihatan jelas tidak menanggapi omelan Rukia yang telah menjitak kepalanya.

Rukia tertegun, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

''Kenapa diam?'' tanya Kaien memastikan.

''Tidak, hanya bingung saja kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu.''

Mendengar perkataan Rukia yang polos itu Kaien hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, ''Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti dan menyadari kenapa aku bicara seperti tadi.''

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasa jika ia sedang kesal. Gadis itu kesal karena Kaien sama sekali tidak menjelaskan lebih rinci akan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar tadi.

''Jangan terbiasa memajukan bibir seperti itu! Kau mau kalau nanti punya anak yang bibirnya tebal seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang?'' canda Kaien kepada Rukia.

''Kau mencoba mengutuk aku Kaien-nii? Dasar penyihir jahat!'' ujar Rukia kesal.

Gadis itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya sehingga membuat Kaien tertinggal tak jauh dibelakang.

''Penyihir jahat? Kau lupa yah? Dulu kan aku yang sering membantumu disaat sedang kesulitan, harusnya aku ini Ibu Perimu, Rukia~'' lagi-lagi banyolan Kaien yang menggelitik sepasang telinga milik Rukia itu membuat si gadis bertubuh pendek tersebut tersenyum tertahan.

''Ya, Ya, baiklah Ibu Peri. Nah, karena Ibu Peri itu sangat baik hati, sudikah Ibu Peri yang tampan ini mentraktirku sesuatu?'' balas Rukia ikut bercanda.

''Oh! Tentu saja Rukia-Hime, kiranya apakah yang hendak engkau pinta dariku?'' Kaien mengatakan hal demikian seiring melakukan tingkah layaknya seorang Ibu Peri sungguhan dihadapan Rukia. Dan tentunya hal itu lagi-lagi cukup menghibur Rukia untuk yang kesekian kali.

Rukia masih tertawa kecil seiring Kaien masih bertingkah konyol dihadapannya, tak sengaja pula saat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, gadis itu melihat sebuah mobil van yang menjual makanan yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Yang menjadi perhatian sesungguhnya bukanlah mobil van yang tengah menjual makanannya itu, melainkan sebuah spanduk yang terlihat jelas didekat mobil van tersebut. Spanduk itu bergambarkan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur dengan uap hangat yang mengepul diatasnya, serta sebuah kalimat dengan huruf kanji berjejer rapih bertuliskan 'aneka bubur lezat dan enak'.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Rukia teringat saat ia merasakan kelezatan semangkuk bubur abalon yang sempat direkomendasikan Ichigo tadi pagi kepadanya. Tak disangka-sangka Rukia jadi membayangkan sesendok bubur abalon yang tengah masuk kedalam mulutnya, sesuap demi sesuap. Rasanya... Pasti enak...

''Rukia? Hei, Rukia!'' panggil Kaien yang berusaha membangunkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

Rukia mengerjapkan kedua violetnya, ''Eh? Ya?''

''Kau ini, sedang melihat apa?''

''Nah, Kaien-nii bagaimana kalau kau mentraktir aku itu saja?'' Rukia menunjuk kearah suatu tempat yang ia maksud.

Sepasang mata Kaien pun mengikuti arah dari jari telunjuk Rukia, tak lama kemudian sepasang emerald itu membulat sempurna.

''Kau... Tidak salah tunjuk kan?'' tanya Kaien memastikan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rukia.

''Jangan bercanda, Rukia! Sejak kapan kau bisa makan bubur? Dulu hanya melihatnya saja kau selalu terlihat mual-mual!''

''Itu kan dulu! Sudahlah Kaien-nii jangan banyak bertanya, traktir saja!'' saut Rukia santai sembari menarik lengan Kaien menuju mobil van tersebut.

.

.

.

''Apa menurutmu semuanya sudah kita beli, Kurosaki?'' tanya Orihime sembari memeriksa ulang kantung belanjaannya.

''Aku rasa begitu.'' jawab Ichigo singkat, tak lama kemudian Ichigo mengambil alih barang-barang yang ada digenggaman Orihime.

''Ah! Ti-Tidak usah Kurosaki-kun! A-Aku bisa membawanya.'' tolak Orihime halus, bila dilihat dengan jelas beberapa garis merah terlukis dikedua pipi gadis itu.

''Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang wanita membawa barang belanjaan yang berat-berat seperti ini.''

''Ta-Tapi itu... A-Apa tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Orihime sedikit gugup, ia pun terlihat tak berani menatap mata sang laki-laki secara langsung ketika berbicara.

''Hahaha~ Kau ini, tentu saja tidak.'' saut Ichigo sembari menyikut pelan lengan Orihime yang jaraknya hanya beberapa centi disampingnya, ''Ayo pulang~'' ajak Ichigo yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Sementara Orihime terdiam semenjak mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan dari sikut Ichigo dilengannya―meskipun kulit halusnya tak bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit milik Ichigo karena, anak laki-laki itu menggunakan jaket―.

Orihime menyentuh lengannya itu, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih memerah dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya, 'Kurosaki-kun...'

''Inoue, kau sedang apa disana?'' tanya Ichigo yang sudah berada tepat didepan pintu keluar departemen store.

Suara berat namun masih terdengar halus itu membangunkan Orihime dari lamunannya, ''I-Iya! Maaf!'' Orihime buru-buru berlari kecil demi menyusul Ichigo yang sudah berada didepan pintu keluar.

.

.

.

''Dua bubur abalonnya datang, selamat menikmati~'' ucap seorang pelayan.

''Wah! Kelihatannya enak!'' kata Rukia ketika melihat hidangan yang menggiurkan itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

Tak mau bubur hangat itu berubah menjadi dingin karena suhu udara yang sudah mulai terasa demikian, Rukia langsung menghamburkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil sendok diatas nampan.

''Itadakimasu!'' teriak Rukia nyaring sembari mulai menyendoki sesuap demi sesuap bubur didalam mangkuknya menuju mulut kecilnya yang terbuka lebar.

Tindakan Rukia yang saat itu terlihat ganjil tentu saja membuat Kaien tercengang setengah mati. Kenal dengan Rukia sedari kecil, jelas laki-laki itu tahu apa yang disukai Rukia serta yang tidak. Dan yang sangat-sangat diingat Kaien adalah Rukia itu membenci makanan lembek yang sedikit berkuah encer, berwarna putih yang sangat pucat, terasa hambar atau terkadang sedikit asin karena makanan itu hanya terbuat dari nasi, air dan garam. Ya, makanan itu-lah yang sering kita sebut dengan bubur...

''Ru-Rukia? Apa yang ada didepanku saat ini benar kau?''

''Hm? Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku ini Rukia. Memang kenapa?''

''Eh? Aku...'' sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang selanjutnya, Kaien menerawang jauh pada violet dihadapannya, ''Aku masih ingat dan tidak lupa. Seingatku kau tidak suka bubur kan?''

''Oh! Ya, aku menyesal sekarang Kaien-nii karena baru merasakan kelezatan bubur. Semua ini berkat Senior Kurosaki, menu makanan ini jadi masuk kedalam daftar makanan favoriteku sekarang!''

''Apa? Ichigo Kurosaki?'' ulang Kaien tidak percaya.

Kaien yang dulu selalu gagal memaksa Rukia untuk makan bubur, kini gadis itu begitu lahap menyantap makanan tersebut hanya karena seorang Ichigo yang baru dikenal beberapa hari? bagi Kaien ini tidak masuk akal.

''Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa?''

''Sewaktu aku mau sarapan dengan es krim tadi pagi, dia melarangku dan menyodorkan makanan ini padaku. Katanya kalau aku makan ini maka kesehatanku akan pulih kembali.''

Kaien semakin tercengang, ''Dia bilang begitu padamu?''

''Hm~'' angguk Rukia pelan dan meneruskan lagi kegiatan memakan buburnya yang sudah tinggal setengah mangkuk itu.

'Ichigo melakukan itu? Sulit dipercaya.' batin Kaien, ''Begitu ya. Sejak kapan kalian jadi dekat? Padahal seingatku kemarin kalian terlihat seperti Tom & Jerry.''

''Jangan salah Kaien-nii, Tom & Jerry walaupun mereka terlihat sering berselisih tapi terkadang mereka juga terlihat kompak kan?'' sambung Rukia yang kelihatannya tengah menepis persepsi buruk banyak orang mengenai hubungan antara Tom & Jerry. Tapi apapun itu, siapa juga yang tertarik soal hubungan antara Tom & Jerry? Membahas soal itu disini nampaknya juga bukanlah hal yang tepat bukan? (''-_-)

''Ya, memang betul juga.'' saut Kaien sambil menyengir lebar, sedangkan Rukia kembali memakan buburnya.

''Nah, Rukia! Kelihatannya sekarang temanmu di Karakura sudah banyak, lalu bagaimana soal orang yang kau sukai? Apa kau sudah menemukannya disana? Atau dikelasmu?'' tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Kaien saat itu berhasil membuat Rukia terkejut setengah mati.

''Uhuk!'' gadis cebol itu tersedak, kontan tidak hanya membuat Rukia terkejut namun juga melibatkan Kaien yang ikut panik.

''Rukia! Ini, minum pelan-pelan!'' Kaien buru-buru menyodarkan segelas air putih diatas meja.

Tanpa basa-basi Rukia menyambut air itu, hanya dengan beberapa tegukan, gadis itu dapat mengontrol dirinya kembali dalam keadaan semula.

''Kau tidak apa-apa? Rukia!'' tanya Kaien memastikan.

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak kemudian, ''Kaien-nii bicara apa! Bertanya yang tidak-tidak! Huh!''

''Oh! Jadi, kau tersedak karena pertanyaanku tadi? Memang apa yang salah? Oh! Jangan-jangan memang ada yang kau sukai yah?'' ujar Kaien sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Rukia, bermaksud menggoda gadis itu.

''Kaien-nii apa-apaan sih! Tentu saja tidak!'' sanggah Rukia mentah-mentah, selain itu gadis itu merasakan wajahnya sedikit menghangat karena berhasil termakan ulah Kaien yang tengah menggoda dirinya.

''Jangan malu-malu, Rukia. Ayolah aku ini kan kakakmu, kalau memang ada yang kau sukai katakan saja padaku, aku tidak akan membongkar rahasiamu! Janji!'' ujar Kaien sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sembari jari-jari pada tangannya itu membentuk huruf 'V'.

'Kakak?' batin Rukia, wajahnya terlihat aneh sekarang. Tidak seperti tadi, yang begitu cepat dapat menjawab dan menepis perkataan Kaien, kali ini anak perempuan itu terlihat sedang merenung.

''Oh!'' Kaien menginterupsi lagi dan suaranya itu sanggup membangunkan Rukia yang sempat terdiam, ''Jangan-jangan! Kau dan Ichigo ada hubungan...―''

''Kaien-nii jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Aku saja baru mengenalnya, mana mungkin hubungan kami sejauh itu!'' Rukia buru-buru memotong dan menyanggah perkataan Kaien dengan cepat.

''Kalau begitu, apa kau menyukainya? Atau dia yang menyukaimu?''

''Kaien sudahlah! Jangan bertanya dan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Aku dan dia hanya teman dan tidak lebih! Sudahlah aku mau pulang!'' Rukia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, termasuk meninggalkan Kaien.

''Hei, Rukia!'' panggil Kaien yang tak menyangka tindakan Rukia sekarang.

Padahal laki-laki itu belum sempat menyentuh sedikitpun bubur miliknya, tapi ia malah buru-buru mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas disana dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Tak lama kemudian dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, laki-laki itu menyusul Rukia hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Kaien menarik lengan Rukia, mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah kecil sang gadis, ''Kau kenapa? Perkataanku ada yang menyakitimu? Aku minta maaf, aku hanya bermaksud bercanda.''

''Tapi bercandamu itu sangat menyebalkan!''

''Iya, baiklah. Aku salah dan aku minta maaf, oke?'' Kaien mencoba meminta maaf kembali, namun sayangnya Rukia sama sekali tidak merespon.

''Ayolah Rukia. Kau bahkan membiarkan aku tidak menyentuh buburku untuk mengejarmu dan sekarang kau tidak mau memaafkan aku, tega sekali. Apa benar ini Rukia Kuchiki yang sangat baik hati, murah senyum dan pemaaf itu?'' Kaien mulai mengeluarkan jurus jitu yang biasa ia gunakan jika Rukia tengah marah kepadanya yakni, bergurau disela-sela permintaan maaf.

Sepertinya jurus jitu milik Kaien itu memanglah sangat ampuh, terbukti dari wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedang menahan senyumnya. Dan tentu saja Kaien menyadari hal itu.

''Baiklah, sudah sore. Ayo pulang~'' ajak Kaien sambil menarik lengan Rukia, menuntun anak itu bermaksud mengikutinya.

''Hei, aku kan belum bilang sudah memaafkanmu dan akan pulang denganmu!''

''Pertama, senyuman yang ditahan-tahan itu sudah menjawab permintaan maafku. Kedua, aku yang membawamu kesini maka aku juga-lah yang akan membawamu pulang.'' jelas Kaien santai.

''Huh! Selalu seenaknya saja...'' bisik kecil Rukia sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya 'lagi', tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya yang sempat terlihat kesal kini sudah tidak terlihat demikian, itu semua karena seulas senyum tipis yang terlukis disana.

.

.

.

Motor bergaya pembalap milik Kaien yang terlihat dimodif sangat apik itu lagi-lagi melaju kencang dijalan raya, namun berbeda dengan cara menyetir Grimmjow yang terlalu liar dan selalu menyalip kendaraan lain disaat yang tidak tepat, Kaien terlihat masih dapat menguasai caranya berkendara.

Laki-laki berambut harajuku itu sadar bahwa ia tengah memboncengi seseorang yang keselamatannya ada pada tangannya. Terlebih lagi tidak sedikit orang yang akan mengkhawatirkan penumpangnya itu apabila terjadi sesuatu, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dipersimpangan jalan, lampu merah menyala, membuat Kaien mau tak mau menghentikan motornya sejenak, menunggu lampu berubah hijau.

Sisi jalan disamping Kaien yang masih kosong langsung saja ditempati sebuah mobil yang terlihat nge'jreng', tentunya mobil itu juga tengah mematuhi peraturan tata tertib lalu lintas saat itu.

''Eh? Bukankah itu Kaien dan Rukia-chan?'' seorang perempuan didalam mobil tersebut bersuara.

''Apa?'' tanya sang lawan bicara.

''Lihat kearah kaca disebelahmu Kurosaki, itu Kaien dan Rukia-chan kan?'' ulang sang gadis sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ia maksud.

Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca mobil disampingnya dan terlihatlah kini, sosok seorang Kaien berposisi memegangi stang motornya dan sosok Rukia dibelakangnya yang terduduk kaku dibarisan jok penumpang dengan posisi kepala yang tertunduk.

''Jadi, benar yah kalau Kaien dan Rukia-chan memiliki hubungan khusus?'' ujar kecil perempuan didalam mobil itu, sebenarnya ia bermaksud berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, namun tak disangka Ichigo mendengarnya dengan jelas.

''Mereka punya hubungan khusus? Darimana kau mendengar hal itu?''

Dengan polos Orihime-pun menjelaskan, ''Kami semua sempat berkumpul bersama dikantin tadi, lalu ada kejadian yang tak disangka membongkar rahasia Rukia mengenai hubungannya dengan Kaien.''

''Hubungan? Mereka sepasang kekasih?''

''Entahlah, sewaktu Hisagi memastikan, Rukia-chan bersih keras menyanggah bahwa mereka berdua hanya teman...''

''Tapi, disisi lain Rangiku-san sempat mengatakan kalau Rukia-chan menyukai Kaien.'' ujar Orihime sekali lagi tanpa berpikir panjang.

Mendengar penjelasan terakhir Orihime tentunya membuat Ichigo semakin terkejut, tiba-tiba terlintaslah kembali saat-saat Kaien dan Rukia yang terlihat sangat akrab pada beberapa kesempatan ketika Ichigo tengah berada diantara mereka berdua, kemudian cara Kaien memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sangat lembut, lalu terakhir ketika dibeberapa kesempatan Rukia terlihat sedikit malu-malu ketika tengah berhadapan dengan Kaien, maupun mendapatkan perlakuan sedikit spesial darinya.

Ichigo kembali melirik kearah kaca mobilnya, lebih tepatnya melihat kearah Rukia yang sedaritadi masih terduduk kaku dan menundukan kepalanya begitu dalam, terlihat salah tingkah.

''Ah, Celaka!'' teriak Orihime sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan bibirnya.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Ichigo yang kontan ikut terkejut.

''Ku-Kurosaki, harusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini padamu! Kalau Rukia-chan sampai tahu aku mengatakan ini, dia pasti marah padaku!'' jelas Orihime yang kelihatannya baru menyadari kecerobohannya.

Ichigo menatap Orihime lekat-lekat, sementara otaknya terus menyaring kalimat-per-kalimat yang dilontarkan perempuan yang tengah duduk disampingnya itu.

''Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.'' sambung Ichigo sambil tersenyum, tapi... Kelihatannya senyuman itu sedikit dipaksakan.

''Benarkah? Kau janji?''

''Ya.''

''Oh! Syukurlah! Duomo Kurosaki-kun!'' Orihime mulai lebih rileks dari yang sebelumnya.

Warna dari lampu merah kini sudah berganti hijau. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kaien melajukan kembali kendaraannya. Dan Ichigo serta Orihime hanya menyaksikan motor yang sudah melaju itu, sampai akhirnya suara klakson berbunyi dari arah belakang mobil Ichigo, bermaksud Ichigo menjalankan kendaraannya juga.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menempuh perjalanan dari acara jalan-jalan kecil mereka, kini akhirnya Rukia dan Kaien telah sampai didepan gerbang pintuh rumah sang gadis violet. Dengan sigap anak perempuan itu menuruni motor Kaien.

''Mau mampir dulu tidak?'' tanya Rukia yang sudah berada diambang pintu gerbang rumahnya sekarang.

Kaien membuka kaca helm miliknya, ''Tidak terimakasih, aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat karena besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan.''

''Baiklah kalau begitu.''

''Oh! Jangan lupa nanti kabari aku soal teman-temanmu itu, oke?''

''Baik. Akan aku kabari secepatnya.''

''Bocah pandai!'' ujar Kaien sambil mengacak-acak kasar puncak kepala Rukia, ''Ya sudah, aku pulang yah!''

''Aku bukan bocah!'' protes Rukia yang nampaknya kesal dengan sebutan itu, tapi Kaien hanya menanggapi ocehan Rukia dengan tawa renyahnya sembari bersiap menyalakan kembali mesin motornya.

''Oh! Terimakasih untuk hari ini Kaien-nii, hati-hati dijalan.'' Rukia memberi lambain kecil.

''Ya! Sampaikan salamku untuk orang-orang rumah ya~'' ujar Kaien sebelum akhirnya menarik pedal gas sekuat tenaga hingga kendaraannya itu melaju cepat.

''Huft!'' desah Rukia sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

''Tuan muda, makan malam sudah siap.'' seorang pelayan rumah terlihat sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar tuan mudanya dirumah itu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, ''Ayah sudah pulang?'' tanya si tuan muda.

''Tuan besar menitip pesan tidak perlu menunggunya, karena beliau akan pulang malam, tuan.'' jawab si pelayan.

''Lalu, dimana Karin dan Yuzu?''

''Nona Karin ada ekstrakulikuler disekolahnya, sementara Nona Yuzu dirumah temannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah, sepertinya akan pulang terlambat juga, tuan.''

''Hhh~'' desah anak laki-laki berambut orange itu, ''Kalau begitu simpan saja dulu makanannya sampai adik-adikku pulang.''

''Tapi tuan muda Kurosaki anda harus makan sekarang, kalau tidak anda bisa sakit.'' pelayan itu kelihatannya perhatian sekali dengan kesehatan anak majikannya ini.

Mendengar pelayannya begitu perhatian, Ichigo mau tak mau jadi harus meredam emosinya, sebagai pengganti meluapkan rasa kesalnya, anak itu menggaruk-garuk kasar bagian belakang kepalanya yang penuh dengan helaian rambut jabrik berwarna orange.

''Begini, aku ini bukan orang yang lemah atau berpenyakitan. Hanya menunda makan malam beberapa jam tidak akan membuatku dirawat-inap dirumah sakit berbulan-bulan.'' jelas Ichigo dengan berwajah ngotot, ''Lagi pula kalau aku hanya makan malam sendirian, rasanya makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutku tidak ada rasanya sama sekali.''

Expresi wajah dari sang pelayan pun berubah, dalam hatinya ia mengasihani Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan jadi harus melewatkan hari-harinya yang jarang berkumpul lengkap lagi bersama keluarga besar Kurosaki.

''Kalau kau sudah mengerti jelas maksudku, aku rasa aku bisa kembali melakukan kegiatanku didalam sana kan? Masih banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan.'' lagi tutur Ichigo yang sedang berusaha membuat pelayan dihadapannya itu tidak cerewet lagi menyuruhnya makan.

''Ba-Baik, tuan muda. Akan aku panggil lagi jika nona Karin dan nona Yuzu sudah kembali―''

''Tidak usah. Saat mereka pulang mungkin aku sudah tidur dan sudah tidak bernafsu makan. Jadi, perhatikan Karin dan Yuzu saja. Pastikan mereka berdua makan yang banyak. Mengerti?'' tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ichigo langsung saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

''Hhh! Mengganggu saja!'' keluh Ichigo dibalik pintu, ''Hn! Makan malam? Mau makan kapanpun rasanya sama saja...''

Ichigo berjalan perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size, hampir mendekati hingga akhirnya laki-laki itu melompat kecil dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur yang super empuk dan nyaman itu dengan posisi tidur terbalik.

Kini sepasang mata Ichigo tengah menatap lukisan abstrak yang tergantung diatas dinding dekat tempat tidurnya. Lukisan itu tidak bergantung sendirian, karena disamping kiri-kanan lukisan tersebut masih terdapat lukisan yang lain.

Tapi, entah mengapa salah satu warna pada lukisan abstrak tersebut menjadi perhatian utamanya. Mungkin karena warna dari lukisan tersebut mengingatkan dirinya pada warna bola mata seseorang, warna violet yang sedikit lebih gelap dari aslinya. Kontan mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis bernama, Rukia...

_'Kami semua sempat berkumpul bersama dikantin tadi, lalu ada kejadian yang tak disangka membongkar rahasia Rukia mengenai hubungannya dengan Kaien.'_

Suara dan penjelasan Orihime beberapa waktu yang lalu tiba-tiba saja terngiang kembali ditelinga Ichigo.

''Sewaktu berkumpul dikantin? Apa itu sebabnya anak itu tadi berlari dan pergi begitu saja?'' tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri, ''Jadi, mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus?''

_'Entahlah, sewaktu Hisagi memastikan, Rukia-chan bersih keras menyanggah bahwa mereka berdua hanya teman.'_

Memori itu terekam kembali didalam otak Ichigo.

''Jika anak itu bersih keras membantah hubungan mereka hanya teman, berarti harusnya memang seperti itu kan?'' lagi-lagi Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Tapi disisi lain Rangiku-san sempat mengatakan kalau Rukia-chan menyukai Kaien.'_

Suara serta penerangan Orihime akan hal itu terus saja mengganggu pikiran Ichigo yang terasa kacau.

''Jadi, sudah ada hubungan atau hanya suka dari sebelah pihak saja?'' Ichigo masih asik bergelut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan konyol didalam kepalanya itu, ''Bisa saja Kaien juga menyukainya kan? Dilihat dari caranya memperlakukan anak itu...''

''Hahhh! Aku ini memikirkan apa sih! Memang apa urusannya denganku? Mereka teman atau sepasang kekasih semua itu harusnya tidak jadi soal kan?'' Ichigo membalikan posisi tidurnya sekarang, kemudian ia menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala, sementara sepasang matanya menerawang jauh keatas langit-langit kamarnya.

''Tapi meskipun dibilang bukan urusanku, entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus? Sebenarnya ada apa sih denganku ini? Hhh!''

Kali ini Ichigo memiringkan posisi tidurnya, sepasang hazel miliknya yang semula terbuka lebar kini perlahan-lahan mulai sedikit sayup, menutup dan semakin menutup hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas ditemani dengan rasa letih yang merasukinya selama hampir seminggu ini.

.

.

.

''Ya, terimakasih sudah mau membantuku sampai sejauh ini, Momo. Aku berharap banyak untuk yang terakhir ini kepadamu.'' terdengar suara berat Toushiro dari arah dapur dikediaman milik temannya, Rukia Kuchiki.

''Ya, sampai jumpa besok.'' tutupnya sembari tersenyum kecil dan tak lama kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

''Toushiro?'' Rukia yang baru memasuki ruangan itu terkejut dengan adanya Toushiro disana, ''Kau sudah pulang? Sudah lama?''

Toushiro tampak malas menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, terlebih ketika ia yakin bahwa temannya itu masih bisa mengajaknya mengobrol santai disaat sebenarnya gadis itu telah melakukan kesalahan yaitu, meninggalkannya sendirian sewaktu pulang dari kampus tanpa meninggalkan pesan.

''Ya~'' jawab Toushiro sekenanya, ''Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Rukia?'' kata Toushiro tiba-tiba, segelas susu hangat yang tersedia dihadapannya ia raih dan menyeruput cepat cairan berwarna putih itu.

Rukia tak langsung menjawab, ia malah terlihat tengah berpikir maksud dari pertanyaan Toushiro, ''Oh, ada!''

Menyangka Rukia mengerti maksudnya, laki-laki berambut putih itu menurunkan sedikit gelas berisi susu yang sempat menjadi penghalang pengelihatannya terhadap sosok sang gadis.

''Begini, Kaien dan temannya sedang disibukan dengan acara yang akan diadakan di Karakura University nanti. Lalu karena mereka kekurangan panitia, mereka memintaku untuk ikut bergabung.''

Toushiro terlihat kebingungan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena mendengar bukan penjelasan seperti itu yang ingin ia dengar dari Rukia.

Karena temannya itu diam saja maka Rukia kembali memperjelas apa yang ingin ia katakan, ''Aku bilang pada mereka aku akan menerima tawaran itu kalau kau juga ikut. Jadi, bagaimana Toushiro?''

''Jadi, itu sebabnya kau meninggalkan aku pulang sendirian? Karena sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka?'' sindir Toushiro yang mulai bertampang jutek sekarang.

Otomatis hal itu membuat Rukia terkejut, ''Oh, tidak! Maafkan aku Toushiro, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku akan pulang bersama Kaien tadi.''

''Oh, begitu...'' respon Toushiro cukup datar sembari kembali meminum susu cair yang masih tersisa. Terus terang saja sebenarnya anak itu cukup kesal ketika tahu bahwa Rukia meninggalkannya pulang sendiri karena lebih memilih pulang bersama Kaien.

Rukia tahu bahwa saat ini temannya yang satu itu marah padanya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya jadi merasa tak enak hati, ''Oh, ayolah Toushiro jangan seperti itu. Jangan marah padaku, aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu.''

''Aku tidak marah. Memang kau lihat aku sedang memarahimu?'' sanggah Toushiro.

''Kau memang tidak memarahiku tapi wajah dan sikapmu ini menunjukan seperti itu.''

Toushiro memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas sembari berdesah kecil, ''Hhh~ Aku tidak marah, Ru-ki-a Ku-chi-ki...''

Mendengar namanya dieja seperti itu Rukia jadi semakin merasa aneh dengan sikap Toushiro, ''Kau bohong! Buktinya kau sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan senyummu didepanku.''

''Kau ini cerewet ya? Banyak sekali maunya, kalau aku bilang tidak, ya berarti tidak!'' Toushiro menjitak halus puncak kepala Rukia yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya.

''Aduhhh! Sakit~'' Rukia meringis tapi ia lega sekarang, sikap Toushiro sudah kembali seperti biasa dihadapannya, walaupun caranya sedikit menyakiti puncak kepala Rukia.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum tertahan ketika melihat Rukia tengah mengelus-elus pelan daerah dikepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah jitakan, tapi sesuatu yang menempel pada kening Rukia nampaknya mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari sepasang teal miliknya itu.

''Ada apa dengan keningmu? Apa kau terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu ketika sedang bersama Kaien tadi?'' tanya Toushiro sedikit khawatir.

''Oh! Ini, bukan apa-apa. Luka ini sudah dari kemarin kok, tapi aku baru menyadarinya tadi.''

Tiba-tiba saja Toushiro teringat akan perkataan dari kedua temannya kemarin, Grimmjow dan Rangiku.

_'Biar aku beri tahu kau, sewaktu dia sendirian banyak sekali musibah yang menimpanya, apa kau tahu hal ini?'_

_'Oh! Pantas saja kemarin didahinya ada luka...'_

''Memang apa yang terjadi?'' tanya Toushiro memastikan.

''Sudah kubilang kan bukan apa-apa? Sudahlah jangan cemas.'' nampaknya Rukia tak mau membahas kejadian yang menghasilkan luka dikeningnya itu, karena sekarang setidaknya ia sudah berteman cukup baik dengan laki-laki yang menyebabkan luka itu.

Toushiro tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap wajah Rukia lekat-lekat dengan perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba datang kembali menghampirinya. Mungkin ia masih merasa tidak enak pada Rukia, karena saat kejadian itu terjadi Toushiro tidak sedang berada bersama teman perempuannya itu untuk menlindunginya.

Anak itu berpikir, seandainya saja waktu itu ia ada disana, mungkin anak itu bisa menjaga dan membela Rukia dan akan memberikan pelajaran terhadap orang yang sudah mengganggu Rukia saat itu.

''Jadi, Toushiro bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi? Kau mau kan?'' suara gadis violet itu membangunkan Toushiro dari lamunannya.

''Ah? Apa? Kenapa?'' tanya Toushiro yang sedang tidak connect.

''Ugh!'' Rukia terlihat kesal karena temannya tidak memperhatikan ia bicara, dengan gemas ia mencubit kedua pipi Toushiro, ''Ikut menjadi panitia bersamaku, mau kan?''

''Aduh! Aku tidak mau ah! Lepaskan Rukia sakit!'' Toushiro terlihat tengah mencoba menjauhkan kedua tangan Rukia dari pipinya yang masih dicubit.

''Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau? Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau jawab begitu.''

''Aduh! Aku malas melakukan hal yang bukan menjadi urusanku! Kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan saja tapi tidak usah ajak-ajak aku!''

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia melepaskan cubitan itu, tak lama kemudian ia terlihat memohon dengan sangat didepan Toushiro, dan apa yang dilakukan Rukia saat ini adalah jurus maut yang selalu ditunjukannya kepada siapapun agar orang itu mau mengikuti apa yang Rukia inginkan.

Melihat Rukia melakukan jurus andalannya itu, Toushiro jadi harus membuang muka karena ia tidak ingin termakan jurus itu.

''Toushiro, aku mohon~'' suara halus Rukia mulai menjadi jurus kedua yang dilemparkan dihadapan temannya itu.

''...''

''Toushiro... Pleaseee!''

''Cih! Iya! Iya! Baiklah! Kau senang?'' akhirnya mau tak mau Toushiro mengalah.

''Senang sekali!'' sambung Rukia cepat.

Toushiro hanya tesenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Rukia, ''Kau memohon padaku sampai seperti itu, hanya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaien?''

''Apa?'' Rukia terdiam sejenak, ''Te-Tentu saja tidak!'' sanggahnya.

''Yang benar...?'' goda Toushiro sekali lagi.

''Benar!''

Toushiro menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tengah menggodanya, sebuah cengiran yang bukan merupakan gayanya pun terlihat diwajahnya itu.

''Se-Sebenarnya memang benar aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Kaien-nii. Tapi, soal aku ingin mengajakmu, itu sepenuhnya adalah keinginanku! Sungguh!''

Toushiro tersenyum tipis, ''Begitu ya.''

''Umh, ngomong-ngomong soal kejadian dikantin tadi siang, apa Senior Orihime dan teman-temannya mengatakan sesuatu?'' tanya Rukia memastikan, terus terang saja gadis itu masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia pergi berlari meninggalkan yang lain.

''Tidak.''

''Benarkah?''

''Ya, mereka hanya menyesal karena telah membuatmu pergi begitu saja. Selanjutnya, tidak ada yang membahas soal hubunganmu dengan Kaien atau semacamnya.'' ujar Toushiro yang nampaknya mengerti inti dari penjelasan apa yang Rukia inginkan darinya.

''Oh...'' hanya itu respon Rukia atas penjelasan Toushiro yang cukup jelas baginya.

''Ada lagi, Nona Rukia Kuchiki?'' Toushiro mencoba membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum dengan gurauannya.

Dan nampaknya itu berhasil, ''Ya, apa kau mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kaien-nii?''

''Tugas apa?''

''Tugas pertama kita sebagai panitia, memastikan teman-teman lain yang ingin menjadi panitia juga, bagaimana?''

Toushiro tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Rukia saat itu, ia lebih memilih untuk meminum habis sisa susu yang masih tinggal setengah didalam gelas bening ditangannya itu terlebih dahulu.

''Ahhh~ Nampaknya hari ini aku akan tidur larut malam karena Nona manja yang satu ini.'' canda Toushiro sembari berpura-pura bertampang malas.

Mendengar itu Rukia jadi tertawa kecil, ''Hahaha~ Duomo arigatou Toushiro-kun!''

.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua anak manusia yang porsi tubuhnya menyerupai hobbit seperti kisah-kisah Titans itu pun harus melewati malam yang panjang bersama untuk melakukan tugas pertama mereka yang sebelumnya dititahi Kaien.

Mereka berdua nampak sibuk sekali. Mulai dari mengemaili satu per satu teman-teman mereka, membalas pertanyaan dari orang-orang terkait, dsb.

Mungkin apa yang mereka berdua lakukan terdengar mudah, namun asal tahu saja berdiri berjam-jam didepan layar laptop dimana radiasi cahayanya menembus kedalam retina mata terus-menerus sangatlah membuat mata terasa kering, tidak nyaman, perih-sakit, hingga yang terakhir terasa lelah. Mengingat seharian ini juga Rukia dan Toushiro telah bekerja sama dengan matanya itu untuk menangkap pelajaran didepan kelas.

Selain mata, sepasang tangan mungil mereka pun juga harus merasakan rasa letih yang sama.

''Hoamh~'' Toushiro menguap lebar sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku akibat terlalu lama dalam posisi duduk.

Rukia melirik Toushiro yang kontras sekali terlihat sama lelah dengannya, ''Kau tidur saja, biar sisanya aku yang lanjutkan.'' tawarnya.

''Hanya tinggal menunggu balasan dari Senior Yumichika dan Senior Ikkaku yang disarankan Shinji kan? Aku masih bisa menunggu. Lebih baik kau yang istirahat, kau pasti lelah.''

''Tidak. Aku masih―'' ucapan Rukia terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja beberapa pesan email masuk bertubi-tubi, dengan cepat sang gadis membuka isi pesan itu. Kedua matanya yang sempat terlihat lelah kini melebar, ''Hore! Mereke berdua bisa, Toushiro! Kau lihat?'' teriaknya girang.

Toushiro hanya menanggapi rasa senang Rukia dengan tersenyum lebar. Tidak biasanya anak ini tersenyum seperti itu, ''Akhirnya. Sudah kan? Sekarang tidur sana.''

''Tunggu sebentar! Aku masih harus mengabari Kaien-nii!''

.

.

.

• _Karakura City, 06.30 AM_ •

Ichigo masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang miliknya saat ini. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus terbangun karena sinar matahari yang telah memancar tajam dari jendela kamarnya.

''Hmmm...'' Ichigo telah membuka kedua matanya, namun ia sendiri masih menikmati empuknya kasur yang telah menemaninya sepanjang malam bersama dengan bantal-bantal disana.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah alarm yang berbunyi dari ponsel miliknya―yang telah disetting untuk membangunkannya― terpaksa membuat anak itu membangunkan diri. Ia terduduk malas diatas kasur sambil memperhatikan note alarm yang tertera disana.

''Cih! Weekend begini masih tidak bisa santai!'' gerutu anak orange itu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk kepalanya.

Ia buru-buru beranjak menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya, namun sebelun keinginannya itu tercapai, sebuah ketukan nyaring terdengar didepan pintu.

''Siapa?'' tanya Ichigo.

''...''

Mendapatkan tidak adanya jawaban dari balik pintu, dengan sebal Ichigo melangkah kesana guna membuka bongkahan kayu besar berkenop tersebut.

''Siapa sih―''

''Ohayou! Ichigo!'' seseorang dari balik pintu itu menerobos masuk tanpa seijin Ichigo.

''Hei! Sedang apa apa kau disini?''

''Memastikan kau sudah bangun atau belum. Dan ternyata... Sudah bangun tapi nampaknya belum mandi ya?''

''Hanya itu? Dasar kurang kerjaan kau, Kaien! Keluar sana, aku mau mandi!''

''Kau mandi dikamar mandi kan? Bukan dikamar tidur? Jadi, untuk apa aku keluar~''

''Terserah~'' ketus Ichigo sambil melangkah pergi untuk mandi.

''Sebenarnya aku kesini mau menyampaikan kabar baik dari, Rukia!''

Mendengar nama Rukia disebut-sebut, Ichigo jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan menatap Kaien dengan keadaan sepasang hazel yang membulat lebar.

Kaien sedikit tesentak dengan sikap Ichigo itu, ''Eh? Dia berhasil mengumpulkan orang-orang yang kau butuhkan. Sepertinya anak itu berhasil meringankan bebanmu.''

''Apa? Bagaimana bisa?''

''Entahlah, yang jelas hanya dalam satu malam anak itu berhasil mengumpulkan setengah dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang berjumlah lumayan banyak, serta beberapa senior dari fakultas lain.''

''Eh! Benarkah?'' tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

Kaien mengangguk, ''Sulit dipercaya karena itu memang tidak mudah. Yang jelas dengan kabar baik ini, aku rasa kita sudah bisa melakukan segala persiapannya sekarang, apa aku benar?''

''Hhh!'' Ichigo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya begitu lega seolah helaan nafas itu pergi bersama dengan bebannya yang menumpuk belakangan karena tugas.

''Ya, tentu saja! Aku pikir kita akan melakukannya minggu atau bulan depan... Anak itu, aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya! Hahaha~'' ujar Ichigo yang kelihatan senang sekali.

Tentu saja Kaien merasa demikian, selain karena tugasnya yang bisa cepat selesai, pun juga karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat Ichigo bersemangat seperti sekarang setelah sekian lama.

''Cepatlah mandi! Yang lain sudah menunggu dikampus.''

''Baik! Beri aku lima belas menit untuk mempersiapkan diri!'' saut Ichigo, ''Oh, Kaien! Kalau tidak keberatan, bisa kau membereskan barang-barang bawaanku diatas meja?''

''Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!'' tolak Kaien mentah-mentah.

''Mau aku cepat-cepat tidak?'' tantang Ichigo yang sudah membuka pintu kamar mandinya sembari mengulas sebuah cengiran lebar.

''Menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Dasar licik kau!''

.

.

.

Hari ini Karakura University tidak kelihatan seperti biasanya, sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan hari ini hari sabtu, dimana mayoritas segala aktivitas yang menyangkut pekerjaan ataupun pendidikan diliburkan, setidaknya dapat memberikan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan badan sejenak.

Namun pada kenyataannya, meskipun dikatakan libur, ternyata masih ada saja beberapa orang yang harus disibukan hari ini.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka para anggota kemahasiswaan yang tengah dipusingkan oleh tugas yang diberikan Yoruichi.

Semuanya tengah berkumpul diaula, mereka membaur dari segala jurusan, usia bahkan gender.

Orihime Inoue, salah satu dari mereka nampak tergesah-gesah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Terbukti dari caranya yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir didekat teman-temannya, sembari sesekali melirik arah pintu masuk.

''Bisakah kau duduk diam saja, Orihime?'' tanya Hisagi yang nampaknya mulai terganggu.

''Eh? Baiklah―''

''Ohayou!'' suara berisik seorang perempuan dibelakang Orihime cukup mengejutkan telinga.

''Ah! Rukia?'' Orihime dan Hisagi terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis cebol tersebut.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Rukia?'' tanya Hisagi penasaran.

''Aku―''

''Yo! Rukia-chan!'' potong seseorang dibelakang Rukia, ''Eh? Toushiro juga ada? Tadinya aku sempat ragu kau mau ikut berpartisipasi.'' serunya kegirangan sekaligus tak percaya.

''Kalau tidak karena gadis disampingku ini memaksa dan memohon― Hmph!'' dengan bernafsu Rukia menyekap mulut Toushiro yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Toushiro hanya melirik Rukia dengan wajah bingungnya, namun laki-laki teal itu sama sekali tidak berusaha berontak.

''Kalian, kenapa?'' tanya laki-laki tadi yang sama bingungnya dengan Toushiro.

''Ti-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa kok Kaien-nii! Hehe..'' sambung Rukia seiring menjauhkan tangannya dari Toushiro.

''Hei! Cebol!'' sapa laki-laki lain dibelakang Kaien yang baru saja datang.

''Hai, Senior jeruk!''

''H-Hei! Tidak sopan. Kau kan Junior, bersikap baiklah pada Seniormu ini!''

''Kau sebagai Senior yang harusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada Juniornya pun sama saja. Weee!'' balas Rukia sembari menjulurkan lidah dihadapan Senior jeruknya.

''Ish! Kau ini―''

''Kalian berdua bertengkar terus! Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan kalian ini sudah ditakdirkan saling berjodoh.'' canda Kaien santai.

''Apa! Aku dengan dia? Tidak akan!'' ujar Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

''Tuh! Lihat kan buktinya?'' canda Kaien lagi yang entah kenapa jadi merasa lucu dengan kekompakan Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak disengaja itu.

''Hentikanlah permainan anak kecil ini. Lebih baik cepat koordinator yang lain untuk mulai bertugas! Lebih cepat kita bekerja maka lebih cepat juga selesainya...'' terang Ishida yang mulai merasa bosan dan kesal.

Ichigo dan Kaien saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dalam hati, sebenarnya mereka berdua merasa tidak enak dengan mahasiswa lain yang sudah datang dari pagi buta dan harus menunggu lama sampai sekarang, hanya karena harus menunggu kedatangan ketua panitia beserta wakilnya itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama lagi, Ichigo berjalan menuju panggung aula, setelah sebelumnya mengambil alih pengeras suara dari tangan Orihime.

''Perhatian semuanya! Terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian untuk berpartisipasi hari ini. Dan maaf karena harus menunggu lama.'' ujar Ichigo sebagai pembuka.

''Baiklah. Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi, kalian yang sudah datang bisa meminta tugas kalian kepada Senior Ishida dan Inoue disana.'' Ichigo menunjuk kearah mereka yang dimaksud, ''Mereka nanti akan memberikan kartu identitas bernomor panitia untuk identitas kalian sebagai panitia resmi.''

''Kartu identitas itu harus kalian gunakan selama menjalani tugas sebagai panitia. Ingat! Kartu identitas ini sangat penting! Kalau sampai ada yang tidak memakainya saat bertugas, maka akan ada konsekuensinya. Mengerti?''

'Hanya karena tidak mengenakan kartu identitas akan diberikan konsekuensi?' batin Toushiro.

''Mengerti!'' jawab serentak penghuni diaula.

''Nah, nantinya kalian akan bekerja dalam kelompok. Kalian akan menjadi kelompok siapa? Tentunya, teman kita Ishida dan Inoue yang akan menentukan ketika pembagian kartu.''

'Eh? Kenapa kita jadi terlihat seperti anak TK begini? Sudah harus menggunakan kartu identitas saat bertugas, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan bertugas secara berkelompok?' batin Rukia.

''Jika ada pertanyaan lain nanti, kalian bisa bertanya kepada Grimmjow dan Hisagi disana.'' lagi-lagi Ichigo menunjuk kearah kedua temannya yang lain, ''Terakhir! Aku ucapkan selamat bekerja! Ganbatte!''

''Oshu! Ganbatte!'' saut seluruh peserta panitia penuh semangat.

Setelahnya keseluruhan dari mereka langsung melakukan perintah Ichigo diawal brifieng yakni, menuju Ishida dan Orihime untuk konfirmasi kartu identitas.

''Aduh!'' ucap Rukia diantara kerumunan peserta panitia disana, sepertinya keadaannya sedang terjepit peserta panitia yang lain.

''Rukia!'' panggil Toushiro ditempat lain, berusaha mencari Rukia yang terpisah darinya semenjak peserta panitia mulai beradu cepat mendapatkan kartu identitas.

''Aduh! Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan budaya tertib antri? Aku bisa mati kalau terjepit begini! Hhh~'' keluh Rukia yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

Namun, mau berkeluh kesah dan berteriak sekeras apapun percuma saja. Keriuhan diantara mereka semua nampaknya kalah jauh dengan suara yang dikeluarkan Rukia.

''Hhh~ Kaien-nii! Toushiro! Grimm!'' Rukia meneriakan ketiga nama itu, berharap mereka adalah malaikat yang akan menolongnya sekarang juga.

Pupil sepasang violet itu mulai tak nampak fokus, seluruh tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terlihat segar mulai terhuyung lesu.

''To-long! Biar-kan a-ku ke-luar dari sini... Hhh~'' ucapnya tak bertenaga.

'Aku... Harus... Keluar dari sini! Kami-sama!' anak itu membatin, rasanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya saja sudah tidak mungkin.

Rukia, gadis violet mungil yang masih berdiri terhuyung itu tak mampu melakukan apapun yang terbaik bagi dirinya sendiri.

Disamping ia harus bergelut keluar dari barisan peserta panitia yang tak terhitung didalam sana, ia juga harus bergelut dengan rasa sakit didalam tubuhnya yang kembali menghujam.

.

.

.

Sepasang sepatu sneakers yang tersemat pada sepasang kaki seseorang itu terus berjalan melangkah menerobos rintangan dihadapannya, kelihatannya terburu-buru.

Pemilik sang kaki itu sama sekali tak perduli akan tatapan-tatapan dihadapannya, menurutnya tatapan itu tidaklah jauh lebih penting daripada sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan.

''Minggir! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!'' ancamnya seperti tengah kesetanan, ''Hei! Hei! Kau!'' panggilnya kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

'Kami-sama...' Rukia terus memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan begitu sakit, ditambah sekujur tubuhnya mulai dipenuhi keringat yang bercucuran.

_'Srat!'_

Rukia merasakan adanya kulit kasar yang menyentuh kulit tangannya, bermula dari lengan dan semakin turun kearah pergelangan tangan, sampai disanalah ia merasakan sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah genggaman yang begitu erat.

Gadis itu masih samar akan wajah sipemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya, sampai akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya terasa melayang diudara. Rasanya ringan sekali...

- T B C -

_~ It's time to QUIZ! ~_

_Siapakah pemilik tangan yang berhasil menyentuh kulit beserta menggenggam tangan halus milik Rukia?_

_a.) Kaien Shiba_

_b.) Toushiro Hitsugaya_

_c.) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_

_d.) Hisagi Shuuhei_

_e.) Ishida Uryuu_

_f.) ... *maksa* -_-''_

_*kuis ga penting tapi yasudahlah XD*_

_p.s : yang tau jawabannya author kasih Ichigo Kurosaki buat dijadiin pacar selama-lamanya *digetok Kubo-san+Rukia-chan pake drafter+zenpaku DX*_

_p.s.s : ga yakin apa jawabannya? mangkan'na jangan selalu fokus sama optional. kunci dari jawabannya adalah ******** dan **terserah** *ga maksud+digebukin readers DX*_

_p.s.s.s : selamat menebak_

_p.s.s.s.s : maaph kelamaan apdet karna modem'na rusak DX_

_p.s.s.s.s.s : nyadar ga sih kalo 'p.s.s.s.s.s'-nya itu udah kebanyakan banget? *dilemparin kulkas 2 pintu DX*_

_**Thanks to :**_

_**kokota, Riruzawa Hiru15, IchiRuki Lovers, corvusraven, nenk rukiakate, anonim, are tea9, Bloody, ICHIRUKI, Taviabeta-Primavera, Na-chan, Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, tsuki sora, yuinayuki, Dark is Zero, Twins, Aoi, Yuuka Aoi, silentreaders, C-Nyo nyo, flavia, akarikarikari-chan, dsb.**_

_**Replied Review :**_

_* __**C-Nyo nyo**__ : yakin nih Kaien vs Ichigo? Kalo gitu and the winner is... LaLona Riou! (eh?) *gaje+ditabokin (x_x)* _|_ Byakuya nanyain Ichigo mau dikasih duit jajan buat kuliah nyo... *eh? Plakkk* XD _| _Ia dong, soal'na author'na anak tiri jadi harus tega *lohh?* XD | Gapapa banyak maunya daripada banyak mintanya? *eh? sama aja* XD _| _oke deh sankyu buat semangat'na ya~ :)_

_* __**flavia**__ : Halo juga! ^^ _|_ Loh? Kenapa baru review sekarang? *melotot ala ibu tiri* #digeplak (x_x) hahaha~ *bercanda* ^^v Gapapa kok flavia yang penting sekarang kamu sudah mau kasih review, besok review lagi ya~ :D *plakkk* _|_ Ia, Ichi udah mulai panas, kalo gitu suruh Ichi buka baju'na aja biar rada adem(?) :D *dibankai Ichigo (x_x)* _|_ Oke! Semangat! Sankyooo~ :)_

_* __**Yuuka Aoi**__ : Yuhuuu Yuuka-sannn, maaph baru bisa apdet sekarang *pundung* DX _|_ Ngomong-ngomong soal natal, author masih kebagian sisa kado ga yah? *keluarin jurus puppy dog eyes* muahaha~ XD _|_ Kalo bagian Ichigo jealous keq'na ada yang seneng bener nih? *plakkk* XD _|_ Soal adegan kissu'na masih jauh diawang-awang Yuuka, kapan? Yang pasti tunggu tanggal main'na *nyengir kuda* XD _|_ Sankyu setia menunggu update-an, jadi terharu *nangis bombay* X'D _|_ Keep in touch yah Yuuka-san, cusss~ :)_

_* __**nenk rukiakate**__ : Hellow to cynnn :D _|_ Ia berkembang pesat, cuman tinggal ditambahin pupuk dikit lagi sama disiremin air tiap hari abis itu berbunga deh #plakkk *dikira apa? X_x* gyahaha~ XD _|_ Oke deh, sankyu ya nenk~ :)_

_* __**akarikarikari-chan**__ : Masih chapter-chapter awal jadi IchiRuki'na bakal keliatan sering seiring berjalan'na waktu. Tapi soal dugaanmu Rukia bakal lebih kearah Kaien keq'na boleh juga tuh, besok author ganti ah pairing'na *dibantai readers X_x* #plakkk *justkid* :D _|_ Jangan sedih dulu ya soal scene'na IchiRuki yg masih jarang, nanti bertahap kok, keep smile dong kari-chan :D _|_ wah, arigatou gozaimasu pujian+semangat'na kari-chan, keep in touch~ :)_

_abcdefg_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
